Living A Dream
by KailynnYukari21
Summary: This is AU for the most part and characters are OOC. Samara is rescued by her knights in shining armor; the former shield members. And because I dictate so, they took her in and romance, smut, and stupid shit ensued. Seriously, I'm not writing a novel. It's for kicks and because I love smut situations with those lovely men! Cussing, violence, and tons of SMUT! RomXSethXDeanXOC
1. Chapter 1

_This story is so ridiculous it's not funny. I have come up with another random bout of drivel in my head and.. whelp... here it comes! This is AU, but will kind of stick to the current story line in ways. The character are pretty much OOC, because really, what do I know about the real Colby, Joseph, or Jonathan other than what is put on their TV characters. Yes, my character is pretty much the definition of Mary-Sue. If that bothers you, find another damn story! =D_

 _I OWN NOTHING! I GET NOTHING EXCEPT FUN OUT OF WRITING THIS!_

 _I hope some will enjoy this._

 _KairiAnneYukari ^.^_

To be honest, I never saw myself here; well, not realistically anyway. I'm not someone special, not related to any WWE superstar, not a screen writer or camera man, not anyone affiliated with the WWE. I did, however, grow up watching the franchise and loved every moment of it. From the fans cheers, to the lovely costumes and personas, to the lovelier men and women in the business. It was round about when the Shield debuted that I stopped watching. Oh, not due to them. In fact, I'd have watched even more with those fine men joining the roster. It was due to situations that no one could control. I was ecstatic when I found out I had won two ring side tickets to the event coming near to my home town of Rolla, Missouri in Columbia, Missouri. We'd had events here in Rolla when I was younger but only three times, and the last was held when I was about fifteen where as I was now almost twenty-three.

I didn't see myself here when I got to my seat, and not even as Roman Reigns, my new found crush, walked right by my seat! He even brushed my shoulder to touch my so-called boyfriend's hand. So-called boyfriend Nick was elated being that he was on the side of Seth Rollins, and hoped Seth would do the same.

 _"Did you see that? Huh?! He touched me!"_

 _I held back and eye roll as Ii blandly replied, "Yeah, and every other fan."_

 _His eyes narrowed on me and I swallowed nervously until I realized we were in public and he couldn't touch me here._

" _Well he sure didn't offer to touch you," he sneered, pushing back his curly mop of blonde hair._

" _That is true," I conceded, giving him a nod._

 _My eyes were glued to the ring as Seth Rollins music started. That got Nick into a whooping fit, cheering like some of the women surrounding us until Seth got in the ring._

" _I don't see why we are bothering with this Roman, we both know you're going to lose, like you did when I cashed in my money in the bank."_

 _Roman gave a smirk before speaking._

" _If I remember correctly, you cashed in as I was going to win against Brock Lesnar and caught me by surprise," Roman said._

" _Paint it how you want Reigns, point it that you lost," Seth said with a sneer, "Just like you will tonight."_

 _Roman looked around as the crowd booed, so I joined in with a grin._

" _I don't think the crowd agrees, and I'm sure if they had their say, you'd be losing right now rather than later tonight."_

 _I couldn't help a yelp of happiness. That beautiful Samoan man was right._

" _Hell yes!" I shouted, "Take him down now Roman!"_

 _I felt Nick's heavy gaze on me but ignored it, pumping my fist along with the crowd's chants. Suddenly Dean's music played and reminded me of the reason Seth was even in the ring. He was utterly fucked. Seth was going to fight Dean, with Roman as the referee as per the Authority lap dog Kane. I grimaced as I thought to what Kane had become. There was no doubt he could rip everyone's head off, but he chose to sit by, all docile except for the random outburst. Dean made his usual exciting appearance and ran by our side of the ring. I wasn't going to pass up the chance to touch him! I leaned over and put my arm out. He tapped hands as he walked by, stopping randomly to pull someone into a hug. Finally he came to me. His hand enveloped mine and he pulled me into him, gentler than I expected. I patted his back with a soft sound of glee. I couldn't help but enjoy his scent as he hugged me with one arm. He smelled spicy, kind of musky as well. As he let go, I cheered with the crowd; I felt like I had just ran two miles with the rate my pulse was going. I heard a growl as a hand gripped my wrist tightly. I swung around and glared at Nick. I was pushing my luck but this was not the time for his shit._

" _Fucking hit me later, I'm enjoying myself right now," I snarled under my voice._

 _His eyes flickered dark for a second before he gave me an eerily calm smile._

" _Sure dear," he said, dropping my now sore wrist._

 _I returned my gaze to the ring when the bell rang, watching intently as Seth stood there, glaring at the light footed Dean. I could barely keep up once the match started, having been gone for wrestling too long to remember most of the moves. At one point, J and J security pulled Dean out while Roman yelled in Seth's face about belittling him. Dean started to swing at one of the security but Seth flew through the ropes and kicked him in the head, sending him flying against the barricade near me. I eagerly lost all inhibitions and tapped his arm._

" _Come on Dean, kick his ass man! You can do it! You're_ the _Dean Ambrose! Show him how sorry of a man he is!"_

 _That got a glare in my direction from Seth before he picked Dean up by the hair. Before he could punch him, Dean bashed Seth in the cheek with his fist, following up with a head butt. He climbed back into the ring as Seth stumbled, J and J making sure he was alright. Dean climbed up and relaxed on the upper ropes in the corner, grinning and presenting a picture of calm. Roman even cracked a smile until Seth climbed back in the ring. My pulse hit overdrive as Seth was caught in a flying clothes line from Dean._

" _Yes!"_

" _No!"_

 _I glared at Nick but turned before he saw and managed to see Dean covering Seth. Roman started counting but suddenly, out of no where, Kane grabbed Dean's ankle and pulled him off._

" _Mother fucker!" I shouted._

 _Roman called the DQ and the bell rang. But that didn't stop Kane from beating on Dean. My blood boiled and I had to remind myself it was just a show. I almost released a scream of rage at Seth when he went to join in, but instead was super man punched by Roman._

" _Hell yeah! Go Roman!" I shouted._

 _Seth was dragged out and walked off by J and J, and of course Kane followed after delivering a choke slam to Dean and being ran off by Roman. The other matches, while interesting, weren't too memorable until Nikki Bella beat the crap out of Naomi for hurting her sister Brie apparently on a previous match. After that cat fight, it was Roman and Seth. Roman's music played and I was surprised to find that he came down our way again. I was not going to miss my second chance and rose, reaching my hand out. Roman took his time, tapping everyone's hands with a grim, serious expression. As he got closer, Nick reached out from behind me to touch him again, but Roman dodged his hand to touch mine, making me grin like a nut. I heard a sharp chuckle from Roman as Nick let out a huff and then Roman actually gave a half smile towards me. Well, I think it was me. Couldn't tell but either way my inner fan girl about died. The fight was rough and very physical, with interference from J and J when the referee wasn't looking of course. At one point, Seth curb stomped Roman and I felt my knees go weak at the sight of blood from his nose. He rose after a few taunts from Seth though, and obviously startled the smaller man. Then came the spear that ended the match in Roman's favor. My heart soared as I screamed and cheered with the other fans, other than Nick of course who was cursing and damning Roman. Roman picked up a mic and looked around._

" _And this is just the beginning of Seth's descent of power, believe that."_

 _Soon enough the seats of people filed out, hoping to catch a peek of the wrestlers heading to their buses. I rose to follow suit but Nick yanked me in the other direction. Dutifully I followed him, knowing I was going to only make it worse if I fought, and it was likely to be bad due to my mouth. I silently cursed my excited ramblings earlier, cursed him for being him, and myself again for ever getting into this situation. When we came to a deserted hall, he looked around, apparently for cameras._

" _I hope you got your hormones under control now," he snarled, "You never and I mean_ never _speak to me like that again! Do it and I will cut your mother into little pieces! She is oh so frail as of late after her stroke. It'd be bad for her night nurse to suddenly snap and in a fit of insanity, kill her."_

 _My breath caught in my throat and I stepped back, cursing as I hit a wall. He smirked._

" _You- You wouldn't," I breathed._

 _Panic rose in my belly as he lifted a pocket knife, opening it with a ruthless grin._

" _Let's practice on you huh? Just in case dear mommy needs to be gutted."_

 _At the end of his sentence, his down south Texan accent slipped out, making him frown momentarily before lashing out. I ducked but a screech escaped my mouth as he caught my cheek._

" _Fuck!"_

" _Now now Samara," he cooed, "That's not appropriate language for a young lady."_

 _I held my burning cheek as blood covered my fingers, narrowing my eyes at him._

" _Hurt me all you want but if you touch my mother you will regret it you fucking asshole!" I snapped._

 _His grin widened as he twirled the small knife around his fingers, surprising me suddenly with a knee to the gut. A cry sounded pitifully in the empty hall as I fell, clutching both my stomach and cheek now._

" _What is going on here?!"_

 _I looked up with a gasp and saw Nick slip the knife away quickly as we both spotted Seth Rollins. He looked concerned and a tad bit pissed._

" _Hehe, oh it's just you Seth, good," Nick said easily, slipping the knife back out, "I'm teaching my homely little girl here a lesson like you will do the bitch Reigns."_

 _I hissed a 'fuck you' at him before he kneed my forehead, making me wince and fall onto my butt._

" _Touch her again and you will be heavily escorted from the building," Seth said in a deadly calm voice._

" _Aw come on Seth, I'm sure you of all men know you have to keep your bitch in line sometimes," Nick purred, apparently trying to appeal to Seth's manly side, "This fat ass just has reached her leash limit, know what I mean?"_

" _I'm sorry?" Seth asked, looking even angrier now._

 _Footsteps approached and I used the distraction to slide back but not far enough as Nick launched the knife at me, embedding it in my shoulder. I bit my lip until it bled, trying to remain composed in front of the now three men near by._

" _What the fuck is going on Colby?"_

 _That voice made me look up and realize the former members of the Shield all stood by now._

" _Colby? His name is Seth you stupid fuck!" Nick yelled._

 _Realization seemed to dawn in the three men's eyes._

" _He's not mentally stable," I threw out._

 _I saw Nick spin around and he released a snarl. I expected blinding pain from the foot coming at me but I heard an 'oomph' and then, nothing. Looking up, I was shocked to see Dean Ambrose on top of an unconscious Nick. My mouth dropped and hands lifted me up gently._

" _Holy shit," I heard Seth, Colby?, say._

" _Are you okay?" Roman asked._

 _I nodded dumbly and watched as Dean stood up, brushing his hands off._

" _Ho-How did you do that?" I whispered._

 _He looked at me in surprise then laughed loudly._

" _You just got the shit kicked out of you and you're wondering how I knocked your attacker out?" he asked with a grin._

 _I nodded again._

" _I wanna know how to do that if he tries anything again," I admitted._

" _Honey, he's not getting near you ever again to try that," Seth said, making me shiver slightly._

" _What?" I asked._

" _Everything that just happened, was caught on camera down the hall," Roman supplied, "He will not be near you, nor any women probably, for a few years."_

" _Not only did he assault you with a weapon, he attempted to assault me when I came at him," Dean said, "That is another mark on him."_

" _And seeing as how you said he was unstable, I'm sure you have many personal experiences with him?"_

 _I nodded to Seth who gave a sad smile._

" _That will keep him in even longer," he said._

 _I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. The men looked a little concerned as I grinned._

" _I'm sorry, but this is the first time anyone has promised me freedom in three years," I whispered._

 _A soft giggle escaped my lips and I threw myself at Dean._

" _Thank you so much!"_

 _Before the other men could probably know what was happening, I hugged them too._

" _You all are like knights coming to save the pauper rather than the princess," I said with a chuckle._

 _With that, I promptly dropped to the floor._

How I ended up here, in the shared suite of those amazingly beautiful knights was truly beyond me. I was startled from my thoughts as there was a knock on the door and it swung open.

"Hey, you're awake."

I nodded and sat up, wincing at the pain in my belly.

"Careful, you received some damage from what we could tell," Dean said, putting up a hand to stop me.

Conceding, I laid back against the pillows.

"So, not that I'm complaining one bit, but why am I here with you guys?" I asked softly.

He gave a chuckle and an embarrassed smile.

"We had no clue who you are because you weren't carrying a purse, phone, or wallet," he explained, "We left your details and husband with security and-"

"Whoa, hold up there pony boy, not husband, hardly even a boyfriend if we're labeling," I said, making him grin slightly, "He's more like a master I suppose."

That wiped his grin off.

"Like we said earlier, he is going away for a long time, we will be sure of that," he said.

"Thanks," I muttered.

He opened his mouth but I interrupted him with a random question.

"Am I going to wake up in some bath tub filled with ice and my kidney missing? Like, is this the wonderful, drug induced dream before I wake up to a horrible reality?" I asked.

That made him double over with laughter and I couldn't help but smile at him. While it was said jokingly, I wondered if it was partially true. He was too cute though as he sat up.

"I promise, this is real," he said.

I sat up more and groaned at the pain in my muscles, wincing as my cheek stung when I laughed.

"Definitely not a dream," I hissed, "Too much pain."

"Oh! Hey Joe, can you bring her some Tylenol?" Dean yelled suddenly.

"Joe?" I questioned.

In walked Roman Reigns, looking the most delectable I had ever seen in a simple black t-shirt, form hugging jeans, and his hair pulled into a low bun. I had to stop from staring at he handed me the bottle and a glass of water.

"So, Roman is a stage name?" I asked, realizing why he had shown up with pills.

"Yes, my real name is Leati, but everyone usually calls me Joe or Joseph, my middle name," he said.

I nodded and gratefully popped three Tylenol and drained half my water in one go.

"Well, I'm Jonathan or Jon, if we're doing introductions," Dean said.

With a smile, I replied, "I'm Samara. What is Seth's real name then? Oh wait, is it Colby?"

They nodded and suddenly he popped in, holding a few boxes of pizza.

"We weren't sure what you'd like so we ordered cheese, pepperoni, and three meat," Se- Colby said.

"Oh, you don't have to, I can just-"

I cut myself of with a loud curse, making the men startle and look at me with worry.

"Sorry," I groaned, "I forgot I rode here with Jackass McAsshole."

There was a snicker and I saw Jonathan grinning, making me smile in return.

"You're welcome to stay here for the night, then in the morning we will get you on a plane to where ever you're from," Joseph spoke up.

"I live about an hour and a half from here, it's a town called Rolla," I said, "I could ride a bus honestly. But a-hole took my credit cards and stashed them at home somewhere and I have no cash."

"Rolla, that's like south west of here right?" Colby asked.

I nodded, a little surprised he knew of my home town.

"We're going to Little Rock next, you can hitch a ride probably," he said.

"You guys aren't flying?" I asked, giving them a confused glance.

"We have the choice to fly or ride the tour bus," Colby explained, "It'd be no problem to ride the bus seeing as we've got three days to get to Little Rock."

I felt suddenly fiery flames in my heart and had to force back tears.

"You guys really are like a rag-tag version of three musketeer knights!" I said with a giggle, "Like, I'd be screwed without you all saving me like you had."

"It's no big deal," Joseph said.

"Hey, don't speak for all of us, I'll take the gratitude," Jonathan said, scooting closer, "Speak more of how knightly we are."

I couldn't stop a roll of laughter at his antics and saw the other men smile as well.

"You have a beautiful laugh," Jonathan said suddenly.

I blushed and coughed awkwardly, then thought of the perfect distraction for my awkwardness.

"You said you have cheese pizza?" I asked, motioning towards the box.

All men grinned and nodded.

"Come, join us and eat," Colby said, "Unless you'd rather eat in bed."

I snorted.

"I'm hurt, not limbless," I said with a chuckle.

As I forced myself up, I couldn't stop a groan. An arm quickly wrapped around my waist and I squeaked as I was lifted into his arms. I started to yell at Jonathan to put me down but he began talking to Colby about pepper flakes and Parmesan.

"Put me down," I insisted at the door way, "I can walk."

"I can carry you just as easy, maybe better, than you could walk," he argued.

"I'm not like those feather weight divas," I retorted, "You could throw out your back!"

For some reason all the men found this funny if their boisterous laughter was any indication. I took in a deep breath of anger but Jonathan's scent filled my nostrils again, taking out some of my fight.

"I'm serious!" I said weakly.

"Me too," Jonathan said, "You're not heavy."

I opened my mouth to argue but a bread stick was shoved in, making Jonathan and Joseph laugh.

"Seriously, just eat and shut up," Colby said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes as Jonathan sat me down and I pulled the bread from my mouth, biting it irritably. I chewed on my food and listened to the men joke around, the conversation so light and fun that I nearly forgot why I was here. It was a little mind numbing. These men stopped Nick from probably killing me, took me to their room, and were now feeding me and treating me like I belonged, like I wasn't some outsider who was forced on them. I almost lost my appetite as my thoughts consumed me. I was going to go back to an empty home, to my menial job as an acting coach assistant to the drama teacher, alone. I bit my lip and hissed as my teeth found my previous bite mark. The men gave me a confused look but I waved them off, nibbling on my slice of pizza. Too lost in my thoughts, it took a few second to realize Joseph was speaking to me.

"Huh?" I asked, snapping my head up to him.

I could imagine the dumb look on my face and blushed.

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"I can tell, not that you don't have a reason," he said, "I asked if you wanted to go for a swim in the pool or relax in the Jacuzzi?"

A smile slipped onto my face.

"I love swimming, and who can say no to a Jacuzzi?" I asked jokingly.

"That's the spirit!" Jonathan said with a grin.

Colby rose and took away the plates and finally I realized a problem with the plan.

"Guys, unless we're going in undies or nude, I don't have anything to swim in," I said with a sigh.

"I wouldn't mind- Oof!"

I saw Joseph retract his elbow from Colby's gut and my face blushed slightly as I filled in the rest of his sentence.

"Seriously though, joking aside, I need something to swim in," I said, "I'm not subjecting you guys to that torture."

There was a collective sigh but none argued, instead Joseph left the room. He came back in a few moments with a large white t-shirt and basketball shorts.

"They will be gigantic on you but you should be able to wear them long enough to swim," he said.

Without thinking, I hugged him tightly and ran back into the room I woke up in, changing quickly. Realizing I had no extra bra or underwear with me, I decided to leave them off. Once we were in the water, they wouldn't notice my lack of bra hopefully. I stepped out and squeaked as the shorts damn near fell to my knees. Catching them quickly, I pouted and held them up.

"Here, lift your shirt, I'll tie it," Jonathan offered.

The shirt went up and he pulled at the draw strings and tied them so the shorts were snug against my waist.

"Thank you," I said when he gave me an accomplished grin.

"No problem buttercup," he said, popping the 'p'.

Chuckling I walked with him to the door, allowing the men to lead me down the hall. There was a sound of feet and as we turned the corner, I nearly died in shock as I saw some of the divas. I was pretty sure it was the Bella twins, Naomi, and some other blonde that I didn't know.

"Oh, hey boys!"

Instantly I shied to the back, hiding behind Joseph, and without thinking about it I put my hand on his side to keep him in front of me. He looked behind and gave me a confused look to which I just shook my head, praying he wouldn't ask out loud. To my surprise he put his hand on mine and pulled me around to his side, walking us past the girls with a simple hey towards them. Never had I been so relieved and yet embarrassed at the same time. Once we were a safe distance down the hall, he slowed his feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked suddenly.

I nodded with a warm face.

"Yeah, I uh- I have issues with other women," I said, then balked as I realized how that sounded, "I mean, I get embarrassed easily and I usually get belittled due to my size and plainness by girls like the divas. It's worse when I'm with good looking men, it's like I'm a magnet for rude comments then."

He sighed and I gave him an awkward shrug and smile.

"I can't understand what makes women want to pick on others for being different," he said softly.

"Different things are usually scary to humans; whether a new experience, a new food, or people who look different," I said, "It doesn't help that I have a nose piercing and four on each ear, and usually wear crazy makeup while being fat and awkward shaped."

Instantly I was stopped.

"Look, I've only known you a few hours, but you have this pattern of putting yourself down," he said, staring into my eyes with his beautiful gray-blue ones, "You say you're fat, plain, awkwardly shaped but you are not those things."

"You can not deny my shape nor weight due to the fact I see my clothing size every day," I argued, trying not to get embarrassed or read too much into his words.

"You are full-figured maybe, but that is attractive on women," he said with a small smirk, "Curves have never hurt a man."

"Ah, finally getting to the bottom of this issue eh? He's right Samara," Jonathan said, making me jump.

"Jesus! How are giants like you able to sneak like ninjas?!" I snapped, covering my thumping heart.

They both grinned but Colby spoke, "Anyway, he's right. You're not fat, you have, if you don't mind me saying, beautiful curves."

That was it. I was officially going to die. I put up a hand and turned, walking forward.

"Nope, I'm done, I'm not pushing this dream any farther, let's just swim so I can see you all shirtless and wet before I wake up," I sighed.

They laughed but I heard them follow me until I stopped when I realized I had no clue where I was going.

"Um, lead the way," I mumbled when they grinned at me.

"Sure thing buttercup," Jonathan said, "Let your knights lead the way."

Blushing once again, I followed them onto an elevator. It was close quarters with the three bulking men and I, forcing me to be touching all three of them at one time. Not that I minded honestly. That was until I felt hands touch my hips.

"Calm down buttercup, I just wanted to see how beautiful the curves were!" Jonathan said.

I couldn't help but giggle as Joseph slapped his head and Colby threw him an exasperated groan.

"What, I'm just being honest!"

"Cool your jets," Joseph warned.

"Hey, don't be too harsh," I spoke up, "It does a woman good to feel wanted, even if it is rather embarrassing and she doesn't want to believe it."

"Don't encourage him," Colby groaned as Jonathan laughed.

Finally the doors opened and I followed them to the pool, taking in the chlorine scent and enjoying the dim lighting. I immediately went to the steps and put my feet in, groaning as the warm pool water came up to my ankles.

"Hurry up buttercup!"

I yelped as Jonathan pushed me in, barely catching myself by spinning and grabbing him. Sadly we both fell, but it was luckily shallow at three feet.

"Fast reflexes," he admired, "Next time, grab something that's not trying to get into the water."

I rolled my eyes and splashed him before swimming off towards the deep end. It was quiet with the guys talking in hushed tones as I floated on my back. I was almost asleep when I heard my name.

"Huh?" I asked, jolting upright.

"Want to get in the Jacuzzi? It's already ten and we gotta be up at eight in the morning," Joseph said.

I nodded and headed towards the guys. As I rose up the steps, I heard a sharp intake of breath. Pushing my hair from my face, I threw them a confused look as I walked to the Jacuzzi. As I slipped in it was like heaven. The warm water quickly overtook me and I leaned back with a groan.

"Are you guys coming?" I called without opening my eyes.

Feet entering the tub answered me and I gasped as my feet were picked up and put on a lap. Cracking open my eyes I smiled as I saw Colby holding my legs. As they started talking again, his hands began stroking my feet. His strokes slowly became a massage and before I realized it, I was groaning and whimpering softly at the amazing feel of his strong fingers rubbing my feet. I was soon lulled into an almost sleep state until Colby spoke up, pulling me from my doze.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," he said, helping me up.

I was wrapped into a towel and I subconsciously leaned into Colby as he rubbed my upper arm, enjoying the subtle, sweet attention. I had to soak it up. Who knew how long until it ended?


	2. Chapter 2

_This story is so ridiculous it's not funny. I have come up with another random bout of drivel in my head and.. whelp... here it comes! This is AU, but will kind of stick to the current story line in ways. The character are pretty much OOC, because really, what do I know about the real Colby, Joseph, or Jonathan other than what is put on their TV characters. Yes, my character is pretty much the definition of Mary-Sue. If that bothers you, find another damn story! =D_

 _A/N: I dropped the ball in the first chapter and there is no room in the summary to put this, but there is M/M in this story! It is mostly centered around F/M or M/F/M but there will be slightly descriptive interaction between the men as well._

 _I OWN NOTHING! I GET NOTHING EXCEPT FUN OUT OF WRITING THIS!_

 _I quite honestly did not think I would get any views/reviews/followers/favorites so fast, but I thoroughly happy with the response! I hope it is liked just as well as I progress on._

JigsawUnknown- Thank you very much! I didn't expect to get views and responses this fast haha! I appreciate it.

Calwitch- I just imagine those three bring like awkward teddy bears at times! They exude bravery and sweetness to me. Thank you for your review!

Thank you 4 favorites and 5 followers!

 _KairiAnneYukari ^.^_

* * *

A hand pushed at my shoulder until I rolled away, refusing to open my eyes.

"No Nick, not yet," I groaned, "I'm not your sex toy every fucking morning!"

"Samara," I heard a soft voice.

That wasn't Nick. I jolted up and stared at Roman Reigns in shock.

"Holy shit balls batman! I wasn't dreaming?!" I cried.

He looked torn between anger, sadness, and laughter. I gave a sheepish smile and rose, slipping my flip flops on.

"Sorry, I- Well, I tend to have word vomit," I explained, "Especially when I'm surprised."

"I've noticed," he said with a chuckle.

His smile slipped off as I grabbed my purse and started to the door, but was stopped as he grabbed my wrist. I cocked my head to the side and raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"I know it's none of my business, and feel free to yell at me or slap me, but was he more than just physically and mentally abusive?" he asked softly.

My cheeks felt red as I looked away, chewing on my inner cheek.

"I guess that's answer enough," he said in almost a growl.

"Yeah," I replied softly, "Anyway, can we order room service breakfast?!"

I was very eager to change the subject. Being alone when I got home, I would have enough time to over think my emotions.

"Yeah, go ahead and get ready," he said motioning to the bathroom, "There's a new tooth brush and hair brush you can use."

"Thanks," I mumbled, giving him a small smile.

*Men's POV *

As she shut the door, Joseph shook his head at the other two.

"What's wrong?" Jonathan asked, draining his water glass.

"When I woke her, she said something about not being that asshole's sex slave ever morning," Joseph said, rubbing his face before continuing, "I straight up asked."

"And?" Colby demanded.

"Fucker raped her," Joseph said in a quieter tone.

"Mother fucker!" Jonathan hissed, glancing at the bathroom door.

The mutual feeling of anger resonated around the room.

"It's no wonder she has confidence issues, hell, we got to witness first hand some of the shit he said to her," Colby muttered.

"Seriously though, it must take someone really fucked up to make a beautiful girl like her really think she's not worth anything," Jonathan said, giving both guys a serious look.

"There no telling what he did," Joseph sighed.

There was a thump and Samara pushed between them, grabbing a glass and filling it with water.

"Well, if you ever want to find out, just ask," she said, "Depending on my mood, I'll clam up, or you'll get the gory details of my beatings and rapes of the last three years."

Her face had a sad smirk and her hazel eyes held much pain as she picked up the phone.

"Now, someone order me some food please?" she asked with a more real smile.

*Samara's POV *

I couldn't control a groan as I bit into my stuffed french toast.

"Like, if you could just kidnap me from reality and keep me boxed in your room all day with room service and internet, I would be in love for life, just saying," I said with a huge grin.

"Willing submitting to kidnapping from three men you don't know well? Sounds like a grand plan," Joseph said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and sat my fork down as I swallowed my food.

"Look here Reign- Sorry, Joseph," I said, pointing my finger at him with a stern look, "There is nothing, and I mean _nothing_ , you three could do that he did not do."

I sensed a chill in the air as I took a drink of orange juice. Deciding to lighten the mood, I smirked and spoke again.

"Besides, what women wouldn't want three gorgeous men to capture her and use her for their wishes."

I winked as Joseph looked shocked, Colby blushed, and Jonathan bust up laughing.

"Just saying guys, most women are freaks down beneath the prude shell," I threw out as I dug back into my french toast.

"Are you speaking from personal experience?" Jonathan asked with a grin.

I saw the other two throw him a glare but I played around.

"Go buy some rope and condoms and I'm sure I could teach you a few things about dominating a woman you probably have never thought of," I teased.

His eyebrow raised and he almost replied but a phone went off. Joseph picked up his and answered the call.

"Joseph."

I tried not to listen in and mind my own business but my name was spoken and my ears perked up.

"Yes, Samara, um-"

He turned to me and asked, "Last name?"

"Evans," I answered quickly.

"Samara Evans, the man that was taken into custody was an unstable boyfriend of sorts," Joseph said.

"Are you sure? I just- Yeah okay. Sure. Bye Paul"

My fork dropped and I turned.

"Paul," I mused, then I remembered his real name, "Paul, as in Triple H? As in the golden haired king of kings?!" I shouted excitedly.

The men couldn't stop laughing for a minute but Joseph gathered his control first with a nod. Then he looked a little uneasy.

"He wants to extend a personal apology that anything of the sorts happened at one of our events and as an apology he wants to offer you to come along on this next stop and get a ride home as well, free of charge, if you would like."

My mouth dropped and I stared at him like a fish out of water until Jonathan snapped.

"Holy shit!" I whispered, "Really? I should have gotten the shit beat out of me at an event sooner!"

"Not funny," Colby threw out.

I ignored him and grinned at Joseph.

"Yes! One hundred times over yes! Hell, I don't have anything at home anyway other than a dead end acting job!" I said with a squeal.

"Nothing at home?" Jonathan asked.

I hated that he caught that but shrugged it off.

"All my family left my mom and I when she got pregnant with me, then it was me and her until I met Nick, then she had a stroke and is now living in Springfield in intensive care due to multiple health issues," I said, trying to brush it off, "Anyway-"

"Hold up, back up there cupcake," Jonathan ordered, "You don't have anyone to go home to?"

I sighed but shook my head no.

"It's no big deal, trust me, I'll probably pack up, terminate my lease, and move to Springfield," I replied, "I'm sure I can find maybe a better job there at one of the theaters or something."

"Not to sound rude, but I don't see that being a great idea."

I gave him a challenging gaze and asked, "Why not?"

"You've just been through a very traumatic relationship, very likely your world has no stability and you seem to need that right now."

I felt irrational irritability rise and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Just what do you suggest Mr. Psychologist? I'm not gonna check into a stress clinic or some shit," I snapped.

"Not suggesting that," Jonathan said, raising his hands in surrender.

"So?" I asked, pushing my irritation away as much as possible.

"Travel with us until you decide what you really want to do," Colby threw out.

I let out a loud, sharp laugh and actually felt tears of humor fill my eyes.

"Whoo-hoo, way to make a good joke," I sighed once I calmed down, wiping my eyes.

My smile slid off my face as I saw them all giving me the same, serious expression.

"Even if I accepted, and I honestly want to, I don't have money of any sort, and I'm not a free loader," I said, "Plus, I'd just be in your hair and your way when your girlfriends come visit, and how awkward would that be to explain? 'Oh hey baby, this is the girl we picked up after her abusive boyfriend tried to kill her, she's kind of sleeping on our couch when we travel until she gets her shit together, just ignore her'."

Jonathan smirked and Colby chuckled with Joseph as I grinned.

"See, doesn't that sound stupid? Plus, Triple H would probably never be cool with a chick using up company funds," I added.

"Well, do you cook and clean well?" Joseph suddenly asked.

I gave him a confused as I nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"You can clean where ever we stay, make food for us, and help us pack stuff when it's time to leave," he said, "In exchange for staying with us."

Looking around I saw each of the three men seemed on board with this idea, and it shocked me completely.

"You're all nuts! I could be some rabid fan and want to rape you and steal your semen for illegitimate children and chain you to me for the rest of our lives! Or I could want to hurt you? Or-"

"What. In. The. Hell?" Colby interrupted, "Where do you come up with this crap?!"

He looked scared but amused and I shrugged.

"Creative juices, comes with the entertainment industry," I said with a smile, "I write short stories for fun actually, they're kind of scary sometimes."

"I can imagine," Joseph said lowly, making me giggle.

"Trust me, no one has been able to understand this brain yet, thus fueling my argument more," I said, "I could be a psycho."

"You could have done whatever you wanted last night," Colby argued.

"Yeah cupcake besides, we could easily over power you no matter the situation," Jonathan added.

With a groan I leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

"Fine, but please okay it with all the heads of whatever, I don't want to get thrown out on a street corner due to some issue."

…

 _I helped lift my bags up to Joseph who put them along with theirs._

" _Come on, let's go get a drink," Colby said, pushing my lower back gently._

 _I couldn't hide a small smile as his hand remained there even as we boarded. He directed me to the two rows of seats sitting across from each other, ordering me to sit._

" _We have Coke, Sprite, Sweet tea, and Coffee," he said._

" _Sprite please," I replied._

 _He brought me over the can and plopped down beside me. Without really thinking about it, I leaned onto his shoulder, resting my head. He chuckled and reached around with his other hand, ruffling my hair softly._

" _You're strange, you know that right?" he asked._

 _I nodded with a grin._

" _But please do explain why," I replied._

" _You fight us tooth and nail but not because you are uncomfortable, but because we might be," he said._

" _I've never been one that really worries about myself," I replied simply._

" _You should," he retorted._

" _Meh, I'm just me, nothing special to worry about," I said softly._

 _He moved around and I groaned in complaint as my head fell, surprised when I realized I was resting against his chest. His hand delved into my hair again and started playing with it._

" _That's a terrible statement," he said finally, "You just can't see how special you are."_

 _I wanted to argue but sleep tugged at my eyelids as he continued playing with my hair._

" _You've only known me like a day," I finally argued sleepily._

" _Then you must be amazingly special to show three strangers how special you are in that little of time," he replied._

 _My lips parted to argue but my eyelids fell again and I passed out quickly._

…

"Seriously, who falls asleep on a man they just met? I mean, yeah, he is incredibly sexy, and kind, and funny, and- Oh fuck it all. I'm just a slut," I sighed, staring hard at my reflection.

I had woken up just about ten minutes ago, cuddled up in Colby's lap with his hand still in my hair. While it damn near made my heart explode, it also made me realize I was going to be in a very bad situation eventually. I get huge crushes way too easy, and it seemed like these men would be no different for me. Except unlike normal men, there were hundreds of reasons why they would never choose me rather than the usual dozens. Most of all, they're all famous wrestlers with amazing looks and great personalities, and I was quite the opposite. I tugged my ginger red hair and took in my tired appearance. If Nick were here, he'd remind me how useless I was and that even caring for these men as other than friends would be a mistake. I jumped as the door was knocked on.

"Samara? Are you still in there?"

"Um, yeah, uno momento por favore!" I called with a chuckle.

Deciding to push my insecurities aside for now and focus on the good of the day, I popped the door open, grinning at Jonathan.

"You had us worried," he said.

"Sorry, I was brushing my hair again," I lied convincingly, showing him the brush, "They say if you brush your hair multiple times a day it stimulates hair growth and shine."

He quirked a brow as I brushed past him with a chuckle.

"Your hair is long anyway," he said.

"Not long enough, I used to be able to sit on it until Nick made me cut it," I said.

There was a noise like a low growl and I saw Joseph clenching a cup in his hand, almost as if angry.

"Did that fucker let you do anything that was strictly for you?" he asked, looking over at me.

I was startled to see his anger clear in his stormy eyes. Nervously, I shrugged and leaned against the counter, trying to appear cool under his scrutinizing gaze.

"I mean, got to use my laptop to write and stuff," I replied.

"God that bastard is so lucky he's in police custody or I swear-"

"Calm Joe," Colby said, "As much as we'd all like to rip that piece of shit a new one, it's beyond our control now."

"Yeah, and he better thank the heavens for that," Joseph snapped.

I hesitantly put my hand over his fist and rubbed his knuckles with my thumb, giving him a soothing smile.

"While I completely adore your wanting to kill him, there's no need," I said softly, "He's gone."

"That doesn't change what he's done in the past," he said, sounding a little more gentle.

These men were truly one of a kind, every one of them. They barely knew me and yet they wanted to so badly hurt the man that hurt me, even wanting to fix my past.

"Neither will hurting him, although it'd probably make me grin a bit," I admitted, "But thank you for that. It makes me happy to know some people care about other people in the world."

His face lost all sign of anger as his eyes cleared and a thoughtful expression entered his eyes.

"I think it's just you cupcake," Jonathan said suddenly, coming behind me.

I squeaked in surprise as he pulled me against his chest in a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"W-What?" I asked shakily.

"You seem to bring out our protective nature," he finally said, "Something about the beautiful damsel in distress I suppose."

I started to reply but the bus came to a stop.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Probably the hotel for the night," Colby explained.

"It's only seven," I replied in confusion.

"We need to get dinner and get rooms still," Joseph replied.

"Ooh, I guess that makes sense," I said, shrugging.

A blush spread across my cheeks as I realized Jonathan still had his arms around me.

"Come on cupcake, let's go!"

Before I could move, a hand connected with my bottom, making me screech with a laugh, turning to see Colby smirking.

"You heard him, _cupcake_ ," he said with a smirk, pointing to the door, "Let's go."

By now my face had to be the color of tomatoes but I let him hurry me out, too distracted to fight.


	3. Chapter 3

_This story is so ridiculous it's not funny. I have come up with another random bout of drivel in my head and.. whelp... here it comes! This is AU, but will kind of stick to the current story line in ways. The character are pretty much OOC, because really, what do I know about the real Colby, Joseph, or Jonathan other than what is put on their TV characters. Yes, my character is pretty much the definition of Mary-Sue. If that bothers you, find another damn story! =D_

 _A/N: Some smut in this chapter and slight depiction of m/m!  
_

 _I OWN NOTHING! I GET NOTHING EXCEPT FUN OUT OF WRITING THIS!_

JigsawUnknown- I try to do the best how they would act. It's kind of hard sometimes, because this is so A/U.

Emzy2k11- Thank you! I appreciate the encouragement. :)  
Calwitch- Thank you. And who better than three of the sexiest men in the WWE huh? Haha. And I am totally sure there will be other divas appearing  
at random times!

Thank you for the follows and favorites everyone!

 _KairiAnneYukari ^.^_

* * *

 _Sin, the only word that flooded my mind as his lips and tongue invaded mine as two mouths kissed up my legs._

" _Holy hell," I panted as Colby pulled back._

 _His smirk was dazzling as he chuckled. Another searing kiss was placed to my lips before he moved to my neck._

" _Mm, Colby," I whispered._

" _Don't forget we're here too cupcake."_

 _Jonathan punctuated his statement with a nip to my thigh, making me moan softly._

" _So she likes biting," Colby teased._

" _Shut up and kiss me again," I growled, pulling his two-tone hair and forcing his mouth to mine._

 _Our tongue tangled until he pulled back to bite on my lip._

" _Samara," he said softly._

…

"Do you think she's having a nightmare?" Jonathan asked, looking worried.

Colby frowned at their new friend when she tossed and groaned, her eyebrows drawn together as she slept.

"I don't know," Joseph said, "I just used to hold A- My ex when she slept fitfully and it seemed to work."

Colby, realizing he was the closest, climbed onto the bed and hesitantly put his arm around her.

"If she wakes up, make sure you back me up that I'm not taking advantage?" he asked the other two.

Jonathan smirked but Joseph nodded. Colby slid closer and pulled Samara into his arms, a small smile coming to his face as she let out a deep sigh, molding into his body and throwing her leg over his hips. She was quiet finally and Colby gave a prideful smirk to the other two.

"Looks like it worked," Joseph said, "Come on Jon, let's go get some sleep and let sleeping ugly comfort sleeping beauty."

Colby rolled his eyes as they left the room snickering. He slid his arm under Samara's head and adjusted her so she laid on his shoulder. Suddenly she moaned in her sleep and rocked her hips slightly.

"Colby," she whispered.

"Oh shit," he mumbled, looking down at her.

Her red locks framed her slightly tanned skin and allowed his eyes to travel down the strands to where they dipped into her shirt slightly. His eyes darted back up to her lips as she whimpered. Her hands lashed out and grabbed his arm resting lightly over her waist, digging her nails in as she groaned again.

"Please," she breathed.

"Samara?" he asked quietly.

Her lips quirked into a smile and his heart thudded hard. Something else reacted just as hard when she ground her hips into him again.

"Fuck," he growled, unsure of what to do.

If he didn't stop her, it was likely to get awkward if she woke up and he had a hard on, and if he did, she'd probably get embarrassed or scared with him so close.

"What the fuck do I do?" he snapped to himself.

As he thought, he couldn't stop his gaze from traveling down her body again.

*Samara POV *

Hands were prying at mine as a voice said my name softly. I finally forced my eyes open and gasped loudly, surprised to see Colby right in front of me, scratch that, against me!

"I'm sorry, you were having a bad dream and Joe said cuddling helps, but then-"

"Are you kidding me?" I groaned.

No wonder I was feeling so warm and realistic in my dream. I was physically touching and smelling Colby, which he smelled amazing. His scent was clean and sharp. Reigning in my arousal, I awkwardly unwrapped myself from him and rolled over, feeling incredibly angry at myself.

"I'm sorry for attacking you in my sleep," I sighed finally.

He chuckled and I heard him let out a low breath.

"Trust me honey, that wasn't the problem," he muttered, "Were you having a bad dream?"

I said nothing as I felt my cheeks heat up again as I remembered my dream. His arm snaked around me and I nearly jumped out of my skin when he pulled me to him.

"I can stay here if you want," he offered softly.

Biting my lip I looked up at him from my side, enamored by the soft expression of worry on his face.

"Sure," I murmured, "Just wake me if I attack you again."

He laughed and I smirked as I said, "It's not my fault you're irresistible Mr. Rollins."

His lips twitched as he replied, "It's Mr. Lopez to you."

"Ooh, Mr. Lopez, hmm," I said with a smile, "Colby Lopez, interesting. By the way, I love the name Colby."

"Thanks," he said, "Shouldn't you try to go back to sleep?"

"You just want me to shut up," I said with a laugh.

His eyes flashed playfully as his smirked widened. He lifted his hand from my waist and I nearly jumped as he traced my bottom lip with his fingertips.

"No, if I wanted to do that, I could simply kiss you," he said gently.

I could feel my body shiver as he moved closer, and instinctively I bit my lip, wanting him to make good on his statement.

"I guess it's lucky for you that I don't force myself on others," he said with a chuckle, pulling back.

A disappointed groan escaped my lips as my core throbbed. He gave me a curious gaze and lifted his eyebrow.

"Problem?" he asked.

Debating my response, I finally decided to be blatantly honest.

"Yes, there is," I said with a stern look.

"What's wrong?" he asked, starting to look worried.

Before I could lose my bravado I leaned up and grabbed his hair, pulling him into a chaste kiss. With a grin I rolled back over and buried my face into my pillow.

"Don't make threats you can't keep," I mumbled out.

He let out a loud breath. I couldn't help but wonder if I was going to be thrown out now because of my brash actions.

"Women," he muttered as he pulled me against him again.

A giggle escaped me as he breathed along the back of my neck, tickling me as well as making my body weep with frustration.

"You are _very_ lucky," he said darkly.

"Promises, promises," I whispered.

A low growl sounded in my ear before teeth clamped on my lobe, making me gasp and moan, arching against him.

"Don't play this game with me Samara, you will lose and you will hate me in the morning," he breathed, "And I don't want you to hate me."

"Why would I hate you?" I panted softly.

My eyes shut as I moaned and rocked against him when his tongue trailed over my ear. Groaning filled my ears and it took me a second to realize it was coming from another room, making me blush.

"Somebody is screwing," I said with a chuckle.

"Don't change the subject," he said, "You would hate me because you don't seem like the type to just sleep with anyone randomly. I think I'd be taking advantage of your current situation."

"Mm! Well, i-if you truly think that, then why are you-you still biting me?" I whimpered.

His teeth let up on my neck and responded softly, "Because I can hardly control myself. I need you to say you don't want to before I can fully stop."

"Who knew men some men still had chivalry," I muttered, "Especially someone who has women throw themselves at him daily."

"This is different," he bit out, sounding angry, "You're not throwing yourself at me, you're not like those women"

I rolled over and stared at him through hazy eyes.

"And just how do you know that?" I asked.

Suddenly he kissed me hard. My hands went into his hair instinctively, one of my favorite parts of him, and he groaned into my mouth.

"That," he panted as he pulled back.

"Huh?" I muttered.

"You didn't go for my dick, you didn't touch my muscles, you grabbed my hair," he said, "You could have easily gotten me to fuck you by now just by asking me plain out, but you're not."

I blushed slightly.

"I can't say I haven't thought about it," I whispered truthfully.

He smirked and I melted with a soft gasp.

"That's what makes you different," he muttered, "Now, you need to sleep before I fuck you unconscious."

"Promises," I said with a cheeky grin, snuggling into his arms.

He groaned but pulled me closer as he rolled onto his back, allowing me to rest across his chest. While he was right that I wasn't looking for sex, I couldn't help but notice just how warm and toned he was as I laid on him. My eyes popped open as I gazed down his body as saw the impressive tent in his pants. It took all my self control to say nothing and forced myself to sleep.

…

"Cupcake! Say it isn't so!"

I groaned and opened my eyes after rubbing them, confused about what Jonathan was shouting.

"What the hell are you talking about Jon?" I asked sleepily.

"Please tell me you didn't choose him to screw out of us three? Hell, Roman would be a better choice."

I felt the person beneath me shift and saw a pillow meet Jonathan's face. A smile spread across my lips as he jumped on the bed, a challenging grin on his face.

"Really Rollins, you wanna take on me? Dean Ambrose?" he asked, getting that disturbed look in his eyes.

"No, I want you to leave so I can snuggle with Samara more," Colby sighed, pulling me back to his chest.

My cheeks burned as he ran his hand through my hair and Jonathan whined.

"No fair, scoot over!"

Jonathan's warm body pressed behind me, mushing me more into Colby as he molded against me. I forced myself to hold in a groan as Colby smirked secretly down to me and leaned to my ear whispering.

"Hmm, this is almost more interesting that last night."

I slapped his shoulder with a blush as he ran his hand down my side and hip, pulling my leg behind my knee over his hip.

"No fair Colby, you don't get to claim her! She's-"

" _She_ is right here," I cut in with a chuckle, "And Colby hasn't claimed me. We didn't have sex last night. Someone near by did though! Lucky bastards."

Colby chuckled but I saw his eyes flick back to Jonathan. I was about to question this when Jonathan spoke up.

"That's this gay couple next door, assholes get laid like every night," Jonathan said.

His arm wrapped around my torso, resting his hand right beneath my breasts.

"Hope that doesn't bother you," he said.

That made me giggle as I rolled onto my back, giving him an incredulous look.

"It's so hard to remember I barely know you guys because I feel so comfortable here, but no, I was raised by a lesbian mother and am pansexual myself, which is kind of like bisexual except I'm more open. I like all sexes male, female, transgender, gender fluid or et cetera , all race or ethnicity, all religions, and hold no bias, well, I guess everyone had favorite things about their choices but mine doesn't extend to things like that."

"Wait so you're a bisexual hyped on steroids?" Colby asked with a grin.

I nodded and suddenly felt exposed. What if they were homophobes?

"How in the hell are you so wonderful?" Jonathan cried before kissing me.

Air left my lungs as I reacted, realizing he was _actually_ kissing me. I laid my hand on his cheek gently as I kissed back and pulled away, licking my lips. How in the hell did these men have such electricity? It's almost addicting and I've barely sampled part of the whole being.

"I'm not," I said with a chuckle, "I even out my awesomely awkward personality with my less-than-perfect body. "

A squeak escaped my parted lips as Colby grabbed my inner thigh with a serious look.

"You're right, you are far from today's definition of perfect," he said, "Because society is based off people like the Diva's, and some men actually _are_ attracted to that, but men like me, we like women of substance."

My lips quirked into a small smile as heat covered my face.

"Colby, if you keep saying things like that I'm liable to faint from disbelief," I joked.

"Hmm, we should test this theory!" Jonathan said with a chuckle.

He rubbed his hands and cackled maniacally, making me laugh at him, but suddenly the door opened.

"What in the hell is going on? It's sounds like you're Dr. Frankenstein or some shit," Joseph said with a crooked grin.

"Hey, you should come join us," I said with a wide grin, "There's plenty of room if I sit up."

"Uh-uh," he said.

He climbed on the bed with a smirk and I started to question his motives until he grabbed my legs, parted them, and laid on his stomach, resting his head on my belly. I froze as I stared into his beautiful blue eyes, unsure of what to do or say.

"I think you broke her Joe, get up you giant!" Jonathan yelled.

"Nope, I think she's fine and I'm quite comfortable," Joseph replied with a heart melting grin.

"Seriously, I think you all are trying to give me a heart attack or over load me with hormones," I finally said, raising an eyebrow at Colby who chuckled.

"Maybe," he said, "If you're over loaded with hormones, you're bound to want us eventually right?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "All three of you know you could have any woman you wanted if you simply smiled and said, hi, I'm so and so, come to my room? While I honestly haven't followed your careers since you all first appeared as the shield, I heard tons about it from Nick and his other lover Michelle. You guys have some of the biggest fan base in the WWE, other than ones who've been here longer and maybe more than some of them."

"If you're not a WWE fanatic, why did you come to the show?" Jonathan asked.

I grinned and rolled my head, meeting his gaze.

"I _am_ a fanatic, since I was old enough to know what wrestling was, but when I started dating Nick officially, he was jealous over my crushes of some of the super stars and kept me from watching it. It was right after your second match I think that I stopped. I got pretty fucked up from a comment I made about you all," I chuckled.

"That's not funny, but what was the comment?" Jonathan asked.

I bit my lip in thought and asked myself if I should tell them. It could make things very awkward, but Colby nudged me.

"Well, I didn't realize he was in the room and I was feeling particularly... erm, aroused," I paused as they snickered, making my face darken again, "I might have possibly, maybe, mentioned being involved in a foursome..."

I winced, waiting for the shouts of disgust, but when I finally I opened my eyes again, I was surprised to see Joseph staring at my intently, his eyes dark.

"Really now?" Colby asked.

I shrugged.

"I was in a horrible relationship, I guess I kind of dreamed about you three rescuing me and such, and it went from there," I said, then I giggled slightly, "'I guess it kind of came true, you three did rescue me."

"So, was the foursome our repayment for saving you?" Jonathan asked, a soft smirk on his lips.

A sigh escaped my lips as I nodded.

"I know it's stupid, but really, I was 20, stupid cheating boyfriend, had a horrible dating past, an-"

Squealing, I was dragged down and suddenly Joseph was over me, staring into my eyes with a decidedly predatory smile on his handsome face. My heart went into overdrive.

"J-Joseph?" I asked.

"Don't be scared," he murmured, "I'm not going to hurt you."

He looked a little upset over my fear until I shook my head.

"I- I'm not worried about you hurting me," I whispered, "I'm just nervous, I mean, I'm not used to-"

"Samara, he cut in.

"Yes?" I asked shakily.

"Shut up," he muttered.

My eyes fluttered shut as he kissed me roughly, making me whimper as he nipped my lip. Without thinking I ran my hands into his hair. It was so soft, so silky. I gently tugged on the strands, enjoying the soft growl he made in response. I was shocked when he rocked his hips into mine and his hand slid under my bottom, trying to pull me closer, as if that was possible at this point. My moan, although muffled by his lips, was loud when he ground into me again.

"Jesus Joseph, take it easy," Colby said, "Poor woman has only known us a few days."

As if taking Colby's advice, he slowed his kisses until he pulled back. He exuded animalistic attraction; something primal and intense that made my body weak. I gnawed on my lip as I felt everything hitting me at once.

"Days be damned," I muttered.

Joseph raised an eyebrow in question until I leaned up onto my elbows, pulling him with one hand into a deeper kiss, running my tongue along his lips. He groaned and his tongue filled my mouth and I basked in his taste. I heard both men behind me take in a sharp breath as I tugged on his hair again, earning a hair raising growl and a harsh bite on my lip. I whimpered as he pulled back.

"Hell," I heard Jonathan hiss.

I consequently fell back and turned red as I realized I attacked him in front of the other two.

"Move it Anoa'i," Colby barked.

"Yeah, you aren't keeping her to yourself," Jonathan agreed.

The Samoan god above me shot them both a glare, effectively silencing them even though they kept moving closer. It became clear that in their friendship, Joseph was apparently the dominant one. It also became clear that I was loosing my breath with him pressed harshly against me.

"Joe, I can't breathe," I murmured.

He lifted slightly and I took a grateful breath, smiling slightly. I saw Colby hovering to the side and sent Joseph a wink before slipping out from beneath him. He went to catch me but, suddenly feeling playful, I rolled away, behind Colby. Wrapping my arms around him, I placed my head next to his.

"Nuh-uh," I said, "If what I'm sensing is true, these boys wanna taste too, and I'm not selfish. So Colby, protect me from the big bad wolf eh?"

All three men chuckled.

"Oh cupcake, you've got your order right and yet oh so wrong."

I frowned and asked, "Huh?"

"Joseph is definitely the dominant here," Colby said.

"But, I'm the Beta, Colby is our Omega, if we're using wolf references," Jonathan filled in, "He submits to us."

My lips quirked in thought and Colby turned with a grin, pulling me closer and whispering.

"If you haven't figured it out, those two were the ones fucking last night."

My mouth fell as I took in the other two men, then I filled in Jonathan's explanation to the situation.

"Wait- No way!"

I fell back and almost off the bed, but Colby swiftly caught me, pulling me back on. I blushed as I pushed him over, trying to balance and over correcting myself. I grimaced and expected him to groan when I landed on him, but instead he started laughing.

"Why do you look so scared?" he asked.

I opened one eye and couldn't help but smile as I saw him grinning.

"I almost hurt you," I insisted.

He snorted and shot a look at Joseph.

"I have that beast spearing me and that maniac kicking me half the day at work, your measly body weight wouldn't touch my pain level," he said.

"I-"

"You are sexy," Jonathan cut in.

My irritated gaze met his smirking face and I sighed.

"I know you all want to make me suddenly think I'm gorgeous or sexy or whatever, but I'm not, and I'll never believe that," I muttered.

Suddenly Joseph was gone from the corner of my vision and moving behind me on the bed until he leaned over me and Seth. His breath was hot on my neck and I whimpered, arching in reaction. Both men groaned slightly as I pressed my ass into Joseph's crotch and my breasts onto Colby's chest.

"You are sexy," Joseph said, in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Really cupcake, you have three of the most predominant men in the wrestling world basically foaming at the mouth to even kiss you," Jonathan said.

"Or more," Colby murmured with a chuckle.

I bit my lip as he wiggled his eyebrows. Before I could respond, a phone rang, making Jonathan groan.

"Sadly, it is time to pack and get to the bus," he said.

"What? Really?" I whined.

As Joseph pulled back, I sat up and pouted for a second until I heard Colby take in a sharp breath when my ass came in contact with a very obvious erection. My face lit up red but my loins begged me to do more.

"Come on alpha female," Jonathan called, pulling me off the bed.

I squealed and wrapped my arms around his neck, frightened at the prospect of being dropped.

"Damn it! How many times do I have to yell at you guys to not pick me up?!" I snapped.

They all laughed as Jonathan sat me on my feet at the kitchen and I stomped my foot.

"It's not funny! I could break your back, or pull your shoulders out of place, or-"

Swiftly Joseph moved across the room and pinned me to the wall, making me lose my breath in surprise.

"Do you think us that weak woman? I could pick you up and fuck you against this wall for hours before even getting tired," he snarled, his face pure dominance, "And they could as well. Weight means nothing when such a beautiful creature is the object of your affection. And if your noises earlier were any indication, I would say you are a moaner and screamer, which drives every man on farther. It's in our blood to want- need- to please our partner as thoroughly as we can."

My mouth was dry, funny considering how much I should be drooling. Almost afraid to speak, not wanting to break the spell, I leaned up and ran my hands over his shoulders, up his neck, and into his hair, gently pulling him down. It was obvious in his eyes he was still in commander mode as I pressed my lips to his. Suddenly he was picking me up and shoving me against the wall, making me moan when he ground into my center as he sucked on my tongue. I heard a moan and managed to looked just past Joseph's face to see Jonathan doing nearly the same thing to Colby, but having him on tip toe rather than in the air. My blood boiled as I shut my eyes, the sight being burned wonderfully into my mind. Without thinking, I dug my nails into the base of his skull, scratching down his neck. He groaned and hands moved from my waist to my thighs, pulling my closer. As our tongues dance, he started moving his hips against mine, managing to rub deliciously against my aching nub with his jean covered erection. I was soon embarrassingly close to my end as he dug his fingers into my thighs. My breaths came faster and louder, slowly turning into moans as he worked me closer without even applying direct pressure to my aching clit. A phone went off again and Jonathan cursed.

"Fuck it, it can wait," Joseph barked loudly when he pulled back slightly, "We can be a few minutes late."

Colby moaned appreciatively and I sneaked another look. My whimper of bliss was obvious as Joseph bit my neck, allowing me a full view.

"Oh God," I moaned.

Jonathan was now against the wall with Colby on his knees, mouth and hands obviously at work. Jonathan winked and licked his lips, making me whimper.

"Do you like watching them?" Joseph asked softly.

I nodded but he snarled, moving to my ear with a bite.

"Answer me so they can hear you," he ordered.

"Yes, God yes, I like watching," I cried as he roughly lifted and lowered my hips.

The need to rut into him was strong and I felt my whole body blush as I did such, bringing about a loud moan from myself. He groaned in return and forced me to do it again.

"Jesus Samara, we need more time," he growled.

He started to pull back but I whined and clawed at him, earning a lustful gasp.

"P-Please don't stop," I whispered, finally opening my eyes again.

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked.

"I'm so close," I admitted, "I, God, I haven't felt this good in years!"

Apparently that was all he needed because he went back to attacking my neck and thrusting between my legs. I panted and held his mouth to my neck when he found the painfully sweet spot on my shoulder neck juncture. Unable to control my actions from my lust induced haze I fretfully humped against him as my climax edged closer. Suddenly Jonathan moaned loudly as I saw his face screw up slightly as he pulled Colby's hair and held him close, much like I was doing Joseph. Seeing him cum set off a chain reaction in my body.

"Oh God, yes, Joseph, please," I whined.

"Fuck, if you're so sensitive, what will you be like when I'm in you baby girl?" Joseph groaned, "I can't wait to hear you scream my name."

His mouth moved up my neck to a spot behind my ear and his teeth scraped gently, making my body reaction violently. My nails clamped down into his shoulders as my head fell back, the waves striking me hard.

"Fuck, mm, ohmygod!"

My words began to run together until it was a string of moans and whimpers. Joseph slowly stilled his hips and kissed me gently.

"Well shit," I heard.

I forced my eyes open and saw Colby and Jonathan staring, slack jawed. My cheeks flared up as I realized I just came from dry humping. I groaned and hid my face in Joseph's neck.

"I'm so sorry, I probably seem like such a geek," I muttered.

"Sorry? That was fucking hot. Jesus, I need to jack or get a freezing cold shower," Colby said with a laugh.

I found my eyes wandering over to him as he adjusted his cock in his pants, making me realize Joseph was still hard between my legs. Of course someone with that much experience wouldn't cum like I had. I got embarrassed all over again but decided what I wanted to do. Removing myself from his grasp, I slid to my knees.

"Hey baby girl, you don't need to do that," he said as I forced his jeans open.

Raising an eyebrow, I smirked and licked my lips.

"Lookie here boys," I said, looking at all of them, "This is one of my favorite things in the world to do! I love sucking cock, and if I had to choose between that and my own pleasure, it would be this."

With that, I slid my hand in and pulled his huge cock out. I hid my astonishment with a grin as I ran my hand loosely up and down. I wasted no time, leaning forward and lifting his cock, running my tongue ring up the under side.

"Oh shit," he hissed.

His hand slid into my hair and he gently led my mouth to his head.

"Don't tease baby girl, we don't have much time."

Realizing he was right, I swiftly slid him in my mouth, moaning at his taste. He groaned and his hand slammed against the wall to hold himself up. I wildly waved my hand in Colby's direction.

"Me?" he asked.

I tried to nod so Joseph said yes for me with a chuckle. Colby got closer and I used my free hand to grab at his pants, informing him without words that I wanted them open.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I pulled back and rubbed his cock through his pants, making him groan.

"Fine, okay," he said quickly.

Once his cock was free, I moaned and started rubbing Joseph's cock and swallowed Colby's. Both men panted and groaned. Joseph's dick stiffened and he forced me over, shoving his cock in my mouth.

"Oh fuck yes, god damn Samara," he growled, thrusting into my throat.

I choked but held my gag back as he poured his cum out; eagerly I drank every drop. I heard Colby's breath get short as he moaned quickly and I switched back over.

"Damn honey," he moaned as I quickly pushed his head to my throat, "Want me to cum that bad?"

I pulled back and panted, "Yes! Please!"

He groaned in response and whispered something I couldn't hear but it sounded like another language, making my pulse race. I couldn't shake the arousal growing again as he hissed my name as his cock throbbed.

"Yes! Mmm, Samara, honey, drink my cum."

I impatiently flattened my tongue along the bottom of his cock, sucking harder, wanting very badly to taste his cum.

"Shit!"

His dick pulsed and hardened, emptying itself, load after load until I almost choked. My body ached as he held me in place, gently fucking my mouth as he finally shot one last time. Pulling back, I licked up and down his dick, making sure to get every inch clean.

"Colby," I panted.

"What honey?" he asked, a calm, sated look on his face as he helped me up.

"You have a lot of cum," I said with a smirk, "I love it!"

He cracked up laughing, as did the other two, and I grinned.

"Time to go?" I asked.

"Yes, vixen, go get your bags," Joseph said, smacking my ass and making me yelp.

I threw them a smirk and wandered to my bags, trying not to squeal or giggle out of euphoria.


	4. Chapter 4

_This story is so ridiculous it's not funny. I have come up with another random bout of drivel in my head and.. whelp... here it comes! This is AU, but will kind of stick to the current story line in ways. The character are pretty much OOC, because really, what do I know about the real Colby, Joseph, or Jonathan other than what is put on their TV characters. Yes, my character is pretty much the definition of Mary-Sue. If that bothers you, find another damn story! =D_

 _A/N: Some minor smut, nothing too graphic.  
_

 _I OWN NOTHING! I GET NOTHING EXCEPT FUN OUT OF WRITING THIS!_

JigsawUnknown- I love your reviews! =] Those men are the definition of sexy in every way!

Emilee (Guest)- Thank you! I find so many women, including myself, have body issues due to today's society. And yes, divas will definitely be involved later! As for clothes and personal effects, it will be discussed soon. =] I have like... six chapters ahead of this one written up and it is included!

Thecharmedone927- Thank you! I'm very glad you are enjoying it!

Emzy2k11- I wish I only dreamed things this hot haha! I'd sleep more often.

Calwitch- I think they could make the icebergs melt with how hot they are! I'm pretty sure if I was actually in Samara's position, I'd die of a heart attack haha!

Thank you for the follows and favorites everyone!

 _KairiAnneYukari ^.^_

* * *

The bus came to a stop and I looked out to see a travel plaza, smiling as I saw a Subway attached.

"Hey, can we get lunch here?" I asked, turning.

Suddenly I was pushed into the window, lips covering me.

"If you're the lunch, sure," Jonathan murmured against my lips.

I whimpered as he ran his fingers up my legs, stopping at the apex of my thighs, putting gentle pressure.

"Come on Jon, give the girl a break to eat," Colby teased.

Jonathan sighed but gave me a gentle kiss before smiling.

"Sure cupcake, I'm gonna head inside for a sandwich."

"Okay! I'll be along in a second!"

He exited the bus after Joseph and I spun around, catching Colby by surprise.

"What's up honey?" he asked, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Are you a submissive in every way?" I asked, "Or is it like a switch role? Because I'm specifically submissive, I can't be dominant. I feel too weird."

He smirked.

"What, are you worried if I can fulfill your fantasies?" he asked, moving closer and rubbing my neck.

"I know you can damn well fill anything in me, but I just wondered if you'd want a female partner to be dominant too?" I said softly.

"No, not at all," he said, "With Joe and Jon, I'm submissive because it works for them, but you, my delectable little honey bee, are not them. You are specifically the kind of girl I like to tease and torture until you cum."

My body hummed as I swallowed thickly, nodding.

"S-Sounds good," I murmured.

"Does it?" he asked with a chuckle, "Earlier, you told Joe it had been years?"

I nodded as I chewed on my lip.

"Yeah, um, Nick was about his pleasure, which I loved, but he would then leave me wanting and if I tried to masturbate he'd- erm, well, he'd do something painful and embarrassing."

He frowned but pulled me into a passionate kiss. My body reacted instantly, seeking out his attention. I ran my hands down his shoulders and arms, enjoying the feel of him beneath my hands as I moved my hands back up. He moved to my jaw and pressed soft kisses to my ear.

"You don't _ever_ have to worry about that," he assured me, "If anything, you might become a little sore with how eager we can get. But if anything ever becomes too much, just say so. We're men, not monsters."

I was torn between moaning when he bit my ear, and crying at the utopia they promised me.

"Thank you Colby," I finally managed to pant as he licked up my neck.

"We should be thanking you," he replied.

I eagerly leaned into his neck and copied his movements, licking up his neck to his ear, tonguing his lobe gently. He groaned but suddenly the door was thrown open.

"Damn it Colby, get out here you jack ass," Joseph sighed.

I blushed and grinned at Joseph, hurrying out with them.

…

Staring at the ceiling, I felt all the feelings I compressed come out. A low sigh echoed through the empty room as I rolled over onto my stomach, resting my head on my arm.

"I just feel like I'm going to wake up next to him any minute," I murmured out loud, "That would be the worst feeling ever. But this is just too good. Something has to give."

I nearly screamed as someone spoke.

"No it doesn't Samara, you deserve to be happy."

Rolling over as quickly as I could I was shocked to see Joseph, leaning against the door frame.

"Why are you in here alone?" he asked.

With a shrug I said, "I figured you guys would want your alone time, I'm not too into sports other than wrestling and you all were enjoying it."

"It's just a football game," he said, coming closer, "You think you're less important than a game on TV."

I winced as he hit the nail on the head, but covered it up by speaking.

"I just don't want to wear out my welcome so soon," I replied.

He smirked and sat down on the bed, running his hand over my foot.

"You will never wear out your welcome," he said, "Now, do you want to join us?"

I shook my head no but he didn't seem mad, instead he leaned back slightly and called for Jon and Colby.

"Why?" I asked.

Both men entered and looked confused.

"What's up Joe?" Jonathan asked.

"Little miss sunshine here thinks we'd choose a football game over her," he spoke with a roll of his eyes.

I groaned and covered my blushing face.

"Some men maybe," Colby said, "But I think those guys are crazy."

"Right, who would turn down spending time with a beautiful chick for a bunch of men throwing around a ball?" Jonathan said.

"See sunshine," Joseph said, smirking.

"Seriously, this has to be a dream, just- I don't know, pinch me or something before I get lost in dream emotions," I joked.

A squeal escaped my mouth as my thigh was pinched. Instinctively I slapped Colby's hand away.

"Hey, not literally Mr. Rollins," I said teasingly.

His eyes flashed and I was suddenly pinned beneath him, his mouth moving gently against mine.

"I told you before, it's Lopez," he said softly.

Licking my lips, I smiled and said, "Then it's Mrs. Evans to you."

"Mmm, no," he said with a grin, "You're my honey and I never plan on calling you Mrs. anything unless I screw up and beg for forgiveness."

I chuckled as I rubbed his cheek.

"I don't make my worst enemy call me Mrs," I said.

"Scoot over," Jonathan ordered suddenly.

Colby groaned but rolled off me, pulling me into him, making me very aware of his state. With a small giggle, I rocked my hips back, earning a gasp from him and his hand gripping my hip hard.

" _Samara_ ," he warned lowly, making me shiver.

"Colby," I replied just as low.

"Oh honey, you can say my name like that any time and I would stop the earth for you," he murmured, biting my ear.

As I moaned I was aware that Jonathan suddenly was pressing against my front.

"This is not fair," he said.

"W-What isn't?" I panted as Colby ran his hand up my body.

Jonathan swatted his hand away and grabbed my breast roughly, making me whimper.

"Those bastards have gotten a shit ton more than I have!" he said with a pout.

"Oh you poor baby," I purred.

Pushing his shoulder I rolled him onto his back and climbed onto his hips, kissing him wildly. His hands gripped my hips hard as he thrust against me. I moaned as his hands gripped my ass, pulling me into a rough rhythm against his hardening erection.

"Fuck cupcake," he groaned as I pulled back with a grin.

"With that, I bid you all goodnight," I said smirking.

"What?" Jonathan asked, looking like I had just smacked him.

I ran my hand down his chest, enjoying the feel of his breath hitching when I palmed his clothed erection.

"While you guys are irresistible, I am very tired," I murmured, "I promise I will make it up to you tomorrow."

"Oh little girl, you have no idea what's in store for you when I finally get your ass," Jonathan growled.

I saw Joseph smirk and sent him a wink.

"I look forward to what every one of you has to offer, but not tonight," I said.

"Get your ass in the other room Good," Joseph ordered, smacking Jonathan's ass.

Jonathan swore bitterly but kissed me gently.

"Good night cupcake," he said.

Joseph followed him out as I felt Colby rise from the bed. I turned over quickly and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked softly.

He looked thoroughly confused.

"You just said-"

"I don't wanna fuck, that doesn't mean I don't have other needs, like cuddling," I murmured, "Unless this is strictly a sex thing, which if it is, I need to know."

"No honey," he assured me, jumping onto the bed and kissing me numb, "I will gladly be next to you for any reason."

I blushed and snuggled into his arms, taking in his delicious, comforting scent.

"Tomorrow, I'd like to have a little conference," I whispered, feeling sleep pull at my eyelids.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Whatever you wish Samara," he murmured, "Good night."


	5. Chapter 5

_This story is so ridiculous it's not funny. I have come up with another random bout of drivel in my head and.. whelp... here it comes! This is AU, but will kind of stick to the current story line in ways. The character are pretty much OOC, because really, what do I know about the real Colby, Joseph, or Jonathan other than what is put on their TV characters. Yes, my character is pretty much the definition of Mary-Sue. If that bothers you, find another damn story! =D_

 _A/N: SMUT SMUT SMUT! There is a term used in here that might make some uncomfortable. 'Daddy' in this story is not used as the sexual fantasy of an actual father figure, just the use of a sexy term of endearment. Minor M/M as well.  
_

 _I OWN NOTHING! I GET NOTHING EXCEPT FUN OUT OF WRITING THIS!_

Shadowgrneyes- They are definitely some of the hottest men ever made on this planet! I like to think Colby would be the perfect mix of smart ass and sweet heart haha.

JigsawUnknown- I hope this was soon enough! =]

Shaq Gaddy- Isn't he?! I'd faint if he ever asked me to cuddle or smiled at me even!

Calwitch- I think they realize that she needs attention. And that's what's good about multiple partners. If one doesn't feel like being romantic or sexual, there are others to fulfill it haha.

Thank you for the follows and favorites everyone!

 _KairiAnneYukari ^.^_

* * *

As we pulled up to the hotel, I stepped off, taking Joseph's hand when he offered it.

"The arena is about six blocks that way," he said, "We have to leave in the rental car that way about five tonight."

"Gotcha," I said, nodding in understanding.

"So, make sure you do whatever girly shit you need done before we leave," Jonathan added, "As much as we love spending time with you, we can't be late."

My mouth parted in surprise slightly.

"I'm going?" I asked softly.

Colby snickered and Joseph grinned.

"Well of course," he said.

"Okay, we need to have a serious discussion," I said finally, "Once we're in the room, we should sit down."

That made a troubled look come on each face but I refused to elaborate farther, saving it for the room. When we were finally settled in, I sat down with a sigh, wondering how this would go.

"What's got your tongue baby girl?" Joseph asked.

I looked up and chewed on my lip.

"I've never- Uh, never had this arrangement before, much less any man really interested in me before Nick, so I feel awkward about anything without putting this out there," I started, "I do not expect you all to do anything for me okay? I know I'm living with you in return for my cleaning and now obviously my sexual service, but I don't want you all thinking I'm some money hungry or fame hungry bitch that is here because of that. As I've said before, I'm a huge fan but that's not what I'm about. Having said that, I don't expect you all to stop living your lives because I'm in the same hotel room. Like, if you usually have other chicks, or men, coming in, I'm completely fine with that, and I don't want to disrupt anything. Just let me know ahead of time and I'll go in my room and leave the other areas for you guys."

There was silence until Joseph cleared his throat and spoke up.

"It's comforting that you're not here for our fame or money, but I speak for us all when I say, if we want to do something for you, you won't stop it," he said.

"Yep," Jonathan added.

"Really, you're going to need things other than just basic shelter and food, you'll have needs, and we will gladly help with those," Colby said, "Unless it's like a constant new phone here, new clothes there, new computer, or whatever every day."

I gasped in horror and shook my head vehemently.

"No, hell no! I will find a way doing odd jobs to make my own money," I assured them.

A small growl was heard and suddenly Joseph was pushing me back into the couch, kneeling on either side of my lap, his face having that pure dominant look again.

"Samara, if we want to spoil the fuck out of you, we will," he said darkly, "We will do what ever we wish."

"And as to your other comment, we don't usually pick women off the streets or bars to fuck," Jonathan added, "Maybe a diva here or there, but we're usually pretty private."

With a nod, I said, "That's fine, but if you _do_ have someone come in, I will be out of the way."

"While that's appreciated, I think we're going to be pretty obsessed with you for a while," Colby said with a chuckle.

I blushed slightly when I said, "But I can not give everything you all need, I am sure. Don't feel shy or like you'll hurt me okay?"

"Whatever you say cupcake," Jonathan sighed, "If this was your serious discussion, I'm going to get a drink."

My teeth bit my lip harder as Joseph leaned down, brushing his lips to mine.

"You're ours now Samara, and unless you make it obvious you want to leave, we're not letting you go, got it?" he muttered, "We are keeping you with us as long as we can."

A heat rose to my cheeks as he attacked my mouth hard, nipping and licking as my lips.

"Not fair Joe," Colby sighed.

Joseph growled and I saw him glare at Colby.

"You got to share her bed last night so back the fuck off."

I sent a smirk to Colby and mouthed, "Later." He chuckled and walked off, muttering something about 'dominant asshole'. Suddenly Joseph kissed me hard again, stealing my breath. I whined as he pulled away, giving him pleading eyes.

"Lie down on the couch," he ordered.

As I turned long ways and leaned back, he grabbed my hips and pulled me towards him, unbuttoning my jeans. I shivered and watched his hands intently as he slid them in my jeans, making me self-conscious. None of them had seen too much beneath my clothes. What if I was fatter than they realized? What if my cellulite bothered them?

"Calm baby girl," Joseph whispered.

I looked up at him with a blush as he pushed my pants and underwear down. He pulled them off and threw them to the side before crawling up my body. His mouth attacked my neck and I moaned, tilting my head back, giving him more access. He groaned as he bit into my neck.

"Oh hell," I whimpered as his fingers found my wet lower lips, parting them and gently brushing up my slit.

My legs went weak as he gently pushed one finger inside, drawing a moan from me.

"Damn sunshine, you're so wet," he moaned as he curled his finger.

My hips bucked as his fingers elicited lightening inside me. Just as I began to pant in need, he entered another finger.

"Fuck!" I gasped.

My nails dug into his skin, making him growl. Suddenly he pulled away, slamming his fingers inside me roughly. Whining at the loss of him in my arms, I clawed at the couch as I rode his fingers.

"My god you are beautiful," he said huskily.

My eyes flew open and I yelped as he suddenly licked up from his fingers to my clit.

"W-What are you- oh shit- doing?!" I cried.

He didn't reply but repeated his actions, soon after apparently deciding to focus on my aching bundle of nerves.

"Joseph, nnh, oh my lord," I whimpered as he viciously worked my body.

"Fuck me," I heard.

I looked up in surprise to see Colby slack jawed with Jonathan mimicking his expression. My face lit up as Joseph lifted slightly, giving me a sultry look.

"You are so delicious Samara," he growled.

His fingers never stopped moving, forcing little moans and whimpers from me.

"Don't look at me like that," I whined.

"What, like you're the fucking sexiest woman alive? Cause you sure as fuck are right now," Colby said, moving closer.

I groaned into my hands as I covered my face, unable to take them staring at me.

"How does she taste Joe?" Jonathan asked.

"She is," he paused to lick me thoroughly, "The finest wine."

My back arched into his touch and I grabbed his hair as he started his onslaught again. My teeth sunk into my other hand, trying to muffle my moans as he brought me dangerously close.

"Oh fuck no!"

My hand was jerked from my mouth and I gasped when Colby whispered, "Moan honey, we want to hear your beautiful voice."

Reacting to his voice and warm breath, I felt my body hitch and kick into over drive. My hips rolled into Joseph, who held me down with a hand to my belly.

"Mn, Joseph, please, oh fuck, yes," I panted.

I screamed in pleasure and some pain as he forced a third finger in, consequently throwing me over. Blinding pleasure radiated throughout my body as I cried Joseph's name happily, my body moving of its own accord as he thrust his fingers in one last time. His fingers pulled out and I whimpered, wiggling my hips in want of more.

"What baby?" he purred.

"More, please," I begged.

"More what? Details honey," Colby murmured, kissing my neck.

I whined and grabbed his hair, pulling his mouth closer.

"Please bite me hard," I moaned.

He groaned softly before latching onto my neck, making me cry out.

"Joseph, Jonathan, Colby, someone, fuck me please!"

The couch shifted but I couldn't open my eyes, still worn out from my orgasm. I heard a zipper and my hips were lifted by large hands that had to be Josephs. My lips parted in a gasp as his slick, hard cock rubbed up and down my slit.

"You really want this Samara?" he asked softly.

"Please, yes!" I whined, finally forcing my eyes open.

My vision swam when he thrust in; my senses momentarily left me until he groaned into my ear. Everything rushed back quickly, throwing me for a loop when he rocked into me, stretching me. I tried to make coherent words but only moans and clips of words made it out as he slammed his hard cock into me.

"God damn Samara baby," he growled, "You are so fucking tight."

Finally my words came back to me.

"Holy hell, yes! Fuck me my Samoan god," I begged, "So fucking big."

He groaned and his hips snapped into mine, plunging his dick even deeper. My body throbbed and I felt my orgasm close again.

"Yes Jon, please," I heard.

I looked over and groaned as I saw Jonathan sucking Colby's cock, making Colby's face even more beautiful in bliss. A growl filled my ear and Joseph forced my eyes back to his and I realized his blue eyes were dark and stormy.

"Mine, you only look at me when I fuck you," he snarled.

As if proving his dominance, he slammed into me, forcing a scream out as my eyes rolled back.

"Cum for me baby girl, I want to feel you cum on my dick," he moaned as his hands bruised my hips.

"Please, please Joseph, I- I want to feel you cum. I want- Ah!"

He lifted up out of no where and grabbed my ass, lifting my hips up when he plunged in.

"Fuck! Fuck! Yes, God yes," I cried, "God, daddy."

My eyes snapped open as I realized what slipped out and his face look shocked, but quickly it was replaced with pure lust.

"God damn baby girl, say it again," he snarled.

"D-Daddy?" I moaned.

"Yes, shit Samara baby girl," he moaned.

His head tilted back slightly.

"Cum for daddy baby girl."

His words struck perfect harmony with his thrust and I lost all control, sobbing his name. His thrusts became erratic and harsh, forcing him to bottom out and make me scream. He came with a roar, slamming one last time and forcing me to climax again as I clung to him shakily. His body rested carefully on mine as I pushed my trembling hand through his hair, enjoying the cool strands against my heated skin. I heard a moan and saw cum splash across Colby's pant legs from Jonathan as Colby obviously came into his mouth. I ignored the niggling of arousal at the sight and looked down as Joseph began to move. I whined and he gave me a confused look.

"Could you stay there? You're keeping me warm and it's rather nice," I said softly.

He chuckled and kissed me deeply before laying beside me and pulling me against him. Even soft, his cock was huge pressed against my ass cheeks, making me grin at the feeling coursing through my body. There was no way I was going to walk normally tonight. My eyes closed as I snuggled my back closer to his chest, enjoying the safe, warm feeling.

…

I brushed my hair out and looked at the outfit I now wore, courtesy of the boys shopping in the boutique when I showered. I had to admit they had great taste. The top was black with a light silver design of an owl across the abdomen section with a slightly low scoop neckline that was still tasteful. The jeans were snug but fit well enough considering they were designer brand and not the curvy Amethyst brand I usually wore, thus made for less-curvy size sixteen women. My new bra and underwear were perfect in a dark gray shade and held everything perfectly in place. Hurrying out of the bathroom, I grinned as I saw the guys wolfing down some of the chips and dip.

"How are you guys so great at choosing clothes?" I asked with a giggle.

They all turned and I flushed as they each looked me up and down. Jonathan whistled and got up, coming over.

"Dang cupcake, you sure have one hell of a figure when you're not hiding it," he said lowly.

His hands ran down my sides and back over my butt, cupping and lifting me. I bit my lip to stop a moan.

"Such a charmer," I teased.

"Mm, I only speak the truth," he replied, "Come, eat something before we have to go."

I blushed as he pulled me into his lap, making me feel as if I would break the chair or his legs. Making sure to keep most of the weight on my feet, I joined in on the chips.

"We don't usually eat so unhealthy, but we've had a lack of good choices," Joseph spoke up, "After the match tonight we'll be going to eat at a real restaurant so be sure to get what ever you actually want."

I blanched at the thought of eating on their money but he shot me a look, making me chuckle.

"Fine," I sighed, "You convinced me."

"So, have you ever been back stage?" Colby asked suddenly.

I shook my head and bit my chip, moaning slightly at the strong bean and cheese flavor of the dip.

"Sweet, we get to take your back stage virginity!" Jonathan cheered.

Blushing, I shook my head at his antics but I truly enjoyed his enthusiasm.

"Come, it's about time, you can ride shot gun," Joseph said, rising and extending his hand.

I wrapped my hands around his forearm and smiled at him when I leaned my head on his bicep.

"A girl could get used to this."


	6. Chapter 6

_This story is so ridiculous it's not funny. I have come up with another random bout of drivel in my head and.. whelp... here it comes! This is AU, but will kind of stick to the current story line in ways. The character are pretty much OOC, because really, what do I know about the real Colby, Joseph, or Jonathan other than what is put on their TV characters. Yes, my character is pretty much the definition of Mary-Sue. If that bothers you, find another damn story! =D_

 _A/N: SMUT SMUT SMUT! I don't know why, but I can see Colby/Seth being a very giving lover. While he acts so selfish on TV, I feel like he'd be different in reality.  
_

 _I OWN NOTHING! I GET NOTHING EXCEPT FUN OUT OF WRITING THIS!_

Tatyasdias- Thank you so much! I would nearly give anything to have those men wanting me and available like that!

Thecharmedone927- Thank ya very much!

Emzy2k11- Hope this it out soon enough for your liking. I would set up a regular schedule but I like posting randomly haha.

Olivia Reigns- Thank you! I can't choose a favorite haha. It switches between the three of them daily.

Calwitch- I really like your idea and I will probably implement it in later chapters! =D

Thank you for the follows and favorites everyone!

 _KairiAnneYukari ^.^_

* * *

I was literally biting my nails as I watched Colby/Seth climb the ladder. Where the fuck did this TLC match come from? Anxiety filled my heart as he yelled out before jumping. Thankfully he landed safely on Randy, lowering my pulse slightly. But as Randy picked him up I felt dread when I realized he was taking him to a table in the corner.

"No," I hissed as he threw Colby/Seth through the table.

Something was wrong when Randy pinned him easily, even he looked shocked. Then the medics ran out. I was suddenly joined by a multitude of people, all intent on the screen.

"He wasn't supposed to lose like that, was he?" I whispered.

I looked up and saw Dolph Ziggler with a pained expression.

"If you looked closely, you'd have seen him land on his neck," he said with a frown.

I jumped up looked around, trying to remember where the medic room was so I could find out if he was okay.

"Ugh, newbies, come on," I heard.

I turned and saw Sheamus, making me hesitate until I realized I was being stupid. He acted like an ass on TV, but so did Colby, who was perfectly normal. I nodded and followed him closely, worried about getting lost.

"So are you a new stage hand or a fan with a crush?" he asked in his thick accent.

"Uh, I guess I fit more into the fan side of things," I replied softly, "I'm friends with Colby, Joseph, and Jonathan."

He lifted his eyebrows, obviously impressed.

"You must be the girl the divas were chattering about that arrived with them then, nice to meet you, I'm Stephen," he said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Samara," I said.

Finally we turned a corner and I heard Joseph say something to Jonathan and a bunch of other voices overlapping. Without a second thought I ran up to my Samoan god and maniac.

"What happened?" I whispered, grabbing an arm of both men.

Joseph looked worried as he looked at me.

"Somehow Colby and Randy screwed up the move and he landed on his neck and collar bone, but luckily the collar bone took most of the brunt of the weight," Joseph replied.

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I heard Colby curse loudly and metal was heard crashing to the floor.

"Can I- Can I go in the room?" I asked shakily.

"Shouldn't be a problem, it's just him, a doctor, and a medical assistant, just say you're family," Jonathan said, pushing me forward.

I tossed them an uncertain look but ventured into the room. My hand covered my mouth to stop a whimper as I saw Colby being held down and the doctor pressing on an already bruising part of his collar bone.

"You'll need X-rays, but I think it is, at most, a small fracture," the doctor said, "You're very lucky Mr. Lopez, that could have gone a lot worse."

"You think I don't fucking know that?" he snapped, "Fuck me!"

Finally I got the courage to clear my throat and the three men looked up, Colby's gaze softening.

"I'm sorry, you can't be in here ma-"

"The hell she can't," Colby bit out, "Come here honey."

Slowly I walked over and took his outstretched hand, almost breaking down when he rubbed my knuckles with his thumb.

"Don't cry Samara," he sighed.

"I'm sorry, I know it's stupid, I mean, you're okay but-"

I choked up and blinked away tears, taking a calming breath.

"I'm glad you're okay," I finally whispered.

He chuckled and leaned back with a sigh.

"Me too," he said.

"Colby, if you ever give me a heart attack like this again, you will get one hell of a beating when you recover!"

His grin widened and he pulled me closer, rubbing his hand up my arm to my chin.

"I give you full permission to put me in a leg lock or something if I screw up," he said with a smirk.

"Oh I'll give you or something all right," I bit out.

I heard Joseph and Jonathan chuckle behind me and I gave a small smile until Colby winced because of his laughter.

"Looks like I'm not joining in on dinner guys," Colby said.

I tightened my grip on his hand and said, "Then I'll stay with you, you need someone there in case something happens."

"No honey, go enjoy yourself," he said with a grin, "Go rock that sexy outfit."

A blush tinged my cheeks as he winked. The doctor spoke up about getting him home and Joseph answered.

"We will take him and make sure he rests."

"Tomorrow we will get you into the nearest facility to get the X-rays done and decide on where to go from there," the doctor said, "Take it easy Mr. Lopez."

Colby scowled but nodded and I lifted his hand, kissing his thumb.

"Seriously, I can stay with you," I said.

"No," he said firmly, "Joesph, make sure she doesn't worry about me the entire time."

"Sure thing, let's go," Joseph said.

I stepped back and watched Joseph help Colby up with Jonathan on his other side for safety's sake. It warmed my heart how much these men really cared for each other. As we walked out, I walked slowly behind them, watching their easy teamwork. My adrenaline was starting to fade and I felt a little down when I realized how they moved effortlessly, how I could easily be left behind. Looking at my feet, I was surprised when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Come on cupcake, Colby needs you," he said, pushing me up between him and Colby, who immediately grabbed my hand and pressed a kiss to the back.

My teeth gnawed on my lip as I gave him a smile and heat rose to my cheeks.

"Oh my god Co-co, I was so worried!"

I was pushed aside and a blonde enveloped Colby in a hug, making him grimace.

"Damn it Danielle, can't you see the man it hurt? He doesn't need you clawing all over him," Jonathan snapped.

I jumped slightly at his tone, not too used to hearing it directed at a woman. The woman stepped back and I recognized her as Summer.

"Thanks for the concern Danielle, but as you can see, I'm fine," Colby said, his voice a little tense.

"Oh, well let me come along, I'm sure these boys have better things to do on a Friday night than stay home with you, and I will gladly take care of your every need," she purred.

My fists unconsciously clenched as she finally looked at me, with a sneer.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I hurt you when I accidentally hit you? I was so worried for my Colby" she said.

I couldn't control a roll of my eyes as I raised an eyebrow, sighing. I felt my pulse quickening, being rather intimidated by this relatively attractive woman, who obviously has a thing with Colby. Even if she wasn't as cute in the face as I was, she had more class and less body than I could ever hope to.

"No," I answered shortly.

"Hmm, okay, well, your job is done here, I will help Joe and Jon get Co-co home," she said in a sickeningly sweet tone.

Jonathan snorted but went quiet as Joseph shot him a look.

"That's not necessary Danielle," Colby said, "Samara comes with us."

"Well why?" Danielle asked with a glare at me.

"Because she is rooming with us, why else?" Joseph retorted.

I shrank slightly when her condescending gaze looked over me. She giggled and brushed her hair back.

"Well, Colby, when you're done _entertaining_ the ring rat, you know my number," she said, shouldering her way past me.

"I never expected her to be such a raging bitch," I muttered.

"She's jealous," Jonathan replied.

I let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Jealous of what? She's better than me in a thousand ways," I sighed.

"Samara, that's enough," Joseph said sternly.

"She's jealous because we chose you over her," Colby added.

My mouth couldn't work as my eyes widened and I realized they had done just that.

"Oh," I whispered.

"Now come on honey, I think I need to cuddle before you go to dinner," he said with a grin, reaching out for me again.

Hesitantly I slid my hand into his, glad no one was around. I didn't need to get them a bad name by them hanging out with the fat girl.

…

"It's time to go," Jonathan called, peeking his head around the corner.

I frowned and looked back at Colby who was spooning me, his eyes shut and chest rising and falling peacefully.

"Are you sure?" I whispered.

"He'll be fine," he replied, "Now come on."

Rolling over towards Colby, I pressed a kiss to his cheek, grinning slightly as his beard scraped my skin gently. I started to rise but he grabbed my wrist, making me jolt and yelp.

"Go in my black bag against the wall, outside white pocket," he said, "I have something for you."

I silently questioned this but padded over to the bag, zipping open the pocket, grabbing out a shiny product. It was a phone. I quirked an eyebrow at him and he chuckled.

"It's a phone genius," he said, making me blush.

"Well no duh, but why is it for me?"

"Because, I'm sure we will have separate schedules at some point if there are meetings or signings or something, and I want you to have a way to contact us in case something happens," he said.

I jumped on the bed and kissed him hard, making sure not to touch his upper torso but allowed myself full reign of his hair and mouth, tugging on the strands while thoroughly tasting every cavern. He groaned as I pulled back and I pecked his lips gently before standing.

"Thank you so much Colby, you have no idea how much this means to me," I said softly.

"Mm, show me again," he said with a smirk.

I giggled and indulged him, kissing him deeply, softer this time.

"Come on horn dogs, I'm sure you're hungry by now Samara," Jonathan said with a grin.

With a smirk I said, "I can just enjoy what Colby could give me."

"Later," Jonathan sighed, forcefully pulling me away as Colby laughed.

"Bye honey, enjoy yourself!"

I pouted as Jonathan shut the door and pushed me along.

"Go on cupcake," he said, "And don't look so down."

"I feel bad about leaving him while he's hurt," I replied honestly.

"He'll be fine," Jonathan replied.

I squeaked as he smacked my bottom, making me shoot him a grin.

"Don't get me started Mr. Good, I rather enjoy a good spanking," I said with a wink.

He groaned and I saw his eyes flash. Before I could second guess his intentions, I took off. As I skidded around the corner, I saw Joseph waiting, looking impatient.

"Save me Joseph!" I cried with a wild giggle, "The lunatic is coming after me!"

I swiftly ran around him and hid behind his gigantic towering form.

"Don't worry baby girl, he won't touch you," he said with a chuckle.

Jonathan came around the corner and groaned with a playful pout.

"Not fair Joe, don't make me beat your ass to get to her," Jonathan said.

"Come and just try that," Joseph said with a smirk, "I'd be glad to prove why I'm the dominant one in this room."

Gently I snaked my arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to the lower part of his shoulder blade. I felt him shiver as I scraped my teeth along his skin, ending with a kiss.

"Damn it woman!"

He spun and his lips attached to mine, his tongue sweeping my mouth quickly.

"Not now, we promised you dinner and that is happening," Joseph said forcefully, "Let's go."  
I sighed but followed him out to the car. The car ride was quiet except for the music and I observed the city. I had never been outside of Missouri.

"It's pretty big here compared to Rolla," I mused.

"True that," Jonathan said, "I think St. Louis is the biggest city in Missouri right?"

"Population wise, yeah, I think so."

"This is much bigger," he said, smiling, "Welcome to the big city cupcake."

I grinned and watched the brightly lit signs flash as we drove by.

"Kind of makes me feel like a country bumpkin," I joked.

"Well, you're the sexiest country bumpkin I've ever met," Joseph replied.

I heard a ding and looked around in surprise, blushing as Joseph told me it was my phone. Sliding the touch screen unlock button, I opened the text. It was from a number not put into the phone and I furrowed my brow.

-What r u wearing sexy?-

-I'm sorry. You must have the wrong number.-

I put the phone down as we pulled up to a large restaurant and I couldn't help a squeal as I realized it was Olive Garden.

"We don't have these in Rolla, I love it though!" I said with a grin as they chuckled at me.

The ding sounded as I shut my door and I slid the phone unlocked again and saw the same number replied.

-Nope. So tell me r u alone?-

-Look, who ever you are, I'm not interested. I apologize for how ever you got my number, but I am happy with who I'm involved with. Please do not keep pestering me.-

I sighed to myself and rolled my eyes before stopping beside Joseph. He held the door open and I thanked him with a kiss on the shoulder, his cheek being way too high up for me.

"You're such a munchkin," Jonathan teased.

It took control not to glare at him when we reached the hostess desk and he smacked my butt discreetly.

"Ah! You're- You're Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns!" the girl gushed, "Please, this way!"

My mouth twitched in irritation as she chattered enthusiastically to Jon and Joe but purposefully ignored my existence. Taking a deep breath, I reminded myself that I was a no one compared to these men. Would always be. They were giants in the entertainment industry, and I, well, I was jobless, homeless, and single. A frown crossed my face as I realized just how much I had lost because of Nick.

"Sunshine, what's wrong?" I heard.

I jolted my gaze up and looked surprised at the guys who were giving me worried glances.

"You look upset," Jonathan said.

"Oh, it's stupid, nothing," I waved it off, picking up my menu.

As I looked over the menu, I heard my phone again.

-Involved huh? So ur not single? Damn Im pretty horny and ur hella sexy. Sure u dont wanna come make me cum? ;)-

Finally I let out a frustrated growl.

"Joseph, some prick has my number some how! And he won't stop texting me. Is it rude to cuss him out?" I asked, voice strained.

He put his bread stick down and motioned me to hand my phone over. I did so and he looked over the texts, a grin coming onto his face.

"It's not funny," I growled, "It's not nice to screw with girls like me."

"Girls like you?" Jonathan asked.

"I always get teased because I'm fat, homely, and jerks like this usually do it as some fraternity joke. But I don't really know how they got my number and-"

"Chill sunshine, it's Colby."

My hand fell and I gaped at him.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded and Jonathan burst up laughing.

"He got you good!"

I rolled my eyes but took my phone back, finally deciding to play along.

-Sorry man. I have two gorgeous men right here with me and one waiting for me when I get back. I have no need of others. These men keep me plenty busy. Trust me. Especially the one waiting for me. He's got me all tied in knots thinking about him. Mmm. Anywho, so you're not needed!-

I sent the text with a grin and looked up as the waiter arrived.

"What will you be having tonight?" he asked.

The men ordered some steak and seafood combos and I followed with my Pasta e Fagioli.

"I will bring this to you as soon as possible," he said.

"So, is that why you have such confidence issues? Men have been dicks your whole life?" Jonathan asked bluntly.

I nodded with a grimace.

"I knew I was bigger growing up, but when I finally started caring was when I asked a boy to a dance in middle school and he rejected me in front of the whole class, yelling that he didn't need a whale as a dance partner," I said, "Ever since then, I tried to lose weight and only got so far. It didn't help that my mother convinced me I would never lose it. I stopped eating for four months except water and apples. I lost over eighty pounds and got down to ninety pounds. I was put in a rehab clinic for eating disorders and since I gained it back, I haven't been able to lose, only maintain. The majority of men aren't too mean about it, but I don't really interest men it seems."

"I think we disprove that thought," Joseph said.

I blushed as he reached over, pushing a strand of hair from my face. Leaning my head, I rested my cheek against his palm, enjoying the feeling of him stroking my skin. Suddenly my phone went off. I picked it up as I sipped my water.

-Really now? Did Jon or Joe tell you?-

I grinned and replied.

-Yes, Joe, sorry to ruin your fun. You got me pretty pissed though lol-

As I nibbled on my bread stick I gazed at the men talking across from me. Such a drastic difference in looks, yet equally as beautiful. And Colby, God Colby, even thinking about him was enticing. Jonathan turned his gaze to me and winked, making me almost choke with a giggle. I picked my phone up as it beeped and looked down.

-He ruins all my fun. But it's good to know you think so highly of me ;)-

I grinned softly and replied with a chuckle.

-Of course I do Mr. Lopez; You're quite fetching with your two colored hair and beautiful brown eyes. Of course you're amazing physique might give you some appeal as well... :p-

"Look at her, she's addicted."

I looked up in shock, looking between the two smirking in wonder.

"Huh?" I asked softly.

"Don't hide it sunshine, you want Colby pretty damn bad, don't you?" Joseph asked, winking.

My cheeks felt on fire as the waiter brought our food. I made quick work of digging into my soup so I couldn't respond to their jibes.

"Our next stop is in Austin," Jonathan said.

"Oh, we're going to Texas?" I asked.

He nodded and offered me a bread stick. I declined as I leaned back and rubbed my belly.

"I can't even finish my soup," I replied.

I lifted and unlocked my phone, smiling as I read his text.

-If you don't stop, you're going to make my ego huge Samara. I can say the same about you though. You are a one of a kind woman. You look so innocent, so sweet, such natural beauty, but your curves are deadly honey.-

-At least it'll match other parts of you at that point. ;) And you're incredibly sweet Colby. Thank you.-

Joseph paid the bill and we climbed back into the car, driving back to the hotel. As we entered the lobby, there was an insanely loud couple of screams and four blonde women ran over.

"I told you Nichole, they're here!"

"I can't believe it! Roman Reigns, can you sign this please?"

"Where's Seth?"

"Dean! Dean! Can I hug you?!"

I slowly slipped back as they got surrounded. Jonathan sent me a pleading look but I frowned and shook my head, wandering off to the elevators.

"Hey, new girl."

I jumped and turned around, staring at Randy Orton in surprise.

"Holy hell," I whispered, "Hi, erm, oh, hey, how are you?"

He looked amused and gestured to the elevator as the doors opened.

"Ladies first."

I blushed and stepped in, pushing five. He leaned in close behind me and pushed six, his bare arm brushing mine as he pulled back.

"How are you this evening?" he asked in his low, sexy voice.

I cursed at myself. I had three beautiful men and yet I still reacted to Randy like this?!

"I-I' m fine, thanks for asking," I murmured, sending him a nervous smile.

His smile turned into a smirk as he faced me.

"No need to act like I'm going to bite you, I'm actually rather nice," he said, sticking out his hand, "Randy Orton."

I took his hand and marveled at how it dwarfed mine.

"Samara Evans," I replied, "It's wonderful to meet you Mr. Orton."

He rolled his eyes with a grin.

"It's Randy, oh, here's your floor. If you need anything, I'm up on the sixth floor, room six eighty."

"Oh, thanks, but I've got my- friends," I stumbled verbally, blushing, "But I'll keep that in mind."

He looked through the closing doors and said with a smirk, "No shame in admitting you're their lover Samara."

The doors shut before I could respond and I nearly ran down the hall, sliding my key card in and entering slowly, heart pounding. If Randy knew, who else knew?!

"Colby?" I called softly.

"Right where you left me honey," he replied.

I rushed in and almost started talking, but my mouth was left hanging open and I was rendered speechless as I took in his nearly naked form. His bruise stood out strikingly against his tanned skin as he stretched out over the bed, wearing only black boxer briefs. He looked up and his gaze turned worried.

"What's wrong?"

"I- God you're gorgeous Colby," I admitted.

He smirked and waved me over.

"I can't," I muttered, frowning.

"Why not?" he asked, sitting up on his elbows.

He winced and I chewed on my lip.

"That's why! You're irresistible and you're in pain, I am not going to exacerbate your pain."

I gasped as he started to get up and I rushed over, pushing him back down.

"What are you doing?!" I snapped, "Stay down!"

"Well, if you weren't coming to me, I was going to you," he said, grabbing my wrist tightly, holding me close.

"Mr. Lopez, you heard the doctor," I said, a little softer now as he rubbed my arm.

"He said to take it easy, he didn't say torture myself," he replied.

I was yanked into a kiss and I lost my breath. This man knew how to work his mouth. I slid my hands into his hair and bit his lower lip as I tugged gently on his hair.

"Mm honey, on me, now!"

He forced me over, despite my arguing, and I shut up instantly when he rocked his hips into mine.

"Stop arguing Samara, you are going to lose if I have to tie you down and ravage you, okay?" he whispered as he kissed down my neck.

Hands found my breasts through my shirt and I arched my back with a whimper. Luckily the cups were thin and I could feel his thumbs through the fabric as he rubbed my nipples to a point.

"Colby, please," I whispered, "Let me go now so I don't hurt you."

"You leave and I will chase you, shirt off now."

With a sigh I lifted my shirt, gasping as he slid his fingers up my torso. A blush covered my cheeks as I realized he was seeing my completely uncovered stomach and I tried to distract him by moving his hands up but he pulled them away and retraced his previous motions, finally coming to my bra. His hands slipped around and he pulled it off with ease, reminding me again how these men were completely experienced, probably eons more than I could hope to be. My thoughts became derailed as he captured my hardened nipple in his mouth, making me cry out softly. My breasts were probably the most sensitive spot besides my clit.

"Ooh fuck Colby, I- I forgot how good this- ah! So good," I moaned as his tongue and teeth worked with his hand working the other.

He started suckling in a motion that short circuited my brain and left me speechless besides moans. I pulled him closer by his hair and whimpered.

"Bite me please," I begged.

"Mmm, what ever you wish honey," he groaned.

He switched sides and pleasure coiled in my belly. His teeth suddenly bit hard, sucking softly, mixing rough and gentle sensations.

"Colby, please, let me suck your cock," I whispered as he let go of my peak.

Without replying, he lifted hips. I slid back and slid his boxers down, moaning as I caught sight of his erection. He wasn't as long as Joseph, but maybe a little thicker and my mouth started watering as I remembered his taste. Moaning I slid my mouth over his head, lapping up his precum eagerly. He hissed and pulled my hair to one side. I looked up through half lidded eyes as I pulled back and licked over his slit, making him groan. I managed to get a few good licks in when he tugged on my hair.

"Shit Samara, get up here!"

His voice turned dark, his eyes shadowed as he pulled on my hair sharply again. I whimpered and climbed back on his lap as instructed. My jeans and underwear came off quickly.

"You're going to have to be on top, is that okay?" he muttered as he bit my breast.

Pain shocked through me as he pulled back, pulling my nipple until releasing with a pop.

"I-It's not my favorite but I will," I whispered.

"Good."

His hands grabbed my hips roughly and he yanked me down, directly onto his hard cock. My system screamed at me from the intrusion and burning, but I simply moaned, delighting in the pain.

"Oh Colby, fuck, you're so big, please, help me."

He needed no further instruction and directed my hips. As I lifted and fell back down, bliss sharply coursed through me. Unable to control myself, I kissed him hard and our teeth clashed but neither of us seemed to mind. We actually repeated the motion and I bit down his scruff to his neck, finding his pulse. I licked gently and he breathed huskily into my ear.

"You feel so much better than I imagined, you might never leave this room again."

I grinned and moved to his ear.

"Mmm, that's no fun Colby, there are so many _other_ places to do this," I whispered, "Like, the tour bus, maybe back stage in the dressing room?"

He groaned and thrust hard, filling me to the brim.

"Keep putting ideas in my head and we will do them all," he moaned.

As I lifted my hips, he held them still. I almost questioned him, but he suddenly started slamming up into me. A chorus of moans left me as he pounded hard into me. Finally I broke his grip and met his thrusts eagerly.

"Fuck Colby!" I cried.

"Mm Samara, you feel so damn amazing honey," he panted.

Out of no where he let go of one hip and I felt his hand resurface between my legs. He easily found my clit, making me nearly scream as he began strumming gently. I quickly lost my mind, throwing my head back and moaning.

"'Oh shit," he groaned.

To my surprise, he didn't immediately cum. His thrusts increased and he moaned into my ear.

"One more time angel, cum for me again," he panted.

"I- I can't!" I whimpered.

But even as I protested, I felt the edge of another climax creeping up. He increased the pressure on my clit and pinched gently, making me whimper.

"You can honey, for me, just once more."

He pushed me onto my knees and cupped my breast with his other hand, pinching my nipple simultaneously. Without thinking, I grabbed my other breast, applying the same pressure and moaning wantonly. He grunted and suddenly grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me into a rough kiss.

"Fuck, do you know how beautiful you are?!" he growled.

"Jesus Colby," I breathed, "You're going to- oh fuck!"

He bit my neck hard and smacked my ass as he rubbed my nub, bringing me to a harsh finish. Softening his grip on my ass, he swore loudly before slamming into my core, throbbing. I rocked my hips softly, earning a groan from us both. With his help, I dismounted him and laid next to him, grinning as he pulled me into his arms. As I snuggled into his chest my heart beat wildly. It was still so weird, being this close to him and Jon and Joe. Even more mind blowing was the fact I could touch them and kiss them as I wanted, and they wanted me to!

"What's going through your mind?" Colby asked, gently stroking my shoulder.

"Just amazed at how things have turned," I whispered, "Just about a week ago I was being beat and raped almost daily, and today? I'm in a hotel room with the world heavyweight champion and two contenders for the belt, in the arms of the champion and one of the most amazing lovers given to this world."

He chuckled and tipped my jaw up, making me look into his eyes.

"You deserve so much better than that asshole gave you, and more than we can even give you," he said, "But until the day come when you realize what that better is, we are here to fulfill your every need."

"That's more than I ever dreamed of asking," I said with a smile, "So, are you up for a round two?"

I winked as he smirked, kissing me roughly.


	7. Chapter 7

_This story is so ridiculous it's not funny. I have come up with another random bout of drivel in my head and.. whelp... here it comes! This is AU, but will kind of stick to the current story line in ways. The character are pretty much OOC, because really, what do I know about the real Colby, Joseph, or Jonathan other than what is put on their TV characters. Yes, my character is pretty much the definition of Mary-Sue. If that bothers you, find another damn story! =D_

 _A/N: SMUT SMUT SMUT!  
_

 _I OWN NOTHING! I GET NOTHING EXCEPT FUN OUT OF WRITING THIS!_

Tatyasdias- Haha right?! I don't think anyone could doubt their looks with those three God like men fawning over them!

Thank you for the follows and favorites everyone!

 _KairiAnneYukari ^.^_

* * *

"I'm very confused," I called.

"About what?" Jonathan asked, coming into the room.

I frowned at him as I brushed my hair back.

"How did Randy know I was involved with you guys?" I asked finally.

He chuckled.

"Randy is pretty close with Joe, he probably let it out, likes to brag," Jonathan explained.

"Brag? Heh, there's nothing to brag about here," I muttered, checking my reflection again.

The guys decided we needed to go shopping this morning and I wanted to look decent if I was going out with them. I was wearing my owl shirt again, my new skirt from a down stairs boutique that showed a little too much leg, and my flip flops. Pouting, I realized I had no make up.

"I wish I had more of my stuff. I could look so much better," I sighed.

"Good luck with that cupcake," he murmured.

I shot him a confused look but suddenly he pushed me against the sink, gazing into my eyes through the mirror.

"You always look delectable," he said huskily, "Especially in this skirt, mmm I could just eat you up."

I flushed and bit my lip, nervously meeting his bright blue eyes in the mirror.

"Such a charmer," I whispered.

He leaned into my neck and I gasped as he sniffed my skin, tracing his tongue up behind my ear.

"You smell delectable too," he muttered, then said harsher, "Turn around."

I quickly followed his order, squealing when he lifted me onto the sink counter. I held his shoulders tightly as he leaned me back, kissing me hard. He tasted amazing and I pulled him closer by his jacket, wanting more of him.

"We don't have much time Samara, spread your legs," he whispered, "I want to taste the most delicious part of you."

My breathing became labored and shallow as he dropped down, pulling my lacy black underwear down.

"Jon, are you-"

"Shush," he snapped, "Don't interrupt my taste."

My head fell back in ecstasy as he licked up my slit. He made a show of moaning and licking his lips before going back between my legs. My hands gripped the sink edge tightly as he pushed a finger in, his tongue dancing around my sensitive nub.

"Oh hell Jonathan," I whimpered.

I jumped when he grabbed my hand and put it on his head.

"Ride my face baby," he ordered before working on my body again.

Exhilaration flooded my body as I processed his words. Tentatively I put pressure on his head and he growled, licking faster.

"Fuck!" I cried, tossing my head back.

I ignored the pain as I hit my head on the mirror, arching my back and hips towards him. My fingers tangled into his hair, pulling him closer.

"Finger me faster, please," I begged.

He moaned and quickly did as I asked, curling his finger at the end, making me cry out.

"Jonathan, mmm, oh right there, please baby, pl-please, yes!"

Out of no where he growled and viciously sped his finger and tongue, throwing me into a sharp climax.

"Oh fuck, oh god, yes Jon ah!"

Quickly it became too sensitive and I pulled him back, blushing as he grinned up at me.

"You taste better than I could have imagined," he said huskily, "I can't wait to get my dick in that tight pussy of yours."

My body hummed as I reached out, pulling him closer and kissing him arduously. He grabbed my neck hard and held me close, nearly violating my mouth, making me moan against his lips.

"We have to go," he murmured as he pulled back.

I whined and he chuckled.

"You have that fucked well hair, it goes good with the outfit," he said.

Smacking him gently, I jumped off the counter.

"Underwear please?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"Huh? What underwear?" he asked with an innocent smile, "I don't see any."

He pocketed my lacy underwear and smacked my bare ass.

"You can go commando for one morning cupcake," he said, "Easy access."

With a blush I left the bathroom, throwing him a glare. He just grinned and strutted out, flipping my skirt up as we walked by the other guys.

"Oh shit," I heard Colby hiss.

"Jonathan," Joseph warned.

"Just giving you guys a sneak preview," Jonathan said with a chuckle, winking at me, "You should definitely sample the wares Colby, won't regret it."

"Ah! Okay, can we please at least go to the store before we have a gigantic orgy?!" I squealed when Colby smirked.

"I'm going to hold you to the orgy when we get back," Colby added as I slipped out.

I leaned against the wall as I heard the guys getting their shoes on and looked up as I heard a throat clear. I was surprised to see Randy standing there.

"Oh, hi," I said with a blush.

"Orgy huh?" he asked with a smirk.

"Huh? Oh! Oh, no not really, I mean-"

"Don't give her a hard time Randy, she's new to this whole deal," Joseph said with a chuckle.

I was surprised to see him and Randy do a half hug.

"You come to join us on the trip?" Colby asked, pulling a cap on.

"Yep, Joseph said I'd have fun or some corny shit," Randy replied dryly.

I couldn't stop a giggle as he rolled his eyes. He shot me a grin and Jonathan threw his arm over my shoulders.

"You get free food and get to see this vixen model some clothes, should be fun," Jonathan said.

"What? I am not modeling anything!" I snapped as I turned red.

Joseph shook his head and moved closer, grabbing my chin.

"You are," he said, "We're not going to buy you clothes that are dreary or hide your figure, but we also don't want you to draw every man's eye, so we have to be the judge."

"It's all for your safety," Jonathan assured me.

I shook my head and said, "I still feel weird about this, I don't need that much, and-"

Joseph sighed and put his finger over my lips.

"You really don't understand how these consenting dom sub relationships work, do you?" he asked.

Gnawing on my lip, I looked away with a red face.

"No, of course not, Nick was my first anything s&m, and he gave me a pretty fucked up view on everything," I muttered.

I heard Joseph growl and shot him confused look.

"Look, that bastard is going to jail for a long time, please don't bring him up if you can help it," he said tensely.

"Just makes me wanna punch his lights out again," Jonathan muttered darkly, squeezing my shoulder gently.

"I got a small snippet of what happened due to the video, but what in the hell did this guy really do?" Randy asked suddenly.

"We'll talk on the way, come on Samara," Colby said, taking up my other side.

I nodded and walked closely with them, letting them lead me to the car as Joseph filled Randy in on a bit of the past.

…

"I don't even know this fuck head and I wanna kick his ass," Randy sighed, shaking his head, "How did you put up with it?"

I shrugged and sipped at my smoothie, feeling slightly uncomfortable. They made it seem like I was some hero.

"He was bad, but there are hundreds who deal with worse on a daily basis," I murmured, "I just put up with what I knew, what I had to do when he threatened people I cared about."

"Speaking of that, would you want to call your mom soon?" Colby asked.

That brought a huge grin to my face. I missed my mom.

"Yes, I would love that, I miss her so much," I admitted, "I just feel bad that I'm not there for her right now."

"We can take you...?" Jonathan offered uneasily.

I hesitated but shook my head.

"I don't feel safe being where he could find me so easily," I replied, "I'll give it a bit of time before I go to her again. As long as I can talk to her and tell her about my jet setting adventure as a WWE roadie girl, she'll love it. She swore she was going to marry Terri Runnels, so she'll be ecstatic for me."

"Terri, Goldust's Terri?" Randy asked.

I grinned and nodded happily.

"My mom was full blown lesbian, and Terri was her celebrity crush. My first Diva crush was a tie between Trish Stratus and Stacy Keibler," I said, "Although, later on Candice and Melina took over."

"So on the male side, who did you crush on?" Randy asked.

"Oh goodness, way too many! Triple H and Shawn Michaels for sure, erm, Batista and you, The Rock, Kane, oh and the Hardys and Shannon Moore. I believed one day I was going to marry Jeff and Shannon and bring Lita along, well, until she fucked Matt over."

"You don't really have a specific type do you?" Colby asked.

I blushed and shook my head, saying, "No, I mean, I _am_ pansexual, and very much so. I love all kinds of people, faces, and bodies. I used to believe long hair was my thing, and I still love it, but I realized there were plenty of guys I'd screw that didn't have long hair."

Colby smirked and looked at Joseph as he said, "Looks like were a shoe in Joe."

"Hey, I said plenty of others! Besides, Jonathan here has great hair."

I tugged on his hair with a grin and he smirked, pulling me into a quick kiss.

"Although dear, I have to admit, I was not a fan of the slick back hair," I told him softly.

"Good thing I don't do that now, huh?" he joked.

"So I guess that cuts me out huh?" Randy asked.

I saw him smirk and raised an eyebrow, returning the smirk as I felt playful.

"Well Mr. Orton, I think that's something you take up with my dominants, not me, but if I was a free woman, you wouldn't be safe," I said with a wink, "Now, shall we shop?!"

I rose and clapped my hands, feeling slightly giddy. Must be the smoothie. It was a protein energizing drink supposedly.

They looked around at each other with smirks.

"What? What's funny?" I asked, confused.

"You're coming out of your shell," Colby said, rising, coming close to me and leaning to my ear, "It's funny how erotic it is hearing you'd fuck another man."

My brows furrowed and I gasped, covering my mouth.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean- I wouldn't-"

"Calm cupcake, like Colby said, it's erotic," Jonathan said with a grin.

Surprise made me yelp when arms slid around my waist, but I calmed as I recognized the tanned arms. I leaned back and looked up at Joseph with a smile.

"You're not upset, are you?" I murmured.

"No sunshine, now, get moving before I give Randy a show of what's under that skirt," he whispered.

Whimpering, I took off, holding my skirt down with the guys laughing behind me. We walked around the mall until I saw Victoria's Secret. I held in a sigh of disappointment as I watched the skinny women parading happily around the store.

"Well, this isn't what I expected from a modeling outfit but I am definitely not complaining," Randy said, making me jump and swing around.

"Jeez, you scared me! And no, I don't go in places like that. It's like fat woman hell. Looking at all the things you'd like to have but can never own."

"Didn't you think the same about us not so long ago?" Jonathan asked, quirking a brow as he grinned.

"Oh hush, that's different."

"Go, now, find something you like, we'll wait out here," Joseph sighed.

"I can't!" I nearly whined.

Suddenly Colby pulled me close, then marched me inside, hands resting on my hips as he walked behind me.

"At least try, even if you just choose perfume or make up, get something," he insisted.

I frowned but the niggling of a smile nudged at my lips as he gave me a smile.

"Although I definitely won't complain if I get a private show," he murmured into my ear.

"Colby," I whispered, blushing.

I finally spotted the larger clothing section and turned red at the fact I had to shop here with my- boyfriend?- seeing my large ass size.

"Colby, I don't think this-"

He sighed and walked around me, shuffling through pairs of underwear.

"What, medium, large, extra large? I know that fine ass isn't a small," he said with a smirk.

With a groan I joined him and whispered, "Extra large."

Finally he pulled out two pairs.

"Do you like thongs? Or... whatever _this_ is?" he asked.

I saw the confusion on his face and giggled softly, grinning. He chuckled and moved closer, capturing my chin in his free hand.

"Don't laugh at me honey, I'm holding your underwear choice in my hands," he teased.

"What ever you want to see me in, choose," I replied easily, "But generally I buy the cheeky or boyshort ones because they frame my butt pretty well."

"It's settled then," he said with a smile, "You have to model them tonight okay?"

I rolled my eyes but said, "Fine, if I have to."

I flashed him my tongue quickly and took the underwear.

"Now you need a bra, size?" he asked.

I groaned.

"No, I'm fine, I've got two," I argued.

"Do I need to assert my dominance right here?" he asked with a sly grin, "Not that I'd mind fucking you on the display but I'm sure the staff would."

Squealing, I headed to the bra section, finding my size of 40D. I grabbed two that matched my undies and sighed.

"Okay, now let's go, please," I begged.

"Fine," he agreed, leading me with a hand on my back to the counter.

He took my items and threw them on the counter, pulling out his wallet. As the Victoria worked rang up the items, she gazed carefully at me, then at Colby.

"It's so sweet that you're buying clothes for your sister Seth Rollins," she said in a sickly sweet voice.

I resisted the urge to correct her and looked to the side. No one needed to know there was anything between me and any of them. They didn't need that publicity.

"Oh, she's not-"

"Is she a half sister, maybe a cousin?" the cashier asked, then said to me, "You're adorable hun and lucky to have Seth for a brother."

"It's Colby," I bit out.

She raised a perfectly waxed brow and said, "What hun?"

"His name is Colby," I repeated calmly.

"Of course, Seth is a stage name right? Anyway, sixty eighty Colby," she said, easily dismissing me.

He slid a card and gave me a look, obviously questioning my choice of argument. I shook my head minutely, not wanting to discus it.

"Enjoy the clothes, and good luck on your next match!"

"Thanks," he said stiffly, taking my arm.

As we walked out, he stopped me by the guys.

"Why did you clam up? You could have said something," he said.

"I don't want you all to have any bad publicity," I said with a shrug, "Nobody needs to know more than they can see."

"Is this another looks or weight thing?" Jonathan asked with a groan.

I blushed and shook my head.

"No, it-"

"Liar," he snapped, "Get over here."

I hesitated but as he waved me over, I slowly inched over. When I was in arms reach, he pulled me into a kiss, squeezing my arms to hold me still.

"I don't give a damn what anybody says or thinks," he said as he pulled back, "Opinions of sheep do not make me loose sleep."

"Thanks," I murmured.

"Okay, next store, we've only got about an hour left."

I nodded and walked down the store line, grinning when I saw Spencer's and Hot Topic next to each other.

"Two of my favorite places ever!" I said happily, "Now here I'm comfortable."

"Really, here?" Randy asked.

I nodded with an excited grin.

"They have some of the best clothes and piercings; I love the Tripp clothes."

Without waiting for them, I rushed into Hot Topic. My eyes grew as I looked at all the band tees on the wall and the chained skirts and pants beneath them. I almost screamed when I found a 'Sleeping With Sirens' tee in my size as well as a purple and black skirt that matched it perfectly. I trailed around the edge of the store, marveling all the items. I stopped by the 'nerd' section and grabbed a pair of TARDIS earrings and a black and purple tongue ring. After a second I stopped, staring at everything I grabbed. I sighed and started putting them back until a hand covered mine.

"What are you doing?" Jonathan demanded.

"I-"

"You're getting them, now, is there anything else you want?" he asked sternly.

I shook my head and he took them, going to the counter. I slid up beside him and watched the tatted pierced man ring the stuff up.

"Can never go wrong with the Doctor," he said.

I grinned and said, "Of course not, he's the savior of the universe. And he does it all with a screwdriver."

"Hey, it's a _sonic_ screwdriver," the men retorted.

With a giggle I said, "Are you sure it's not a sonic probe like Amy made?"

His smile widened and he asked, "Favorite doctor?"

"Ah, I love them all, but if I had to choose, it'd be Matt Smith," I said, "He is like a sweet, loveable, uncoordinated house cat."

"You'd choose a house cat over the tiger or Tigger?" he asked.

"I'd take them all," I joked.

"Alright, how much is it?" Jonathan asked.

I tensed as I heard the annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry sir, it's forty five even," the man said.

Jonathan paid and handed me the bag.

"Have a good day fellow Whovian!" I called as we left.

I could have sworn Jonathan muttered something about wandering eyes but I wasn't sure. When I exited, I put my bag with my other one and dodged into Spencers. Skipping most of the clothes, I headed to section I really wanted to look at.

"Why is this your first stop? Not that I'm complaining?"

I turned in surprise and saw Joseph and Randy. With a blush, I shrugged.

"I'm curious," I replied.

"Baby girl, just how much of a freak are you?" Joseph asked, smirking.

I turned without replying, gazing over the wall of lingerie and sex toys. I felt him behind me before I saw his long tan arm reach over me, grabbing a fishnet tube top dress, then a school girl outfit. Surprisingly they were in my size.

"These," he said simply, "Now you can pick anything you want."

"What- What if I want something you guys aren't into?" I murmured, still unsure of the level of kinky in these men.

"Pup, I don't think you could find something here these boys wouldn't like," Randy said, grinning, "Especially the crazy one."

"Hey, I resemble that," I heard.

I turned and smiled as I saw Colby and Jonathan coming forward, Jonathan smirking.

"So, what are we getting? Nipple clamps, butt plug, vibrators? Hey, look, that's a pretty great whip," he said, grabbing a huge cat o' nine tails whip. I gulped and eyed it nervously. That could leave some severe welts. I looked back at the wall and grabbed a leather and cloth mixed whip with smaller stands.

"What about this one?" I offered softly.

I swear every pair of eyes bugged out.

"Wait, you actually want a whip?" he asked.

Shrugging, I said, "I was just thinking it would hurt less, but we don't have to-"

"Fuck yes," Jonathan sighed, grabbing it and me, pulling me into another deep kiss, "How the fuck did we get so lucky boys? We've got ourselves a certified freak."

Blushing, I returned to the wall and picked out more toys. Nipple clamps with weights, anal beads, fur lined cuffs, and lastly a small beginners ball gag.

"Look, these are things I want to try, nix whatever you don't like," I said softly, holding the items out to them.

Before I could react, they swiped every item from me, except Randy who stood there, arms crossed, watching me intently.

"Alright, let's go," Joseph said thickly.

"Wait, all of it?" I asked, surprised.

"Like I said pup, they're freaks," Randy replied with a laugh.

"Plus, why should we deny you something you want to try?" Colby asked, leaning down and nipping my ear, making me jump.

My breath came harder as he whispered, "The best part is trying new things, don't you agree?"

"S-Sure," I muttered with a small smile.

"Now, get going cupcake," Jonathan said with a smirk, "A few more clothes and we're taking you home where nothing except maybe these toys will be used."

I shook my head slightly with a grin and started forward, when suddenly my skirt was lifted. I squealed as a hand connected roughly.

"There are cameras!" I hissed, giving them a nervous look.

"You think they're going to say anything about this? Hell, pervs will probably enjoy it, I did," Randy said, chuckling.

"Oh goodness gracious," I sighed, covering my face as I rushed to the front.

My three men paid for the items, receiving smirks from the cashier who threw me a grin.

"Looks like a party," he said.

"Something like that," Jonathan replied.  
Joseph paid for the items and took the bag, throwing me a smirk as he put his arm around me.

"Come baby girl, let's get you some more clothes."


	8. Chapter 8

_This story is so ridiculous it's not funny. I have come up with another random bout of drivel in my head and.. whelp... here it comes! This is AU, but will kind of stick to the current story line in ways. The character are pretty much OOC, because really, what do I know about the real Colby, Joseph, or Jonathan other than what is put on their TV characters. Yes, my character is pretty much the definition of Mary-Sue. If that bothers you, find another damn story! =D_

 _A/N: SMUT SMUT SMUT! Slight M/M.  
_

 _I OWN NOTHING! I GET NOTHING EXCEPT FUN OUT OF WRITING THIS!_

JigsawUnknown- I had to throw that sexy man in here at least once. ;]

Shadowgrneyes- I'm sorry you were in the hospital but I'm glad you're back! Thank you for reviewing!  
Tatyasdias- We'll have to see =D

Thank you for the follows and favorites everyone!

 _KairiAnneYukari ^.^_

* * *

I stared at my tumbler of vodka and cranberry juice, trying to remember how we even ended up in the bar. The day had been great; lots of teasing and fun. I ended up with about four new shirts, three pairs of jeans, and shorts and a skirt plus some under clothes. But now I was wondering just how the night was going to end. Joseph and Randy were talking in low voices and kept looking over at me while Colby and Jonathan were playing the pinball machine and making bets on who would get the highest score. I chewed my lip as Randy looked over at me again, smirking lightly with a wink. I blushed and looked away, pulling my phone out. With a sigh I finished my third glass of cranberry vodka.

"So, not that I mind, but why am I the only one drinking?" I finally spoke up.

Colby threw me a shrug and Jonathan said nothing, too focused on his game.

"We had a beer," Joseph replied.

"Yeah, one each, while I just finished my third vodka," I pointed out.

"Just figured you'd enjoy it seeing as you said you rarely get to," Joseph explained.

"Like I said, I don't mind, I was just wondering," I said, "Either way, it's almost ten at night and we have to be up early to get on a plane to Chicago right?"

"That's true, are you ready to go?" Colby asked.

I nodded and rose, grabbing my purse. I frowned as I stumbled slightly.

"Okay, this is ridiculous, I'm not drunk but I can't walk straight," I snapped.

Arms came around me and swept me up.

"Allow me to carry you then pup," Randy said.

"Not you too! What is it with you men wanting to throw out your back over carrying me?!" I groaned, dropping my head to his chest.

His delicious scent filled my senses with a smooth dark musky aroma. Without thinking, I took a deep breath and leaned in closer.

"She's too cute," I heard.

I snapped my gaze up and saw Jonathan and Colby grinning.

"I'm not cute," I sighed, "I was simply- well, it sounds creepy now so I'm going to shut up."

All four men began laughing as we turned into the hotel lobby. Luckily there were no rabid fans this time so I allowed myself to relax into Randy's arm, which were incredibly firm around me. Wait, was it wrong to think about that? Just like my lovers, Randy exuded dominance, and had this animal appeal. He wasn't called the viper for nothing I suppose. Colby was the architect, which made sense because he seemed to be the on the was more precise and planned things. Jonathan was the Lunatic fringe, which his random, crazy behavior explained that one. Joseph was the powerhouse or the juggernaut, also known to me as the Samoan God, was self explanatory with his massive stature and intimidating presence. Then there was me, nicknamed cupcake, sunshine, honey, pup, baby girl. I latched onto Randy as he shifted me slightly.

"If you need to, put me down," I ordered.

"No, I had to move your skirt down because it was tempting me," he replied darkly.

With a blush, I buried my face in his chest; incredibly _toned_ chest. I groaned. I should be nicknamed the slut or whore or something.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Joseph asked, lifting my head.

"Nothing to worry about my Samoan God," I murmured, giving him a weak smile.

We entered the elevator and suddenly I was sat down. I smiled happily until I was lifted again, but this time pinned between a body and the wall. Lips covered mine and I groaned, running my fingers into long hair. As he slid his tongue in my mouth, I immediately knew for sure it was Joseph.

"Tell me baby, what's wrong?" he murmured as he kissed my neck.

"N-Nothing," I hissed as he nibbled.

"Are you sure? Does it have anything to do with this?" he asked, sliding a hand between us.

As his finger found my wetness, I moaned and let my head fall against his shoulder.

"Mmm, tell me Samara, does this have to do with you being in Randy's arms?" he asked darkly.

"What? Ah! N-No," I lied as his bit my neck hard.

My fingers tightened in his hair as he licked over his bite mark.

"Then why does your pulse quicken when I mention his name? You wouldn't be lying to me would you?" he asked.

Fire exploded across my body as he shoved his finger inside my core, making me moan and claw at his shoulders.

"Damn it Joseph, we're in an elevator," I hissed.

"And?" he retorted.

"Really, with your taunts the other night I was sure you were an exhibitionist," Colby said suddenly.

I glared at him but it melted away as Joseph dropped me.

"Randy?" Joseph asked as the doors slid open.

I groaned as Randy picked me up again, but relaxed immediately against him, actually taking a chance of running my hand along his shoulders, teasing the base of his neck with my nails. He slowed and gave me a smoldering look.

"If you want to make it to the bedroom, you'd better knock it off," he rumbled.

I gasped and clutched his shirt as his hand on my thigh moved in slightly, his thumb teasing my sensitive skin. Blushing, I realized the other three were staring at us.

"Door," Randy ordered softly.

Jonathan smirked and slid the key card in.

"After you," he said jokingly.

I started to push off Randy to get down, but he pinned me with his steely arms until he walked us into the bed room. I was unceremoniously dumped on the bed and almost complained until I saw him pull his shirt off, leaving me speechless. He gave me a smirk before slipping his shoes off and undoing his belt, sliding it out of the loops.

"Bend over," he ordered.

"W-What?" I stuttered.

"Onto your hands and knees, ass in the air," he said, "Do not make me repeat myself."

I shot a nervous look at the men at the door but they just grinned and smirked before Joseph pulled Colby into a kiss. I decided it was easier to listen to Randy rather than take my chances. I flipped over and posed as told. A groan left my mouth as he slid his hands up my legs, climbing onto the bed.

"You have the perfect ass," he said, "It'll be even better all red."

My skirt was flipped up and suddenly his hand smacked my right cheek, making me whimper. No, not from pain, but from lust.

"You like it?" he asked.

I nodded but was struck by something much sharper than his hand, making me gasp and arch my back.

"You answer verbally with a yes or no master or sir," he said, "Got it Samara?"

"Y-Yes sir," I murmured, squeezing my eyes shut in slight pain as he spanked me again.

"Oh yes, I was right, even prettier," he said softly.

Hands squeezed my ass and I moaned wantonly, pushing my ass more towards him, enjoying the singing pleasure.

"Hot damn," Jonathan cried, "My turn!"

"Let Randy have his chance Jon, this is a one time thing," Joseph said.

Hands run gently over my bum, soothing the stinging, and I jumped as lips kissed my thigh.

"You do rather good for a new sub," Randy murmured, "I'm impressed, now, turn over."

As I moved to my back, I lost my breath. Not only did I have the delicious Randy Orton looking down at me shirtless and with an obvious erection, Seth and Jonathan were kissing down Joseph, taking turns feeling his clothed cock.

"Do you like that?" Randy asked , leaning over me and blocking my view.

I blushed but nodded and said, "Yes sir."

"Do you have limits?" he asked, "Is there anything I shouldn't do? Or maybe should do?"

He smirked as he said that and I chuckled.

"As long as you don't bring an animal or kid into the bed, and don't pierce or mutilate me, or shit on me, we're good," I said with a laugh.

"Do you like cum on you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I don't know sir, it sounds appealing but I've never done it," I murmured.

His grin was demonic as he adjusted and laid down on the bed, pulling me closer.

"Take my pants off," he ordered.

I quickly worked at the button and zipper, lowering the pants as fast as I could with his help. With a questioning look, I fingered his boxers and he nodded. When they came down, I heard a thick slap and saw his cock resting against his stomach, making my whole body clench. Like my three lovers, Randy was rather large.

"Jesus Randy," I heard.

I saw Colby staring over with a smirk.

"Hey, you can look but no touch, you've got big man and lunatic for that," Randy said with a chuckle.

"Not bisexual?" I asked gently, running my hands up his legs.

"Nope, not into that," he said with a shrug, "I don't care if other people do, but they better not touch me."

"Fair enough," I murmured, my hand grasping his cock.

He groaned but slapped my hand away.

"Up here," he demanded, "Pussy on my face, mouth on my cock."

I froze and stared at him like a deer in headlights. There was no way he just suggested that!

"Is there a problem?" he asked, still authoritative but sounding a little concerned.

"I- Um, sorry, I just- I've never and I'm uncomfortable with that," I muttered, "I don't really like the thought of being on someone's face and suffocating them, you-"

"Damn it Samara, up here now," he snapped.

With a squeal I scuttled up and hesitantly let him move me over. I cringed as he pulled my hips down but when his tongue slid up my entrance, a low moan was pulled from me. Not wanting to leave him hanging, I slid his dick into my mouth. He groaned against my clit as he tongued his way up. He tasted salty but delicious as I swallowed as much as I could until he hit my throat. I almost gagged but suddenly his tongue was fucking my hole again, making me back up slightly and cry out. It was difficult to focus on his cock as he worked my core so well, bringing me rapidly to an orgasm. Abruptly he lifted my hips and tossed me to the side, grabbing my hand and pushing me onto my hands and knees again.

"Stay still," he ordered.

"Yes sir," I whispered.

Without warning he slammed into me. My body ached deliciously as I arched my back, nearly begging for more.

"You are a little pain freak aren't you?" he panted as he slammed inside again.

"Oh yes, yes, fuck yes," I moaned as he rocked my body.

"Fucking hell Jonathan, quit teasing me!" Colby yelled, making my eyes pop open.

I gasped as I saw Jonathan on his back, Colby kneeling above him, and Joseph now getting his cock sucked by Colby. A look of great pleasure crossed Colby's face as Jonathan thrust his hips up. As if to remind me what was going on, Randy smacked my ass, throwing me for a loop. Thrusting back I arched into him. He let out a growl and pounded fast and hard, bringing my end rapidly closer.

"Oh God Randy, so close," I moaned.

"No you don't," he growled, yanking out when I clenched.

I whined at the loss but let him jerk me around, surprised to find his cock in my face.

"Suck me off," he commanded.

Quickly I took him into my mouth, moaning as he yanked my hair and fucked my mouth. It wasn't long until he was jerking. He pulled back and ordered me to close my eyes and open my mouth. I did so and groaned as his cum shot out, landing around my mouth and cheeks. Taking my chances, I licked my lips and he groaned, falling back.

"Sorry pup, but I was under direct orders to not let you cum," he said with a smirk.

I pouted and turned back to the men, now incredibly busy. Colby looked to be in heaven until Joe pulled away. Colby groaned but smirked as he saw me.

"Th-That is a great look- unh, oh fuck!"

His eyes clenched as he tossed his head back, his bicolored hair flying wildly. Jonathan and Colby's moans mixed in the background as Joseph came over. I looked up and he grinned, pushing me onto my back. He tossed me a shirt and I quickly wiped my face.

"I'm out man, gonna shower," Randy said.

He gave me a smile and kissed my forehead.

"Definitely a do again if your doms agree," he said, "You're fucking sexy."

I blushed slightly but thanked him.

"Now baby girl, tell me, what would you like?" Joseph asked, kneeling between my legs.

"Fuck me please," I murmured.

"Hmm, I didn't hear that, can you say it again?"

As I started to speak, he thrust his finger into my core. My cry was loud and I fell back completely, lifting my hips to his hand.

"Please, fuck me Joe," I whined.

"Who, baby girl?" he asked lowly.

I met his eyes, which was a difficult feat with him fingering me, and saw his dark smirk.

"Do you want- Nn!"

"You know what I want to hear baby girl," he purred, "Just say the magic words."

"Daddy, fuck me," I begged, "I need your cock."

He groaned and in a flash lifted my hips and thrust in. There was no denying he was the largest man I had ever been with. Every time was like brand new.

"Fuck yes daddy," I moaned.

His hand ran up my body, cupping my breast and placing a harsh pinch to my nipple, making me whimper.

"Oh god, ahhhh!"

"Yes Samara, my gorgeous baby girl, fuck," he hissed.

He leaned over and started thrusting rapidly. I yanked his mouth to mine and groaned as he bit my lip. My breath caught as he shifted my hips, striking a deep spot of pleasure.

"Y-Yes Leati," I moaned, feeling the need to use his first name.

Apparently that was a good move because he suddenly slammed so hard I screamed.

"Oh, oooh," I moaned.

My head fell back and my nails bit into his back as I wrapped his hips in my legs, holding him close.

"Just like that baby, please daddy," I begged, "Oh god, fuck me just like that."

"Hell baby girl, you're going to be the death of me," he panted, "Milk my cock baby."

Suddenly he placed a smack to my ass and everything bubbled over at once.

"Fuck fuck fuck! Ngh! Leati!" I screamed.

I felt my lip split as I bit it hard and tears collected in my eyes as blinding pleasure wiped over me. He growled and twitched inside my wetness. He slid out slowly and I whined, partially at the loss and partially at the pleasure.

"Fuck!"

I saw cum shoot out of Colby's cock as his face took on a wonderfully blissful look, as did Jonathan's. It made a tingle of arousal start again but I pushed it down, grinning at the two men climbing off the floor. Arms brought me closer to Joe and I snuggled into his chest.

"You are amazing," I murmured, placing a kiss to his shoulder.

"You are better," he mumbled, obviously a little tired.

I yawned and shrugged, pulling the blanket up around us. I saw Colby and Jon now clean and in boxers, giving us a questioning look.

"Get your asses up here, I need all my boys cuddling with me," I murmured.

Colby grinned and immediately took spooning into my back, his hand resting on my stomach. Jonathan spooned Joseph and I felt utterly content.


	9. Chapter 9

_This story is so ridiculous it's not funny. I have come up with another random bout of drivel in my head and.. whelp... here it comes! This is AU, but will kind of stick to the current story line in ways. The character are pretty much OOC, because really, what do I know about the real Colby, Joseph, or Jonathan other than what is put on their TV characters. Yes, my character is pretty much the definition of Mary-Sue. If that bothers you, find another damn story! =D_

 _A/N: SMUT SMUT SMUT!  
_

 _I OWN NOTHING! I GET NOTHING EXCEPT FUN OUT OF WRITING THIS!_

JigsawUnknown- Thank you! These things are fun to write haha. Get to let out all the creative stops.

Shadowgrneyes- Thank you so so much! I hope you continue on recovery well! I'm glad you are enjoying this. I'm enjoying writing it just as much!

Tatyasdias- Hehe, agreed! That Randy... =]

Calwitch- There are MANY types of dom/sub relationships. The way Ii imagine it works in this one is that they took up Samara's hints from the previous chapter about wanting Randy, plus her being very open sexually, to attempt it. If anyone had protested anything, it would have ended.

Thank you for the follows and favorites everyone!

NOW! If you all could see one other superstar make an appearance, who would it be?! I'm open to men and women of course, so throw me ideas!

 _KairiAnneYukari ^.^_

* * *

Colby was back in action. It was two weeks since his accident but there had been no major developments in the story line due to him being injured. I tapped my fingers wildly against my leg as I watched on the screen as he trash talked Joe and Jon.

"They thought we were brothers apparently? They were business partners that I used for good business, and left when they became parasitic."

The crowd booed and I rose slightly as I heard Roman's music, a grin crossing my face. He walked angrily down through the crowd, tapping random hands but managing to look pissed as hell as he did it. He grabbed a mic from a staff and entered the ring slowly, making Seth step back with a nervous look.

"Look Seth, well all know how this really was," Roman said in his low timbre, "You realized you were over shadowed by us, that's fine. Everybody has to get rid of their cancer sometimes, we just got rid of ours before we died as athletes. If anything, _you_ held us back."

"Ooh," I murmured, "This is where Dean needs to come out from somewhere and scare the crap out of Seth!"

As if the show read my mind, Dean's music played and Roman looked amused while Seth freaked out. He looked around wildly but Dean came out from beneath the ring, behind him, and was in the ring directly behind him before he noticed.

"Boo!"

Seth's scream of fear was hilarious as he ducked and rolled away. Instantly J and J were in the ring and protecting Seth.

"Protecting, hah, they are ants compared to Seth, but I guess they make good distractions," I murmured, sipping my water.

"Excuse me, are you Samara Evans?"

I jumped and groaned as I spilled water on the belly of my shirt. I turned with an embarrassed smile and nodded at the man with a head set on.

"Yeah, I am," I said, "Is there something wrong?"

"No Mrs. Evans, you are requested to join Mr. Levesque in his office," he said simply, "If you'd please follow me."

Levesque... Levesque?

"I'm sorry, Mr. Levesque?" I asked in confusion.

"Paul Levesque, oh, well, you probably know him as Triple H," he said.

My heart momentarily stopped and I choked on air. I patted my chest to start my heart up again and he gave me an amused smile.

"I-I know who that is," I murmured.

We made a few turns and he knocked on a door.

"Come in."

It took all my strength to hold in a squeal as I saw Triple H and Stephanie McMahon in the office, as well as Kane.

"Holy- I mean, Hi," I said with a blush.

"You must be Samara, nice to meet you," Paul said, rising and extending his hand.

I shook it with a red faced smile.

"Nice to meet you all too," I said softly, "Wow, this is like a dream come true."

He grinned and Stephanie laughed gently.

"I'll cut to the chase directly," he said, "The boys tell us you've got good ideas and you're bright."

I flushed the color of blood and shook my head.

"Oh, no, really, I don't think I do," I whispered, dying inside as all the eyes were on me.

"Don't be afraid," Kane said, resting a hand on my shoulder, "We want to pick your mind. We have a development team for the creative stories we do, but we need fresh ideas."

"But I- I'm not qualified, I just have an couple years experience in theater as a producer and actress, nothing credible," I said.

"But you have been a long time fan of the WWE correct?" Stephanie asked.

"Well yes, ever since I can remember, but that doesn't mean I can write up a good story," I said lamely, "As much as I wish I could, I would also be biased, seeing as I have favorites."

"That's fine, we would work to meet the fans needs," Paul said, "Just take a week or so to think about it, but we also have another offer."

I licked my suddenly dry lips and nodded for him to continue, not trusting my voice.

"With some training, would you feel comfortable becoming a manager?" he asked.

Taking a steadying breath, I whispered, "Sir, please, I am so honored, but I have no experience and-"

"You know how to act correct?" Stephanie asked.

"I suppose, yes."

"That's all that's required of a manger," Kane said, "We are thinking of a new development for Colby's character."

"And that is?" I murmured.

Kane smiled and chuckled.

"You know how I've been on about him becoming a better man and champion? Well, that would then be your job. You would be brought in as his empathy manager basically, forcing him to act better until he turns back to a face," he said.

"Colby switching back?!" I breathed in excitement, a smile crossing my face, "I knew! He's a great coward but he's even better when he's with his brothers! This could be so great, a switch like during a PPV, or I could even see him intervening in a match of one of them versus part of the authority to help them out, or-"

"That- That is the kind of thinking we need," Paul said, "Please, take some time to think about it."

Suddenly the door was slammed open and my lovers came in, pushing past me in a hurry.

"She's gone Paul! Have you seen her?" Colby demanded.

"What if that prick managed to find her here?!" Jonathan snapped.

Paul looked amused as a smirk played across his lips and I giggled behind my hand, watching as they turned. I gave a small wave and relief flashed across each face.

"We were talking about keeping you on limited rest," Paul lied smoothly, "Had to insure that she knew how important our champ was to us."

Colby rolled his eyes with a groan before pulling me into a hug.

"Don't do that shit again," Jonathan sighed patting my back.

I pulled away from Colby with a blush.

"Thanks for worrying, but I'm fine," I murmured.

"Come on, we've gotta shower and get changed," Joseph said with an annoyed expression.

I saw Paul give me a wink and blushed, waving to them all and saying my goodbyes.

"So he was talking to you about keeping an eye on me?" Colby asked, looking confused.

"Yes, he's apparently worried that you have been over exerting yourself beyond your means with that still injured collar bone," I replied easily.

A smile twitched on my face as I realized, maybe acting was easier to fall back into than I thought.

"Well that's stupid, I know my limits," Colby sighed.

"Apparently not," I retorted when I saw him wince and grab his collar bone area.

He rolled his eyes but threw me a smirk.

"I wouldn't mind you being my nurse," he said teasingly.

"No fair, I'm hurt!" Jonathan said, "Come make me feel better Samara!"

With a squeak, I was pulled into his embrace.

"Right here," he murmured, pointing to his lips, "I think I need a kiss to make it better."

"Jon," I hissed as a couple of divas passed us.

I turned red as one of them glared at me and the others giggled.

"What? I don't give a damn," he sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you? Nothing matters, except this."

He touched his hand to my cheek, then his chest.

"Got me cupcake?" he asked.

I nodded and swallowed thickly, pressing my lips to his. He groaned and stopped walking entirely, yanking me by the waist to become flush with him.

"That's my girl," he murmured as we parted.

My eyes gazed into his bright blue ones and I blushed, rubbing my nose against his. He grinned and repeated the motion.

"Come on now, you're gonna make me jealous," Colby groaned.

I spun around as he pulled me and planted a kiss to his cheek.

"Don't be," I murmured.

"Hey guys, they're wanting a quick promo shot for Roman and Dean since they kind of tag teamed up. Renee is on her way to ask about rebuilding the Shield with you two," a camera man said.

Jon's lips quirked down but he nodded, turning to Joe.

"Let's give our best," Joseph sighed.

I shot them a smile and thumbs up as I walked off with Colby, not wanting to cut into the shot. A young blonde that I realized was Renee walked past us with determination in her eyes. God, every woman here, diva or staff, was beautiful.

"What's on your mind honey?" Colby asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I gave him a smile and shook my head.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about how I'm going to keep you from excessive training," I teased.

"You could just keep me in bed all day," he whispered into my ear.

I shivered and bit my lip, glaring at him as we walked by two newer wrestlers I didn't know. He had his cocky grin on his face so I yanked him down a hall.

"Where are we going? Do you even know?" he asked.

I saw the bathroom sign finally and pushed him into the family bathroom, locking the door. Before he could question me, I slammed my lips onto his. He groaned and lifted me quickly, putting me on the counter.

"Do not make such tempting statements Mr. Lopez, we have lives outside the bedroom," I whispered as he kissed down my neck.

"Nothing more important than this," he moaned as I palmed his erection.

"I'd say your championship is pretty damn important," I chuckled.

My breath caught as I grabbed his neck, holding him close as he bit my neck hard.

"Nothing. Is. More. Important," he growled, punctuating every word with a new bite.

"Jesus Colby," I whimpered, "Fuck me already."

"Take those damn pants off then," he snapped, stepping back.

I jumped off the counter and kicked my flip flops off, sliding my jeans and black underwear down, letting him lift me back up. He opened his fly quickly, dropped his pants to his thighs, and I gripped his cock.

"I will never get tired of feeling you inside me," I panted, rubbing his dick hard.

Suddenly his phone rang. He cursed but I grabbed it before him, grinning when I saw Joseph's name and picture.

"Colby, where are you?" Joseph asked, "Is Samara okay?"

"You worry too much baby," I murmured into the phone, grinning as Colby moaned lowly when I rubbed his sack, "Colby is right here with me, he's about to fuck me, so if you'll excuse me..."

"Damn it baby girl, where are you?" he growled.

I heard Jon question him in the background but I finally said, "Family bathroom, not too far from your promo video. Better hurry before we finish without you."

When I hung up, Colby pulled me into a searing kiss.

"You're so fucking sexy," he snarled, thrusting inside.

I whimpered and leaned my forehead to his as he moved slowly with too much control.

"No, fuck me Colby, I need-"

"You need to hush and let me take care of you," Colby said roughly, "Now, lean over and unlock the door."

With some effort, I flicked the lock open and none too soon the door slammed open. I grinned wickedly as my other two lovers took up each side of me. I was yanked into a rough kiss as Colby moaned and pulled out, thrusting quickly back in. I tangled my hand in Joseph's hair and reached my other hand for Jonathan, grinning when I found his bare dick. I was pushed back and my shirt and bra were raised, Joe and Jon latching on each exposed breast. A low moan escaped my throat as I threaded my hands into their hair.

"Holy fuck, please, Colby, I'm so close," I whimpered.

My eyes shut in bliss as a finger worked at my clit.

"Cum baby," Joseph growled gently into my ear.

"We wanna hear you cum," Jonathan hissed, nipping my ear, "Moan for us."

Suddenly my hips were lifted and I gripped onto Jon and Joe in fear, but as Colby slammed rapidly in me, my fear was drowned out by pleasure. Nonsense words poured from my throat as I climbed the top of the peak, feeling blinding pleasure as Jon bit into my neck.

"Fuuuck!" I nearly screamed.

Colby stilled slightly but started right back up, making me catch my breath.

"What-"

"Shh," Colby moaned, "Let me feel you a little bit longer honey."

Again the finger started at my bundle of nerves and I felt another wash of bliss come over me.

"God, ah, too much!" I cried, "Please, Colby, cum baby."

As if on command, he groaned and pulsed as his hips jerked. I clutched the back of his head as another small climax hit me, pulling his lips to mine.

"My god," I whimpered as he pulled out.

It took a moment to catch my breath and when I finally did, I pulled my clothes back on, blushing as Joseph and Jonathan stared at me hungrily.

"I feel bad, but I am way too sensitive," I murmured, reaching out for the two aroused men, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

I licked my lips suggestively and winked, but the door was knocked on.

"You're so fucking loud Samara," I heard.

I squealed in embarrassment as I saw Randy and a few of the other wrestlers come in, looking confused. I was pulled behind Joseph suddenly and he made an intimidating sight, arms crossed over his chest as I peeked around him.

"H-How did you know?" I asked softly.

"I just fucked you like two weeks ago dear," he teased, making me blush again.

"So the rumors are true then?" Sheamus asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, and?" Jonathan asked, stepping forward.

Sheamus, and who I now realized was Neville and Barrett, laughed loudly.

"We were all intrigued to see the girl that caught the former Shield's interest," Barrett said, "She is rather cute."

I groaned and buried my face in Joseph's back, knowing I was tomato red.

"Watch out Stuart, you might incur the wrath of each one of these men," Randy warned, "She is not just out there for oogling."

"Not that she isn't worth oogling," Colby murmured as he came closer behind me.

Shivering I lifted my head, surprised when he pulled me into a kiss.

"But Randy is right, while she is sexy, she is ours," Joseph spoke up.

"And _she_ doesn't mind being an object?" Neville asked, looking worried.

At that, I turned and stepped out slightly, giving them a wave.

"She doesn't mind at all," I joked, "But really, it's nothing I haven't agreed to. No worries. By the way, you are one of my favorites Neville!"

I let myself fangirl for a moment and rushed forward, sticking out my hand. He chuckled and shook it, grinning.

"You're adorable, and it's actually Bryan," he said.

Chewing my lip I giggled.

"You- You just called me adorable. Eek! Okay, fan girl moment over, going back over there," I said, voice high pitched from excitement.

I rushed back over and clung to Jonathan, making him laugh.

"Shy now?" he asked, rubbing my back.

"I just made myself look like a complete idiot," I mumbled in despair.

"An adorable idiot," Joseph threw back.

"Hey," I groaned, huffing a sigh.

He grinned and ruffled my hair.

"You know we love you kid," he said.

I rolled my eyes but my cheeks lit up at the sentiment.

"So you really do have a thing for long hair don't you?" Randy spoke up.

Moaning in desperation, I gave him my middle finger. Why did he have to bring that up in front of Neville? Deciding to play devil's advocate, I gave Jonathan a wink before turning.

"Well, I told you, I like all types, I fucked you didn't I?" I asked, walking up and running my hand over his sheered hair, "You practically have no hair."

He grinned and winked.

"But I have other things that make up for no hair," he said in a lower voice.

"Alright now Randy, you warned us, now I'm returning the favor," Sheamus said, patting Randy's shoulder, "You're getting death stares."

With a chuckle, I stuck my hand out at Sheamus.

"I know we had an impromptu meeting, but it's nice to meet you," I said.

Sheamus smiled and shook my hand, then pulled me into a brief hug.

"Anyone family to them is family to us," he said, patting my shoulder, "And it's Stephen outside of the ring."

I turned to Barrett and gave him a critical gaze.

"Your character is an asshole, but I'm going to put that aside," I said teasingly, "It's nice to meet you."

"Gotta have heels out there darling, I'm Stuart," he said, shaking my hand.

"Good, now that introductions are done, let's go," Jonathan said, tugging my arm.

I gave him a questioning look and he leaned into me, stage whispering, "Unless you want me fucking you in front of everyone, I suggest we go, cupcake."

With a squeak, I let him pull me, waving goodbye at everyone. A small frown came to my lips as I saw Renee ahead, looking eager. When she saw me, her frown mimicked mine.

"Hey Jon, I was hoping, maybe we could go get a drink," she said uncertainly.

I pulled my hand from his and gave him a smile.

"Go ahead, I'll wait for Colby and Joseph," I said softly.

He looked bewildered.

"The hell woman? Did you not here me in there?!" he snapped.

I started to argue but he swept me up bridal style.

"Sorry Renee, rain check," he called as he rushed me away rudely.

"That was mean," I hissed.

Sure I sounded angry, but really I was preening inside. He chose me over Renee, somebody gorgeous and that he's known for a while. Kind of made me feel special and worth something. Deciding to put off the fake anger, I leaned up and captured his ear in my lips, nibbling gently. He groaned and sped his feet up, busting through the door loudly.

"You want me that bad?" I asked gently, running my hand over his chest.

"Do you have to ask cupcake?! I'm the odd man out here, and we are rectifying that now," he said.

I jumped as he dumped me onto the hood of the car. He attacked my mouth and I moaned against his lips, enjoying the feel as he sucking on my tongue. His hands parted my legs and he impatiently pulled at my zipper.

"God damn fucking denim," he snapped, pulling back.

I pushed his hands back and undid my pants, helping him pull the tight fabric off. When I felt the cool air, it hit me that we were directly outside of the arena, where any passerby could see us.

"Jon, in the car," I hissed as he bit my neck.

"Can't, can't wait that long," he groaned.

Suddenly he was pushing against my entrance, gripping my thighs tightly. I whimpered and leaned back onto my elbows, letting my head fall as he slid in easily. He grunted and let out a sigh of relief.

"Fuck yes, Jesus, you're heaven baby," he muttered softly into my neck.

Blushing slightly, I ran my fingers into his hair and pulled him up, nibbling on his lip.

"You feel- ah! Oh shit Jon," I moaned.

He wasted no time once he became accustomed to my wetness, his hips slamming roughly into mine as he stretched me thoroughly. My head connected painfully with the windshield but I simply cursed and ignored it, grabbing onto his arms.

"You're so wet, so warm baby," he moaned, "Don't want to ever stop. Mine. Mine forever."

"Yes, yours," I whimpered, "Never stop."

He snarled at my comment and suddenly humped me furiously.

"Say it again Samara," he growled.

"I'm yours Jonathan, please, I'm so close."

"Cum for me baby," he grunted.

My legs were lifted onto his shoulders and he pinned them to his chest as he reached down, brushing my clit lazily.

"That's my girl, I can feel you tighten, you're going to cum," he purred.

"Yes," I moaned, "Ohhh, oh God! Jon!"

He pinched my clit and my walls broke for the fourth time that night. Raw from pleasure I clutched onto him, pulling him hard and deep into me.

"Fuck! Jonathan, please, don't stop," I cried.

"Never baby," he groaned.

His breath hitched as I squeezed around him as tight as I could.

"Oh shit baby, you're too tight, I- Fuck Samara!"

He rocked roughly before releasing his load with a loud, deep cry. I pulled him into another kiss and panted against his lips, rubbing my nose against his.

"You are a goddess," he murmured.

I wanted to argue but felt too much at peace, deciding on a small smile as I licked his lip. He chuckled and pulled back, helping me pull my pants on.

"I'm cuddling with you tonight," he said sternly, "Colby can spoon Joseph."

I chuckled and shrugged.

"You three work that out, I'm down for whatever," I said, leaning against him.

He opened the car, slid in the back seat, and pulled me into his lap. I snuggled into his chest and closed my eyes as he wrapped me in his arms. It felt so warm despite the chill outside, and he was made me feel so safe.

"Thank you Jon," I mumbled before passing out.


	10. Chapter 10

_This story is so ridiculous it's not funny. I have come up with another random bout of drivel in my head and.. whelp... here it comes! This is AU, but will kind of stick to the current story line in ways. The character are pretty much OOC, because really, what do I know about the real Colby, Joseph, or Jonathan other than what is put on their TV characters. Yes, my character is pretty much the definition of Mary-Sue. If that bothers you, find another damn story! =D_

 _A/N: Um, warning here? No smut?  
_

 _I OWN NOTHING! I GET NOTHING EXCEPT FUN OUT OF WRITING THIS!_

Guest- I've actually thought about that. Like, you'd have to use the jaws of life to get me to leave a room with those three in it if they wanted me!

Tatyasdias- It took for-ev-er!

Calwitch- I hope you're not!

Thank you for the follows and favorites everyone!

NOW! If you all could see one other superstar make an appearance, who would it be?! I'm open to men and women of course, so throw me ideas!

 _KairiAnneYukari ^.^_

* * *

*Men's POV *

Joseph looked at the car, surprised to see the back door open.

"Jon, everything o-"

"Shh!"

Colby peeked into the car and smiled as he saw Samara curled up in Jonathan's lap.

"She really is adorable," Colby muttered, reaching out and brushing a red hair from her face.

She let out a mumble and latched onto Jonathan, before letting out a soft snore. The three men chuckled and Joseph climbed into the front, starting the car.

"I think we need to do something for her," Jonathan said suddenly as they pulled out of the lot.

"Like what?" Colby asked.

"Shit, I don't know, I don't do that romance shit," Jonathan sighed, "You two are good on that level."

"Angela liked spa days," Joseph commented stiffly.

The other two men gave him a surprised look. He rarely brought up his ex, for good reason.

"Well, we're heading to Chicago next, think they'll have a spa in or near the hotel?" Colby asked.

"Should have," Joseph replied, "Or we could make our own."

"What do you mean?"

He gave them a smirk and said, "We can be her masseuse, beats having another guy rub all over her."

"Speaking of which, if Orton keeps gloating about fucking her, I'm gonna fuck up his face," Jonathan growled.

Samara flinched in his arms and he quickly grabbed her, shushing her softly, placing a kiss to her forehead. She smiled in her sleep and let out a breathy, 'Jon', before returning to sleep.

"Lucky bastard," Colby snapped, grinning at the two.

Jonathan smirked and stuck out his tongue, stilling when she moved around again.

"So, did I hear right that you turned down Renee for our baby girl?" Joseph asked suddenly.

Jonathan shrugged slightly but Colby looked surprised.

"Really? You wanted to bang her for months!"

"I'm suddenly not into frosty, uppity bitches," Jonathan replied coolly, "My taste now seems to be for humble, girl-next-door type."

Joseph and Colby met gazes before laughing.

"You're whipped man," Joseph teased.

"And you're not you assholes?" Jonathan retorted, grinning as they both went silent.

*Samara's POV *

I whimpered slightly as a hand rocked me gently from my sleep.

"Baby girl, you need to shower, we need to get on the plane," Joseph whispered into my ear.

Moaning I arched against him as his hair tickled my face.

"I love your hair Leati, but I swear, if it tickles me again, I will chop that shit off," I grumbled, popping my eyes open to see his surprised blue ones.

"You wouldn't," he said cautiously.

"Don't tickle me and we'll never have to find out what I would or wouldn't do," I shot back.

I was now smiling, unable to keep a straight face at his shock.

"Now listen here little girl," he growled.

I pushed him away with a whimper, rising to my feet.

"If you talk to me in that voice daddy, we are never leaving this hotel room," I teased as I walked to the bathroom.

Locking the door quickly, I giggled as he pounded at the door.

"Open this door now Samara," he snarled.

"Nope, go play nice with the boys Joe, I'll come out after I'm done," I called.

He let out a frustrated growl and it pulled my loins tight. Fighting the urge to open the door and let him fuck me senseless, I opened my Pandora app on my phone and brought up my 'BoA (Korean)' radio station. 'Touched' by BoA started playing and I sung along quietly.

"Saw you standing in the dark and I like your energy  
I'm feeling you way from afar, boy you're distracting me  
My heart is racing, body's aching, and I'm shaking all because of you  
(It's something about you)"

I chuckled as I realized how those lyrics fit my exact situation. Every touch of the soapy cloth on my skin had me wishing it was Joseph, even though he was across the suite.

"I can be your lady, you can be my baby  
So don't keep me waiting  
I wanna be touched, wanna be touched _[2x]_  
'Cause I've got this problem, only you can solve it  
But you gotta come to me  
I wanna be touched, wanna be touched _[2x]_ "

My lips quirked up again as I shut off the water, wrapping my body in a towel, my hair in another. Opening the door, I screamed in fright as I saw Joseph standing there. I put a hand to my heart and slapped him gently.

"You scared the shit out of me!" I whimpered, falling into him as he pulled me closer.

"I'm sorry baby girl, I didn't mean to scare you that bad," he murmured, kissing the top of my hair.

Taking a deep breath, I nodded and wrapped my arms around him.

"Colby took the privilege of choosing your outfit," Joseph said, gesturing to the bed.

An amused smirk crossed my lips as I picked up the 'Sleeping with Sirens' T-shirt from Hot Topic and a black skirt from Old Navy that barely reached my lower thighs.

"This is going to show off way too much," I replied, turning around.

Joseph smirked and grabbed the edge of my towel.

"Good," he said, yanking it away.

I blushed and pulled my T-shirt in front of me.

"Come on now," he said, disapprovingly, "I've seen it before and I love it."

"Shut up Joe, let me dress in peace," I chuckled.

He sighed with a roll of his eyes but gave me a chaste kiss before leaving the room. I slid on a pair of pink and black underwear, a matching bra, and then the outfit. I frowned as I saw my chubby thighs peeking out from beneath the material, but slid my flip flops on anyway. As I left the room, I heard the guys talking about women.

"She wanted to chase after you," Colby said with a laugh.

I paused and hesitated at the door way, feeling shameful of eves dropping but wanting to know what they talked about when I was gone.

"Yeah, now that I'm on my way to winning the championship, she mysteriously wants to fuck me, fame whore," Jonathan snapped, "Besides, I told you last night, I don't want those fake women anymore."

"I can see why," Joseph's deep timbre joined in, "Samara... she's different."

"Did you notice how she freaked out over Neville?"

"I think everybody did Colby," Joseph sighed.

"Why do you think she didn't freak out over us?" Jonathan asked.

"She kind of did," Colby said.

"I guess," Jonathan replied.

I decided to step in and grinned.

"You guys are dumb sometimes," I said, "Just so you know."

"Why?" Colby asked, looking confused.

"You think I didn't fan girl over you? Do you not remember just about five weeks ago I nearly humped your leg in my sleep? I'm living practically every woman's dream, and I have to remind myself every morning that it's actually not a dream," I said, softening as I got a little deeper, "I feel like I'm going to wake up and be next to Nick again, or wake up from a coma he put me in and all this will be a dream. I'll never have met you guys, never had any of this happen."

I gestured wildly as tears entered my eyes.

"It's overwhelming sometimes," I whispered, "I am just so grateful. You three saved my life, saved me from a life with him, brought me along, and give me some of the most gratifying sex in the world. You got to understand how surreal this is for me. I'm nobody. I'm not rich, not famous, not talented. I'm me. And you three, you're you. Entertaining four to five days a week in front of thousands of people, and millions more at home."

I looked away as I felt a tear slip out, wiping it away quickly.

"Sorry, I don't know why I'm so sad, I should be happy. I guess I'm sad because I know something has to give eventually."

"It doesn't and it won't."

I let out a sigh as Colby pulled me into his arms. Molding myself to him, I breathed in his intoxicating scent and felt relief wash over me. His hand ran over my hair soothingly.

"You aren't leaving us," he murmured, "And we aren't leaving you."

"Thank you," I murmured.

I kissed his cheek and pulled back, giving a small smile.

"Let's go get on that dreadful plane," I sighed.

"Afraid of heights?" Joseph asked.

"Hell yes!" I groaned, grabbing my bag, "I have never done it before."

…

"I need friends," I moaned in agony as I watched Dean and Colby toss popcorn into each others mouths.

"We could set you up with some of the divas," Jonathan said absentmindedly as he caught a piece of popcorn, yelling in victory.

"I don't know," I murmured.

Anxiety filled my gut as I thought of the divas, and Summer's reaction to me when I first met her.

"Not all the divas are bitches," Colby added, throwing me a smile, "Is there anyone in particular you want to meet?"

I thought about it then grinned.

"Paige!" I shouted, "I love Paige! She is the bad ass woman of the WWE! Like, a darker Lita. Plus, she's fucking hot."

Both gazes flipped to me and popcorn hit Jonathan's cheek.

"Oh shit, I forgot you like women too!" he hissed, "Why haven't we thought of getting you a girls night sooner?!"

I put up a hand as I blushed.

"Hey, they wouldn't be into me like that," I argued, "I'm just looking for friends."

"By the way, Paige's name is Saraya," Joseph said as he entered.

I grinned and said, "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

"She's off filming a movie at the moment thought, so when she gets back we can bring it up," Colby said with a shrug, "Any one else?"

"Rosa?" I suggested hesitantly.

They didn't seem too enthused.

"Why not?" I asked, confused.

"Bad blood," Colby said, not going further.

I raised an eyebrow and Jonathan groaned.

"Curtis, AKA Fandango, caught us screwing and dumped her and she got pissed at me," he said, "I don't associate with her since she threatened to cut my dick off."

I winced.

"It seems like he should be more pissed than she is," I voiced.

"She was pissed she lost her ticket in fame," Colby said, popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

Letting out a sigh, I said, "I can hang with the guys too."

That got a narrowed glance from each man.

"No," the said uniformly, making me chuckle.

"I don't want to screw anybody, I just want friends," I groaned, "Like She- Sorry, Stephen, he's married right?"

"Nope," Jonathan said, "And hell no, I saw your googoo eyes."

"I had googoo eyes?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes," the three agreed.

"God, just because someone is attractive, does not mean I'll screw them," I sighed.

"We're not exactly worried about you, but if they come onto you," Joseph said.

"Well, is there anyone you trust?" I asked, tapping my finger on my leg.

"Josh and Jon," Joseph said.

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"My cousins, Jimmy and Jey Uso," Joseph replied, coming forward, "Jon is married to who you know as Naomi, and they wouldn't encroach on my territory anyway."

With a small smirk, I couldn't help but tease him.

"They seem nice, and they look kind of like you. They are very handsome."

He looked livid until I held up my hand.

" _But_ you're my only Samoan God," I said loudly, rising and walking over.

He seemed to calm as I pulled him into a kiss.

"I'm practically a sex addict Leati, but I am not unfaithful," I murmured as I kissed down to right below his ear, "I am yours, Jon's, and Colby's. Unless you decide to spring another Randy's incident on me, I fully prepared not to sleep with anyone else until whatever this is, ends. Besides, what more do I need? I have you three. Every delicious inch of you."

Without realizing it, I was pressed hard against him, leaving small marks on his neck.

"And believe me, I am extremely happy with this," I added quickly, before he yanked me into a kiss.

"God woman, go sit down before I take you right now," he growled, pushing me back to the couch.

"So, why do you need friends anyway?" Colby asked.

"I miss having social interaction, like gossip about how good my sex life is, past relationships, future life plans, all that fun stuff."

"We can do that," Jonathan said.

I rolled my eyes and sat back, gazing intently at him.

"Really? You want to gossip with me?"

He nodded and turned, facing me.

"Start cupcake," he said.

"Well, I've been thinking about what I can actually do with my life."

I hesitated and shot them a nervous look before continuing, "I need your opinions though. I won't do it if you don't like it."

"What is it?" Colby asked, looking worried.

"Remember when I was talking to Paul yesterday?" I asked.

They nodded and I sighed.

"He offered to let me help with story lines, and possibly become a manager for some damn reason," I said, "I am at my ends trying to figure out why."

"You're incredibly creative, and you get along with almost every body you meet," Joseph said, "Did they say who you would manage?"

I grinned slightly.

"Seth Rollins," I murmured.

Colby's eyes widened.

"Wait, what?" he asked, jumping up in surprise.

"Yeah, they want to try a new angle I guess. I'm supposed to be like a life coach and help you make better decisions before the next title match, and by that point you'll have turned yourself around and become face again hopefully."

"Holy shit," he breathed, looking incredibly surprised.

"What do you guys think?" I asked, gnawing on my lip.

"I think it's great," Colby said, "Hell, I'd get to work with you and see you at home. Love the idea!"

"Is this getting turned into a 'win the diva's heart' I wonder," Jonathan mused.

I shrugged.

"I'm not a diva, and I will not be involved in anything physical due to my physical state, but I can easily act as your manager," I said, motioning to Colby, "So you all agree it's okay?"

"Hell yes!" Colby said.

I squawked in surprise as he pulled me into a hungry kiss.

"It'll be good, build your career," Joseph added, "Working with you will definitely be a perk."

A grin covered my face as I let out a relieved giggle.

"Holy hell, I'm going to work for the WWE," I sighed against Colby's neck.

"Welcome to the business honey," he murmured, stroking my hair.


	11. Chapter 11

_This story is so ridiculous it's not funny. I have come up with another random bout of drivel in my head and.. whelp... here it comes! This is AU, but will kind of stick to the current story line in ways. The character are pretty much OOC, because really, what do I know about the real Colby, Joseph, or Jonathan other than what is put on their TV characters. Yes, my character is pretty much the definition of Mary-Sue. If that bothers you, find another damn story! =D_

 _A/N: SMUT SMUT SMUT! A bit detailed on the m/m action but shouldn't be too bad for most.  
_

 _I OWN NOTHING! I GET NOTHING EXCEPT FUN OUT OF WRITING THIS!_

Tatyasdias- I think it will be best for her in the end. And I know it would build my self confidence immensely.

Calwitch- Thank you! As much as I looove the smut, I know it's important to show the normal every day sides as well. =]

Thank you for the follows and favorites everyone!

NOW! If you all could see one other superstar make an appearance, who would it be?! I'm open to men and women of course, so throw me ideas!

 _KairiAnneYukari ^.^_

* * *

I couldn't help but frown as the woman took my measurements.

"Is this really necessary? I could really shop for myself," I caught the rude tone I my voice and rushed to apologize, "I'm so sorry! I'm so grateful, it's just, uncomfortable..."

Stephanie smiled and shook her head.

"No need to be uncomfortable," she said, "You will look great in the outfit, we just have to get it tailored perfect to fit you."

Nodding awkwardly, I chewed on my lip as I saw the tailor writing down the numbers.

"No one will see these numbers right?" I whispered.

That made her frown and she told the tailor to stop and get a drink, waving her off. She pulled me to sit on the couch next to her and gave me a worried gaze.

"They mentioned you have self-esteem issues, but are they really that bad?" Stephanie asked.

I shrugged and sighed, "I guess. I just- I'm nothing like any of the women here."

"That's a good thing! While I love my employees, a lot of the women are selfish bitches," she snapped, "You have life, you are young and smart, and pretty, with apparently the ability to steal three men from those divas."

I blushed and looked away slightly, but she forced me to look back at her. This Stephanie was nothing like the one on the show, and she honestly made me feel that she was telling the truth.

"Don't lose yourself being here okay? Stay as you are and everyone will love you, except maybe Renee, Danielle, and Layla," she said with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry, I don't know Danielle," I murmured.

"Danielle is Summer Rae, she was emotionally invested in Colby, Renee was into Jonathan after his big break, and Layla has always held a torch for Joseph."

That made me frown. She noticed and questioned this. I shook my head in return, not wanting to bother her with my stupid thoughts. She called the tailor back in who returned to measuring me and I pondered on this information. Did I somehow manage to steal them from potential girlfriends? I know in a heartbeat they should take the divas. I'm nothing special and I can't provide an exciting life like the divas can.

"There she is. Woman of the hour!"

I blushed slightly and chuckled as Colby came in, planting a kiss on my forehead before stepping back.

"What's the outfit going to be?" he asked.

"We're going business casual," Stephanie replied, "Empire waist turquoise blouse with a cinched waist and crisscross over the breasts to enhance the goods, black slacks that curve the butt and hips, and black flats."

"It's really a beautiful outfit," I said with a grin, feeling excited again.

"Just don't look too hot honey, I don't need to lose my fan base to you," Colby teased.

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him.

"As if, I'll revolt everyone before they could love me," I argued, "I'm like a whale compared to the divas."

He narrowed his eyes and stepped closer, making my eyes widen in surprise as he kissed me gently.

"When will you realize you are beautiful, even if you didn't have those luscious curves you would be beautiful," he murmured.

The tailor cleared her throat.

"Excuse me Colby, but you are blocking her leg," she said with a tense voice.

"Sorry," he mumbled, stepping back, "Samara, you really need a view change honey. Anyway, I have to go catch up with Glenn and Paul."  
"Go kick some ass love," I said with a chuckle, "But don't get hurt!"

He grinned and sent me a wink before leaving. I felt my heart pound heavily in my chest as I saw his ass in his tight leather pants.

"All done, should have everything done tomorrow," the tailor said, "I'll bring it in the morning."

"Thanks Penelope," Stephanie said as the tailor walked out.

"Hey Stephanie," I murmured, deep in though.

"What's up?"Stephanie replied.

"Can I possibly get a diva or superstar to help me train, exercise? I don't expect a lot, but I'd really like to start exercising to keep up with everyone."

She smiled brightly.

"That's a great idea, let me talk to some of them," she said, "Now go get some lunch at the cafeteria."

…

It was freeing. Even being shoulder to shoulder in the room, hotter than it should be in early October, the anonymity of dancing here with no one that cared to look at others was amazing. Everyone was too focused on having fun, dancing, and getting drunk to care about the fat girl dancing on the floor. Hell, there were other women my size, and even bigger, dancing just as well. I was not dancing queen but I could sure rock my hips with the best of them. Hands slowly ran down my arms and I hesitated, trying to decide if it was one of my men. But the hands were too soft, too small. I spun and frowned as I saw a man grinning.

"I want a dance beautiful," he said.

"I- Um, no thanks," I said with a blush.

"Aw, come on, even if you're here with your man, he's not around. It's a free dance floor," he said, trying to pull me closer.

"Really, I'm okay, thank you," I said.

I raised my voice to try to reach his senses through his obviously drunken state but he just laughed and yanked me hard into his chest. It felt wrong.

"Please, you don't want to make-"

"Is there a problem here?"

I winced and the man let me go.

"No, the lady- oh shit!"

It was comical as the man looked up and up at the giant Samoan man who now had his arms around my stomach.

"Sorry man, no harm meant!" he squeaked before running off.

I was turned around and I grinning, pulling Joseph into a kiss.

"Thank you Joe," I murmured into his ear.

"That's why I'm here baby," he replied with a chuckle.

I pretended to pout and ran my hand up his black cotton shirt, catching his collar with my fingers and pulling him closer.

"And I thought you were here to watch me dance," I teased gently.

"That too," he growled quietly.

He teethed my ear and I gasped quietly, gripping his shoulders.

"Now, now, kids, behave!" Colby chided.

"Really, do we need to lock you in a room?" Jonathan teased.

I pulled back with a grin, feeling much more at ease with the three shots of ever clear clouding my head.

"Oh don't be a spoil sport, you know you'd enjoy seeing us fuck right here," I murmured, capturing Colby's lips.

He groaned and pulled me flush against him as I twirled my fingers into his hair. He began moving his hips and I giggled.

"You dance?" I asked.

"Kind of, mostly grinding and shit," he muttered into my ear.

"Perfect," I mumbled as I kissed his neck.

Spinning about slowly, I wrapped one arm around his neck and rocked my bottom against his crotch. He quickly caught my hips and moved into an easy rhythm with me.

"I think we're not included here Joe, we both suck at dancing," Jonathan said.

I sent him a frown before snagging his wrist and pulling him into a quick kiss.

"I'll give you a private dance later, promise," I said with a wink.

He grinned and winked back.

"Better keep your promise cupcake."

With that he and Joe left the dance floor and Colby reclaimed my attention when his beard slid up my neck with his lips. I whimpered and tipped my head over, giving him more access to my flesh. His mouth was hot with sharp bites as he moved back down to my shoulder to my one sweet spot.

"Oh shit," I hissed, burying my hand in his hair, pulling his mouth harder onto my neck.

"Honey, calm down before I take you out back and screw you there," he murmured.

An excited blush covered my cheeks as I felt him hard against my ass. I spun back around and kissed him roughly, rocking my hips against his to the beat. Fingers tightened on my waist as I nibbled on his bottom lip, sucking gently.

"Damn it Samara, do you want to me to cut your night short here?" he snapped.

Despite his angered tone, I knew it was out of sexual need rather than real anger. With a lick of my lips, I nodded.

"Please do, we can make the night last longer somewhere alone where it's just the four of us," I begged.

"You wanted to come have fun," he argued.

"And I did! I drank, danced for like an hour and a half, and now I want my men to fuck me," I growled lightly, "Is that a problem? Would you rather I find some limp dick here to fuck?"

He snarled and I moaned at the possessive kiss he planted on me.

"You are ours Samara, and damn it, if you want to be fucked, I am not going to deny you that."

His husky voice made my blood boil and I turned, pulling him off the floor with me. I stopped at the table and Jonathan gave me a confused look.

"Let's go, now," I demanded.

He chuckled and rose.

"Joe is being sweet talked by the bar tender," he said, thumbing at the bar.

I look behind him and saw a beautiful tanned woman, probably a mix of races if her mocha skin and dark hair was any sign, and shrugged.

"Leave him, we can hail a cab," I replied easily.

"Huh?" both men asked.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion at their confused looks.

"You want him to sleep with her?" Colby asked.

With a grin, I nodded.

"I told you guys, have fun! She's hot and he'd be dumb not to. Go tell him Colby," I said, nudging him with a smirk.

He shook his head but chuckled as he walked off. Jonathan sat back down and pulled me in his lap. I snuggled into him and groaned as he rubbed my back gently.

"You smell amazing," I purred into his neck.

"You do too cupcake," he murmured.

I pulled back and kissed him softly. To my surprise, he returned it, just as gently. When I pulled back, my breath caught in my chest. His blue eyes were so clear, so beautiful. He grinned and tapped my cheek.

"You okay?" he murmured.

I nodded, still speechless as I really paid attention to his face. He is always gorgeous, just like Joseph and Colby, but something right now drew me like a moth to a flame. I ran my pointer finger down his nose, over his lips, and traced his jaw to one dimple.

"Do you even realize how beautiful you are?" I whispered.

He looked surprised, then bust up laughing.

"Oh hell, you're drunk as fuck," he said through laughter.

Narrowing my eyes, I shook my head stubbornly and grabbed his cheeks, making him look at me.

"Jonathan Good, you listen to me now! Everything about you is wonderful, beautiful, but when you smile and stare at me in just the certain way, I feel- I don't know, like the only person here. You have the most gorgeous eyes, and your dimples..."

I trailed off and kissed him, needing him. Flames licked wildly at body in more than arousal. It was a carnal need to have him claim me, feel him touch me. I wanted to bask in his attention. A hand tapped my shoulder and I put up a finger, moaning as Jon pulled back.

"Let's get her to the hotel Seth, she's acting weird," Jonathan said, giving me a confused but raw look.

"Sure, come on honey," Seth said, wrapping his arm around me.

Jon took the other side and I smile, sliding my arms around their waists. This heaven should never end. As we rode in the taxi, it was quiet. The driver had on a low radio station and it was some salsa type music, but I was too focused on the men sandwiching me to care about it. After a moment of deliberation, I reached on both side of my lap and rested my hands on their thighs.

"Sa-"

"Shh," I snapped.

I could feel both men tense as I gently ran my hands to their groins. It was rather exciting to feel Jon already getting hard and Colby not far behind. Colby covered my hand and I shot him a pout.

"Not here honey," he hissed.

In return, I simply squeezed his half hard dick, making him clutch my wrist tighter.

"Here we are," the taxi driver said, "It's eight dollars."

Colby quickly tossed him some cash and pulled me out of the car, pushing me in a hurry inside.

"Oh, now you want it," I teased.

"I always want you," he whispered as he pushed me onto the elevator.

As the doors shut, I kissed Colby roughly as Jonathan pressed against my ass.

"I want to ask a favor," I whispered as our lips parted.

"What baby?" Jonathan purred, kissing my neck.

"I want you both to take me, same time," I begged.

"Are- Damn, are you serious?" Colby breathed, a sadistic smirk coming across his face.

"Well, if you guys like giving anal then yes," I murmured, "I can't do the two in one hole thing."

"Fuck yes," Jonathan groaned, "You are my kind of freak baby. I want to fuck your ass."

I turned with a grin and kissed him. The doors slid open and we spilled out, both men holding me up as I stumbled slightly.

"Drunk whore night?" I heard, "Not surprised Joe decided to go else where. She's that ring rat I've seen all over with you all isn't she?"

Colby started to speak but I put my hand up and he looked surprised. I smirked and stepped forward to Layla. She sneered at me and I laughed loudly.

"Honey, Layla," I said in a soft, consoling tone, "Don't be so upset with me because I won over the hearts and dicks of the three best men in the WWE. Obviously, if Joseph had any interest in your skeleton ass with implants he'd be in your bed every night, not mine. Right now, he is off screwing that beautiful bartender, who by the way is a million times better than you without a single drop of makeup or work done. So, don't be jealous that us real women get the real men while you fake bitches get the scraps left over."

Her mouth dropped open and I moved a little closer.

"Also, considering I fancy women just as much as men, you should be a little worried by the fact a pansexual even finds you ugly."

"You little bitch!" she screeched.

She went to reach out for me but suddenly Jon and Colby stepped in the way. She lowered her hand suddenly and glared at me as I parted them gently, resting against their arms.

"Gain a few pounds, get rid of the implants, and for goodness sake, take some self help classes and one day you might be able to entertain a man for more than one night," I murmured, waving my fingers at her.

"Okay honey, time to go," Colby murmured, pulling me forward.

"Whore!" I heard her curse.

I turned back slightly and said, "And yet I'm only screwing these men, not whoever I get my claws on."

She let out a string of curses and shrieks before getting on the elevator and suddenly I was picked up, making me squeal as I latched onto Jon's shoulders.

"Hi baby," I muttered, kissing him.

"You are fucking hot when you're territorial," he said with a chuckle.

"It's rare I am confident, but alcohol makes my confidence sky rocket through the roof," I joked, then smiled slyly, "Will you fuck me as my reward?"

"You don't even have to ask baby," he growled.

I heard a door open and he walked fast, dropping me onto the bed. I grinned as the two stripped their shirts.

"Hell yes, I will _never_ tire of this," I murmured, "I know it's a strange request but..."

Colby cocked a brow and I blushed slightly, motioning between them.

"You want us to fuck?" Jon asked.

"I want to at least see you kiss," I replied shyly, "I would much rather the fucking be done to me, but I like watching the prelude. It's rather hot."

Without another word, Jon pulled Colby into a brash kiss, his hands trailing down the submissive man's back, cupping his ass. I chewed on my lip, suppressing a groan when Colby moaned. Jon attacked his neck, leaving little red marks as he trailed down to his chest. Deciding to intervene slightly, I got onto my knees and ran my hands up their legs, finally reaching my goal. Both men groaned and Colby jerked back, being forced down with me. My mouth fell open as he pulled at Jon's pants.

"What honey?" he asked with a grin.

"You're going to give me a fucking heart attack," I hissed, smirking.

I was overly happy to watch this. Finally Jon's pants and boxers came down, and Colby wasted no time gripping Jon's already dripping cock.

"Don't be a cock block Colby," I grunted, nudging him over.

"Then help me," he murmured.

My breath hitched as he grabbed my head, forcing my mouth over Jon's dick.

"Oh shit!" Jon groaned, "Fuck yes Samara, Col, suck my cock."

Colby's tongue met mine as we each worked on a side, bringing the beautiful man above us to pants and moans.

"Shit, onto the bed Samara, Colby, eat her out," Jon ordered roughly, shoving both of us away.

I blushed slightly as Colby picked me up and put me on the bed.

"You heard him, spread 'em babe," he whispered huskily into my ear.

Shivering, I helped him quickly remove my pants and underwear. His fingers traced lightly up my legs as he pressed small, scratchy kisses along my skin until he came to my core. He growled and yanked my legs onto his shoulders, forcing his tongue into my folds.

"Ooh fuck!" I whimpered, grasping the blanket for strength.

"Isn't she delicious Colby? I know I could taste that pussy forever," Jon purred.

I blushed and cracked open my eyes as Colby removed his tongue, making me whine. Jon sent me a wink as he kissed Colby hard, their tongues battling.

"I had to taste you, what better way then off Colby?" Jon teased as he came up onto the bed, "Now lay back and relax sweetheart."

Colby's thick finger slid easily into me, making my breath hitch and my back arch. Curling his finger, he elicited a moan from me. How in the hell these men got so amazing at everything will forever be beyond me. Colby slowed and started to pull away but I whimpered.

"Don't stop, please," I whispered.

"Sorry honey, but we've got something much better planned," Colby murmured, moving up my body slightly with nips and licks.

His lips captured mine gently. His fingers wound into my hair and he pulled me up onto my knees and freed his cock as he laid back.

"On me," he ordered gently.

I wasted no time, straddling his hips, his cock brushing my lips teasingly.

"Do you want it?" he asked with a smirk.

"God yes Colby, you know I want you so bad," I groaned.

I was jerked down and impaled on his cock roughly. My head fell forward in delight. I felt so full I wasn't sure how I could even fit Jon anywhere.

"Lean forward," Jon purred, pushing on my back.

With a blush I leaned over Colby, who kissed me softly.

"If it hurts too much, say something," Colby warned, "We don't want to hurt you."

"No pain no gain," I whispered with a smirk.

The smirk was wiped off my face as warm wetness met my puckered entrance.

"The hell?!" I yelled.

"Shh, relax," Colby muttered, stroking my face and gently thrusting his hips.

"Pretty little ass," Jon cooed as he licked again.

His finger teasingly joined as his tongue left. With a groan, Jon continued his probing before slowly sliding a finger in.

"Oh, oh God," I cried as he gently stretched me.

Colby grinned and slowly began moving his hips in time with Jon's finger. All too soon it wasn't enough and I begged Jon to take me.

"Are you sure honey?" Colby asked, looking worried.

"I've been fucked in the ass before! Please, just do it!"

"Mmm, as you wish baby," Jon purred.

The burning pain was strong, but hearing the men moan as I clenched was stronger. Pain was forced away when Jon started moving.

"Oh, fuck, yes!" I whimpered.

Without thinking I dug my nails into Colby's shoulders and scratched down, leaving bright red marks and his moans becoming high pitched. The room quickly filled with skin slapping and loud moans. Suddenly Jon grabbed my throat, pulling me back harder onto his cock.

"I'm going to cum in your ass Samara, would you like that?" he hissed.

I felt the lack of breath cause blinding pleasure.

"Yes," I managed to croak out.

"If I hurt you, tap me," he whispered roughly.

I grabbed his hand and pulled it tighter, enjoying the further asphyxiation and feeling of helplessness it brought.

"Oh shit baby, I feel you getting tight, are you going to cum with us?" Colby panted.

I nodded, unable to speak, and felt the end fast approaching.

"Fuck Samara, your ass feels so good, I- I'm gonna cum babe!"

Jon let out a low groan and growl mixture before slamming hazardously, pulsing and draining into my ass. His fingers released my throat and sweet, crystal air rushed into my lungs. The blood rushed and returned and threw my body over board.

"Oh fuck Jon, Colby! So fucking good! So- a-ah, shit!"

Colby let out a loud moan and thrust one last time, emptying his fluids until everything started dripping out. Panting heavily, I shifted off Colby when Jon withdrew, falling ungracefully onto the bed.

"Jesus cupcake," Jon whispered, curling up against my back, "You take anal with the best."

I chuckled breathlessly and rested my hand over his.

"Thanks love," I murmured.

Colby rolled over and snuggled against my front.

"As much as I love Joe, he might have to stay out more often," Colby teased.

With a soft scoff, I ran my hand into his hair.

"We all love that beast too much to allow him to leave us," I murmured.

Colby nodded and kissed me gently. There was a door opening and I looked up to see Joseph entered the room, hair disheveled and grin wide. He spotted us and his grin turned confused.

"You picked a hell of a night to find another woman," Jonathan said with a laugh.

The three of us cracked up at the frown on his face.

"Just what the hell did I miss?" he asked.

"Samara is a real champ, took both of us, two holes, and went crazy mad," Jon said teasingly.

"Thanks for making me sound like a sex fiend," I joked, rolling my eyes.

"Well you are," Colby said, grinning, "But you're _our_ sex fiend to enjoy."

A gentle heat spread across my cheeks and I snugged my face into his chest.

"God damn it, really?" Joseph groaned.

"How was she?" I asked, grinning as I rolled over.

His eyes trailed hungrily over my body, making me blush again, and he said, "She was good, but she was no you."

"Well of course not," I scoffed, "She's looked like a mixed goddess."

"Beautiful, but vanilla as hell," Joseph said with an eye roll, "Not bad in the sack but no quirks, nothing."

That made me frown.

"Now I feel bad that you missed the fun," I almost whined.

"No problem baby girl, you can make it up to me later," he said with a wink, "I'm going to shower then I'll join you guys."

As Joseph stripped his shirt Jon called out, "You also missed Colby and Samara sucking my cock together."

"Mother fucker!" Joseph yelled as he slammed the door.

We chuckled among ourselves before I passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

_This story is so ridiculous it's not funny. I have come up with another random bout of drivel in my head and.. whelp... here it comes! This is AU, but will kind of stick to the current story line in ways. The character are pretty much OOC, because really, what do I know about the real Colby, Joseph, or Jonathan other than what is put on their TV characters. Yes, my character is pretty much the definition of Mary-Sue. If that bothers you, find another damn story! =D_

 _A/N: This chapter is a bit... dramatic. It also brings out more depth to Samara's character and some of her issues. Seriously though, overly dramatic. In all honesty, it is a normal reaction for someone who has the issues Samara has though.  
_

 _I OWN NOTHING! I GET NOTHING EXCEPT FUN OUT OF WRITING THIS!_

JigsawUnknown- Haha right?! So many adversaries in her eyes.

The Oven Glove (Guest)- Thank you! And I think I would pass out from sheer excitement if I ever witness any Shield member going down on the other!

jade (Guest)- 3 Yes! Also, is that a plea for Ryback to join in a chapter haha?

Tatyasdias- I see Stephanie being a lot nicer than people give her credit for. She is a mom, so she's going to know how to build people up! As for your suggestions... I was debating throwing Triple H in here! I might be able to make this work. =3

Calwitch- I feel that Samara reacted that way towards Layla because how she was going about it. If Layla was truly interested in Joe and was nice, unlike the bitch she was being in the chapter, Samara probably would have suggested Joe go after her. But of course alcohol and rude words make Samara one mean bitch ahaha! As for Joe, at least he got laid I suppose heh.

Thank you for the follows and favorites everyone!

NOW! If you all could see one other superstar make an appearance, who would it be?! I'm open to men and women of course, so throw me ideas!

(Triple H and Barret have been suggested. Opinions?)

 _KairiAnneYukari ^.^_

* * *

I felt nervous but pushed it aside as I took my seat, avoiding the camera not too far from me. The door opened and Hunter walked in.

"Glad you're here, I assume you've had time to read the file?" he asked.

"It's no problem Hunter, and yes I have. I think this should be easy to correct, with some training and time. It's like teaching a kid to keep their hands out of the cookie jar, all it takes is a little correcting."

"Good, have you had a chance to look over him and his actions?" Hunter asked.

"A little, but I think it will take an in-depth study for me to grasp the exact issues at hand, but I assume the reward system will work for him as well as it does any other human being," I replied with a grin.

He looked amused and shook my hand.

"Thank you Amara, please join me in viewing some of the past transgressions," he said.

I nodded and he flipped on a TV. The camera stopped rolling and Paul sent me a grin.

"You did really good," he said, clapping my shoulder, "You're a natural."

Blushing slightly at his praise I ducked my head in a thankful nod.

"We probably will leave the fans guessing until Raw on Monday night and bring you out to sit with the commentators where you'll give a little information but nothing too telling. Next Smackdown we will introduce your character to Seth."

"Sounds great! Thank you so much for this Paul, I hope I do you and the WWE justice," I said.

"You will, I can tell. You've got natural talent, hell, maybe eventually we could get you in as a diva."

"Oh goodness no," I gasped, frowning, "I'm too, erm, _big_ to be a diva, plus, I have never had training."

"You look fine, you'd just have to work out what you have. We've had muscular divas, thicker divas, and a multitude over the years. If you tone up what you have, keep everything natural, I'm sure you'd be a hit with male fans, especially with your cute, intelligent look," he said.

My heart stopped for a second as I gaped at him.

"As for training, if we start now, in a couple years I'm sure you'd be able to work with the best of them. Just, think it over, there's no reason to not multitask," he said, grinning and walking out.

The camera man followed him and I dropped into the chair.

"Holy fucking shit on fire! Paul just said I was cute? I could be a diva?" I asked myself softly.

I pinched my arm but gasped in pain as it hurt. Well, I wasn't asleep. I saw movement and looked up, surprised to see Stephen, the gorgeous red headed Irish man.

"Hey Stephen, what's up?" I asked, rising.

"Stephanie might have mentioned you wanting to work out?" he said, seemingly confused.

"Yes! So much yes! I would ask the guys but they're really busy lately, and plus, I need friends outside those three," I said with a chuckle.

"I don't see how you've held on this long, those three are enough to drive anyone nuts," he said, rolling his eyes, "Well come on. We've got a lot to talk about."

Eagerly I followed him through the halls, answering his random questions until we stopped at an entrance to a ring and a few work out areas.

"What level of activity do you have?" he asked.

"Very sedentary, at the moment," I answered truthfully, "But I have a great endurance."

"I've heard," he said with a chuckle, winking.

I slapped him with a blushing grin.

"And just who told you that?" I asked.

"Randy went on for a while about you, plus we got to hear your little bathroom escapade that night," he said.

"Oh God, please forget that ever happened!" I moaned.

"Okay, so I think it'd be best start you with cardio and light weight exercise; we don't want to put undue strain on your body. First, we need to stretch," he said, pointing at mats on the floor.

I copied him as he sat down and stretched forward. It was almost funny, seeing this man being so jovial and friendly, even gentle when he helped me stretch.

"It's so funny how most of you are much nicer than your screen counterparts," I said as he pushed me forward, helping me stretch to touch my toes.

"It makes for good rivalries, although there is occasionally real bad blood," he said, "Much like Miz and Sandow, they really hate each other."

"Really? I'm not surprised," I mumbled.

Suddenly he pushed a little harder and I groaned loudly as my back popped.

"Whoa girl, do you have back issues?" he asked, jerking me upright.

Battling dizziness, I shook my head no.

"I have always had a stiff back, especially after years of abuse to it," I said with a shrug, "Nothing major."

"Abuse?" he asked coolly, eyes narrowing.

I waved it off and said, "Ask Randy."

He nodded and said, "Now would be a good time to get on the treadmill."

I hopped on and he set it to a reasonable speed, getting on one next to me.

"Thank you so much for this, but if you have anything else you need to do, I'll be okay," I said.

"No big deal," he said, "Besides, if Colby, Jon, or Joe found out I didn't have a strict eye on you they'd probably kill me."

That made me chuckle.

"They are so worried I want to jump your bones," I said with a grin, "Or the other way around and I'd just give in."

He smirked and said, "Well you are nice to look at."

Blushing slightly, I returned, "You're no eye sore yourself Stephen."

"But they thought I'd make a move on a taken girl?" he asked, "Must be loosing their minds."

"I tried to assure them, that just because people might find others attractive, does _not_ mean they're going to fuck. But of course, knowing my pansexual ways, they're worried I'm also loose moraled I guess. I mean, we aren't like... dating, but I'm sure not going out of my way to make that obvious to anyone."

"Good girl," he said, "It's funny that someone with multiple partners is more loyal than half the people here."

"It's like what happened with Randy. Sure, if they are okay with it and both I and the other person are willing, I'm not going to argue, but I'm not going to sleep around behind anyone's back. It's not my style. Why do that when you can fuck someone with them?" I said with a grin.

He chuckled and gave me a grin with a sparkle in his eyes.

"You're a rare breed," he said, "Most people are stuck on monogamy in this age, or the exact opposite with no partners ever set in stone."

"I am fully polyamorous," I replied, "I am more than willing to take multiple partners of multiple genders and identities, it doesn't matter to me as long as they are attractive inside and out. But if I commit myself to one or multiple people, I adhere to their wishes out of respect."

"I respect you four for that, I don't think I could watch the person I love sleep with another," he said, shaking his head.

I chewed my lip at the word love but decided not to bring it up.

"It takes trust and honesty," I said, "But over the years, I've learned it is the right path for me. Not everyone has the mind set and I completely understand wanting the one you love to yourself."

"So you like men and women?" he asked.

I grinned and said, "Yes, but I've only had sex with two women, dated a few though."

"Really? Would you ever allow a women in the room with you four?"

"I convinced Joseph to sleep with this hot woman at the bar about a week ago, but sadly she wasn't in our room and was apparently very straight edge in bed," I said with a sigh, "She looked mixed, maybe Hispanic, beautiful black hair, tan skin, and big brown eyes."

"Do you have-"

"Damn it Samara! Why the hell are you in here?!"

I jolted and nearly fell, but luckily Stephen caught me with one arm, jerking me off the treadmill before I landed face first.

"Calm lass," he said soothingly as I clutched onto his arm.

My heart beat a mile a minute as he shut off the machine.

"Way to scare the shit out of her Joe," I heard Jonathan sigh.

"She was supposed to be with Paul, that's it," Joseph replied, narrowing his eyes at me.

"I convinced Stephanie to get someone to help me work out, is that an issue?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Joseph bit out.

He looked affronted as Colby shook his head at him.

"No, it's fine," Colby said, "We were just worried."

"No need for worry, she was just with me," Stephen said with a shrug.

"That's the worry," Joseph muttered.

I shot him a glare.

"What the fuck did we talk about before? I'm not a fucking whore!" I snapped.

The men all looked shocked as I shook my head in anger.

"Seriously, you trust me so little, and your friends so little, that you think we'd fuck behind your back? Stephen has been nothing but a gentleman, as has everyone else I've met, and the only men I've screwed here are you three and Randy, and I didn't even ask for Randy, you all pushed it on me! I'm not complaining but damn, I thought you'd trust me by now."

"We do trust you," Colby said.

I just scoffed laughingly and turned slightly.

"I'm going to cool off before I freak the fuck out on you all and say something dumb," I said, turning to Stephen.

I put out my hand and like before he pulled me into a one-armed hug.

"Thank you," I mumbled, "Sorry they have sticks up their asses."

He chuckled but let me walk off. Anger felt like heat radiating off my body as I walked down the hall. I walked for a good ten minutes. Finally I realized I was lost and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Of fucking course," I snarled, whipping around in confusion.

A frown crossed my face as I realized this was my fault. I stormed off, I left the only people who knew the building, and now I was paying the price.

"Hey, you okay?"

I jerked around and let out a grateful sigh.

"Thank God, Bray Wyatt?" I asked.

He nodded and gave me a curious look.

"I'm Samara, friends with Colby, Joe, and Jon, I kind of got lost, can you help me find them?" I asked nervously.

"Sure kid, follow me," he said simply.

The air was quiet as we walked back and I started recognizing things. Finally we came to my lover's locker room.

"Thank you Bray," I murmured.

"Name is Windham, but feel free to keep calling me Bray," he said, "Have a good night Samara."

He walked off and I stood at the door awkwardly, knocking after a few minutes. The door swung open and I saw Jon, chewing gum rapidly. His smacks slowed as he stared at me.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, "I don't know what came over me, but-"

"Get the fuck inside cupcake," he sighed, cutting me off effectively as he pulled me in.

I was surprised to see Joseph and Colby not in here.

"They're showering, now, can you tell me what the hell that outburst was about?" he asked, sitting down.

Twiddling my fingers slightly, I sighed.

"Honestly, sorry if it's gross, I think my period is coming. I'm more emotional lately, but it shouldn't come for a little while because of my shot," I said with a groan, "I love that you all are so hands on protective, but I feel like you don't trust me, nor listen to me when I insist that I am faithful."

"Look, we trust you Samara, but after what you've been through, how easy would it be for one of those guys to take advantage of you? Think about it. We're not all friends and buddy-buddy here babe," he said, looking dead serious, "If they didn't know you belong to use, or were pissed at us, they could use you."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't trust me with your friends here," I said, "Stephen even thought it was ridiculous that you thought he would do that."

He snickered and leaned back, eyeing me.

"You made one hell of an impression on him," Jon said, "He thinks you have to have some Irish in you with your temper."

That made me grin.

"I do, but it's very little," I said.

"Come here," he said, voice now softer.

At his beckoning I moved closer, allowing him to pull me onto his lap.

"We just worry okay? You're the best thing in years to happen to us, and we don't want anything happening to you, whether it be someone hurting you or someone taking you from us," he said, "We're very selfish."

"Got that right."

I stiffened slightly as I saw Joseph come closer, wearing only a towel around his hips and neck. Colby wore a similar style and both were staring down at me.

"We're not mad, in fact, we kind of deserved your outburst," Colby said, coming to sit next to Jon.

"Just, stick with people we trust okay?" Joseph threw in, "Stephen, Randy, Jon and Jimmy, Paul, Glenn, people like them."

"Who don't you trust?" I asked softly.

"That's for another day," Jon said, drawing my attention back to him, "I think for now we have to apologizing to do."

I quirked an eyebrow but was rapidly pulled into a deep kiss, losing my breath.

…

"I just don't see the appeal," Jonathan sighed, tossing a popcorn piece into his mouth.

"Of course you don't, it's the first episode!" I said with a chuckle.

"I've seen a few, it's really not bad," Colby spoke up.

"You've watched Doctor Who?" I asked incredulously.

He nodded and I knocked him over with a giggle of excitement.

"Who is your favorite?" I asked excitedly.

"Really I don't know, I've only seen like ten episodes!" he reminded me.

"So?" I asked, "That's ten more episodes than negative Nancy over there."

Jon threw me a warning glare as I giggled and grinned, burying myself against Colby. We laid there for a while, watching as the living plastic tried to kill the planet and failed miserably, all thanks to the Doctor, Rose, and Mickey. I let out a dreamy sigh.

"You know, besides wrestling, I have many other fandoms I enjoy," I muttered, "Doctor Who is a major, but I also love anime such as Naruto, Inuyasha, Samurai 7, and on and on. Do you all like any of that?"

Jon shrugged and Colby chuckled.

"Kind of, but none of us are really into that," Colby explained, "But I'm willing to watch anything with you if you want."

I lifted my head and gave him an appreciative kiss.

"Jon, you spend the night with Joe, Colby and I are sharing a bed," I called out before resting back on Colby.

Colby laughed, jolting me around, and patted my bottom.

"If that's all it takes honey, I'll watch anything with you," he said smoothly.

"You are the best, and my favorite right now," I purred, "How can I show my appreciation?"

He groaned gently as my hand found his cock in his pants.

"No fucking fair!" Jon snapped.

I gasped as I was jerked back into his lap.

"He doesn't get to have you now if you're going to be with him all night," Jon growled.

Suddenly Joseph burst into the room, looking pissed beyond all belief.

"Joe?" I asked, swallowing thickly in worry.

He shot his gaze over to us and said, "Jon, Colby, come with me now."

"What's wrong?" I asked as the guys jumped up and I was dumped on the couch.

"Don't worry honey," Colby murmured, "We'll be back."

"Joseph, is everything okay?" I called as he turned around.

"It's nothing that concerns you Samara, just fucking stay here," he growled.

The venom in his tone made my blood run cold and Colby shot me an apologetic look before rushing out. I stared at the door, barely aware of the Doctor Who 9th doctor theme playing in the background. Finally kicking myself into gear, I ran to the door. I started to call out but hear Joe mention 'fucking bitch' 'money whore' and lost all my resolve, fear constricting my ability to breathe.

"Get in the damn room Samara!"

I jumped as I saw Jon's head sticking out through the elevator before the doors closed and they went down. Was Joe talking about me? Did- Did he really think I was a money whore? I barely asked for anything... at least I thought so.

"Fucking useless Samara, can't even keep my damn needs down to the minimum," I hissed.

Without a second thought, I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a pen and paper.

 _Boys-_

 _Obviously I've done something wrong? I haven't figured out what yet. I'm sorry for whatever I did to make Joe think I was a... money whore he said. Thank you for all you've done. The phone will be on the bed. I will leave all the things you bought except the bare minimum I need. I don't know what you'll do with them, but hopefully you can sell them or something. Thank you for the best months of my life. I love you all._

 _-Samara Evans_

Call me dramatic, sue me, whatever, I didn't care at that point. Everything was suddenly too much and I couldn't handle the thought of them coming back so angry with me. I grabbed my purse and slid in a change of clothes, tooth brush, hair brush, hotel shampoo and soap, and my extra flip flops. I took out my phone and bit my lip, sending a quick text.

-I'm sorry-

It was sent to all three men and I escaped the room as fast as I could.


	13. Chapter 13

_This story is so ridiculous it's not funny. I have come up with another random bout of drivel in my head and.. whelp... here it comes! This is AU, but will kind of stick to the current story line in ways. The character are pretty much OOC, because really, what do I know about the real Colby, Joseph, or Jonathan other than what is put on their TV characters. Yes, my character is pretty much the definition of Mary-Sue. If that bothers you, find another damn story! =D_

 _A/N: More drama, but also explanations! No smut, but it WILL return soon! Sorry this is short, but it was needed to push the story on.  
_

 _I OWN NOTHING! I GET NOTHING EXCEPT FUN OUT OF WRITING THIS!_

JigsawUnknown- I feel bad for what I put this girl through! Also, I agree with you! Those accents are heavenly. I have about 5 chapters already written up but some other characters, maybe with accents, will be appearing after a while!

Tatyasdias- Well, I can honestly imagine after everything she's a little worried about people's true intentions on love.

Calwitch- It funny how things sound to others. Plus I believe those Samoans have a mean temper when they want, and that'd be enough to scare anyone away haha.

Thecharmedone927- Thank you! I hope everyone enjoys it. It's scary how real body issues are in this day and age, especially with all the pressure to be thin.

Thank you for the follows and favorites everyone!

NOW! If you all could see one other superstar make an appearance, who would it be?! I'm open to men and women of course, so throw me ideas!

(Triple H, Neville, Sheamus, and Barret have been suggested. Any other thoughts?)

 _KairiAnneYukari ^.^_

* * *

I was so stupid! So fucking stupid! No wonder they were pissed at me. I couldn't even handle one night alone apparently. Now curled up on a bench, knees drawn to my chest, I surveyed the park. It was giving me the creeps how everything was swaying due to the heavy winds. Shivering I rubbed my arms, hoping the smell and feel of the air weren't predicting rain. All my years in Missouri told my intuition otherwise. That was the smell of rain. As wonderful as it was, being alone in a park on a chilly night in the middle of God knows where in North Carolina didn't mix well with rain. There was a shifting noise and I looked around, my paranoia getting the best of me.

"H-Hello? If someone is there, come out!" I yelled.

I stayed immobile but heard no more noises. Soon enough I started drifting off, my chin resting on my arms. I was alerted as I heard the shifting noise again. Jerking around I couldn't find the source of the noise because it stopped again.

"Mother fucker," I hissed in annoyance at my fear.

If the boys were here, I wouldn't be scared. They would protect me. Colby would probably keep me in his lap while Joe lectured me on leaving alone and Jon went off about the stupidity of going to a park alone while being defenseless. I started to wish I had kept my phone. A car drove past slowly and I watched in distress, hoping it wasn't someone shady or murderous. The car stopped and I heard doors open.

"Hello! Is that someone on the bench?!"

My ears perked up and I questioned if I was hearing things, but that really sounded like Colby.

"Hey, we see you. Have you seen a girl, young twenties, short with long red hair? She would be alone."

Jon? The two men approached fast and I rose to my feet, confused.

"Colby? Jon?" I asked softly.

I heard a groan and was tackled, literally pushed over as he hugged me and pushed us to the ground.

"For fucks sake Samara!"

I flinched and saw Jon standing behind Colby, who was latched almost painfully onto me. Said man peppered kisses across my face.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he hissed.

I looked up into his dark brown eyes and broke down.

"I'm so fucking useless," I sobbed, burying my face in his shirt, "Just send me back home. Take me to the airport tonight."

"We've got her!" Jon yelled.

I heard the car shut off and foot steps loudly approached at a hurried speed. Colby was jerked away and I flew up with him, being lifted roughly.

"What is wrong with you?" Joseph nearly yelled.

Whatever composure I had gathered left at that point.

"If you're going to yell at me, why the fuck did you even come here?!" I shouted, "Obviously you're still pissed at me. Why the hell even come?!"

"Because you left!" he snarled, his stormy eyes barely visible in the dark narrowed.

"Yes! Because you come in, stark raving mad, yelling at me, yelling about some whore that uses your money! I didn't know I was doing that! Why not tell me? Why just yell at me then leave?!" I snapped.

He looked pissed but visibly relaxed his grip onto me until he yanked me against him. I felt him drop onto the bench and he let out a ragged breath.

"Do you know what could happen to someone like you out here?" he asked.

He seemed a little calmer.

"Nothing that I don't deserve apparently," I muttered, wiping my eyes.

He growled lowly and lifted his gaze to mine, glaring at me.

"You didn't do anything Samara," he said in a steely tone.

"Then why did you get pissed and say those things?" I questioned.

I was torn between being depressed over tonight, as well as angry, and now relieved. Everything was too hectic for my brain to fully process.

"Shit Samara, that wasn't about you," Colby hissed, sitting next to Joseph, "Joe got some bad news from his ex."

I looked at the Samoan man and gave him a questioning look, but he shook his head.

"I'm sorry if I took it out on you, made you think it was about you, it wasn't," he said softly, "You have been nothing but wonderful."

"A-Are you sure?" I whispered.

"Jesus, you think we'd stay quiet if we thought otherwise?" Jon snapped.

Joe shot him a look and he sighed and started pacing.

"Do not ever leave us again Samara, you have scared the hell out of us," Joseph said.

"And you scared me," I murmured.

"I'm sorry baby girl," he whispered, pulling me into a hug.

I clung to him as he rocked us gently. A hand ran along my hair and I was pulled into a gentle kiss.

"Please don't ever leave again," Colby said in a raw voice.

"I- I'm sorry, I guess there are things I should tell you all about me," I whispered softly, "I didn't talk about it before because I thought I could control it."

"What is it?" Jon asked, sitting on the other side.

"When I was thirteen, I was diagnosed with bipolar and major clinical depression," I explained slowly, "I was on medication but I had to stop when Nick took over my life. I haven't been on medication since, and it intensifies when my monthly time is coming."

"How badly does this affect you?" Joseph asked.

I sighed and leaned back, giving him an embarrassed grimace.

"I try not to let it, but when it rears it's ugly head, it's bad. Like tonight. I don't take criticism well, and tend to over react. When I'm depressed, I feel like I don't matter. Everyone would be better off without me if I just left... or- or died."

"Damn Samara, why haven't you told us before?" Colby asked.

"Because, I want to be normal! I want to live without people thinking I'm dumb or emotionally incompetent. I don't want people walking on egg shells around me, but apparently I can't do that," I hissed, "I'm worthless as a girlfriend or anything romantic. Nick had it right. Use me for sex and keep me at arms length emotionally."

"Fuck no!"

I jumped as Jon scooped me off Joseph's lap, pulling me into him. He crushed me almost painfully, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"You are not dumb nor incompetent," he growled, "Do you know how many people have issues like that? How many actually take their lives because of it? I don't know your whole story, but even with just the last few years with that jack ass, you have earned the right to have strong emotions. We're assholes and tend to not think about how we say shit. That's out problem, not yours. We're used to each other where we yell and hit if we're pissed at the other, not talk shit out. It's something we will have to work on."

"He's right," Joseph said, rubbing my arm, "This whole thing was because I didn't watch my temper, so please don't take anything personal when I am angry."

I let a small smile slip into my face as I said softly, "It's that Samoan blood."

He chuckled and pulled me over, pressing his lips to my head.

"That it is baby girl, now, can we go back to the room?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, "But first, do you guys ever go home? Or do you always stay with the WWE on your days off?"

"We sometimes go home, but we haven't really had reason to recently," Colby input.

I nodded and blushed slightly.

"I'd love to be in an actual house some time," I murmured.

"Sure thing cupcake, now let's go!"

I squealed as Jonathan picked me up when he stood.

"Put me down!" I yelled with a grin as I punched his back.

"Why are you tapping me cupcake?" he asked with a chuckle, "No need to worry."

"I was punching you asshole," I huffed.

Finally getting an idea as I slid closer I slid my hands down and cupped his ass. He gasped slightly and his bright blue eyes were lit on fire.

"Cupcake," he warned.

I stuck out my tongue and said, "Jonathan."

"Oh you are so getting it!"


	14. Chapter 14

_This story is so ridiculous it's not funny. I have come up with another random bout of drivel in my head and.. whelp... here it comes! This is AU, but will kind of stick to the current story line in ways. The character are pretty much OOC, because really, what do I know about the real Colby, Joseph, or Jonathan other than what is put on their TV characters. Yes, my character is pretty much the definition of Mary-Sue. If that bothers you, find another damn story! =D_

 _A/N: SMUT!  
_

 _I OWN NOTHING! I GET NOTHING EXCEPT FUN OUT OF WRITING THIS!_

Mimi (Guest)- Thank you!

Calwitch- Our girl has a tough streak in her! And hell yeah, I would have too! Those men have asses like no other! I don't know if I should drool or be jealous haha.

Tatyasdias- I think those three could be very therapeutic for her!

Microspider- Hmm, that is an interesting idea! I didn't think about him. =3

Thank you for the follows and favorites everyone!

 _KairiAnneYukari ^.^_

* * *

The boys were still asleep, finally on one of their days off again. I was sandwiched between Joe and Colby and Jon was spooning Colby. It was heaven, no denying that. I ran both hands through the longer hair of Joe and Colby, enjoying the coolness of the strands against my warm palms. As if on instinct, Colby pushed into my hand, making me grin. My eyes swept over his face. He looked so peaceful, a small smile on his open mouth as he snored softly. All traces of worry were gone. Joe was similar, but even in his sleep he looked angry, as if holding onto his angry persona. Jon was plain snoring loudly and it made me chuckle when Colby jumped slightly in his sleep.

"Morning baby girl."

I shivered as his husky voice filtered through the still air, turning to see his beautiful eyes pinned onto me.

"Hey, morning sleeping beauty," I murmured.

He quirked a brow and started to speak but I silenced him by kissing him roughly. Hearing his voice reminded me why I woke so early in the first place; the burning need and ache throbbing between my legs. He grabbed my leg and pulled me on top of him. Slipping my tongue into his mouth, I took the time to lick every crevasse while my fingers danced up his impossibly solid arms.

"Shower," he bit out between a kiss.

I made an agreeing noise as I slid off his lap, not letting go of his lips with mine. Finally we had to break apart, but he instantly attached to my back, his erection prodding my lower back teasingly. When he shut the door, I spun around and pulled at his tank top. He smirked and helped me pull it off, his hands working on my sleep shirt next. As his fingers removed the cloth, he attacked my neck.

"Hell Joseph," I whispered wantonly.

"Mmm baby, I love when you say my name," he growled, nipping my shoulder.

I wanted to tease him but he bit the spot that made my knees weak, stopping anything more than a moan from leaving my mouth.

"Shorts," he demanded.

I knew he meant mine, but I decided to play ignorant and slid my thumbs into his silk shorts, enjoying the feel of his erection brushing my thumb tips.

"Woman," he said scoldingly.

"Hush man," I cooed, "Let me enjoy you for a little bit."

As I dropped his shorts, I fell to my knees. Taking his huge cock in my palm, I slid my hand up and down the underside, pulling back to brush my thumb over the head. He took a deep shaking breath and grabbed my hair.

"Uh-uh," I said, pulling away, "Use your hands to only pull my hair from my face, I want to tease you at my speed. Just watch, enjoy my mouth on your cock baby."

He started to protest but when my lips covered his head, he simply groaned and pulled my hair back. My mouth stretched to accommodate his size and I eagerly let my tongue ring run along the underside as I bobbed back and forth.

"Fuck Samara, I am not going to put up with this for long baby girl, I don't do well taking orders," he growled.

I looked up and met his gaze, gently sucking and hollowing my cheeks as I teased his shaft with my tongue. His mouth dropped open as I kept his gaze, enjoying the look of passion and surprise in his gaze. While I knew he enjoyed this, I couldn't deny I was enjoying it as well. Almost nothing made me wetter than sucking a man's cock, more importantly, one of my lover's cocks. Suddenly I was yanked away with a snarl.

"Stay there," he demanded, "When I turn around, I was you naked."

I nodded with a smirk and licked my lips as he bent over to turn the water on. God he had a nice body, and an especially nice ass. I slipped my shorts and underwear off as he turned the water to the shower head.

"In," he ordered.

He held my hand as I stepped in. I couldn't help but gasp as the warm temperature. He smirked and climbed in behind me, pulling my back flush to him.

"You have a naughty mouth Samara," he whispered roughly into my ear, "I love it."

I shivered slightly as his hands ran up to cup my breasts.

"Damn baby, am I going crazy or are your boobs getting bigger?" he asked huskily.

Blushing, I shrugged.

"Maybe a bit," I replied, "Is that good?"

"I will love your body no matter if your boobs are small or huge," he murmured, "But right now, these are perfect in my hands."

His fingers tweaked my nipples and I lost my breath for a moment, letting a surprised moan out. My nipples and breasts were always sensitive, but this was new. He repeated his motions and I nearly cried in bliss, rocking back into his cock.

"Feel good baby girl?" he purred.

"Yes, so good," I answered in a raw tone.

He spun me around, making me groan until he dropped his head, sucking one peak into his mouth. His tongue lavished my sensitive nub while his hand copied on the other side. I felt as if a river was gushing from between my legs as the heat gathered painfully.

"You're so reactive beautiful," he moaned as he stood up.

I gasped in fear as he picked me up, clutching to him with a whine.

"I won't drop you baby," he promised, "Trust me."

Hesitantly, I nodded, wrapping my legs around his waist as he set me down against him, moaning as his dick pressed into my warmth. Everything was so sensitive, like my senses were in overdrive as he thrust into me. Our moans mixed and I kissed him hard. Hands roughly pulled at my hips as he drove his cock home, wrangling a yelp of satisfaction from me.

"Again, please!" I whimpered.

As I managed to part my eye lids and look at him my heart nearly stopped. His face was dark, passionate, as he licked his bottom lip and let out a low growl when he thrust again.

"Fuck," I cried, dragging my nails to his scalp, pulling on his hair.

"You. Are. So. Fucking. Beautiful." he snarled, thrust after thrust.

Every motion threw my body into overdrive. I couldn't help wiggling until he slammed into my cervix. Painful but blindingly pleasurable, I screamed as my climax struck. My legs locked around him, my nails likely made him bleed as he repeated the motion.

"Fuck me Leati please don't stop oh my god yes!"

Strings of curses and words poured out as I lost my mind and conscience.

"Shit baby girl, calm down or you're going to make me cum," he growled in his low voice.

"Cum daddy, I love feeling you cum," I panted as I began rolling my hips into his.

He let out a ragged moan and I leaned to his neck, biting gently.

"I can feel you daddy, so hard and wet inside me, cum with me again daddy, you're going to make m- me cu-cu-cum again," I begged as I felt the spark ignite again.

"Yes Samara, cum for me, fuck!"

Without much warning my body shook heavenly as waves shocked through me.

"Roar please, I want to hear it, l-like wh-when you-"

He apparently caught my meaning and suddenly slammed us roughly into the wall, releasing a nearly ear shattering roar as he emptied his seed. I whimpered as another small orgasm tore through me as he humped his last few pumps out.

"I thought the shower was for getting clean?"

I gasped and clung to Joseph as he started laughing, still breathless like me. Gently he sat me down and opened the curtain, showing a grinning Jon and Colby.

"Shower sex is now on the agenda every morning," Jon spoke, "You lucky son of a bitch."

Joseph smirked and pulled me under the water.

"Let us shower in peace horn dogs," Joseph ordered.

"Whatever," Jon sighed.

Colby grinned and I saw him eyeing my body, making me blush.

"We'll be out soon," I assured them.

"Unless I can convince her for round two," Joseph threw out with a chuckle.

With a grin I bit his arm, telling him 'down boy' as I grabbed a wash rag. Pouring soap onto it, I turned back and ran the cloth over his chest.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Giving him a bright smile, I said, "Pretty great actually."

"I meant after the other day," he said softly, reaching to push hair from my face.

I blushed and shrugged.

"No where near as bad as it was, it's fleeting sadness when I think certain thoughts but otherwise I'm doing much better," I said honestly, "You guys are making sure of that."

He chuckled and pulled me into a deep kiss.

"Joseph," I whispered as he pulled back, "I said down boy."

"I'm not trying to seduce you," he said laughingly.

"Well you're doing it anyway!" I scolded, slapping his back with the rag.

He grinned and brought his lips to mine again, erasing all fight from my mind. His fingers trailed down my neck and shoulders, finding my hands and lacing our fingers.

"You have five minutes before I throw ice water on your two!"

I grinned and chuckled as I pulled back from him.

"We better actually get clean," I murmured.

He groaned but took the washrag from me and began washing me off. He turned me around and his fingers deftly rubbed my back as he washed it off, making me groan.

"I will give you anything you want if you give me a full body massage," I joked.

"Might just have to babe," he said, slapping my butt suddenly, "Now wash your hair."

I gave him a smirk and stuck my tongue out before doing what was asked. I jumped out as he rinsed his hair and grabbed a towel, drying my hair fast then wrapping the towel around me.

"There's my cupcake!" Jonathan said, pulling me into a kiss.

"Good morning dork," I said with a laugh, "What has you so happy?"

"Just slept well, and I think you had something to do with that," he said winking.

"Have never slept as well as when you're with me," Colby added, popping up behind Jon.

Blushing I thanked them and headed to my suitcase. I picked out a white tshirt, white bra, black underwear, and jeans. I quickly dressed, embarrassed as they watched me the whole time.

"You ready for this?" Colby asked, looking a little worried.

"It's nothing big, really," I said, swallowing thickly.

"Your mouth says one thing but your eyes say you're frightened as fuck," Jon sighed.

I shrugged and let him pull me into a hug.

"You got this babe," he said soothingly, "Fuck with their minds like no other."

I gave them a smile and kissed them softly, hoping my nerves would calm down by the time I was brought to the commentator's desk.

…

"Just keep calm, you'll do fine. Remember, they're going to question who you are, why you're here. You're not to give more than your name and that you're here for a specific wrestler, no names. And feel free to comment your real thoughts on the personas," Stephanie said with a chuckle, "I heard about the speech you gave Layla."

I blanched and looked away, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry-"

"Hey, what goes on in personal lives is none of our concern unless it interferes with business. So spice up your commentary a bit, but keep it young teen friendly."

"Got it," I said, taking a deep breath.

I was clapped on the back and gasped, turning around in surprise to see none other than the Bella twins.

"Oh, hi," I said softly.

"You have guts," Nikki said, grinning.

"You are much prettier than she said," Brie added, "Don't let the sour grapes ruin your opinion of us all."

"I- uh- thanks," I murmured, "I'll try not to."

Stephanie's music played and we walked out, my chest heaving. As we stepped out, I put my game face on, prim and proper, looking over the crowd as if analyzing them. The cheers and boos were mixed evenly as we made it to the ring. She motioned me off and I headed to the table, sitting down next to JBL stiffly.

"Well well, who have we here?" Booker T asked.

I smiled and took the head set offered to me.

"Hello guys, I'm Amara," I said, "It's nice to meet you."

"Amara, you're the one we saw back stage with Hunter last Thursday, aren't you?" Michael asked.

I smiled and hmm'd in an agreeing tone.

"Oh shush Michael, Stephanie is talking!" JBL hushed him as he started to speak again.

A wide smile spread across my lips at their bantering. I always enjoyed listening to them on the TV, and to be sitting next to them with pretty dang great.

"You may have noticed we have a new addition to our family," she said, throwing me a tight smile, "Amara will be with us until further notice, to help with a small project. Onto more pressing matters! Last week, on Smackdown, there was a small issue between Randy Orton and Roman Reigns, which turned into a problem for our world heavy weight champion Seth. Tonight, we will rectify this problem. Roman Reigns and Randy Orton will be in a match against Seth Rollins and Kane, but to make sure a lesson is learned, this match is no disqualification!"

My heart clenched as I ground my teeth, not knowing this before. I trusted every man in the match, but so much could go wrong. No disqualification could include table, chairs, kendo sticks, everything! She left the stage and the Bella twins music plays.

"There are the girls!" JBL said.

"You know, this feud between the Bella's and Tamina and Naomi has grown into something major," Booker T said, "I'm wondering just when will these ladies feel validated?"

"Probably when Naomi has the belt," Michael said.

I frowned as the angry looking duo of Naomi and Tamina came out to the ring. I didn't know those girls personally but I hated their characters.

"Well Amara, what is your opinion?" Booker T asked.

"I honestly haven't kept up too much lately, but I think those two challengers have anger issues, but beyond that, they are insecure in their abilities so they feel they need to show off what they can do," I spoke honestly.

"Insecure about their abilities? What makes you say that?" JBL asked, looking shocked.

"They team up on the Bella's, similar to what the Bella's did to Paige actually. When someone is cornered with a threat and feels the need to prove their dominance, they will turn to underhanded and sneaky tactics to seem stronger and brighter, when in reality they're not."

"Strong words," Michael said.

"I have strong opinions," I said simply, sitting back and watching the match.

The Bellas managed to win, and after them was a Cena versus Rusev match. Then a tag team match with New Day against Cesaro and Tyson Kidd. At one point there was a promo of Seth and Kane discussing heatedly about the match. I finally paid attention.

"This is ridiculous, you know no DQ means they can do whatever they want too, right?!" Seth cried angrily.

"Obviously, that is the point. A no disqualification match will prove you are as resourceful as you claim. We all need a little heat to put our asses into gear," Kane said, a big smirk on his face.

I couldn't help a smile. While I hated Corporate Kane, there was still a beast hidden inside.

"This is the stupidest thing you've thought of since you decided it was a four way match at Payback!" Seth spat, turning with a scowl.

J and J had the nerve to glare at Kane before they walked away. I started to tune out again but I heard Neville's music blare.

"Introducing the man that gravity forgot, Neville!"

It took all my strength to control my inner fangirl, gripping my arm rests tightly. Then Sheamus' music blared. Holy hell. I was going to have a heart attack. Sheamus strutted out and I screwed my nose up at his facial hair, but pushed it aside as the match began. It was a back and forth until Sheamus got the upper hand and landed a big boot to the face. It was over with a three count and he preened as he circled the ring. When he and Neville left the ring, Randy's music started playing. Without realizing, I began mouthing the words with a large grin. I shut my mouth and leaned back, trying not to reveal any favoritism. After he got to the ring, I felt giddy as I realized Roman would be coming out next. Sure enough, his music began and the spot lights found him as he traveled down the audience staircase to the ring. As he passed, I almost smirked as I got a nice shot of his butt walking by. He did have such a nice ass. Then Kane came out, stoic as ever. Finally Seth's music played. I realized at this point I could show my interest slightly. I leaned forward and watched him, walking cocky but looking pissed. He and Kane glared at each other before the bell rang.


	15. Chapter 15

_This story is so ridiculous it's not funny. I have come up with another random bout of drivel in my head and.. whelp... here it comes! This is AU, but will kind of stick to the current story line in ways. The character are pretty much OOC, because really, what do I know about the real Colby, Joseph, or Jonathan other than what is put on their TV characters. Yes, my character is pretty much the definition of Mary-Sue. If that bothers you, find another damn story! =D_

 _A/N: So... Drama! Sadness! And SMUT of course! It's kind of short compared to normal but I'll probably also update a little later today or early tomorrow instead.  
_

 _I OWN NOTHING! I GET NOTHING EXCEPT FUN OUT OF WRITING THIS!_

Jade (Guest)- I think my life would be complete if Paul or Stephanie ever came to me an offered me ANY part in the WWE haha. And once a fan, always a fan. =D

Calwitch- I suck at writing the matches because I can never remember the names of the moves haha, or there would be more wrestling action! And I have stuff in the works for a foursome. =3

Tatyasdias- If I could just even just that shower scene, my life would rule!

Emzy2k11- Thank you!

Thank you for the follows and favorites everyone!

 _KairiAnneYukari ^.^_

* * *

The line rang endlessly until finally an operator picked up.

"South Memorial Hospital, how may I direct your call?" a woman asked.

"Pamela Evans," I replied as a smile crawled onto my face.

Last week when I talked to my mom, she was super excited to hear I was still with the boys and beginning in the WWE. I wanted to see her reaction to my appearances on TV. There was silence on the other end of the line until the woman made a weird noise.

"Who am I speaking to?" she asked.

"Samara Evans, her daughter," I replied.

"Hmm, Mrs. Evans, did you not get the call to come here yesterday?" the woman asked again.

My stomach dropped and my mouth went dry.

"No, why?" I whispered.

"I'm so sorry Samara, but your mother passed Monday night," she said, "We have documentation that we left a voice mail on your phone."

"I no longer have my old number," I muttered.

"Your mother has been cremated as her will stated and her brother Thomas is taking the ashes as well as paying for the service," the lady explained, "I would suggest getting in contact with him for further information."

"T-Thank you," I murmured, hanging up.

My eyes filled but the tears couldn't fall as I stared at my now-blank phone. Finally I forced my fingers to move and dialed Joseph's number.

"Hey baby girl," he said with a laugh, "What's going on?"

"C-Can you, Colby, and Jon come home?" I whispered.

"What's wrong? I can't hear you babe," he said, "Let me leave the locker room."

There was muttering and finally he spoke again.

"What's going on Samara?"

"I just need you three, please come as soon as possible," I murmured, trying to speak up a bit, "I don't- I don't know how long I can be strong."

"We're coming baby, don't hang up," he said, "Talk to Colby."

"What's wrong honey?" Colby asked softly.

"I decided to- call my mom," I choked out as the tears started.

Unbearable emotional pain ran through my heart and body as I inhaled rapidly.

"Did something happen?" Colby asked.

"Sh-She is g-gone!" I wailed, feeling the dam break free, "I haven't seen her in months and she died not knowing how much I loved her!"

"Shh Samara, I'm sure she knew," Colby murmured, "You've always spoken so fondly of her and you just talked to her recently. I know she knew."

I swiped my tears away and leaned back, staring at the white ceiling.

"I feel so- so dead," I whispered, "Like empty but so much more painful."

"We're almost there honey," he said softly, "Tell me more about her."

"She was only forty-three, she wanted grand children, god Colby, I couldn't even make her a grandmother," I whimpered, "I am a terrible daughter!"

"You had no idea she would pass so early baby," Colby said, "You're only 23."

Pain crawled up my stomach and I dropped the phone, running to the bathroom and emptying my stomach. When I finished, I slid down and stared at my hands, trying to form a coherent thought. Suddenly a door slammed open and I heard pounding feet.

"Samara?!"

"In here," I said weakly.

They rushed in one after the other and I welcomed Joseph's strong arms when he picked me up. I shut my eyes and leaned into him, trying to take comfort in all the strength he offered. I felt myself be laid down and gave them all a slightly confused glance until Joseph curled into my front, Colby into my back, and Jon mostly on top of me. Hands rubbed gently everywhere, lulling me almost into a trance.

"We're here for you honey," Colby murmured, "When you need to talk or cry, we're right here."

"Thank you," I mumbled.

"Shh, just relax," Jon muttered as he stroked my stomach.

I felt tears gathering into my eyes again but shut my lids against them, hoping to wake up and it'd all just be a dream.

…

Two days later the reality was striking painfully. It was mother's day. Kind of seemed like the world was throwing her death in my face at every turn. First I tried to call Thomas and was rudely rejected of any right to visit for the funeral and informed if I did show up I would be escorted off the premises because I was a bastard child to the family. Then mothers day rolled around and of course the boys tried to cheer me up, but I knew they had family so Colby went off to his family in Davenport and Joseph to Pensacola. I tried to get Jon to leave but he refused, stating he didn't really associate with any of his family, thus explaining why he moved all the way to Las Vegas after being born in Ohio. So it was decided I would go home with him for the weekend. After enduring a terrible plane ride, which I would _never_ get used to, we took a taxi to his house.

"Mi casa es su casa," he said joking as he threw the door open.

I gave him a small smile and walked in, setting my duffle bag by the small love seat.

"I like it," I said gently, "Thank you for bringing me here."

"You're actually the first woman I've brought here," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry it's shitty."

Turning I mockingly glared at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You're apologizing?! I should be apologizing! You had to drag me here with you, share your place which obviously doesn't happen often, and I'll probably screw everything of yours up because I'm the klutziest person on the earth," I sighed, "I love it, because it honestly reminds me of you."

He quirked an eyebrow and I smiled, moving closer.

"It seems like there's not much to it, the basic attractive essentials, but it's special, because it's yours, and of course there will probably be all kinds of hidden gems," I said softly, running my hands into his slightly curled hair.

Pulling him into a kiss proved to be more relaxing than I expected. As our lips meshed he grabbed my hips and pulled me closer with a groan.

"And everything with you turns out to be more than meets the eye," I whispered as I kissed down to his neck.

"Mmm cupcake, I should be treating you," he groaned.

"Nope," I breathed before I bit his neck, making him moan lowly, "I need this."

With his help I pulled his shirt off and started working his belt. I got momentarily distracted and ran my hand up his torso, enjoying the soft skin and hard muscles as he clenched from my touch. Finally getting it off and his pants pulled down to his thighs, I marveled as his cock before running my finger over his head. He shuddered and I looked up to meet his gaze, sliding my tongue to lick up his precum. I made a show of moaning and licking again.

"Aw baby, come on cupcake, stop teasing," he groaned huskily.

"Make me," I purred in reply, grinning.

He smirked and yanked my hair suddenly, forcing his cock into my mouth. I moaned and ran my tongue across the underside and up around until he started thrusting his hips rapidly. His little groans and grunts made my blood catch on fire. Soon enough I stop all movement and allow him to control my mouth as he roughly fucked my mouth.  
"So fucking good Samara," he moaned as he pulled away, "Bend over the arm."

I leaned over the sofa arm and held myself up against the cushions as he slid my skirt up and yanked my underwear down.

"Mmm, so beautiful," he panted as he rubbed his dick along my wetness.

"Please, I need you," I whimpered softly.

The ache was too much now and I wanted nothing more than him to fuck me long and hard.

"Tell me what exactly you want? Do you want my mouth on your pussy? Or-"

"No, fuck me hard with your big dick," I begged, "Now please!"

With a guttural moan he slammed into my tight hole, making me cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"God you're so damn tight baby," he gasped, stilling his hips, "How the fuck you stay so tight I will never know."

"Me either. Lord know you guys aren't small," I said with a breathless giggle.

After a second I wiggled my hips impatiently.

"Need me that bad?" he growled.

I started to reply but he cut me off with a thrust of his hips. Curses left my lips as he pounded faster into me, satisfying every craving. His moans grew deeper and more feral as his hands clamped down on my hips, making me groan. It was almost too much as I felt my end approaching.

"Jon yes! I'm so fucking close!"

Suddenly he yanked out.

"Fucking ride me," he ordered gruffly, falling on the cushions.

He yanked me over and pulled me down, causing a wild moan to rise when he entered me. I wasted no time bouncing up and down, moaning and writhing every time. Out of no where his thumb began rubbing my clit.

"You are so fucking beautiful Samara," he growled as he pulled me into a kiss.

Everything overwhelmed my senses and I pulled back to breathe as my climax struck.

"Ooh! Jon! F-F-Fuck!" I cried as my nails bit into his shoulders.

Sensations swirled and compiled as he drove me into another orgasm when he pinched my nub.

"So god damn tight! Shit baby, you're going to make me cum," he snarled.

"Fucking cum Jon!" I whimpered.

With a painful thrust he let out a moan and his head fell back, a blissful expression painted across his face. I stole a quick kiss and rested against him, feeling breathless.

"Now that needs to happen fifty more times this weekend," Jon murmured.

I giggled and agreed softly, running my fingers down his neck to his chest, enjoying the feel of his heart beat.

"But for now, you're not moving," he added, voice sounding far away.

I tried to reply but sleep pulled me under as I smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

_This story is so ridiculous it's not funny. I have come up with another random bout of drivel in my head and.. whelp... here it comes! This is AU, but will kind of stick to the current story line in ways. The character are pretty much OOC, because really, what do I know about the real Colby, Joseph, or Jonathan other than what is put on their TV characters. Yes, my character is pretty much the definition of Mary-Sue. If that bothers you, find another damn story! =D_

 _A/N: So... Drama! When is there not drama haha?! And SMUT SMUT SMUT!  
_

 _I OWN NOTHING! I GET NOTHING EXCEPT FUN OUT OF WRITING THIS!_

Tatyasdias- I'm sure if they could all be with her they would, but at least one of them can! =]

Thank you for the follows and favorites everyone!

 _KairiAnneYukari ^.^_

* * *

As I shut the car door, I gave him a nervous look.

"The fuck is that?" I demanded in fear.

"That is called Insanity," he said smirking.

"No way in hell," I snapped.

"Oh goodness cupcake, I'm not taking you on that, even if you wanted too!" he shot back, rolling his eyes, "You're too precious to chance your life like that."

I blushed but grinned and slid my fingers between his happily.

"Thank you, but for future reference, I have a severe phobia of heights," I said softly.

He cursed and frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"I was hoping to take you on the Ferris wheel," he admitted.

"Huh?" I asked.

He smirked and grabbed my shoulders, spinning me about until I saw the bright lights against the night sky, showcasing a board walk pier carnival type of set up.

"Oh, well, we can try," I murmured.

"Not if you're scared," he replied, "We can find something else to do."

"We'll see," I conceded, grabbing his hand again, "Does this mean we get to eat junk food and play games?!"

He nodded and I squealed happily, jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly. I sighed as he held me close, feeling tears collecting in my eyes. What in the world had I done to deserve three amazing guys? I didn't even merit one amazing guy, let alone these three men who rocked my world with every smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked, pulling me off and giving me a once over.

I sniffed with a smile and wiped my tears away.

"I'm an emotional mess, but it's good," I huffed, "Besides m-my mom, everything has turned to the best it has ever been."

He smiled and pulled me into a gentle kiss. Trying to lighten the mood, I nipped his bottom lip with a chuckle and pulled back with a smile.

"Come, treat me to the carnival experience here in Las Vegas," I murmured.

With a grin, he pulled me along. As we walked through the brightly lit rides and concession stands Jon's face lit up, looking more carefree than I had ever seen. It made me feel ridiculous that I was so happy because he was, but I guess I had that condition called 'Love Drunk' or whatever.

"There," he said, pointing to a food stand, "That is the best thing here."

I squinted, trying to make out the sign as he pulled me closer, then I finally realized what it was.

"Fried things? Really?" I asked.

He looked like a kid in a candy store as he ordered a mixed platter of fried Oreos, fried Twinkies, deep fried beer batter hot dogs, and fried honey buns. I watched in horror as the plate was filled to the top with the offending food. He happily paid and pulled me to a table.

"Dig in," he said.

"I, erm, it looks gross," I admitted, "Except the Oreo, that looks good."

"Then eat one," he said as he bit into a hot dog.

His moan made me blushed and giggle, gasping as powdered sugar flew up from my puff of air.

"Oh great," I groaned with a chuckle as I saw the powered sugar all down my shirt.

"Ah, my sweet lady covered in powdered sugar, I think this might become a fetish of mine," he teased.

I giggled and batted at his arm as he dusted me off. Suddenly my phone went off and I slid it out, smiling when I saw Colby's name.

"I hope you smile like that when I call you," Jon said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes as I answered the phone, sticking my tongue out at Jon.

"Hey honey, how is everything?" Colby asked.

"Good, really good, we're eating fried Oreos and Jon is shoving fried hot dogs into his belly," I joked.

"It's good woman!" Jon shouted.

I elbowed him with a wink and listened as Colby talked about his trip home, getting to see him mom and sister.

"I'm glad you're having a good time," I said softly, "You need a break from work."

"Yeah, I suppose, but I miss you," he said.

My stomach stormed with butterflies as I replied.

"I miss you too Colby."

"You better," he shot back, "Let me talk at Jon please."

I handed the phone over and worked on my fried Oreo, moaning slightly at the warm chocolaty and gooey confection. All too quickly it was gone and I frowned.

"Try this," Jon offered, waving a honey bun in my face.

I wrinkled my nose but broke off a corner, popping it into my mouth as I half ass listened to the men on the phone.

"Yeah yeah, love you too Col, now get back to your family..." he paused, "'Yes, I'll let Samara know you're madly in love with her and want her to bare your children."

I squealed and yanked the phone away as I heard Colby spluttering from the other end.

"Don't worry Colby, I know he's a liar," I teased as I got the phone back.

"Smack him for me?" Colby asked roughly.

"Of course," I said with a smirk, "Have a good night, talk to you later."

"Bye hon," he said.

I hung up and smacked Jon's arms, earning a few surprised glances by passer by's.

"You can't say stuff like that," I said with a pleased grin.

"You love it though," he said, biting into the fried Twinkies.

I cringed and he smirked, waving it in front of my face.

"God Twinkies are so gross," I moaned, "Keep it away!"

"More for me, here, eat the Oreos," he said, moving the plate to me.

I hesitantly took one and chewed on it happily. Soon enough he threw the plate and remaining food away, pulling me along.

"I want to play a game," I mumbled, pulling at my purse.

He pushed it down and asked me to pick a game. I quickly decided on a balloon popping game.

"Ah! Going to win the pretty lady a prize?" the woman at the counter asked with a grin, "Two bucks for five tries."

Jon quickly handed her a five and I couldn't help but smile as I watched him intently stare down the balloons, as if they personally offended him. I was surprised when he got four out of five.

"Big prize winner, pick your prize," the girl cheered.

"Pick cupcake," Jon said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

I blushed as the woman grinned and motioned to the wall. Finally I spotted a stuffed bear holding a cupcake.

"That one?" I asked.

"Sure thing."

I was handed the bear and grinned up at Jon.

"Thank you," I murmured, "I've never had anyone win me a prize."

"You want the other two tries?" Jon offered.

With a happy nod, I took the ball. Of course I missed the first time. A klutz and aiming are a bad mix. I was surprised on the second and third time I actually popped two balloons. I missed the fourth one and got the fifth one. Before I could realize it, I was squealing and giggling like a kid.

"I did it Jon!" I cheered.

He chuckled and pulled me closer, kissing the top of my head.

"Pick a prize ma'am, off the bottom shelf."

"Jon?" I asked, looking up at him.

He gave me a warm smile before shrugging.

"You pick cupcake," he said.

After looking over the little stuffed toys I pointed to a blue dragon. The carnival worker smiled and handed it over to me. Jon pulled me away, holding tightly onto me.

"I like your picks," he admitted as we wove through the crowd.

"It will always remind me of you," I said with a smile.

Even when he moves on at least I'll have something to remember him by. I pulled the bear tighter to my chest and grinned softly.

"Jon, we should do the Ferris wheel," I said finally.

"What? Are you sure?" he asked.

"You were sweet enough to plan this whole thing and I'm not going to let a little fright keep me from enjoying it," I muttered, pulling him along.

We made it just in time to get the last seat before they decided to start it. I held tightly onto his hand as I climbed in, smiling when he sat next to me.

"I'm scared," I admitted.

"I've got you," he said softly, pulling me into his chest.

Breathing in his scent made my mind calm and I simply enjoying being close until we started moving. Panic started to settle in and I clutched his hands tightly.

"Cupcake, you're going to make me bleed," he said softly.

Jerking away I frowned and apologized as I realized my nails were digging into the back of his hand.

"Just look at me okay? It's just us."

"Jon, talk to me, keep me distracted," I practically begged.

He looked deep into thought so I asked, "Why aren't you with family this weekend?"

"Sore subject sweetheart," he mumbled.

"Please, I'll tell you a story of mine," I pushed.

Letting out a sigh, he sat back. I nearly screamed as I saw the ground behind him, so far away.

"Oh shit!" I yelled, ducking into his chest.

"Shh, okay, story time Samara," Jon sighed, "I don't see any of my family anymore because of the terrible way I lived as a child."

I closed my eyes and listened to his heart and his words.

"What happened?" I asked.

"My mom was a drug addict and a whore, and not even a respectful one at that. She would bring men home who would kick me out of the house and beat me if I refused to leave. If I hid, I had to listen to the terrible noises of her fucking them and then being hit around when she asked for the money. When my aunt finally took me out she forced me to some shrink and I got meds, which never helped but made it worse. As soon as I hit eighteen, I left and never looked back. No one there misses me and I don't miss them," he said softly.

I slowly sat up, contemplating how to word this. I knew I hated people pitying me for my bad times.

"You are amazing," I murmured.

He looked surprised, his light blue eyes wide as I cupped his cheek.

"Why?" he asked.

With his help I slid over and nestled myself onto his lap, my face resting against his neck. God he smelled amazing. He always did. Burying myself farther into his neck I chose my words carefully.

"So much shit happened and still here you are. You are so much stronger than I ever was. You are a role model for me now even more than you were before," I murmured.

"Your turn cupcake," he said roughly.

"Which story do you want? There's stories about Nick, my childhood-"

"Don't talk about Nick, maybe your childhood?"

"Well, my mom and dad were never married and I never really knew my dad, but apparently he took me for a visit when I was three and ended up molesting me. He was never allowed to see me again because the proof was on his camera. My mom then decided I would never be alone with a male again, but when I was eight she had to leave for work for three days out of town and my uncle was next door to help keep an eye on me when the baby sitter wasn't there. He raped me and beat me unconscious. I ended up in the hospital because he broke my lower left rib. From there my mom and I skipped town and she took a job at home, making porn videos in our house so she'd never have to leave me alone again. Our family hated me from the day I was born and the one time they came to visit, my uncle mentioned that I deserved every time I got touched or raped because I was a bastard child born out of wedlock," I explained, "From then on, I became pretty anti social and ended up becoming top of my class scholarly, but my emotional health went down hill. When I was fifteen, I tried to kill myself. I downed a full bottle of Aspirin and one of Nyquil. Woke up in the hospital, went to a mental health rehab for a month and when I came out, decided I was going to use my overactive emotions and imagination to became an actress or screen writer."

"Holy fuck Samara," Jon sighed.

I pulled back and gave him a weak smile, kissing him softly.

"Considering others lives, I've had it easy," I whispered.

"Still fucking terrible," he said roughly.

I took a chance and looked out through the cage door, looking at the lights below us.

"I'm not too scared," I murmured, "I feel safe because you're with me."

"How about we try to turn this fear around completely?" he asked.

I gave him a confused look as he pulled on my hair, connecting out mouths. Finally when his hands pulled up my skirt I got his notion. Grinning against his lips I wiggled my hips to help him pull my underwear down.

"Mr. Good, you're very naughty," I murmured.

I bit his neck and stepped off, sliding the purple underwear to the floor and working on his jeans.

"You know it babe," he said huskily, lifting his hips to slide the pants down.

Even half erect his cock was marvelous. I licked my lips and knelt down, taking it happily into my mouth. After a few moments he was completely hard and groaning as he directed my head. Suddenly there was a screeching noise and our cart stopped. I quickly pulled back and stared at him in worry.

"Shh, they stopped to give us a view at the top, look around baby," he insisted, pulling me up onto his lap.

My eyes gazed out through the cage and it was honestly breathtaking.

"I've missed out on so much," I whispered, "'It's beautiful."

"It is, but it's nothing compared to you," he murmured, pulling me into a kiss.

I moaned as his finger swiftly entered my core. Soon it was not enough and I pushed his hand away, settling down on his cock. Simultaneously we moaned and I rested my forehead on his. This was a different feeling than any time yet. We explored each other with little kisses and pets, our eyes never leaving the others. His hands claimed my hips and he thrust up, quickening the speed.

"A-Ah, Jon," I moaned, my eyes shutting partially.

He smirked and gently brushed my clit.

"Cum for me Samara," he whispered, "I love seeing you cum."

As if on command, my peak came quickly; my body shook with a quiet moan as I kept conscious of the other cages around us.

"Oh yes Jon, oh God," I whimpered as I tightened around his cock.

"That's it baby, fuck," he hissed.

His face tightened before he let out a low moan, his fingertips digging roughly into my flesh. It was always amazing seeing my boys cum but he looked so... God he'd kill me... beautiful. All pain and anger was gone from his face, just complete bliss and ecstasy written across his features. As he loosened his grip, I reached out and ran my hand down his face, getting his eyes to open and meet mine. With a small smile I kissed him, trying to convey my feelings without words ruining the moment. The wheel shuddered to life and I rose as we fixed out clothing.

"Get back up here," he ordered as I tried to sit next to him.

I raised an eyebrow but didn't argue as he patted his lap. I quickly took my seat and snuggled into his chest.

"Don't ever leave me," I murmured.

He chuckled slightly but replied, "I'm always going to be here Samara."

...

Everything seemed to be going too perfect now. The weekend passed too quickly, but in all reality I was glad to have all my boys again. Talking on the phone wasn't enough. I missed holding them, seeing Colby's bright smile and Joe's beautiful eyes.

"You know, I actually missed those fuckers," Jon muttered, shaking his head with a laugh.

"Me too, but I really enjoyed being alone with you too," I replied, squeezing his hand.

He pulled me close and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, making me blush slightly when a passing girl glared at me.

"I would love to have you alone to myself every weekend if I could, but I know Colby and Joseph would get pretty pissed," he said with a chuckle.

"I will never understand how or why you three chose me," I muttered, "But I'm glad."

"It's because you have an amazing ass."

That low timber voice made shivers run up my spine and I spun around quickly.

"Joe!" I nearly screamed.

I ran at him and he caught me, holding me close. Honestly I felt like crying. I had no idea I missed him so much until I felt and smelled him.

"I missed you too baby girl," he said softly as he kissed the top of my head.

"Good to see you man," Jon said, patting Joe's back.

I pulled away and gave him a bright smile as I took in his long hair pulled into a pony tail, showing off his piercing eyes.

"You're staring," he mumbled, smirking.

I chuckled and elbowed him.

"Well you are basically a work of art," I teased, "I think everyone, man and woman alike, stare at you ninety percent of the time they are around you."

"She's right Joe," I heard.

I turned and squealed happily, tossing myself into Colby's waiting arms. He took a deep breath as he pulled me tight to his chest.

"You're coming with me next time," he demanded softly.

I giggled but nodded as I placed a kiss to his cheek. Unable to control my motions I rubbed my cheek against his, reveling in the feel of his skin and facial hair against my cheek.

"Okay, you're new name is kitty," Jon said with a laugh.

I blanched and shook my head.

"Dog maybe, cat hell no! Those bastards run this world!"

"Aw but you'd make such a cute cat, right guys?" Jon teased with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, little ears and a tail," Colby spoke up.

I went to smack him but was caught, being pulled back into Joe's towering form.

"A collar, right here," he growled, placing his hand to my throat.

Immediately my body seized up, trying to fight off the pleasurable reaction. I couldn't help letting a small moan and he chuckled.

"I missed our little freak," Colby sighed, pulling me into a kiss.

"By the way Col, you were right about her being an exhibitionist," Jon threw back as he walked to the car.

"What do you mean?! Samara, what is he talking about?" Colby asked, looking surprised.

I blushed and threw Jon my middle finger as he got into the drivers seat.

"Samara?" Joe asked, a spark of interest in his eyes.

"Wait until we're all situated, we've got a drive," I said, trying to avoid answering them.

I ended up sitting in the back seat with Joseph, not that I minded.

"So, this public sex act?" Colby tossed back, turning around slightly.

Blushing I smacked Jon's arm. He winced but smirked and simply rolled his shoulder.

"We fucked in a Ferris wheel cage," Jonathan finally said.

"Hot damn, really?!" Colby asked, grinning, "So you do like it! I knew it!"

"Oh hush," I snapped, turning blood red.

"Okay, enough teasing," Joseph said finally.

"So how was your visit?" I asked Joe.

"Good, big get together as always, just like Father's day will be," he said, smiling, "You should come meet everyone."

My heart skipped a beat and I nearly choked on my water.

"Erm, probably not a good idea," I said softly.

"Why not?" he asked with a slight frown.

"What the heck would you say? Oh, this is the chick we rescued and by the way we're all kind of fucking her," I said with a snicker, "I bet that would get a reaction."

"They don't need to know about the intimate details, just that we work together and you are rooming with us now, besides, we're all adults. This is our arrangement choice and as much as I love and respect my family, they have no say in it," he said with a shrug, "I think my mom would love you. I know the twins would."

"Jimmy and Jey?" I asked.

"Their real names are Jonathan and Josh, but yeah," he said.

"Maybe one day," I murmured, smiling.

It was strange, having someone actually wanting me to meet their family. Nick hid me from his family because I wasn't pretty enough and so big that I would embarrass him. Joseph was resting his head back, eyes closed, as Colby and Jonathan talked up front. I couldn't help but look over them all. Never in my life did I ever expect this. I honestly had to thank Nick for a lot. He brought me to these men, intentional or not, and without him I never would have met them, nor have this arrangement. Chewing on my lip, I wondered how long this could continue. Surely they wanted a wife and kids eventually. Sure they're young, but eventually that will wear off and it will be all about family and sharing their life with that one person. I guess I eventually wanted that, but I wasn't sure. Being very poly-amorous and not too religious, marriage wasn't a huge deal. I did definitely want kids one day though. My thoughts began to lull me to sleep along with the motions of the car soon I was fading.

…

" _Don't you see? They just wanted a kick out of you. You were nothing but a play toy," Nick hissed as he motioned to the pictures._

 _I felt like crying but held in all but a small whimper._

" _I'm the only one who will ever actually want you Samara, just realize that now. Colby is much happier with the Diva girl Summer. Jon was always meant for Renee. Can't you just see their attraction. He wanted her long before you came along. And Joe. Joe was destined for greatness with his family and his wife would have to be the same. Layla isn't beautiful, but she adds class to his life. You are nothing! You are a fat, ugly, talentless piece of meat," Nick hissed._

 _His grip tightened and I felt the airflow cut off. My hands smacked at him but I was too weak. I was always too weak. This was just going to end up worse if I kept struggling. With the dam breaking in my eyes, I relaxed into his arms, letting him strangle me as I bawled silently._

" _Samara."_

" _Samara honey."_

 _I gave him a crazed look until I was smacked._

"Wake up damn it!"

I jolted up and took a large gulp of air, relishing the feel of the cool air in my lungs.

"Fuck! What the hell happened?!" I heard Jon yell.

I dove to the nearest body and let out a small whimper, hoping it was indeed one of my boys and not Nick.

"I've got you baby girl, shh, it's okay," Joe whispered as he pushed my hair back.

Gently my arms were pried off him and I stared at him with watery eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, feeling normalcy returning to my heart beat.

"It's okay, what happened?" he asked.

"I- I have night terrors sometimes, about stupid shit, and uh my corporeal body tends to act out what I'm dreaming. Just now I wasn't able to breath because Nick was choking me so I guess I stopped breathing," I murmured, "I'm sorry, I'm such a fuck up."

"Don't say that shit," Jon muttered, opening his door and climbing out.

It took me a second but I realized we were at a gas station. I frowned slightly at the two men until Colby pulled me into a crushing hug.

"We all have our demons honey," he murmured, "There is nothing fucked up about you okay?"

I nodded as he kissed my cheek, making a small smile come to my face. Suddenly my door was yanked open and I was dragged out and into strong arms.

"You know what happened to me Samara, I'm not completely fine after everything either. Everyone's issues come out differently. So don't insult yourself again," he said softly into my ear.

I snuggled into him and closed my eyes against tears. Against my wishes the tears poured and I let out a sniffle and sob.

"Don't cry cupcake," he whispered.

"W-What did I d-do to deserve you guys?" I mumbled against the tears.

He chuckled and pulled back, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"You survived a bunch of shit, you deserve something good in your life, not that we're exactly good for you," he said, grinning.

"Oh shut up," I said with a giggle, wiping my eyes and slapping his chest, "You three are the best things to happen to me and I'm enjoying this fully until it ends."

I grabbed my purse and walked inside, deciding to get a tea or juice. I had gotten a little bit of money from Jon, promising to pay him back the first time I got my paycheck. Of course he refused to let me pay him back but I would find a way eventually. A gasp escaped my lips as arms went around me waist until I saw Colby in the reflection on the glass.

"Hey honey, what you getting?" he asked.

"I was thinking tea if they have that citrus green tea," I said, leaning into his embrace.

"Oh. My. God! Nina, get over here! It's Seth Rollins."

He cringed and I grinned, stepping away.

"No, not this time," he growled, attaching his arm to my waist.

I gaped at him until two young girls, probably late teens, came to a stop with giggles.

"I can't believe it's really you! Can we get an autograph?! Wait, aren't you the new girl who is working for Hunter?" the blonde one asked, eyes wide.

"Yep, that's me," I said with a nod, pushing Colby closer, "I'm sure he'd be glad to sign something."

Colby grinned and said, "Sure, what can I sign?"

"Actually how about we get a picture of you three?" I offered.

Colby raised an eyebrow and I smiled as I took the brunettes smart phone. They slid on each side of Colby, who put his arms around their shoulders gently.

"Say, 'Summer Slam'!" I cheered.

Their faces were priceless, smiles miles wide as I took the picture.

"Thank you so much Seth, Amara," the brunette said.

"No problem," Colby said, patting their backs, "It's always nice meeting fans."

"Hey, if you wait at the register I'm sure I can convince Dean and Roman to take pictures too," I stage whispered conspiratorially.

I thought they were going to faint as they leaned on each other and waited dutifully by the register area.

"Why?" Colby asked.

"I was just like them a few years ago. I would have died had any of you given me the time of day or a smile," I said, smiling at him, "I did meet Cody Rhodes once but he was kind of a stuck up asshole and that ruined it for me. I don't want them having the same experience."

His smile was sweet as he leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"You are too amazing," he whispered.

I blushed slightly and grabbed my drink, asking him to hold it while I went outside.

"Hey, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, get your asses in here!" I yelled at the boys.

Joe raised a eyebrow and I felt like my cheeks were going to cramp with how happy I was.

"You have two fans in here wanting a picture," I said.

"And you said yes?" Jon asked, smirking.

"Well of course," I said with an eye roll, "They love you guys almost as much as I do."

"Oooh, you love us eh?" Jon teased as he pushed past me.

Joe grinned and ruffled my hair as he went up to the girls. The girls voices were excited and they almost looked like they were going to cry. I took the phone again and grinned as Jon and Joe made superman poses and the girls put on smitten looks as they touched their arms.

"There you go," I said, handing the phone back.

"Thank you all so much," the brunette said, "It means so much to us."

"Definitely! And thank you Amara, for convincing them," the blonde added.

"No problem guys, have a good day," I said, giving them each a handshake.

Suddenly I was picked up, a scream flying out as I clung to Jon shakily.

"Don't do that!" I yelped, smacking his back.

"You owe us," he growled into my ear.

"No I don't, but I'll pretend I do," I teased, kissing his neck as he sat me down.

He winked and I grabbed my drink from Colby, who was grinning, then searched for my favorite Reeses candy bar. Happily I snatched up a 'Nutrageous' bar and headed to the counter. After I paid I headed to the car and sat my stuff in the back seat. When I lifted out, I was surprised to see two guys gawking at me.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked in confusion.

"Shit, they weren't lying! You're that hot new Diva Amara!" one said.

I chuckled and said, "I'm not a Diva, more like a new asset, but yes, that is me."

"Fuck yes!" the shorter one said, rushing up, "I'm Bryan, big fan!"

"I'm Tyler, ignore that asshole. Hey, would you take a picture with us?" the taller one asked.

"Sure," I said with a shrug.

In all honesty, I was really surprised I was being noticed so soon. It was nice though. Bryan slid his arm around my waist and pulled me close. We both smiled at the camera and then Bryan took the phone as Tyler stood behind me. He laid his arms around my belly and rested his head on my shoulder. I blushed slightly but smiled none-the-less.

"Thanks so much! So are you traveling alone?" Bryan asked.

Suddenly I felt uncomfortable, and very glad that I wasn't alone. The look in his eye was fear inducing.

"Actually-"

"She's with us."

I couldn't help a grin at the look of surprise on the two guys faces as Joe wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his side. I leaned against him and nodded.

"Yep, traveling with these dorks," I said.

"Damn, here I was hoping you would be single and go on a date with me," Tyler joked.

"Well, I'm not-"

"She's sorry to disappoint but she's taken," Jon cut in, grabbing me around the other side.

My cheek went red as the boys looked over all four of us, confused.

"Wait, are you-"

"We've got to go, nice to meet you," Colby said rudely, grabbing me around the waist and pulling me into the back seat.

Jon and Joe quickly got in the front seat and the boys went inside, whispering together.

"Well shit," I sighed, "I think the cat's going to be out of the bag."

"Who cares?" Jon asked as he backed the car out.

"It probably wouldn't look good on your careers if all of a sudden people are speculating you all being in a poly-amorous relationship, especially with someone like me," I said as if it should have been completely obvious.

"Someone like you?" Colby asked flatly.

"Yeah, a commoner, not model or diva or anything like that," I said.

He rolled his eyes and yanked me over, to straddle his lap. I relaxed easily against him as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"You are more important than any of them," he finally said, "Besides, wouldn't it just give other women across the country who aren't famous belief that they could one day be in the same place?"

He did have a point.

"You and your logic," I teased, leaning up and giving him a kiss.

"You love it," he said softly.

"You know I do," I replied, nuzzling my face into his neck and hair.

He smelled so nice. He always did. Hell, they all did. Right now though, it was making something different happen. Rather than being calmed by his scent, I was getting turned on; Becoming more aware of his hard muscles against my body, his hand in my hair and his scruff against my face. I let out a sigh and wiggled, trying to will away the urge.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I murmured.

"Don't lie," he muttered, pulling my face away.

I whined and buried back against his skin.

"I'm horny, okay?" I groaned softly.

"Oh, well why didn't you just say that?" he asked lowly.

"It's embarrassing," I muttered.

"Hell no it's not, but I would be glad to help," he whispered into my ear.

I nodded and kissed his neck softly. I felt his throat and chest rumble with a moan as his free hand ran down to my legs. Nibbling on my lip to stop any noises, I parted my legs to his hand.

"I love these pants," he muttered, "Look great on your ass and easy access."

A gasp almost escaped my lips but I bit harder, wincing at the pain. I was instantly distracted as his fingertips entered my waist band.

"Ah!" I whimpered when he found my aching nub.

"Shh," he whispered with a chuckle.

"E-Easier said than done," I panted into his ear, "Anytime you touch me I feel like I'm going to explode."

"Mmm honey," he hissed huskily, "You are so wet."

My nails dug into his shirt covered shoulders as I worked on kissing his neck. As I ran my tongue up to his ear he dipped his finger between my folds, his thumb working quickly against my clit.

"Oh shit," I whimpered.

I caught his ear lobe in my teeth and tugged gently until he groaned loudly.

"What the- Damn it! No fair!"

"You had your turn back here Joe, you slept. I'm utilizing my time wisely," Colby spoke up before slamming another finger into my wetness.

"Aah! Colby!" I moaned.

"Oh yes baby, let it all go," he purred.

I couldn't stop myself from rolling my hips.

"Shit yeah, ride my fingers Samara," he growled, pulling me into a harsh kiss.

"More," I begged between kisses.

He removed his fingers and I whimpered softly until I heard his jeans being unzipped.

"Pants off," he ordered.

"Really? Now? When I can't even fucking watch?!" Jon yelled.

I quickly removed my yoga pants and climbed onto his lap, grabbing his hard cock. Aligning myself I slid down slowly.

"Oh fuuuck!" I whimpered.

"I'll give you a blow by blow," Joe said with a chuckle.

"Better do better than that," Jon muttered.

I heard zipping and Jon gasped.

"Fuck yeah, much better."

I blushed as I realized Joe was jacking Jon off, and Colby smirked before grabbing my hips, pulling us together roughly. Moaning wantonly I clutched his shoulders. He breathed out shakily and tensed.

"He just got his cock in her tight pussy, now she's riding him."

Blushing I leaned back and sent Joe a glare. He winked and reached out, pulling me into a deep kiss. His mouth muffled my moans as Colby thrust up hard. I was yanked back and met Colby's insistent thrusts with wild moans.

"Oh God, don't stop," I whimpered as his cock struck my gspot.

"Fuck honey, ride me," he groaned.

I grabbed his hands and held onto them for balance as I bounced up and down gently.

"Shit, fuck, Colby! Ooooh God yes."

"She's getting close, her face is all red and she's making that sexy face before she cums," Joe rumbled darkly.

"Oh yeah, I _love_ that face," Jon rasped huskily.

Pushing aside embarrassment, I reached down and brushed my clit.

"No, mine," Colby snapped.

If there was any word that instilled a fire in me, it was that word. Being claimed brought such a primal feel.

"Yes, yours," I moaned.

"You're mine, all mine Samara, fuuck! Tell me," he growled.

His fingers rubbed erratically against my bundle of nerves and I leaned back slightly, just to have his cock rub every aching spot. The dam broke.

"Colby! Oh yes. I'm yours Colby, only yours! Fuck me, oh my god!"

He groaned and claimed my hips, roughly increasing the speed of my motions until he moaned, tipping his head back.

"Samara," he groaned.

My body warmed as I felt his cum coating my walls. With a sigh he relaxed and pulled me down against him. I snuggled so I was back into his neck, enjoying his arms holding me hard and close.

"Shit!"

I grinned softly as I heard both men groaning from up front. Colby chuckled slightly and pushed my hair back, gazing into my eyes. Quickly I gave him a peck on the lips and cheek before resting against him again.

"You should probably get dressed, just in case anyone pulls up beside us," Joe said finally.

"True," I agreed.

I quickly slipped my pants on and laid down, resting in Colby's lap with a smile.


	17. Chapter 17

_This story is so ridiculous it's not funny. I have come up with another random bout of drivel in my head and.. whelp... here it comes! This is AU, but will kind of stick to the current story line in ways. The character are pretty much OOC, because really, what do I know about the real Colby, Joseph, or Jonathan other than what is put on their TV characters. Yes, my character is pretty much the definition of Mary-Sue. If that bothers you, find another damn story! =D_

 _A/N: So... Smut as most every other chapter! Also, a little fun with teasing Seth Rollins in the ring.  
_

 _I OWN NOTHING! I GET NOTHING EXCEPT FUN OUT OF WRITING THIS!_

Tatyasdias- Great minds think alike! Congrats on the new job!

The Oven Glove- Hmm, that is ALWAYS a possibility in fanfiction haha.

NESSAANCALIME6913- Thank you so much! I appreciate it!

Calwitch- Agreed! And thank you. =]

redangel2463- Baha! Thank you! Hope this is soon enough.

IAmRose- Thank you very much! That means a lot!

Thank you for the follows and favorites everyone! I am so appreciative of the reviews I have gotten, especially for the last chapter! You all are great!

 _KairiAnneYukari ^.^_

* * *

I wasn't sure exactly why I was down here alone. I could have been up in the room, watching TV or reading, but no. I chose to be dumb and sit alone in the hotel bar drinking while the boys were out doing some signings and meet and greets. I was thrown from my thoughts as a man sat down across from me.

"Hello there," he said.

I gave a half smile and tipped my drink at him.

"I'm Chad," he said.

"Samara," I replied.

He cleared his throat as I looked away and I raised my eyebrow, looking at him in annoyance.

"Look, I don't want to be rude, but I've had a long day and I'm waiting on my guys to get here," I sighed.

He frowned but his smile came right back.

"Guys? Like your brothers?" he asked.

"No, guys, as in my lovers, my boyfriends, my partners, whatever," I muttered, "Please, don't press the issue."

His brow furrowed and his mildly handsome features were marred by anger.

"You're all alone, who's to say I can't just take your drunk ass out of here, huh?" he sneered.

A voice cleared and I looked up, feeling relief wash over me as Joseph stood there with Jon and Colby flanking his sides.

"Fuck off buddy," the man snorted, without looking around.

"I wouldn't-"

"Don't warn him baby girl, I want to see his face," Joseph said as he grabbed the man's shoulder.

He was yanked around and the fear on the smaller man's face was hilarious.

"Oh- A- Sh- But- But you're the Shield!" the man stuttered.

"No shit Sherlock, so you should probably run," Jon said with a wide smirk.

Colby walked around as Jon and Joe escorted the man out, sitting next to me.

"Why are you down here honey?" he asked, rubbing my arm.

"I got bored and I wanted a drink, I honestly didn't think anyone would try talking to me," I murmured, blushing slightly.

He smirked and ran his finger over my bare thigh.

"You are wearing low cut shirt and sexy skirt, what do you expect?" he asked lowly, "Any man would beg to take you home."

"I don't see you begging," I teased with a smirk, taking another sip of my vodka.

He leaned forward to my ear and whispered, "Please come join me in the room Samara."

"Why should I?" I asked softly, sending him a wink.

Suddenly his fingers pushed up my skirt. My breath caught and I stared at him, bewildered he would do this in public. He put a finger to his lips which were curled into an evil smirk. Overall he was decidedly the sexiest he had ever looked; eyes bright and smirk devious. I was brought back to reality as he pushed into my underwear. I shifted slightly as my breath came in raggedly.

"Hey, I thought we were going up stairs?" Jon asked, smacking his gum.

"In a minute," Colby said grinning.

"Are you okay Samara? You looked little flushed," Joseph said.

I nodded as I chewed on my lip. Colby's fingers found my entrance and he adjusted his chair a little closer to mine. A weak whimper sounded as he plunged his fingers in, my fingers simultaneously gripping the table.

"Samara?" Jon asked, looking worried.

Without a reply, I dropped my head to the table to hide my pleasured expression. My lips parted in silent moans as Colby wasted no time, finding my sweet spot as his thumb came up to brush my clit.

"I'm convincing her to come up with us," Colby said finally.

"How- Oh!"

I heard Jon laughing and Joe pulled my head up by my hair, giving me a grin as he saw my face.

"Not. Fair," I bit out.

My knuckles turned white as Colby struck deep again.

"Fuck," I whispered, gnawing on my lip to keep my voice quiet.

"How does it feel sunshine? You like being fingered in public?" Joe purred.

I shook my head but my lie was determined as Seth curled his fingers farther, putting insane pressure on that one area of interest. It took all my strength to control my response, instead grabbing Joseph's thigh and digging my nails in. He hissed but didn't move away.

"We're not leaving until you cum," Colby said as I glared at him.

"What?!" I groaned.

"Nope, now you better hurry before someone notices," Joseph purred.

"Or do you want to be caught?" Jon whispered into my ear.

"No!" I hissed, eyes going wide.

Suddenly Colby struck my sweet spot again and I had to bite my lip to stop the moan threatening to sound.

"That's my girl," Joseph murmured as he kissed my neck, "Cum for Colby baby girl."

My world went blank with a crash and I nearly sobbed, clutching Joe's thigh and Colby's wrist.

"Oooh yes Samara, I can't wait to feel that tight pussy on my dick," Colby growled as he pulled his fingers out.

"Come on cupcake, let's go," Jon ordered, sliding my chair out.

I situated my skirt and rose, yelping in surprise as the ground was suddenly getting closer.

"Shit!"

Two pairs of arms wrapped around me and I giggled.

"Oh goodness, I think I'm drunker than I realized. It always hits when I stand," I said with a grin, "Someone might have to carry me, well, it might take all three of you."

"Please baby girl, don't insult me," Joseph sighed, sweeping me into his arms, "Actually, you feel lighter..."

I blushed slightly and hid my face in his shoulder.

"That working out and dieting is helping. I've lost ten pounds," I said.

"Mmm, don't lose your figure baby, I don't do boards," he said.

I giggled and he gave me a dazzling smile, making me gasp. He was so beautiful.

"Thanks," he said with a chuckle.

Groaning I realized I must have said that out loud.

"I have no filter when I'm drunk."

"We know," Jon and Colby threw back as they got into the elevator.

With a giggle I rested back against Joseph. All too soon everything went dark, but I could still hear. I heard the elevator ding and felt Joseph walk.

"She's passed out," Joseph murmured.

I tried to argue but nothing came out.

"It's okay," Colby said, "She needs to sleep. Besides, cuddling is just as good."

"You're still hard aren't you?" Jon asked.

I heard Colby laugh and a door open.

"You know it."

"I would be glad to remedy that situation if you do mine, because seeing her cum was like an instant hard on," Jon said.

"What the fuck am I? Chopped liver?" Joseph huffed.

"Oh big man, you can cuddle Samara," Jon said, "She's been having nightmares. I think they stop when we're actually holding her though. Look at her right now, she's sleeping just fine."

"That's true. That fuck head really did a number on her," Joseph sighed.

"It's more than that," Jon muttered.

"What do you mean?" Colby asked.

I felt a soft surface beneath me as a body, presumably Joseph, pressed against me.

"We swapped horror stories. Her's was pretty bad, rivaled mine," Jon said.

"Wait, you told her about your mom?" Joseph asked, sounding surprised.

"Well, she asked. She was scared and I just wanted to distract her... What the fuck is that look for?!"

"It took us two years to get shit from you!" Colby hissed.

"Yeah?! And?!" Jon snapped.

"You're in deep bro," Joseph replied with a laugh.

"And you're not? You give her those mushy looks all the time and I've never seen you restrain your anger so much since she came along. And you two hair! You're like a lost puppy when she's gone."

"I care about her, is that bad?"

I felt my heart swell and tried to wake up to return the sentiment but couldn't move, feeling paralyzed.

"We all do Col, that's my point," Jon sighed, "Now, let me fuck that sweet ass."

I felt Joseph shift closer to me as it went quiet. I almost fell completely under when I felt his hand brush my cheek.

"You have no idea what you've done to us beautiful," he murmured, "You're going to break us when you leave."

I finally managed to twitch and my eyes slid open as I smiled. He looked surprised and I pulled him into a deep kiss, rubbing my nose against his.

"I'm not leaving until you all tire of me Joe. I love you all too much," I whispered, falling onto his chest and falling asleep instantly.

...

"I'm sorry, excuse me, Mr. Rollins," I said loudly over his yelling.

He turned and placed his murderous gaze at me.

"Is this how you speak to all of your superiors?" I asked.

I put on my best disapproving face and his lips curled in disdain.

"Excuse me?! Supe- He is _not_ my superior! He is a washed up has been that needs to quit before he throws out his back!" Seth snarled, "And sorry sweet cheeks, as cute are you are, I do _not_ take orders or directions from some woman who knows nothing of this business."

I raised my eyebrows and chuckled.

"My pardons, you are correct, I know nothing about wrestling today, and honestly hadn't watched it in years up until two weeks ago when I heard you were my new client. In those two weeks, I have seen more spineless and cowardly acts than I've seen in most of my career. Is that how you wish to be known as champion? As someone who needs guards who, correct me if I'm wrong, are not even wrestlers anymore?" I snipped coolly.

His face paled before going flame red.

"Hey!" Jamie cried, looking outraged.

"Listen here little girl-"

Seth was cut off.

"Enough!" Kane yelled.

I smirked and adjusted my glasses, turning to the big man.

"Seth, this was ordered by me, but approved by Hunter. If you wish to argue with him, be my guest. Otherwise shut up and listen to the lady," Kane snapped.

Seth looked ready to kill and I quirked my lips, trying not to laugh at his outraged expression.

"Mr. Rollins, I am here to ensure you become the best champion you can be. I am, in simple terms, a self help therapist," I said.

"You think I need therapy?!"

"Not therapy in your case, but a helping hand. Even I can see that you have potential, but you've betrayed your brothers, you run around with protection from said brothers and a certain man named Randy Orton, you disrespect your superiors-"

"Not my superior!" he snapped.

I put up a hand and the crowd cheered, making me smile.

"These fans deserve a better champion. If you fail to make improvements by July, you will have the most grueling match for your championship to date. This, along with a reward, will hopefully motivate you," I said.

"What is the reward?" Seth asked with a roll of his eyes.

"There will no doubt be a match for the title, but if you have improved by then, you will get to choose the match type and one stipulation," I informed him.

The crowd went nuts. Kane gave him a chilling smile and patted his shoulder.

"No pressure Seth, but I think you should spend some time with Mrs. Amara and start working... now!"

Seth's hand tightened visibly as he narrowed his eyes, but as he looked at me, he let out an annoyed sigh.

"Fine, lead the way," he snapped.

Kane kindly stepped on the ropes, helping me out, and I thanked him, going down the steps and handing a stage hand the mic. Seth followed my steps and soon enough we were back stage. Once we were out of fans view, he let out a whoop.

"Holy shit Samara, you sold it!" he cheered.

I grinned and pulled him into a kiss.

"You did pretty damn great yourself," I teased, "You really know how to be an intimidating asshole."

"Mmm, is that a good thing?" he asked, kissing down my neck.

"Uck, okay Colby. No making out with the new girl in front of us!"

I heard laughing and turned with a blush to see some of the divas, namely Naomi, Nikki, Brie, and Natalya.

"Don't be jealous Trinity," Colby said grinning.

"Oh, as if," she scoffed, sending me a wink, "I've got Jonathan."

"Look, if they ever become too much, just ask Joseph to come see me," Trinity added, "I deal with the twins all the time and I can't imagine having three of them."

She rolled her eyes and I felt my smile widen.

"Thanks, that would be great," I admitted.

"You get tired of us?!" Colby said, faking a pout, "I'm hurt."

"Oh stop it," I groaned, slapping his arm.

"There she is! Good job lass!"

I grinned and turned to Stephen.

"Thanks! It was thrilling," I said, hugging him tightly.

"I bet. I will never forget the rush of my first match," he said, "You were a natural."

"That means a lot," I murmured as I pulled away.

"I've got to go out there after the girls, but enjoy the first night. You'll never get another," he said.

He patted my arm and I thanked him again, spinning around to jump on Colby.

"So, you have a match later right?" I asked softly.

"Yeah," he said, "Main event. We also have to shoot a promo with Jon soon."

"Damn, I was hoping to get some time alone with you," I whispered teasingly.

With a devilish smirk, he grabbed my hand and pulled me along the hall.

"Where are we going?" I asked, rushing to keep up to his strides.

"Locker room," he said simply.

"There you are, it's time for the promo," Jon said, suddenly popping around the corner.

I nearly screamed, clutching my heart in fear.

"You scared the hell out of me!" I snapped.

"Sorry, no time, come on babe."

I groaned as I got pulled along again until we came to Renee, holding a mic in front of a camera.

"And now here I have Seth Rollins."

Seth stepped forward and made an intimidating figure next to her.

"Seth, how do you feel about this arrangement?" Renee asked.

"How do you think Renee? I've got to listen to some brat about how to become a better champion? I am the best champion this belt has ever seen."

To make a point, he shifted the belt on his shoulder.

"Oh Mr. Rollins," I said, stepping forward.

His eyes landed on me and he sneered.

"Speaking of the brat," he said lowly, eyes narrowed.

"That is rather rude Mr. Rollins," I admonished, "I would like to prompt you to remember that while you have that belt now, if you defy Mr. Helmsley's wishes and refuse to cooperate, it could easily be retrieved from you at Battleground."

"Meh meh meh. Do you listen to how you speak? You sound like a damn dictionary," he snapped.

Suddenly an arm was thrown over my shoulder.

"Now now Seth, is that anyway to speak to a lady?!" Dean asked.

"Mr. Ambrose, I have to ask you-"

"Hush woman, the men are speaking," Seth said.

My mouth dropped open and I stared at him in awe.

"Seth, I think that belt has gone to your head," Dean said, "Here, let me take the burden."

Seth stepped back as Dean reached out. Dean smirked and looked over at me.

"You've got your work cut out. Seth has always been quite spoiled, handed everything he could ever want," he warned me.

"I know this Mr. Ambrose, I have seen the videos," I replied, "Thank you for the warning."

"No problem sweets," he said, "See you later Beiber."

He planted a wild kiss on my cheek and took off, leaving me staring after him in shock.

"Well Seth-"

"Don't Renee," Seth snapped, turning to me, "You, follow me!"


	18. Chapter 18

_This story is so ridiculous it's not funny. I have come up with another random bout of drivel in my head and.. whelp... here it comes! This is AU, but will kind of stick to the current story line in ways. The character are pretty much OOC, because really, what do I know about the real Colby, Joseph, or Jonathan other than what is put on their TV characters. Yes, my character is pretty much the definition of Mary-Sue. If that bothers you, find another damn story! =D_

 _A/N: SMUT! Something a little deeper as well! And I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I plan on updating again soon.  
_

 _I OWN NOTHING! I GET NOTHING EXCEPT FUN OUT OF WRITING THIS!_

Calwitch- Thank you! It means a lot to have such a happy review haha!

Emzy2k11- Hope you enjoy!

Tatyasdias- I can only imagine it would be amazing!

Guest (1)- Thank you!

Totallytakenlike- Thank you! I manage to somehow get on a kick with one character for a while, but I plan on keeping all three men in here  
equally! I hope haha.

Guest (2)- Thanks!

Thank you for the follows and favorites everyone! I am so appreciative of the reviews I have gotten, especially for the last chapter! You all are great!

 _KairiAnneYukari ^.^_

* * *

I was off today. The boys had signing and meetings to do, so I had the hotel room alone. I had just gotten paid with the boys a few days ago. It turned into a huge shopping spree because I made a bit more than I ever expected to make. Nothing like theirs, but more than I was used to at my little acting job back home. I slipped out my new laptop from my bag and flipped it open, quickly logging in and attaching to the wifi.

"What to do," I mumbled.

I used to spend my time reading fanfiction. My lips quirked up as I realized I was practically living millions of women's fanfiction fantasies. Thinking back on the stories I used to read, I remembered something that used to get brought up in quite a few. Something called cyber wrestling?

"Cyberfights," I corrected myself aloud.

Clicking on google, I searched the term and was shocked to find it was a real thing. Also, more shocking, Colby aka Seth Rollins aka Tyler Black, was in it.

"Holy fuck," I whispered, "No, there's no fucking way!"

Of course a subscription was required and I had yet to actually get a bank account so I was screwed. Unless... I brought up Youtube and searched 'cyberfights Tyler Black'. The first three were Colby against a few different people. In fact, all three were a mix of Tyler vs Brave and Tyler vs Jacobs. With an insatiable curiosity I brought up the one versus Jimmy Jacobs.

"Oh. My. God."

It was kind of cheesy how it sounded when there was no music, no crowd, and lots of funny taunts, but Gods it was sexy. Two men, incredibly tight tights, lots of innuendos. There was no real sex or even too much touching other than the wrestling, but I could really see the appeal. That Jimmy Jacobs guy was pretty damn hot too. And Colby, even younger he was sexy as hell.

"Hey honey, we're-"

I let out a scream and shut my laptop hard, staring up at them with wide eyes. All three looked at each other, obviously confused.

"Uh, should we ask?" Jon finally asked nervously.

Swallowing thickly I shook my head.

"What were you watching? Were you watching porn?" Joe asked, a smirk coming onto his face.

"Not... not exactly," I mumbled, "But I can't tell you guys."

My eyes settled on Colby, who looked amused but shocked and I felt a thrill race through my body. Without thinking it through really, I shoved the laptop aside and launched myself as Colby.

"Whoa babe, what-"

"Shut up and kiss me," I murmured, weaving my hands into his hair and pulling him close.

He looked hesitant but nodded and kissed me gently. My body reacted in overtime. I needed to touch him, needed him to touch me. I felt as if I was on fire, like the one time I had been slipped ecstasy; It was a painful pleasurable need. Tugging on his shirt, I was pushed back gently. Our breaths were coming fast and hard as he stared deeply into my eyes.

"What is going on Samara?" he asked softly.

"I just need you, please," I whispered, nudging my nose against his.

"Well, we gotta go... out there. See ya!"

I shot them a grateful smile and returned my gaze quickly to Colby. My lip was bit between my lips as I saw the smoldering look in his eyes.

"Not that I am complaining, but would you like to explain what the hell is going on?" he asked gruffly.

Licking my lip to soothe the pain of the cut I left, I shrugged.

"Does it really matter? I need you," I replied, "I need you naked, kissing me, touching me, fucking me."

My hands tentatively went to his shirt, once again pulling gently. He lifted his arms thankfully and I got rid of it over my shoulder, taking time to gaze over his perfect body. How each man was perfect all on his own was beyond me, but I was so grateful at that point. I gently reached out and ran my fingertips down his pecs and abs to his shorts, teasingly sliding my nails against his soft skin. He breathed in deeply as he grabbed my wrist, pulling me close again and claiming my lips. Everything quickly became heated. My clothes were tossed into oblivion with his shirt and I couldn't get his pants off fast enough. When I _finally_ go to my destination, I wasted no time.

"Oh shit Samara," he hissed.

With his encouragement I swallowed him deeper, pumping his shaft with my hand in time.

"God honey, so fucking good," he murmured huskily.

My mind was clouded over with lust as I tasted his precum spilling and felt his cock harden. I was gently pushed off and onto my back. As he topped me I reached out and smiled as I stroked his cheek, earning a soft smile in return.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered as he slid in.

"Oh fuck Colby," I whimpered.

My back arched against him as he continued deeper and deeper, letting out soft grunts and groans. When he finally filled me, his motions were fluid and mind numbing.

"Open your eyes Samara," he ordered gently.

With some concentration I did, gasping as his face leaned closer into mine. Our lips and tongues danced as his pace quickened.

"I- I'm so close Colby," I whined.

"Then cum baby," he purred.

Almost as if on command, my body broke with a moan. My legs locked around him, holding him in position. His cock stroked that delicious place inside of me, throwing me wave after wave into my climax.

"Oh my fucking God!" I screamed as he bit into my shoulder.

Never had I experienced a whole new climax while my other was still going on. Tears actually escaped my eyes at all the sensations flowing through me. His voice was low as he moaned against my skin.

"Oh yes Colby, let me hear you," I whimpered, "I want to hear you so bad."

He groaned as his teeth closed around my ear lobe.

"Fuck Samara, your pussy feels so good. 'm gonna cum baby, do you want me to cum?"

"Yes! Please cum in me baby. I love being filled with you," I rasped hoarsely, loosing my voice from the strain of bliss on my body.

"Oh god, oh god, fuccck! Shit Samara. Oh honey yes, milk my cock. Ngh!"

His body tensed as he ruthlessly pounded into my warmth, twitching and spilling as he rode through his orgasm. After a few slowing thrusts he went still, panting against my neck.

"Fuck," I panted.

"Agreed," he murmured.

He gently laid next to me and I smiled as he pulled me against his chest.

"Feel like explaining yet?" he asked.

Biting my lip I looked up into his smiling face.

"I just love you so much," I admitted with a blush before snuggling my face into his neck.

He let out a breath of a laugh before letting out rolling belly laughs. Well, if that didn't ruin a confession, I don't know what would. I almost yelled at him for being a dick when he pulled me into a kiss.

"I love you too Samara," he murmured when he pulled back.

He brushed our noses together before placing a kiss on the tip of my nose. With a red face I grinned and pressed my forehead to his.

"Well well well, apparently our little Samara is quite the vouyer," I heard.

I jumped and turned, seeing Jon smirking with my laptop in hand. Groaning I fell back and covered my face with a pillow.

"Why must you embarrass me so?" I whined through the fabric.

"You're the one who chose to look up Cyber fights Samara."

"Wait, what?! Really honey?" Colby groaned.

"With Jimmy Jacobs none the less, didn't you actually fuck him at one point?" Jon teased.

"That was not a shining moment," Colby admitted with a laugh.

I had to smile at their banter. At least I wasn't being yelled at or called a perv yet.

"That's why you attacked me?" Colby asked.

The pillow was yanked away and I rolled, hiding my face again.

"Don't make fun of me!" I groaned, "I heard about it a long time ago and I thought it was fake so I decided to finally look it up and I was surprised as fuck to see it was real!"

"So what did you think?" Colby asked.

I peeked through my fingers and saw him smirking.

"Obviously you were hot as fuck, just like you are now," I replied, "Not too much has changed, you've apparently always been a sexy beast."

That made him chuckle and he pulled me into a deep kiss. On contact my hormones went into overdrive again and I moaned against his lips. He lifted an eyebrow as I pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I don't know, I'm like insatiable," I muttered.

"I would gladly volunteer to help that," Jon spoke up.

"Hey, don't count me out!" Joe boomed, grinning as he came into the room.

Taking a steadying breath, I let Colby pull me into another kiss as hands spread my legs. It was heaven being between these three men, one of whom actually admitted to loving me. Yep, I was dead or dreaming.


	19. Chapter 19

_This story is so ridiculous it's not funny. I have come up with another random bout of drivel in my head and.. whelp... here it comes! This is AU, but will kind of stick to the current story line in ways. The character are pretty much OOC, because really, what do I know about the real Colby, Joseph, or Jonathan other than what is put on their TV characters. Yes, my character is pretty much the definition of Mary-Sue. If that bothers you, find another damn story! =D_

 _A/N: SMUT! And maybe trouble for Samara?!  
_

 _I OWN NOTHING! I GET NOTHING EXCEPT FUN OUT OF WRITING THIS!_

Shaq Daddy (Guest)- Who wouldn't? Even when he was younger he was still sexy as hell lol. =] And thank you!

The Oven Glove- Your review made me happy as heck! Thank you so much for such a detailed review! As for pregnancy, I guess we'll have to see. Anything can happen in fanfiction. XD I have a couple chapters written up ahead but I do not have the entire story written, writing as I go around.

Tatyasdias- They are in fact real, and he is in fact a wrestler on there! He was younger at the time (Guessing 20-22?) and it is very ameturish due to simple ring and recording, but it does showcase the fact he has natural talent, oh and natural beauty! There are innuendos throughout the videos too, and funny as hell taunts and actions. They have them on youtube unless you wanna pay a subscription fee.

Thank you for the follows and favorites everyone! I am so appreciative of the reviews I have gotten! You all are great!

 _KairiAnneYukari ^.^_

* * *

"You know you want me baby

You know I want you too

They call me superman

I'm here to rescue you,"

I sang along with Eminem.

Superman was one of my favorite songs. Marshal really outdid himself in the sexy department on that video.

"But I do know one thing though

Bitches they come they go

Saturday through Sunday Monday

Monday through Sunday yo"  
I grinned and squirted some shampoo into my palm, working my hair into a rich lather. My reddish locks were getting long now, almost to the middle of my back. It took a lot of work to anything with it now. After rinsing out my mint shampoo, I worked my washcloth across my body, groaning as it ran across my nipples. I've always had sensitive nipples but it was ridiculous lately. My phone switched tracks and 'Fantasy' by Ludacris came on.

"I wanna lick lick lick lick you from your head to your toes

And I wanna

Move from the bed down down to the floor

And I wanna ah ah

You make it so good I don't wanna leave

But you gotta le-le-let me know what's your fa-fa-fantasy"

A smirk came across my lips as I remembered some of my wilder fantasies. Groaning I tossed the wash cloth down after it rubbed my nipples again to hardness.

"Fucking annoying thing," I growled.

"Now what did that innocent cloth do to you?"

I yelped and turned, glaring at Jon when he came into my view.

"The hell?" I snapped.

"I came in when I heard you singing about fantasies," he said smirking.

I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"I was just about done anyway," I said, turning the water off, "Can you hand me the towel?"

He slid the curtain open and grabbed my hand, helping me out and wrapping the fluffy hotel towel around me.

"You're losing a lot of weight," he said suddenly.

Biting my lip, I was surprised to see him frown.

"I've only lost fifteen pounds since I met you guys," I said.

"That's fifteen pounds in less than five months Samara," he said with a scolding tone, "You aren't working out excessively and we eat rather unhealthy, so I'm just surprised."

Struggling for an answer I finally decided to go with my hormones.

"You all keep me on a pretty extensive work out nightly," I teased.

He chuckled but it dissolved quickly.

"What's going on Samara?" he asked, cupping my cheeks.

I couldn't tell him the truth. He would probably be upset if he knew I was taking diet pills and restricting my food intake.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm fine," I said.

"You would tell us right?" he asked.

Rolling my eyes I pulled him into a kiss, grinning against his lips as he pulled me closer.

"I would," I whispered, "But you can't deny you're not enjoying this."

I dropped my towel and pulled his hands to my breasts, gasped as he pinched my nipples gently.

"I enjoy every part of you and I always will, no matter if you're a size two or twenty two," he said darkly, "You have a beautiful face and fucking sexy curves."

I blushed slightly as he added, "'But I definitely prefer you to stay this size."

"I just want to get a bit thinner," I murmured.

"Cupcake, you are sexy as you are," he bit roughly, "Don't take our fun away."

A laugh escaped my lips as he pouted and pulled me close.

"Hey, I- Oooh, I would love to come home to this every evening. You should start doing this no clothes thing more often," Colby teased.

"Oh goodness," I groaned, blushing darkly.

"Get in bed cupcake, I gotta talk to Colby, we'll be back in soon."

Sighing I jumped into the bed, crawling into the covers. It was so warm I felt sleep tug at my eyelids until the door opened loudly.

"Aw, are you tired?"

I could hear the disappointment in Colby's voice and grinned, rubbing my eyes.

"Just slightly, but I'm sure you guys can fix that," I murmured.

"You are a freaking horn dog as of late, I love it!" Jon said eagerly, giving me a huge smirk as he jumped onto the bed.

"Where's Joe?" I asked suddenly.

"He's on the way up, had to talk to Randy about their match on Monday," Colby said, "Now, covers off baby."

I couldn't contain a giggle as I threw them back and pulled Colby into a kiss. His tongue eagerly rubbed against mine as I found the hem of his shirt, pulling it up. Suddenly I was yanked back from him and Jon's mouth latched onto my breast.

"O-Oh shit!" I gasped, my eyes shutting.

Weaving my fingers into his hair, I pulled him closer, begging him to suck harder.

"Mm, don't leave me out," Colby whispered.

Both breasts were taken over and I couldn't help nearly crying. My back arched into their mouths, whimpering for more. Out of nowhere, Jon's sucking turned into deeper, longer sucks, pulling a moan from me.

"Just like that Jon, fuck," I whimpered, "Please don't stop Colby."

My legs were spread as fingers from both men trailed to my wetness.

"Shit babe, you're so wet," Jon groaned.

"I-I can-can't help what you do-do to me," I stuttered as Colby took over the breast Jon left with his hand.

"I thought I said not to start without me!"

I jumped and looked up in surprise as I saw Joseph looking stern. A grin broke across his face as he yanked his shirt off.

"Sorry dude, but when she begs, I answer," Jon said smirking.

"What the hell did I do right to get three gorgeous men in my bed?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Musta been a saint," Jon teased as he slipped a finger into my entrance.

Heat flushed across my body and I whimpered, parting my legs farther for him.

"Baby girl, you look like you need something," Joe murmured, taking up the side Jon left.

"Mm-hmm," I moaned as he latched on.

A warm tongue lapped at my clit, making me whimper and raise my hips to his mouth. Jon moaned against my warmth as he slipped down, his tongue licking deep into my entrance.

"Oh fuck!" I gasped.

Colby tightened his lips around my peak and everything grew into a ball quickly in my loins. It was almost too fast. I was really thankful these men could give me multiple orgasms as my first washed over me.

"Ooooh yes! Jon, Colby, Joe, please, more," I begged.

Suddenly Joe flopped on the bed next to me.

"On me," he ordered, "I want you to ride my cock baby girl."

Without hesitance I clambered over, settling over his cock. A small smirk crossed my lips as I wiggled my hips, barely letting his dick brush my sensitive clit, tearing a raw moan from my throat.

"Make me daddy," I whispered.

His eyes sparked and suddenly one of the other boys pressed against my ass.

"Don't be a naughty girl now Samara, listen to Joe," Jon whispered.

"What if I want to be naughty?" I asked coyly.

"Samara, sit on my dick now before you get spanked," Joe growled.

My lip ached as I bit it hard, enticed by his words.

"Do it," I whispered.

He smirked before returning to his stern gaze, yanking me down.

"Colby, Jon, do the honors."

I wiggled, pretending to struggled, but in that moment I realized just how powerless I really was against them, unable to make Joe's arms budge. My gasp rang out as a swat landed on my left cheek.

"Harder," Joe ordered, staring into my eyes.

Licking my lip I smirked at him before leaning in for a kiss. To my surprise he forced my head back.

"Nuh-uh, you've been a bad girl," Joe warned coolly, "No treats until you've taken your punishment."

My whine was cut short when I was spanked again.

"Shush," Colby ordered.

Unable to control my actions, I threw myself forward, surprising Joe, and smashed my lips against his, lowering my hips to slide his cock into me.

"Oh fuck!" I cried against his lips.

He growled as his tongue invaded my mouth, claiming every inch as we battled. His hands grasped my hips and helped me move faster. As his dick slid in and out, I came dangerously close to the edge. I stopped my hips and pulled away from his lips.

"Someone fuck my ass and the other my mouth," I ordered.

I momentarily blushed at my bossy request until Colby shoved between my lips and Jon's cock pushed against my tight entrance.

"Let me prep you babe," Jon said.

I pulled back from Colby, just enough to snap, "No, just fuck me... please."

"Jesus baby, you're awfully demanding," Joseph growled.

"Complaining?" I asked teasingly, meeting his beautiful eyes.

He smirked as I gasped, Jon's dick pushing into me. It hurt, burned like hell, but Colby distracted me by thrusting into my mouth again.

"Come on Samara, make me cum honey," he breathed huskily.

I moaned and pushed the pain aside, jacking his dick with my fist and sucking as much as I could. He groaned and grabbed my hair tightly, pushing down into my throat. Gagging slightly, I closed my eyes to the tears and let him venture as far as he could.

"Mmmmm fuck!"

I tapped his leg as I felt breathless and he pulled back. Suddenly Jon thrust in and Joe copied his motions. The pleasure I managed to push away overwhelmed me all at once. I wanted to scream their names, to beg them to make me cum, but Colby's cock was throbbing and too delicious to leave even through the waves of bliss slamming me.

"Shit Samara," Joe snarled, "Such a tight fucking pussy baby girl. Need you to cum."

"Cum babe," Jon growled, smacking my ass.

"Fuck!"

Colby jerked in my mouth and his thick ropes of cum filed my mouth, spurring my climax to overthrow my body. Swallowing quickly I pulled back and let out a cry. Over and over with each thrust of Jon and Joe my body went higher and higher. My vision quickly left me.

"Fuck me, Joe, Jon, oh my God yes!"

Luckily my voice still worked. Joe's hands clamped harder into my hips as he slammed roughly up into me, his cock pulsing and emptying. His roar was delectable to my ears and I forced my eyes open, watching in amazement as his beautiful tightened features relaxed, a calm fulfilled look coming over his face.

"God damn Samara!"

My hair was yanked back and I was forced high onto my knees as Jon bit my neck, pouring his cum into my ass as he groaned. I was shocked into another small orgasm as Joe rubbed my clit and Colby latched onto my breast.

"Ah!" I whimpered.

My body was worn out as Jon slid out and I laid beside Joe and Colby.

"You amaze me," Colby whispered.

I thanked him and let my eyes shut, falling quickly into sleep.

…

Something was off as I woke up. First off I was alone in bed, second it felt like I had severe cramps going on in my stomach.

"What the hell?" I hissed.

These cramps were up really high, sort of off to the right side of my lower ribs. Nothing like menstrual cramps. I put a little pressure and the pain dimmed slightly but moments later flared right up again.

"Shit!"

Doubling over in pain, I clenched my teeth, trying not to be loud. The boys don't need to worry.

"It's probably gas," I mumbled, sliding off the bed.

Walking hurt just as much as sitting. I quickly turned on the shower and cranked the hot up high. When it was almost too hot I stepped in, hissing at the burning streams of water coming into contact with my skin. I bent over and braced my hands on the cool wall, hoping the position would ease the pain as the water thundered down my back. After about five minutes it slowly waned away.

"Thank the lord," I muttered.

I grabbed my shampoo and washed my hair quickly, suddenly remembering the boys weren't in bed when I woke up. What could they be doing?

"Where is she?"

"I hear the shower, she's probably in there."

I smiled and peeked around the curtain, grinning widely when I saw Colby, Joe, and Jon walk in. Joe and Colby had their hair pulled back and even Jon's was brushed aside from his eyes.

"You guys are too sexy," I said with a grin.

Before I could react I was pulled into a kiss and out of the shower, hands roaming across every part of my body. Yup, this was the life.


	20. Chapter 20

_This story is so ridiculous it's not funny. I have come up with another random bout of drivel in my head and.. whelp... here it comes! This is AU, but will kind of stick to the current story line in ways. The character are pretty much OOC, because really, what do I know about the real Colby, Joseph, or Jonathan other than what is put on their TV characters. Yes, my character is pretty much the definition of Mary-Sue. If that bothers you, find another damn story! =D_

 _A/N: So... this contains mentions and some graphic depiction of rape and abuse. This section is italicized if you wish to skip that...  
_

 _I OWN NOTHING! I GET NOTHING EXCEPT FUN OUT OF WRITING THIS!_

Tatyasdias- Right? They're amazing. And I know I personally would be heartbroken if the person I loved thought they needed to lose weight bad enough to take diet pills.

shaniquacynthia- We'll have to see. =]

Jade (Guest)- That would be hilarious! I could see some major fun times with that. XD

Thank you for the follows and favorites everyone! I am so appreciative of the reviews I have gotten! You all are great!

 _KairiAnneYukari ^.^_

* * *

"Look Seth, if you want to get anywhere in this company, you're going to have to show humility, compassion, and gratefulness. Now, you don't have to be the next John Cena, but you are one step away from Edge level here," I said with a frown.

His eyes narrowed and I lifted a hand, shushing him before he could speak.

"You say no one respects you. You thank no one except yourself. You talk trash about everyone and expect no one to get upset. While I respect Edge, he was a dirty player. You are acting literally almost like Edge, except he was sleeping with the GM to get places. You are playing lap dog," I added, "To change that, step up. Prove you can do this on your own and admit when you are wrong."

"You're kidding right? I can do anything alone Amara, and I am _never_ wrong. I got this far on my own and I will thank no one!" he snapped.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes under my glasses before meeting his gaze. He looked pissed.

"You are in denial Seth, and until you can see that, I can not help you," I said.

"Maybe you can help me then doc! You see, I've got this twitch and need to move all the time. It's uncontrollable."

My lips twitched up and I saw Seth glaring daggers as I turned.

"Hello Mr. Ambrose," I said professionally.

"Oh sweetheart, call me Dean," he said, slipping an arm around my shoulder, "How about you ditch Justin Beiber and hang out with a real man for a while?"

Nibbling on my lip I shot a worried glance to Seth, who looked flabbergasted.

"Thought so. See you later Beiber!"

As I let out a yelp, Dean pulled me along.

"Amara! Amara you can't do this! Get back here! You're supposed to be helping me damn it!" he yelled as I leaned slightly into Dean.

He chuckled and we turned around a corner. Once out of the shot of the camera he pulled me into a harsh kiss.

"This secretary therapist look thing is fucking hot," he rasped as he pulled back.

"You think I'm not drooling over you in those tight ass pants and this tank top? You're showcasing everything I love," I murmured as I pulled him into another kiss.

"Oh, ew!"

Jon let out an annoyed sigh and I pulled back with a blush, looking over to see Danielle.

"Well, I'm glad to see you left Colby alone," she said, grinning, "Means I can-"

"You can step your skinny ass right back into the friend zone, love," I cut in.

Her eyes widened as she gasped. Even Jon looked shocked.

"Listen, if Colby wants you, he will come to you. I'm not stopping him. He just doesn't want you, obviously. This thing I have with them, they can fuck anyone they want, and yet... Colby remains away from you are far as he can get. Hmm, I wonder why that could be."

Giving her a wicked grin I grabbed Jon and pulled him along.

"Holy shit Samara, that was awesome!" he laughed.

I gave him a smirk and let him pull me into his embrace again. It's funny how it felt right, being with each man. They were so perfect in a singular way; Similar but so different.

"Mrs. Evans!"

Jumping, I turned in Jon's arms to see a stage hand, looking out of breath.

"This came for you. He said it was specifically for you," the man said, handing over a plain white envelope.

"Uh, thanks," I said, flashing him a small smile.

Nerves suddenly made my hands shake as I opened the envelope. A dried rose fell out as I pulled out a card. Jon picked up the rose as I opened and read the card aloud.

"Samara- How are you? You seem to be doing well for yourself. Finally loosing all that fat. Guess you have to if any of those men will ever want to touch you. But none of them will ever make you scream like I do. You know how it felt when I-"

I stopped and shut the card, tears spilling out of my eyes.

"Samara? What does it say?" Jon asked gruffly.

"I- I can't say it. Just, let's get Colby and Joseph. I think it's time- it's time I went a little into my past."

In a matter of minutes we all converged into the locker room.

"That bastard sent you a card?" Colby asked.

Without thinking I left Joseph and Jon's side, clinging to Colby. While I loved all three of these men equally, I knew Colby loved me. It felt comforting to have someone who really loved me, hold me.

"Go on Jon, read it," Joe said softly.

Colby rubbed my back gently and pressed a kiss to my forehead as Jon started talking.

"Samara- How are you? You seem to be doing well for yourself. Finally loosing all that fat. Guess you have to if any of those men will ever want to touch you. But none of them will ever make you scream like I do. You know how it felt when I," he paused and let out an angry growl before continuing, "When I fucked your tight ass raw before my boys made you feel good. You know you loved it. I could see. Through all the tears, all you ever really wanted was to be treated like a whore. Jerry misses your ass. Said he's still got that broom stick and when... when I get you back he's ready to tear up your ass and pussy again. I still have all my toys as well. You know, those willing whores? It's not as good. You know you were always so beautiful when you cried for me. Now that I know where you are basically every day of the year, it will be easy to get you. They will fuck up, they always do don't they doll? Who knows, maybe Seth will join me. He seems like a twisted fuck. Bet he'd love to see you cry too. We true men always to. Your daddy, your uncle, me; We're all cut from the same cloth. We take and we keep what is ours. Don't get your hopes up that I'll take you back to soon though doll. I want you to sweat, be nice and afraid when I finally get you. And Samara? This time you will never leave. Sleep well doll."

By the time Jon stopped talking I was shaking, unable to cry from the memories fresh in my mind.

"Samara?"

"Samara?! Fuck!"

Everything went black.

…

" _No! Nick, please! Don't let him do that! I will suck you, I will ride you. You can cut me. Anything but that!" I begged frantically._

 _A fresh crack was heard throughout the room, only rivaled by my sobs. My back stung painfully as I felt the blood drip down towards my ass._

" _Oh yesss Nick. Make her bleed. That blood will make Ol' Grady go in easier," Jerry purred._

 _My eyes shut in worry but Nick cackled simply._

" _Open your eyes bitch!"_

 _My hazel eyes popped open and I gagged as I saw Nick's dick in my face._

" _Suck it babe. If you're good, I might finish in your pussy when Jerry gets done with you."_

 _I wanted to argue, fight, but I knew it was a fruitless effort. His salty stale taste invaded my senses and I gagged harshly when he barely brushed my throat. That's when I felt the hard wood stick against my ass._

" _Open up bitch. Ol' Grady wants you."_

 _Struggling against Nick's hold, I screamed around his dick, but only pitiful cries and whimpers escaped. He pulled back with a cackle right as the cold, hard object invaded my body. My screams went unanswered as he wasted no time, the broom handle doing its disgusting job._

" _Oh baby yes, that's what I want to hear," Nick panted._

 _He shoved back into my mouth and within seconds, came and forced me to swallow. Hot liquid hit my back and Jerry moaned, never stopping the stick until I passed out._

…

With a scream I sat up. Hands grabbed me, making my body tense.

"No! No! No! Not again! Stop!"

My begs turned into sobs as I was forced against a man.

"Baby girl, it's me. Shh, Samara, please. It's Joe, Jon and Colby are in the other room," he whispered.

His words invaded my mind and I slowly went limp in his arms, daring to look up at him. His eyes were a mixture of sadness and anger as he crushed me closer.

"It's okay." he whispered, kissing the top of my head, "We're here. He's never getting you again."

I couldn't reply because he was wrong. He always found me. It was just worse when I fought.

"Thank god!"

Joe let me go and I was yanked against a smaller frame. As I leaned into his body, I realized I was Colby.

"I promise he will never touch you Samara. I love you too much to let him near you," he murmured as he stroked my hair.

Gnawing on my lip, I nodded and let him hold me tight.

"I'm so sorry honey, I- I-"

He broke off with a jagged sigh and Jon walked closer.

"You can show us where he lives and he will never be a problem again," Jon said roughly.

As I met his bright blue eyes, I felt a semblance of warmth fill my empty chest.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "My life is full of drama. I've just brought shit into your lives that you didn't have before. Just- Just let him take me when he comes."

"Where the fuck is this coming from?" Joe snapped.

I watched him warily as he came and knelt in front of me, cupping my chin.

"Samara, we would never let him take you. Even if you _actually_ wanted that, we would never allow it. Even if we didn't love you and want you for ourselves, there is no way in this world he would touch you again. I would put him six feet under first," he said lowly, "You are too good for him and no one on this earth deserves what all he has done to you. My God, he's fucked you up so much you can't even see how much you are worth, see how wrong he was."

His words slowly sunk in and I let out a shaky breath before leaning into his hand.

"I'm sorry Ro, he- he has made me afraid that everyone sees me as he does; not worth while and a waste of time and space. You guys have been nothing but amazing to me," I paused to look at each man and smile gently, "It's nothing you've done; it's my own stupid, insecure fears shining through. Him sending that letter has brought everything back up I guess..."

"We're going to turn this into the police okay? This is just another strike against him," Colby assured me.

"What I want to know is why the little fuck isn't in jail!" Jon snapped loudly as he stepped back.

His hands were shaking as he made fists and I saw him stretch his neck side to side with a loud pop.

"If he comes near you again, he is dead," Jon said simply before leaving the room.

With that said, I gave Joe and Colby a confused look.

"I've never seen him like that," I murmured, looking back at the carpet.

"Samara, how much do you know about Jon's past?" Joe asked gently.

"His mother was a terrible person and her boyfriend's should be in prison," I said with a shrug, "He saw a therapist because of his aunt and that's about it."

Colby and Joe shared a look before Colby sighed.

"I'll go check on him, you fill her in," he said.

He kissed my forehead and I gave Joe a confused look. What was I missing? Joe rested his head in his hands with a deep breath before lifting his gaze, shocking me with the tired look in his beautiful stony blue eyes.

"Joe?" I asked.

"I guess it's important for you to know, but it still feels wrong," he sighed, "Before Jon was picked to come up to FCW and WWE, he was in the indy circuit for quite a few years."

I gave him a small smile as I said, "Yeah, as Moxley right?"

He chuckled.

"His reputation from those days does proceed him doesn't it? But yes, he was Jon Moxley. He adapted quite the persona but it was heavily influenced by his real personality. What you see now? It's nothing compared to how he used to be. If he wasn't wrestling he was drinking and fucking random ring rats, and eventually dabbled into drugs. That's when he got caught up in a bad group and he kind of became a thug type for a while. Those CZW matches with the weapons? He did that out of the ring to people who pissed him off. He got a stipulation to clean up or get dropped and from that day on, he's worked on becoming better, and the fact he acts like he does around you is practically a miracle. You think I'm scary when I'm mad? You should see Jon," he said.

I bit my lip and twirled part of my hair as I thought on all the information.

"So he would really hurt Nick if he came around?" I asked softly.

Joe nodded solemnly and said, "You've become one of our group and we protect each other. That means destroying abusive ex boyfriends. He would probably be out of control though, knowing that prick hurt someone we all care about."

With that I fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. So much information, it was major overload.

"Get some sleep Samara, we'll wake you up for breakfast okay?" he offered.

"When Jon calms down, please have him come in here," I murmured.

He nodded and leaned down. I caught him with a quick kiss and felt my heart race as he brushed his lips to my ear.

"Sleep well baby girl."


	21. Chapter 21

_This story is so ridiculous it's not funny. I have come up with another random bout of drivel in my head and.. whelp... here it comes! This is AU, but will kind of stick to the current story line in ways. The character are pretty much OOC, because really, what do I know about the real Colby, Joseph, or Jonathan other than what is put on their TV characters. Yes, my character is pretty much the definition of Mary-Sue. If that bothers you, find another damn story! =D_

 _A/N: Short chapter... But ROUGH SMUT! And maybe a little revelation. =]  
_

 _I OWN NOTHING! I GET NOTHING EXCEPT FUN OUT OF WRITING THIS!_

Calwitch- You pose some very interesting ideas! I'm going to really think ahead because of that. Thank you!

Tatyasdias- Agreed! Although he would have to be completely mental to go after someone who has those three as her protectors!

PricelessBabyGirl- Thaaaank you! =]

Jjade (Guest)- I would love to see Colby go nuts protecting someone he loves! He seems to kind and funny in his real life. To see hi go primal would be great!

Thank you for the follows and favorites everyone! I am so appreciative of the reviews I have gotten! You all are great!

 _KairiAnneYukari ^.^_

* * *

My eyes slowly opened as I felt a body crawl into the bed behind me.

"You requested me cupcake?" Jon murmured.

Forcing myself further awake, I rolled over and gave him a small smile as I took in his shirtless, wet appearance. He apparently had showered before coming in here and I took a moment to lean against his chest, enjoying his familiar spicy scent.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently, "'Besides the obvious fuck head."

I had to chuckle. He was funny even when he was serious.

"Nothing really," I finally answered as I pulled back.

He went to question me but I slid my hand into his sandy brown hair, enjoying the cool wet strands between my fingers before I pulled him into a kiss. He seemed surprised at first but quickly responded, his hand going to my hip and pulling me closer. Tongues and lips battling turned to a biting contest as I nibbled on his bottom lip and was in turn bitten on the tongue.

"I have a request," I murmured as I pulled back.

This was probably one of the stupidest things I had ever thought of, but I had never really seen him before he was this wonderful guy and I was intrigued by the stories I had heard of 'Moxley'.

"What babe?" he rasped as he leaned to my jaw, nipping the spot right under my ear.

A small squeak left my lips and I momentarily forgot what I was going to ask.

"Samara," he murmured.

He looked concerned as he pulled back but I gave him a smile to show I was okay.

"Joe told me a bit about your past during the indy years, please don't be upset, but my point is that I remember hearing rumors of how... erm... rough you were back then," I whispered.

At that point my cheeks had to be on fire and I couldn't look him in the face. He grabbed my chin, tipping my head up, and our eyes locked.

"What about it?" he asked roughly.

It was as if he was afraid that I was going to reject him for knowing that bit of information. That look he had made me push forward.

"Are- Do you still have that persona? Like, is it still a part of you or-"

"You are requesting that I rough you up Mox style?" he asked, looking at me in disbelief.

"You have to remember, I'm into the submissive life style and I love danger and- I saw one match on Youtube and you were so different. Not that I don't love you as you are now, but it was strange, in a good way! I just- It's stupid," I murmured, "Just forget I said anything."

"Uh-uh babe, you brought it up, tell me as clearly as you can what you want," he pressed, tipping my face back up to his.

Taking a steadying breath I grabbed his hand and brought it to my cheek, making him tap me softly.

"I want to be treated like a cheap whore, and like I have no control, like you're out of control and everything is spur of the moment based on how it feels," I said bravely, "I remember one video you even licked someone then threw her down. I like that kind of..." I paused because I couldn't think of a fitting word.

"Lunacy," he said with a small smirk.

I nodded and stared up at him from under my lashes.

"What do you think?" I asked softly.

"I think you're in for something you could never understand," he whispered.

Suddenly my hair was yanked back harshly and I whimpered as the pain and pleasure flooded my scalp.

"Shut up," he said with a sneer.

My heart raced and I let out a soft gasp as he licked up my neck quickly before taking a huge bite of my shoulder.

"Ah!" I cried.

Instinctively I wanted to pull away but he bit harder, holding the back of my head to keep me still. It actually really hurt but at the same time I was getting wetter by the second.

"God you smell good for a fucking whore," he hissed as he ran his nose along my collar bone, "Too bad you're leaving as soon as I get mine babe, you're actually pretty hot."

"Jo-"

"It's Mox bitch, get it right," he snapped as he gripped my face, squishing my cheeks with his finger and thumb, "You'd do best to remember that to scream it later."

His eyes were a darker shade of blue than I had ever seen and there was no trace of my Jon anywhere, not even the unstable Dean Ambrose. This was a totally different, almost scary side of Jon and I loved it.

"You think you can make me scream Mox?" I asked mockingly, slipping into a more confident, cocky role rather than my usual submissive self.

It was almost comical to see his surprise but he grinned wickedly before clutching my throat.

"Don't get so cocky _babe_ ," he warned, "You're no match for me no matter what you do."

Rapidly it became harder to breathe and he seemed to pay no mind as he kissed down my chest and yanked my shirt up. He released my throat to pull the shirt off and I sat up as he jerked me up to pull my bra off.

"Aw yeah babe, I might have to keep you around a bit if you look this fucking great everywhere," he rasped before shoving me onto my back.

It was strange, having no say or will to fight back with him, but I _wanted_ this. Not only for the obviously sexual arousal, but so I could see Jon in every light and also so he would understand I was not afraid of his past. He derailed my thoughts as he bit hard on my nipple.

"Ah shit!" I gasped, arching into his mouth.

Painful tingles of bliss shocked through my breasts as he pinched the other one hard between his thumb and finger, slowly pulling back.

"Don't complain bitch, you asked for this," he snapped as he lifted up.

I was surprised as I saw little droplets of blood around my nipple, even more surprised when he licked them up with a moan.

"This is your last chance babe, take it or leave it," he mumbled huskily into my ear.

Turning my head slightly I kissed him hard, plunging my tongue into his mouth.

"Fuck me Moxley," I nearly begged.

Any worry or empathy he had left the door and he sat up on his knees, shoving mine apart. Roughly my shorts and underwear were pulled off, leaving me completely exposed to him.

"Whoo hoo, you know, I don't eat pussy but you kind of make me want to," he said with a dirty smirk before shoving two fingers in my warmth.

A gasp sounded in the quiet room as I lifted my hips to his hand. The burning from being stretched so quickly thudded in my core and I wanted him more than ever.

"Fuck yeah, you're tight bitch, those other guys not fuck you right or something?" he asked with a cruel laugh, "Small dick fuckers."

Without warning he removed his fingers and slammed his cock hard into me.

"Oh fuck!" we both groaned.

Fingers gripped the bed sheets as he ruthlessly pounded between my legs. My knees were pushed up onto the bed and he leaned closer, his expression a mixture of passion and control. His grip loosened on my ankles as one hand came to grab my throat and the other went between us, almost painfully rubbing my clit.

"You wanna cum bitch?" he rasped.

"Yes," I managed to croak out.

Everything became overwhelming as he unmercifully slammed his cock into me, filling every inch with bruising bliss.

"Shit babe, fucking tight. You better cum soon because once I'm done you're out of here, no second chances," he demanded.

With his consent given, I arched into his touch and let sensations overcome me.

"Fucking cum Samara," he yelled, cutting my air flow off completely.

As if shocked into it, my orgasm shattered through me. White exploded over my eyes as I desperately tried to make a noise through my crushed wind pipe, hands coming up to scratch at him. He let out a low growl and hissed as I felt wetness beneath my nails.

"Fuck yes!" he snarled.

His thrusts became reckless and fast as he panted hard. Everything was starting to go black at the lack of oxygen and I felt embarrassed as I struggled like a fish on land to breathe.

"Gonna fucking cum in your pussy bitch, you want that huh? Whore wants all of my cum?" he teased in a belittling tone.

His hand eased up on my throat and I felt relief as I sucked in sweet air, clearing the haze from my vision.

"Ooh my god Mox!" I screamed as he bit into my neck.

"Fucking beautiful bitch, FUCK!"

His hips slammed roughly and he shuddered as I felt his cum explode inside me, shocking another small climax. He nearly collapsed on me but rested on his elbows as he touched his body to mine. His mouth unlatched from my shoulder and he nuzzled his face into my neck. Sensing his unrest I wrapped my arms around him, stroking his hair.

"Ah!"

His tongue licked up my neck and stopped at my ear.

"I love you Samara," he whispered, "So fucking much. No one will ever hurt you again, unless, you know, you want us to hurt you."

That made me bust up laughing and through my laughs I managed to say, "God I love you Jon."

His body relaxed and he rolled off, grinning.

"You mean it?" he asked gently.

I snuggled closer to him and rubbed my nose against his; it was one of my most favorite forms of affection. As our eyes and lips met, I smiled into the kiss.

"Yes Jon, I mean it. I know it's only been about five months of being with you all but, I love each one of you," I said as our lips parted.

"'But you love me the most right?" he teased.

"I love every inch of you Jon Moxley, Dean Ambrose, or Jon Good," I joked, teasingly poking his chest, "Who couldn't love you?"

"Good," he said, "Now relax, get some sleep. We've got a busy day tomorrow."

Cuddling into his chest, I let out a satisfied noise. These men were too perfect.


	22. Chapter 22

_This story is so ridiculous it's not funny. I have come up with another random bout of drivel in my head and.. whelp... here it comes! This is AU, but will kind of stick to the current story line in ways. The character are pretty much OOC, because really, what do I know about the real Colby, Joseph, or Jonathan other than what is put on their TV characters. Yes, my character is pretty much the definition of Mary-Sue. If that bothers you, find another damn story! =D_

 _A/N: It was brought to my attention that I have been neglecting Joseph. My apologies for this! I will make sure he is definitely included more. So there is a **WARNING** in this chapter. It involves **daddy role play**. It doesn't get creepy like calling Samara his daughter or any of that, but I know some people do not like that type of smut. Either way, SMUT!  
_

 _I OWN NOTHING! I GET NOTHING EXCEPT FUN OUT OF WRITING THIS!_

Jade (Guest)- I love your reviews as always! The crowd thing is a very interesting idea. I've got something planned for Nick, but I still have a bit to critique it. So suggestions are always welcome!

Calwitch- I could definitely see that. While Mox if part of Jon, I doubt he'd be too comfortable putting the moves on Samara like that often.

Tatyasdias- I had to throw Mox in there somewhere. He's just too great not to!

OliviaReigns- I hope this makes up for the lack of Joseph. My apologies and thanks for pointing it out!

Thank you for the follows and favorites everyone! I am so appreciative of the reviews I have gotten! You all are great!

 _KairiAnneYukari ^.^_

* * *

It was the dead of summer and I felt like I was dying. We were in Georgia, and while it was the beautiful town of Savannah, I wanted nothing more than to be in a freezer right now.

"Oh come on, you lived in Missouri, it's not any worse here," Colby teased.

I wanted to slap him but couldn't find the energy.

"What ever Lopez, shut up before I kick your ass to the spare room tonight," I bit out.

My eyes widened as I saw the hotel room.

"Oh thank God!" I cried.

"Now you have the energy to rush," Jon sighed.

Irritation growing more and more with each of their comments, I threw both Jon and Colby a glare as I stopped. They gave me a worried look but I simply walked back and wrapped myself almost entirely around Joe, who was the only one that hadn't said anything rude.

"You two can sleep in the spare bed tonight," I snapped, then smiled at Joe, "Thank you for not being a dick."

He chuckled and took his arm from my grasp, wrapping it around my shoulders.

"That's because I'm not stupid," he said quietly, "I know not to open my mouth."

I grinned and, despite the heat, snuggled into his side.

"You're the best Joseph," I sighed.

After kissing the top of my head, he pulled me into the hotel lobby. A groan escaped my lips.

"This is practically heaven," I muttered happily.

"We can go to the pool or something," he suggested as we followed Colby and Jon into the elevator.

I shrugged and stared at the shopping bag in my hand. I had gone to a few stores alone and this was the bag of my spoils.

"You guys can go on, I'm going to relax; I'm rather tired."

That wasn't a lie, totally. I wanted to set a few things up after a small nap.

"That's fine baby girl," Joe murmured.

"Maybe we can go out to dinner," Jon suggested, "Colby and I owe you for being assholes."

I threw them a small smile and nodded. Once in the bedroom part of the suite, I flopped onto the bed. Hiding my bag under the bed, I bundled myself under the covers and set an alarm for half an hour.

…

I woke up with the tweeting of my phone alarm instantly. There was so much I needed to do. I dragged my bag into the bathroom and locked the door. Hopping in the shower, I made sure to wash everything twice and use my new coconut shampoo and conditioner before shaving everything. Once done, I made quick work of my hair, pulling it into a pony tail and straightening my bangs, finishing my look with a small dab of brown eyeliner and clear gloss. Finally I put on the outfit I got. It was a short black mini skirt that showed the curve of my bottom almost teasingly, with a dark gray spaghetti strap top, and a black and purple bra and panty set. It wasn't much, but it hid my stomach in the dark fabric and gave my ass a nice shape. Overall, it gave me an innocent look as well, which is what I really wanted.

"Baby girl? You in here?" Joe called as he knocked on the door.

"Just a minute," I replied loudly.

Giving myself one last look over and approval, I slipped out the door and smiled as Joe grinned. His eyes raked over me as I twirled.

"Good? Cute? Sexy? What's the verdict?" I asked coyly.

He chuckled and I was pulled closer as he spun me around again.

"Damn Samara, all three," he said huskily, "You look young and cute, but so damn delectable. I might just have to have you for dinner."

My heart raced as my back met his chest and I looked up, blushing as his lips descended towards mine.

"Whatever you want daddy," I whispered right before he kissed me.

A growl rumbled in his chest as he mashed our mouths, taking immediate control.

"Don't tempt me Samara," he grumbled as he pulled back, "You should probably put on tights or something for dinner."

He tried to pull me but I stood my ground, tugging back against his arm. He raised his eyebrow in question and I bit my lip with a small smile.

"I was serious Leati, whatever you want, right now," I murmured, "I'm feeling rather frisky and in the mood to play. Will you play with me daddy?"

He groaned and tilted his head back, rubbing his face. Was he really going to turn me down? Suddenly I was yanked roughly against his chest. My breath caught as he stared into my eyes intently with his pale blue gaze.

"Baby girl, are you sure?" he asked softly.

To answer him, I reached down and cupped his half hard erection. He breathed in sharply before giving me a wicked, bone chilling grin.

"Get on the bed," he ordered.

I climbed on and lied back, watching as he pulled his black T-shirt off in such a fashion that should be illegal. I almost questioned him as he went to the door and opened it.

"Go on without us, we'll be down in a bit," Joe yelled, before shutting and locking the door.

Then he turned, and I'll be damned if I wasn't pinned with just his look. He had never looked more predatory as he stalked to the bed. With a word he knelt on the bed and opened his belt.

"Come help me baby doll," he whispered, a small smirk on his handsome mug.

I knew he was on the same wavelength with only that sentence. Getting on my hands and knees, I crawled over to him. I undid his zipper and pulled his jeans down to his hips, marveling at the huge erection encased in his tight boxer-briefs.

"You're staring sweetie," he murmured huskily.

"Sorry daddy, I'm just excited to taste you," I admitted, turning bright red.

Sure, I had always wanted this role play and we had slightly dabbled into it, but actually going full tilt was something I had never done before. It was mind numbing and enticing. He chuckled and slid his thumb in his briefs, pulling just so his head was exposed. The thick dark red skin was already leaking and I groaned slightly.

"It's all for you baby, come taste daddy's cock," he almost whispered.

I bit my lip with a gasp and my eyes flashed to his face where he looked almost worried.

"Too far?" he whispered.

"No, no definitely not," I replied just as quietly.

I knelt down and pulled his boxers down so his cock was fully exposed. Wasting no time, I gripped it and leaned down, licking his head clean. He groaned and sat back slightly as his hand came down on top of my head, encircling my ponytail. Licking around the head, I teased him for a moment before parting my lips and taking his cock in my mouth.

"Oh fuck sweetie," he purred, "Such a talented little mouth. I love it."

Encouraged, I hollowed my cheeks and sucked while running my tongue along the underside, my hand pumping the shaft I couldn't fit in my mouth. He groaned and thrust into my mouth, catching me off guard and making me squeak. His chuckle filled the air as he pulled back, pulling me off with a popping noise. I blushed darkly as he pulled me up onto my knees, pulling me into a gentle kiss.

"You really like daddy's dick, don't you?" he teased, nudging my chin up to press a kiss under my chin.

With a gasp I replied, "Yes daddy."

"Good, now lie back baby," he ordered softly, pushing on my shoulders.

I fell back into the pillows and he ran his fingers up my legs, lips following with little pecks on either side until he reached my skirt. I closed my eyes, unable to take his intense gaze, and he bit my inner thigh, close to my panty line.

"Ah!" I yelped as fingers rubbed through the thin cloth.

"You feel so wet Samara, could it be you want me here?" he asked cockily.

"Yes daddy," I whimpered.

I heard a low rumble from him as his fingers hooked into my underwear, pulling it down slowly. He groaned as he pulled them off, immediately going back to my warmth, fingers dipping just slightly into my entrance. It was too little and I started arching off the bed, wanting more with each micro thrust. He paused and kissed right above my clit, making me whine and arch into his touch.

"What sweetie? You want more?" he asked.

"Please," I begged.

"What do you want? Do you want daddy to eat your pussy?" he murmured, ending his question with a single swipe of his tongue over my sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Oh my god! Yes daddy, please eat me out," I cried.

Frustration was starting to set in, but I knew Joe and I knew he would never leave me wanting for long and I was placated in that thought. I was brought out of my thoughts as he pushed my thighs apart, dipping his tongue in from my dripping core to my clit.

"Ooooh!"

"Mmm sweetie, you taste so good. I want you to be a good girl. Can you do that?" he purred, licking once more.

"H-How?" I panted.

"Don't cum until I say you can. Can you be daddy good little girl?"

Oh shit, orgasm delay? I don't know how well this would go. I was nearly bursting just from him talking.

"Sweetie?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah daddy, I'll be good," I whispered.

"Good," he plunged his fingers into my core as he continued, "Sweet little pussy baby, no one else can touch it, got it?"

"Yes!" I gasped.

His thrust got aggressive and I clung to the sheets, panting with need. He wasn't touching my clit even and I was more than close to cumming.

"Remember, don't cum yet," he reminded gently, "Daddy will be very disappointed."

I wanted to reply but all thought was wiped from my mind as he began flicking his tongue eagerly.

"Oh fuck!" I cried.

His fingers tortured my sweet spot as his tongue worked wonders on my nub. I was so close. It was literally taking all my strength not to cum. I had to focus on my breathing.

"Please daddy," I bit out as he nibbled on my clit.

"Not yet princess," he said with a broken voice, "I love seeing you like this baby. You're such an angel. Daddy's little princess, all flushed and tense, so close to cumming. How close are you?"

"S-S-So close daddy, please let me cum daddy, please!" I babbled.

He yanked his fingers out and I gasped, opening my eyes to stare at him in wonder until he crawled over me. With a loud rumble in his chest, he thrust in.

"Oh fuck! Oh my god!" I nearly screamed.

He groaned and dropped his head into my shoulder, his thrusts slow and patient as he regulated his breathing.

"Please daddy," I whimpered, finding his shoulders.

"You wanna cum that bad baby?" he asked.

"Yes!"

He shifted and pulled my legs onto his shoulders, keeping them spread pretty far apart, and suddenly slammed in. I lost the ability to speak as he drove powerfully over and over.

"Cum for daddy princess," he growled, "All over my cock baby. I wanna feel your little pussy cumming."

With only two more thrusts, my body felt as if I was in another world. White splashed across my closed eyes and I dug my nails into his shoulders.

"God daddy! Yes! Oh my- fuck daddy!"

Over and over I rode my orgasm; it was never ending with each thrust.

"God damn sweetie, you want daddy to cum?" he panted gruffly.

"Yes daddy! Fill me with your cum," I begged.

He pushed my legs off and leaned down, pulling me into a dominating kiss. Clinging to him as if he was life, I reveled in his body against mine.

"Fuck. Gonna cum princess. I love you so much," he growled.

I gasped and cried out as my climax struck again.

"I love you too! Oh my god!"

His roar shook my being as his cock twitched in my warmth. Gently he pulled out and fell beside me. I took a moment to catch my breath and rolled over, burying into him and smiling as he held me close.

"Did you mean it?" I asked softly.

"Of course Samara," he murmured.

He looked over with a smile and I found the energy to climb up and press my lips to his cheek.

"I love you too Leati," I whispered.

As I snuggled into his chest, I couldn't stop the pull of sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

_This story is so ridiculous it's not funny. I have come up with another random bout of drivel in my head and.. whelp... here it comes! This is AU, but will kind of stick to the current story line in ways. The character are pretty much OOC, because really, what do I know about the real Colby, Joseph, or Jonathan other than what is put on their TV characters. Yes, my character is pretty much the definition of Mary-Sue. If that bothers you, find another damn story! =D_

 _A/N: No Smut. Kind of a filler. I apologize for the shortness.  
_

 _I OWN NOTHING! I GET NOTHING EXCEPT FUN OUT OF WRITING THIS!_

NESSAANCALIME6913- Thank you!  
Redangel2463- Thank you! I feel bad that I neglected him so long!  
Tatyasdias- That's why I love those three so much! They even each other out perfectly.  
Olivia Reigns- I'm so glad you liked it. You never know who's going to like what on here haha.  
Jade (Guest)- Thank you so much! Isn't he just the sexiest Daddy Dom?!

Thank you for the follows and favorites everyone! I am so appreciative of the reviews I have gotten! You all are great!

 _KairiAnneYukari ^.^_

* * *

"Mr. Rollins, we are just three weeks from Battleground," I said in a sigh.

Seth looked up and I saw his jaw tick.

"I know this Amara, I am _not_ an idiot like Ambrose," he bit out, "But so far all you've done it told me to keep my emotions in control."

"And yet you can't even master that!" I snapped.

He jumped up and leaned down, glaring right into my eyes.

"Amara, you best watch your tone," he said lowly, "You are pushing your luck."

"I don't think I like _your_ tone Mr. Rollins, and I'm sure I could have Kane or Hunter remove me from this assignment if I asked. Would like me to leave and you lose basically any chance of having any say in that match?" I threatened as I sat up straighter.

His eyes narrowed and he slammed his hands on the arms of the chair, leaning in close so our noses were touching.

"Listen here woman-"

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing Beiber?!"

Seth pulled back and let out an annoyed sigh, rolling his eyes as he saw Dean leaning against the door frame, grinning and smacking his gum.

"Hello Mr. Ambrose," I said with a small smile.

"Mrs. Amara," he said in a teasing tone, "I see you're dealing with the lap dog again today, when are you gonna drop his ass and come with me for good?"

I blushed and said, "You know I am here to help Mr. Rollins."

"Oh, but I think _I_ can help _you_ ," he said as he strolled over cockily.

He leaned down into my ear and I made a shocked look at Seth, who looked furious.

"Just think cupcake, after this we have a good half hour before my match, I can relieve alllll your frustrations with my tongue if you'd like."

A natural blush crossed my face and Seth snapped at that.

"Back the hell off Ambrose!" he shouted, pushing Dean away.

"Now Seth, that-"

"Shut up Amara! You listen here Dean, I don't know what you're playing at but you stay away from her and better yet, me, and go get ready for your loss tonight, got it?"

Dean simply smirked and let out a laugh.

"Oh Beiber, you're so blind."

He turned but stopped, giving both me and Seth a look that made my stomach flip. Suddenly he yanked me up and into a harsh kiss. I pretended to be shocked and froze until he pulled back.

"You moth-"

"Seth!" I yelled, pushing him back as he jumped at Dean.

"Bye Beiber, bye beautiful," Dean called, high tailing it from the room.

"I ought to kick his ass," Seth seethed, pushing his hair back angrily, "Amara, stay away from him, got it?!"

I frowned but nodded and said, "Now can we talk about that temper? Because what you were about to do could have ended badly."

He let out an annoyed sigh but sat down and motioned to my chair

"Talk."

…

I sat down in catering and stared at my lunch. It was really hard to stick to diets, especially when all I wanted was meat, mostly hamburgers and smoked ham, and coffee. That sweet caffeinated coffee with thousands of calories that wasn't allowed if I was going to lose more weight. I sneaked three pills from the bottle and swallowed them with the chilled water. I couldn't wait for the energy boost they provided because damn I was tired!

"Hey, you're the new girl right? Amara?"

I looked up at that British accent and my mouth dropped.

"I- I- Uh, sorry, yeah, I'm Amara, I mean, I'm actually Samara, but I go by Amara on the script, um you're Paige... and you're talking to me. Holy monkey balls."

She bust up laughing and sat down, extending her hand.

"Joe told me I'd like you, and it's Saraya when we're not doing script," she said.

I took her hand and shook it, staring at her open mouthed the whole time. It was a dream come true.

"I'm sorry, I'm not usually this awkward," I admitted, "It just admire you so much! You are my favorite current Diva!"

"Good to know. You're pretty admirable yourself, sticking it to Seth," she joked.

That had me grinning but it was quickly wiped off as I heard familiar giggling.

"Oh look, it's the skank club," Danielle tittered as she stopped by.

Of course Layla was with her and Saraya gave him a wide grin.

"Girls, how have you been?"

I was surprised at her warm welcome, but apparently it wasn't too off usual because the two women smiled back.

"Saraya, I wouldn't socialize too much with this one, she is a social pariah, next thing you know she'll be trying to sleep with you for fame," Layla said.

My eye twitched and I almost spoke but Saraya cut in.

"Really? You swing both ways too Samara? Hell yeah! We can tag team your men then!"

Mouth gaping I released a loud laugh, smacking her awaiting hand.

"Sorry girls, it must hurt to know you lost your crushes to someone so real," Saraya said with a sigh, shaking her head, "Now go run and lick your wounds or screw the stage team, whatever it is you do for fun."

Layla and Danielle gaped at her but immediately let out scoffs of disbelief.

"You have offically cut your last tie Saraya, best watch your back bitch!" Layla snapped.

"Oh, I think we've got her back."

I turned and saw Trinity, a diva I knew as Tamina, and Natalya.

"You three really think you could take us on? This isn't some match, our moves aren't planned and you won't win because you're a fan favorite," Layla scoffed.

"Look, this is getting out of hand," I spoke up.

Trinity threw me a smile and said, "Oh honey, this has been brewing for a while. That slut wants my cousin and not for good reasons like you, besides, you're basically family, being with Joe and all. You don't fuck with family."

A smile crossed my lips before I turned back to the two shit starters.

"You need to just back off okay? If Joe or Colby wanted you, they would find you. I've pointed this out to you before Danielle. I'm not keeping them from anyone, that's the point of this polyamorous relationship, we're open. But obviously they do not want you. So just do yourselves a favor and back off."

"Do them a favor and leave them. They don't need a fat ass whore who-"

Saraya jumped up and both women backed up, fear flashing on their faces.

"You shut your fucking mouth Danielle before I make you regret every stupid word you've said today. I will shove my boot so far down your throat you will be shitting teeth for a week. Now run along princesses, go put your makeup on and get dolled up for the show."

My lip ached as I bit hard, trying not to laugh. The women snorted and walked away with an eye roll and flip of the hair, and Saraya turned back to the group.

"So, anyone feel like a diva's match?" she asked, grinning, "I think I'm going to talk to Paul. Samara, come with me deary."

"Uh, it's not necessary-"

"The hell it's not!" Saraya snapped, grabbing me with a wicked grin, "We're going now."

She dragged me quickly down the hall towards Paul and Stephanie's office and I was suddenly struck with nerves.

"I don't think this is a good idea," I whispered.

"Calm down, from what I've heard, they love you and they wouldn't want this shit happening either," she said as she knocked on the door.

Glenn opened the door and raised an eyebrow and Saraya smirked.

"We need a meeting with Paul and Steph, please Glenn?"

"Uh, sure," he said, "It's just Paul right now."

As we walked in, Paul grinned at me.

"Samara, it's been a bit. I've seen how things are going and you're great! Never had a doubt you'd do good," he said.

"Thanks," I said with a slight blush.

"Look Paul, some of the diva's have been causing trouble for Samara here and I'd like to request a match to correct their attitudes," Saraya said bluntly, "It's-"

"Danielle and Layla, yes I've heard the rumors," Paul said, leaning back and gazing over her until he looked at me, "Samara, my offer from before still stands. Would you like to come on as a diva? I can see you being the perfect fit for Saraya's character Paige. She's the rebel and you're proper. Would be a great team up and you could be in matches against Layla and Danielle with a proper build up."

Holding my breath I chewed on my lip until I had to breathe.

"I- I don't know exactly. I know a few things thanks to Stephen but I'm at the basics," I said slowly.

"Saraya, would you want to help train her?" Paul offered.

"I couldn't ask-"

"You're not asking, I am," Paul cut in, looking at Saraya who was grinning.

"Hell yeah!" she said, turning to put her arm around me, "I've known her all of half an hour and I love her already."

"Then it's settled," Paul said, giving me a winning smile, "You will be debuting at Battleground. You've have about four months of training, with another almost month with Saraya it'll be great. No one expects you to be perfect for your first match, especially the fans, but we want to test the waters."

"Thanks," I murmured, feeling grateful but embarrassed, "Also, how is this going to work with helping Seth and Dean always pulling at me?"

"This is the perfect time to initiate a love triangle. You and Dean will get flirty, possibly start a not so secret relationship and Seth will get jealous, add fuel to their feud," Paul explained, "Should be rather simple to slip in there since you have such chemistry with them already."

With a simple smile, Saraya pulled me out.

"Let's go tell your men the good news!"


	24. Chapter 24

_This story is so ridiculous it's not funny. I have come up with another random bout of drivel in my head and.. whelp... here it comes! This is AU, but will kind of stick to the current story line in ways. The character are pretty much OOC, because really, what do I know about the real Colby, Joseph, or Jonathan other than what is put on their TV characters. Yes, my character is pretty much the definition of Mary-Sue. If that bothers you, find another damn story! =D_

 _A/N/Excited Rant: OH MY LORD! I went to a live show last night in Peoria Illinois and I feel like I'm going to burst! Roman vs Bray Wyatt and Dean vs Seth. I SOMEHOW managed to get a photo of Joe's huge bulge *Insane blush* and Seth, during his entrance, took his shirt off and rolled his hips with this provocative little cocky smirk and I almost died right then. Dean, after his match, took his shirt off and threw it into the crowd! Sadly he threw it by the entrance and I was more in the announcer area, but get this, I was 4 seats away! I could see their damn sweat in the air and, when they got hit hard enough, their gum fly out! I am in fangirl heaven! On another note, Lana came out and beat the hell out of Summer, thankfully, and- and- UGH! Why can't I travel around and watch every match?! Let's just say, I think this story has been revived after my little hiatus thanks to their natural sexiness. Once again I was reminded why I love those three so much. I gotta watch Battleground tomorrow... technically today now seeing as it's now almost 2am. Haha!  
_

 _ACTUAL A/N: Some smut! But I think you guys can expect that by now... Right?!_

 _I OWN NOTHING! I GET NOTHING EXCEPT FUN OUT OF WRITING THIS!_

NESSAANCALIME6913- Agreed! Although I'd say it won't be as bad as most probably expect.

Calwitch- I always love your reviews! Thank you for being so awesome! I think Saraya could be one of her best allies in the long run. Also, can you imagine a training session with them?! I'd get nothing done except staring haha!

Jade- Thank you! I'm glad people are actually behind her getting the diva shot!

Katiescarlett27- Thank you so much! That makes me feel great and honestly helped kick my butt in gear.

Tatyasdias- Glad you enjoyed it! I agree; It's a terrible idea, but with all those skinny girls around, there has to be so much pressure from herself, even if the men love her how she is.

HazelNutBrownies- Thank you! I'm trying to keep it interesting without being totally crazy out there!

MsConCon- You... You are epic! Thank you so much from everything I have! It's reviews like yours that make writing so worth it. I am really glad you like it so much. I hope you continue to like it and enjoy where this goes! As for your prediction, doesn't it always go wrong? That's life haha. But again, THANK YOU!

Thank you for the follows and favorites everyone! I am so appreciative of the reviews I have gotten! You all are great!

 _KairiAnneYukari ^.^_

* * *

"Isn't is just the best idea?!" Saraya said, smirking, "She can make those floozies shut up once and for all when she climbs the rings of Diva fame and becomes better than them."

I nibbled on my lip, watching Joe's reaction as Saraya threw him the Diva's pitch. Joe looked over at me and raised an eyebrow.

"You want to do this?" he asked.

I shrugged and said, "Kind of, yeah; I've wanted to be a Diva since I was little but just never thought I'd make it. Hell, being anything here was more than I ever expected."

His pensive look finally broke and he smiled as he opened his arms.

"Congratulations baby girl!"

Finally feeling free to smile, I let out a squeal and ran into his arms. A soft sigh escaped my lips as I felt at home. His lips pressed to the top of my head and I pulled away as I felt tears prick my eyes. I had to chuckle as I wiped them away.

"Happy tears are the best kind huh?" I joked.

"So, hey, we should all go out tonight yeah?" Saraya asked as she pulled me over, "I'm feeling up to a celebration and Jon always know the best places."

"Damn right I do! Wait, what are we celebrating?"

I snickered as I saw Jon and Colby coming up, all sweaty and disheveled after their match. It was incredibly hot actually. My lower lip was trapped between my teeth as I looked over them.

"We're celebrating the newest diva, Amara!" Saraya said, in a ring announcer's voice.

Colby's mouth dropped open and Jon scoffed, grinning.

"Holy shit cupcake! That's wonderful!" Jon said.

"Thanks love," I said, smirking slightly.

Suddenly Colby rushed at me and picked me up. I couldn't hold back a giggle as he lifted me up over his shoulder.

"Fuck yes honey! You and I will rock this thing!"

As he let me down slowly, he brought me into a hug. Without thinking, I nuzzled into his neck and breathed in his scent, loving it. He was

"Ew," I heard.

My eyes rolled behind my lids as Colby pulled me closer.

"Hey bitches, come to see what you still can't have? You know, nothing has changed in the few hours it has been," Saraya said.

"Just ignore them," Colby whispered.

I shrugged and pulled back, seeing them walking off with a tense gait, showing all their frustration.

"Just wait baby girl, you'll get them soon enough," Joe said.

With a nod, I forced a smile on.

"Well come on, let's go get you all showered and ready!" I said teasingly.

"You just wanna see us naked," Colby teased.

I blushed and shrugged, grinning because I knew I was caught. Saraya burst out laughing and patted my shoulder.

"Oh, good luck girl, and Joe, give her my number!" Saraya said, "By the way! You know, the tag team offer still stands!"

She stage winked and I bit my lip with laughter as she sauntered off towards the diva's locker room.

"Tag team? She's gonna be your partner?" Jon asked, looking confused.

"Erm..."

How do you explain that? I was ninety percent sure she was joking, but it's not like I would mind. She was definitely one of my favorite women here. She was incredibly talented and beautiful.

"Samara! Princess!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up, seeing them looking worried.

"Um, yeah, something like that, now come on!"

As we walked down, I heard Jon mumbling.

"Hey Colby, who says she's gonna be with you? She could be on my team you know?"

I had to giggle at that and shook my head as we got in the locker room.

"Well we're already paired together and we look so damn good together," Colby explained, smirking.

"If you haven't noticed, we've been getting a little flirty there too Rollins," Jon sighed, rolling his eyes, then grinned and added, "Plus, she looks better with me."

" _SHE_ is right here," I joked, "And I honestly think I look better between you _all_."

They stopped bickering and the three smirked and looked between each other.

"Hmm, really now?"

In a flurry, they were nude and pushing me towards the showers.

"Guys, I still have clothes on," I muttered as Joe turned the shower on.

"Well lose 'em babe!"

Before I could move, Colby's hands ran up my belly from behind me, removing my shirt, then quickly starting on my bra. I squeaked slightly as Jon worked on my pants and underwear at the same time. Within no time, I was naked as well. Electricity sparked as Jon's lips covered mine. I couldn't hold back a groan and pulled him closer, running my hands down his body. He was so damn perfect; they all were. I could never get enough of this, them. Jon took control of the kiss and suddenly my hair was yanked back. He worked down the column of my neck and left me breathless.

"So fucking beautiful," Jon mumbled as he bit hard into my shoulder.

"Ah!" I cried, grabbing his arms in reaction and letting my nails dig in.

Lips covered mine as Jon kept working down, slowly, placing precise kisses and bites as, who I guessed was Joe, worked his mouth against mine more gently. His tongue sliding against mine brought shivers to me, thinking of all the amazing things his big tongue could do. Hands squeezed and teeth gently bit my ass cheeks, side to side, back and forth. My body hummed and buzzed with need, unable to focus on just one man and his actions. Finally I needed to breath incredibly bad and I pushed Joe back gently, resting my forehead against his. My gaze was hazy as I stared into his blue-gray eyes when suddenly my thighs were spread apart.

"Fuck!" I whimpered.

Jon groaned against my clit as he worked it between his lips. Fingers brushed my entrance and I clung to Joe, who was smirking slightly as he watched me. I felt a moment of self-conscious but Colby's finger entering stopped that immediately.

"Oh my god!" I cried.

"Yeah honey, you're so wet," Colby murmured against my spine, trailing his tongue up.

A shudder shook my body. I pulled Joe closer and into a harsh, needy kiss. His teeth nipped my lip gently as he pulled back again.

"You gonna cum for Colby and Jon baby girl?" he whispered.

My eyes shut as I leaned against him, nodding.

"Good girl, let it go baby. Cum for them."

As Joe spoke, Jon and Colby sped up their motions until it was all a blur of bliss and I was rutting like an animal against them. It was so close I could taste it. Without thinking, I reached down and pulled Jon closer, angling my hips, and while it brought just the right pressure, Colby's slid in another finger. With a sobbing moan, I felt my rush coming.

"Oh my God. Fuck, yes, please. Oh- Oh!"

"That's it, cum baby, give Jon your sweet cum Samara," Joe rumbled against my lips.

His hand cupped my breast and he pinched my nipple, sending the last shock needed to throw me over. I tossed my head back and he kissed me hard, swallowing my cries. My body was uncontrollable as I rode the blissful falls, clinging to Joe as close as I could get. Jon slowed and pulled back at the same time as Colby pulled his fingers out, both making their way with kisses up my body. Joe finally pulled back and I was left panting with a pounding heart. Jon kissed me hard. When he pulled back, I was pushed into a bending position as a cock rubbed my ass. I stifled a moan as Colby slid in my warmth, sending waves of shock through my worn out system. He groaned and smacked my ass, making me jump and pushing him deeper.

"Fuck!" we both yelled.

"Here cupcake, open," Jon rasped.

I opened my eyes and mouth as I took his erection in, moaning at the taste. Realizing Joe was on my side, I reached out and started jerking his huge cock. He groaned and moved closer as I pulled him. It took a lot of concentration to work Jon and Joe's dicks because of Colby's thrusts, but I managed a half decent job. No words were wasted as we moved in perfect rhythm, seemingly to all be teetering on the edge. I pulled back to take a short breath and jerked Joe closer. It took some maneuvering but I managed to slide both cocks in my mouth, hands rapidly stroking their hardening erections.

"Ah fuck! That's it babe. You have such a sweet fucking mouth," Jon hissed.

His grip tightened on my hair as the three almost simultaneously moaned. Colby's thrusts deepened as he leaned down. When he reached around, he pressed a kiss to my back before rubbing my clit with maddening precision.

"Cum honey," he demanded gently.

With a well placed, gentle smack to my clit I was drove into climax.

"Fuck!"

Colby moaned against my skin and bit hard as he jerked against me, slamming in hard enough to make me scream around the dicks in my mouth. Hands shaking, I tried to speed up and my sucks were frenzied, wanting nothing more in that moment to taste their cum. Joe let out a low moan and I felt both cocks twitch when Jon pulled me closer by my hair, thrusting in harshly. Heaving breathing and soft moans filled the room until Joe groaned loudly and Jon cursed, both filling my mouth quickly. It took a lot of work to swallow it all but I pulled back with a sheepish, pleased grin when Colby slid out.

"I don't think we even need to go to the club to celebrate now," Jon joked.

"Oh shut up dork, get ready," I teased.

I tried to walk off but my legs felt like jelly. Colby caught me with a chuckle and Joe took my other side, leading me to a bench inside the shower.

"Sit, we'll be done soon."

"Mmm, I get a show!" I murmured, smirking as they walked off.

I knew none of the three were stupid about their looks, but I don't think they realized just how beautiful they really were. Joe was the classic beautiful, the kind that made women jealous and men question their sexuality. Colby was a mix, feminine but masculine features with a more edgier beauty and that glint of superiority in his eyes. Jon was straight out manly beauty and would probably kill me if he knew I called him beautiful, but he truly was. With his gritty voice and strong features that managed to hold those adorable dimples, he was what they called a man's man. Those qualities didn't even include their personalities and quirks, which made them the complete package. I sat back during my musings and a smile slid onto my face as I watched them interact, obviously more brothers than some blood relations.


	25. Chapter 25

_This story is so ridiculous it's not funny. I have come up with another random bout of drivel in my head and.. whelp... here it comes! This is AU, but will kind of stick to the current story line in ways. The character are pretty much OOC, because really, what do I know about the real Colby, Joseph, or Jonathan other than what is put on their TV characters. Yes, my character is pretty much the definition of Mary-Sue. If that bothers you, find another damn story! =D_

 _A/N: ( fav. me / d92c215 ) Look at this pic and tell me this is not an amazing shot of Roman/Joe's bulge? I even asked my kids dad and he agreed that's what it looks like! I also have other random shots from the night, including some awesome butt shots, haha, and even one of Dean making Seth jump on a kendo stick. So check that out and give me your opinion. Is it or isn't it?!  
_

 _ACTUAL A/N: Of course, you all know there is smut... I rarely do a chapter without it haha. Some more Joe love and maybe a little foreshadowing?  
_

 _I OWN NOTHING! I GET NOTHING EXCEPT FUN OUT OF WRITING THIS!_

MrsAlyssaSangster- Thank you! As for Samara being with others, I'd say it is a viable option. Not giving out too much but, yeah, it will happen haha.

HazelNutBrownies- I'm gonna put my more out there chapters in a little separate story of outtakes because I have some wild stuff I wanna put them through that doesn't really follow the story line haha. I have to say Saraya is my favorite diva at the moment. She is gorgeous and wants to improve the Diva's division in strides that we've long forgotten apparently.

mayaswaggztvdtwilight123- Thank you lovie! Saraya will, if things play out right, definitely be involved in some way. I'm a little iffy about it because I know not all readers are a fan of f/f, but Samara is definitely into her.

Tatyasdias- Your reviews are always so amazing. =D I put a link in the A/N with a link to one picture, but it has a few more in the album if you go through it. But I can totally email you the rest of the good ones if you want!

Jade (Guest)- I have this total rivalry idea planned in my head and the diva's are close to split evenly. I'm not going to say who is with who, but I'm sure in the end they can all come to a truce. And hell yeah she can! XD I just see her as this closeted freak haha.

MsConCon- I haven't been to a show since I was like 11-12 so this was great! I agree that the house shows are awesome cause they can be more realistic. Of course on Raw or Smackdown Colby can't be all sexy and playful because that's not his character, but he really seems like he'd be a ton of fun. Just like Joe and Jon. I, not so secretly, plan after I have my son to get back into fitness and move to Troy in my state to join the Harley Race Academy to train as a wrestler! If watching it is so amazing, living it would be even better! Oh, did you know Colby and Marek Brave have an academy? That's my dream destination before going hopefully to ROH or FCW then NXT! It's gonna take years, but be so worth it! Anyway, enough about that! They really do love her. I think, even if they weren't completely supportive, they wouldn't be jerks about it because they know she's still fragile. Also, I'm glad you enjoy the smut scenes! I usually just go with the flow of something I've read or seen that's prompted a little spark, and I feel I could be much better, but it's a work in progress. So thank you so so much!

Thank you for the follows and favorites everyone! I am so appreciative of the reviews I have gotten! You all are great!

 _KairiAnneYukari ^.^_

* * *

The club was packed and I was suddenly reminded of the night Colby, Jon, and I had our first real threesome and Joe took that bartender to her place. A small smile crawled onto my face and I snickered at the thought of his reaction on missing the little event.

"What's so funny?" Trinity asked loudly over the music.

I blushed and shook my head.

"Drunk rambling thoughts," I joked, "Alcohol makes me more of a dunce than normal."

She rolled her eyes but grinned and nodded in understanding.

"Sometimes I wonder how Jonathan deals with me when I'm drunk, I spout some of the stupidest shit," she replied.

We crowd watched for a bit then she nudged me. I raised an eyebrow and followed her pointed finger to Renee dancing with Jon. I nibbled on my lip but said nothing, simply gave her a confused look.

"Aren't you gonna go stop it?" she asked finally.

"Nah, Renee isn't that bad; She hasn't been mean or anything to me, plus, it's Jon's choice," I replied, sipping my cranberry vodka, watching the two.

Even though I was envious, I wasn't blind. Renee was pretty and she seemed genuine in her kindness and even her attraction to Jon. Plus, I needed to trust them. Even if I wanted to push her away, I couldn't.

"Besides," I spoke, catching her attention, "That's not how our relationship works between us. If they want someone, they have freedom to do what they want, and I guess I do although I don't really need more than them."

"So you'd be fine if Renee fucked him?" she bluntly asked.

I shrugged and watched them, feeling just a tad bit jealous as he smiled at her, obviously having fun.

"Here's the thing, we all go home to the same place in the end. I can't force someone to love me and if they ended up loving someone else I would have to accept it. As it stands, we are fine just sexually involving other people, because we emotionally have all we want with each other. No one is perfect and it's human nature to be interested in others, so why trap someone. I mean, no offense to monogamy in any way! But-"

She grinned and nudged me.

"Rambling. But I understand I guess. I'd be pissed if Jonathan wanted another woman, but... as long as you all are happy that's all that matters."

I sighed and nodded with a smile.

"I am very happy, and I think they are too, at least I hope."

"What happens if you don't want them with someone?" she finally asked.

Chewing my lip in thought, I hesitated.

"I'd be honest, let them know; I'm sure if they knew I was really uncomfortable with a certain person, they would respect that. Like Danielle and Layla have been really rude and cruel, so I wouldn't want them involved in anyway, but that's the only reason I could see in being uncomfortable," I explained.

She gave a simple hmm then smirked.

"Is there anyone you want to screw other than your men?" she asked.

"Oh lord woman, you know I'm like a closeted whore right? It's probably easier to say who I don't want!"

"Okay, top five," she amended.

I took a second to sip my drink and gaze over the crowd that consisted of mostly the WWE roster.

"Based on looks alone..." I paused and thought hard, "Nick, Stephen, Benjamin, Jorge as in Sin Cara, and..."

I blushed and shrugged before saying, "Josh. I mean, I know he and Jon are twins, but I would never cross the personal line of someone in a relationship or married or-"

"It's fine, I know my man and his brother are fine," she teased.

Giving her a thankful smile, I finished my drink before leaning closer.

"Don't tell Joe, he'd probably get pissed. I made a joke about them once and he practically blew his top," I said softly, "I guess it's the whole family thing? Not that he'd be thrilled about me sleeping with anyone other than them three."

She chuckled and asked, "So, what about women?"

"Hmm, give me a minute," I replied, thinking over the Diva roster, "You won't be offended?"  
She snorted and said, "I'm a straight married women honey, so no."

"Saraya is probably my number one. Um, Natalie, Catherine as in Lana, Bri, and Sarona when she doesn't have the whole Domme 'Gonna-kick-your-ass' look going on," I said with a slight laugh, "Ariane is pretty but kind of a bitch so I'm iffy on her"

"Hey baby, come dance!"

I looked up and saw Jonathan wrapped around Trinity, obviously a little buzzed as he kissed on his wife's neck. She had the grace to blush slightly and nudge him away.

"I'm having girl talk, give-"

"Go ahead," I said, gesturing with my drink, "Shoo, go dance, I'll be out there in a minute."

She gave me a questioning look and I gestured to the bathroom. She nodded and Jonathan thanked me with a grin as he pulled her off. They were really cute together. Setting my drink down, I started off with a slight wobble to my walk, giggling. I managed to correct myself and make it to the hall where the bathrooms were.

"I'm surprised there's no line," I mumbled to myself.

Suddenly arms went around my waist. I grinned and tried to guess which of my guys it was.

"Did you see me headed here horn dog?" I teased.

"Yes I did."

My body froze and I turned slightly in his tight grasp, seeing someone I didn't exactly recognize.

"Erm, who are you? No offense! My drinking brain is a little dumb," I said with a nervous laugh.

He smirked and I got chills. Something wasn't right.

"I'm Edwin, aka Primo or Diego," he said.

It took a second but I made a oh noise. He was part of Los Matadores.

"Why did you follow me?" I asked softly, not wanting to anger him.

I literally knew nothing about him. He could be nice and kind, or he could be like some of the worse men I've known.

"Every body knows about your little escapades Samara, how you have the former Shield wrapped around your finger and still sleep with whoever? Sounds like a... nice... setup. Who would believe the little Shield slut was raped? She wanted it," he said, voice getting darker and colder.

I shivered and frowned. He was taking the creepy route. While a part of me wanted to smack him, the bigger part of my knew that could be a bad decision.

"You're wrong, I think my cousin would have something to say about that, 'ey Edwin? Would you really want to incur the wrath of an Anoa'i? You know how me and my family are about what is ours. Remember what Jon did to you when you went after Trin?"

Relief flooded my body as Edwin let me go, glaring over my shoulder to who was obviously Josh.

"Fucking Samoans," he hissed as he walked off.

I let out a shaky breath and arms caught me as I nearly fell.

"Hey, you okay?" Josh asked quietly.

"Y-Yeah," I murmured.

Thanking him, I leaned against the wall and stared at my feet. He sighed and leaned across the hall from me, staring me down.

"You have the worst and best luck. You attract assholes, and yet managed to get saved just in time it seems," he said, with a small chuckle.

I sent him a thankful smile and nodded.

"Yeah, seems like it's always that way," I murmured.

"You gonna be okay in there?" he asked, nodding to the bathroom.

I swallowed my fear and nodded. I quickly did my business and washed up, surprised to see him waiting outside. He smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Uce would kill me if I let anything happen to you," he said, hugging me with a laugh, "A beautiful woman alone is enough of a target, but with your luck, I don't wanna chance anything."

Blushing, I elbowed him gently.

"Don't think I won't smack you if you keep teasing me," I murmured, looking away as he grinned.

I had to agree with Edwin on one thing. Damn Samoans. So beautiful and shit.

"Everything okay?" I heard the worried voice of Joe.

"Yeah, caught Edwin making a rather terrible pass at her and decided she was in danger alone," Josh explained, letting go.

"Thanks again," I said softly.

"No problem, you're family Samara," he said, "We help each other."

Joe let out a sigh and I buried myself partially in his side, enjoying it when he wrapped me in his arms and kissed my forehead.

"You're a trouble magnet," he joked.

"That's what I said! Oh..."

I looked up to see Josh walking off with a wave as he followed a blonde. I had to chuckle.

"I'm glad he was there, but why did you try to go off alone anyway?" Joe asked.

"I'm not defenseless, plus I didn't think anyone on the roster would... you know," I mumbled.

"From the beginning we've warned you that not all the men here are good people, that still stands," he said with a sigh, "Come on, come dance or something, stay in our eyesight."

I nodded in agreement and held tightly onto his hand as we walked onto the dance floor. To my surprise, a slower rock song came on. I listened for a second and realized it was In This Moment singing Sexual Hallucination. Colby ducked away from the DJ and I grinned.

"How'd I know he had something to do with this?" Joe sighed with a small smirk.

"Because he and I have the best music tastes in the WWE?" I joked.

He rolled his eyes but I wiggled from his grasp to turn and press my back to his chest. Moving slowly with the music, I danced against him, surprised when he actually joined in. Even though our movements were slow, they were more provocative than some grinding could be. My arms wrapped around his neck and into his hair while he ran his fingertips down my arms, brushing gently by my breasts and settling on my rib cage. I tilted my head back and stared into his beautiful eyes, pulling him into a soft kiss. I finally caught onto the verse and sang softly against his lips.

"This is what I crave  
To be your slave  
Red lips, Sinister tongue  
It's my obsession, possession began"

His rumbling was quiet but I could feel it against my back as he brought me into a deeper kiss.

"No fair, I picked the damn song!"

I pulled back to flash Colby a smile and put out my hand. He smirked and took it, letting me pull him against me.

"Where's Jon?" Joe asked suddenly, "I'm about ready to get out of here."

"Somewhere with Renee," I replied, then gave him a confused look, "Why are we leaving?"

I gasped as he took my hips roughly in his hands and ground against my ass, pressing his cock delightfully hard into my cheeks.

"Because your damn singing and dancing made me hard woman," he growled against my ear.

Blushing slightly, I chewed on my lip and chuckled.

"I guess we _should_ take care of that, huh?" I teased.

"You think?" he asked, smirking.

"Should I go get Jon then?" Colby asked, raising an eyebrow.

I kissed him gently and nodded. When he turned, I got a devious idea and smacked his ass.

"Ah! The hell Samara?!" he yelped.

His cute face was completely shocked and I grinned, swiftly pinching his ass before waving him off.

"Go on sexy, get Jon! We have some business to tend to at the hotel. I think if we don't get home soon, the beast is gonna-"

I was cut off as I moaned due to Joe's hands sliding to my waist and yanking me hard against his cock. His face buried in my hair, he growled lowly.

"Shut up and let him go baby girl," he demanded, "We can go wait in the car."

I nodded mutely and Colby smirked, diving into the crowd like a man on a mission. Joe held me tightly as he led me through the crowd to the door.

"You going already?!"

With a smile, I nodded to Saraya and Trinity who were leaning at the end of the bar, apparently waiting for drinks.

"Bed is calling," I half lied.

"Mm-hmm, sure it's the bed and not the man fondling you?" Trinity teased.

With a slight blush, I shrugged.

"A bed is still involved," I joked.

"We need to hang out soon! Like, just us! Text me tomorrow, we've just got house shows so I was just going to go straight to Chicago for Thursday's show. We can chill while the boys work," Saraya said.

I couldn't contain a grin and nodded eagerly.

"Sounds wonderful!"

Joe cleared his throat in my ear and I whimpered far back in my throat, turning red as he subtly ground again my ass again.

"Sorry guys, catch you later!" I said, hurrying out the door.

Before we could even get in the car, Joe nearly slammed me against the door, kissing me harshly. As our lips and teeth clashed, our lower bodies rocked to a messy rhythm. His growl filled my ears as he slid his hands under my ass, lifting me to trap his thigh between mine and pin me against the car. Then he began grinding hard, rubbing deliciously into my core. Fuck if he wasn't getting me close to cumming! I whimpered and dug my nails into his shoulders, pulling back to breathe.

"Fuck daddy, I- God I'm so close."

"I need you now baby," he groaned, kissing my neck.

My breaths turned into short, quiet gasps as I rode against his thigh. Hands tangled into his hair, I pulled him closer while whimpering and moaning his name.

"Fuck, can't do this, hold on baby," he muttered.

"Damn it- What are you- Oh!"

He stopped his motions but his hand dropped between us and I heard his zipper come down. Even through my drunken haze, I realized we were in a parking lot. Sure, it was on the edge of the town and only WWE people were here really, but still, it could-

"Fuck!"

I collapsed into his arms as he moaned, sliding home inside me.

"Joe, we're in a parking lot," I whispered, unable to really speak.

"Then be quiet Samara, I can't- fuck- I can't wait any longer, I need you," he growled.

He thrust in hard and I fell back against the car door, eye shutting to keep control on the little part of sanity I had.

"God damn you feel so good sunshine."

"Ooh!"

I could only moan and hold tightly onto him as he bit my neck hard, slamming our bodies roughly onto the car. I could feel my control slipping away as he muttered against my neck, being more vulgar than usual, and driving me over the edge.

"Cum Samara, I can't hold on baby, need you to- Oh yeah! Fucking tight baby, ngh!"

With his words, I decided to let it go and give into his demands. On his next thrust, bliss shot through my body like a firework, fast and hard.

"Oh my god Joseph, fuck baby, harder, yes! Oh Fuck!"

He groaned and his hips met mine roughly one last time before he stilled, panting against my neck.

"God I love you," he murmured.

I bit my lip and kissed the part of his cheek showing through his long, messy hair.

"I love you too Leati," I whispered.

Gently my feet met the ground and I winced slightly at the ache in my thighs. I blushed and fixed my skirt as I heard footsteps approaching, looking past Joe to see Colby and Jon talking. Colby caught my eye and I grinned as he winked.

"I see you all got started without us?" Colby asked with a smirk.

Joe chuckled and shrugged, pulling me into his side.

"Give me fifteen and I'll be good to go again," he said, "Perfect amount of time to get to the room."

I rolled my eyes with a blush and nudged him.

"Come on then beast, better get driving," I teased.

Before he could respond I got in the back seat and leaned against the door, resting my head back. I could hear someone getting in back and felt him crawl over me. As his lips brushed mine, I grinned and reached up, finding short, slightly curled hair.

"You look so damn beautiful after you cum, you know that cupcake?" Jon murmured huskily, "One of my favorite sights. Next to waking up next to you of course."

I giggled and opened my eyes, seeing his dimpled grin before he kissed me again.

"Well you all do it often enough so you'd better enjoy it," I teased, leaning up and kissing him softly.

He chuckled and I snagged his lip between my teeth, shivering as he moaned. His tongue slid out and licked my teeth and upper lip before I let his lip go.

"You're such a wonderful tease," he hissed.

"You love it," I whispered.

My legs spread and I grabbed his hips, pulling him close with a moan.

"Damn right I do!"


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: This story is so ridiculous it's not funny. I have come up with another random bout of drivel in my head and.. whelp... here it comes! This is AU, but will kind of stick to the current story line in ways. The character are pretty much OOC, because really, what do I know about the real Colby, Joseph, or Jonathan other than what is put on their TV characters. Yes, my character is pretty much the definition of Mary-Sue. If that bothers you, find another damn story! =D_

 _A/N/Rant: Alrighty, it seems there is something I need to address as the writer here. For all future notice, in case it hasn't become clear yet, Samara Colby Joseph and Jonathan are in a polyamorous relationship! This is their choice, and of course there is going to be jealousy and some insecurity, that is a human thing to have, but it is how they do it. Samara is about 80% based off myself. The past, the personality, and the reactions are all based somewhat of me and how I would react. I feel that makes it seem a little more genuine when I write her. Being a female that is pansexual and into living the polyamorous lifestyle, it is not out of the realm of possibility to be completely okay with someone being brought into the bedroom! At the end of the night, like Samara said, they all come home together. Samara herself being into men and women could even suggest it. It might not be completely obvious why to someone who is not into that style of life, but it does happen. It honestly probably happens more than a lot of people realize. Added onto that, they are equal in the relationship. Like any relationship there will be moments they might not really like one person, but that's the beauty of them. If you are completely pissed at one, you have you other partners to fall on to rant to or just be cuddled, without there being repercussions as if you went to an outside source and started drama. There is no favortism, other than the occasional upset. I apologize if this sounds bitchy or rude, but I needed to get that off my chest thanks to some unsightly messages I've gotten. LIKE MY DISCLAIMER SAYS, "If that bothers you, find another damn story!"  
_

 _ACTUAL A/N: No smut, some flirting, but it's not with the boys... SAY WHAT?! Here comes a little bit of an answer for some of the ones who questioned about this, but no definite answers yet. =3  
_

 _I OWN NOTHING! I GET NOTHING EXCEPT FUN OUT OF WRITING THIS!_

Calwitch- Thank you! I would do the same. They are so great with making sure she is happy. I'm sure even if they really wanted to invite another female in, they probably wouldn't even ask.

MrsAlyssaSangster- Thank you so much! That made my day when I read your review! You are too kind though, really. =] I'm so glad you enjoy it!

Tatyasdias- I always get all giddy when I see your reviews. You are so great! This chapter should give a little/lot insight with Samara and Saraya.

MsConCon- Agh! Your reviews are the best! I absolutely love that you comment on so much! I finally got around to reading some of your fics and I feel you give me waaay too much credit compared to your writing! Cranvodka is my favorite, by the way! Okay, to point one, he'd just better be glad it wasn't Joe, Jon, or Colby that found him and heard him say that stuff. I don't think he would have left alive... Yeah. Point two, no! I love this little group as a whole. I just don't see them being the same if Jon left them for Renee, and while Renee is nice, I don't think she'd be his type really and truly. And three, Samara is human. As much as she internalizes her feelings, I think she would be jealous like anyone else, just maybe less so depending on the situation. And isn't it just hot to have a man want her so bad that he literally can't wait?! I would die haha.

Olivia Reigns- You're not the first to hold a similar view, but for all intents and purposes in this story I put a little disclaimer/rant/explanation above. Thank you for your review as always. =]

Beckie6661- Thanks so much! It means a lot!

Thank you for the follows and favorites everyone! I am so appreciative of the reviews I have gotten! You all are great!

 _KairiAnneYukari ^.^_

* * *

Making sure no one was really looking, I popped the Hydroxycut and sipped my water, wincing at the pills descent.

"There you are! Ooh, you look great darling!"

I grinned and rose, meeting Saraya in a hug before looking her over.

"You look pretty damn sexy yourself woman," I teased, eyeing her outfit choice.

She was dressed in a tight black tank top, dark blue skinny jeans, and bright blue converse. I bit my lip to stop a lecherous grin and slid my arm around her waist.

"What shall we do?" I asked.

Her arm wrapped around my waist in turn and slid into my left back pocket.

"Hmm, I was thinking we could get coffee or tea at a local shop then browse the thrift stores. You can find tons of great stuff there if you look in the right places," she said, "Sound good?"

I grinned and nodded.

"Sounds great."

We got plenty of funny looks as we walked down the side walk in our little embrace, and one woman even scoffed and muttered something about lesbians.

"'Ey, it's called bisexual!" Saraya called back, "Don't be jealous!"

I snickered and hid my face in her shoulder as a few people around us laughed along.

"Here's the place I was talking about, it's got great coffee and even better tea," she said, gesturing to a small shop.

I opened the door and ushered her in. She smirked and walked in with a sway to her walk.

"You just wanna see my goods," she teased, sending me a playful wink.

Blushing, I said, "You know it!"

Maybe she was serious before about being involved. It's so hard to tell anymore! Women can be so flirty and honestly think of you as nothing more than a good friend. She grinned and pulled me to the front and we easily resumed our embrace.

"Ah, it's Saraya!"

A ginger man rushed out and grinned.

"What can I get you beautiful? Ooh, and is this Amara? You can't keep all the good women to yourself, you know that right babe?" the guy asked, smirking as he leaned onto the counter.

Saraya laughed and squeezed me tighter for a second.

"She doesn't belong to me," Saraya said.

I blushed as the man grinned and said, "Not yet."

"Oh lord Tim, not every woman I bring in here is my toy," Saraya said, then grinned at me, "I happen to like you more than that dear, you're stuck with me now."

"What can I get you today?" Tim asked, taking out a note pad.

"Spice of Life White," Saraya said.

I mulled over the teas and finally decided on Earl Grey. We sat down and Saraya took out her phone.

"Take a picture with me?" she asked.

"Sure!"

I slid closer and we grinned at the phone, both gesturing at the shop sign on the wall.

'Best friend time TimmyTeas, seriously, try this place!' she captioned.

"So you bring your flings here huh?" I asked, trying to appear playful but really I wanted to feel her out.

She smirked and shrugged.

"I don't really do relationships with women, it's more of a sexual attraction honestly, but if we are here, I'm polite enough to bring them here," she explained, "I at least try to make it work but none have so far."

By the end of her explanation she was staring intently at the ingredients on a sugar bottle. I could feel her hesitance and reached out, patting her hand.

"I understand. I mean, I'd try with anyone if I liked them enough, but honestly all the women I've been with so far have only amounted to great sex; There's nothing wrong with it. Obviously men and women provide different things in a relationship," I replied honestly, "Doesn't mean you can't have fun with females, right?"

She looked up and a beautiful smile spread across her face.

"I knew you'd get it!" she said happily, "I think we are going to be friends for the rest of all time."

Before I could reply, Tim sat our teas down and we thanked him. It was quiet but comfortable as we drank our tea, making little conversation. I thought seriously about her and her joke a few days ago. Gazing at her, I couldn't help but watch her. She was looking over her phone, making little faces of humor or exasperation, and she looked so amazing. I definitely had a serious crush on her. I just hoped she was right about being friends for all time, although I wouldn't complain if it ever ventured to a little more. She looked up and I blushed, looking away.

"What's up?" she asked, putting her phone away.

"Just thinking, that's all," I replied, then decided to give it a chance and asked, "So, if you had one of my guys, which would it be?"

Her mouth dropped but turned into a wide smirk.

"All three," she said with a chuckle, then her gaze turned devious as she leaned forward, "With you."

…

I groaned and fell back on the bed.

"Who knew shopping could make you so tired!" she sighed, falling next to me.

Taking a smell of myself, I grunted in disapproval.

"And smelly."

She burst up laughing and we both looked over as the door opened to the room.

"Oh, hey guys," Jon said, giving a wave, "Just getting our bags for crossfit before the show."

Joe and Colby followed in and I smirked, winking at Saraya. She grinned and rolled over, resting her head on my stomach.

"You guys get out at ten tonight right?" Saraya asked.

"Yeah, why?" Joe asked, looking over with a raised eyebrow.

"No reason, just wondering, maybe we can get a late dinner or something," I replied, shrugging.

"Sounds good," Colby replied, slinging his bag over his shoulder, "What do you all plan on doing while we're gone? Looks like you already bought out the stores."

I winked at Saraya who shrugged, rubbing my thigh absentmindedly.

"Probably gonna shower, then swim," she replied.

Joe was the only one to notice our behavior and stopped, staring at us in confusion. I giggled and ran my hand into Saraya's hair, sending him a discreet wink.

"Is there something we should know?" Joe asked, his confusion turned into a sly smile.

"Huh?" Jon asked, following Joe's gaze, immediately looking surprised, "Wait, did I miss something?"

Colby turned and I blushed slightly as they looked between each other and back to us.

"What? Friends can't cuddle?" Saraya asked.

I had to bite my lip to stop a gasp as his fingers walked up my thigh closer to the hem of my shorts.

"Friends huh?" Colby asked, smirking.

"Yeah, friends," I replied.

"Friends," Saraya insisted.

My fingers gently tugged on her hair to stop her as she slid one finger under my shorts leg.

"So when you said earlier you were going to shower, does this shower happen together?" Joe asked.

"Maaaaybe," Saraya murmured, sitting up, "Guess you'll never know because you're going to crossfit. Come on darling!"

I sat up with her help and followed her to the bathroom, hearing hushed tones behind us that sounded rushed. She smirked and I snickered, leaning against the bathroom wall.

"Told you they'd be into it," I said softly.

"Good, because that would be like a dream come true," she said, grinning, "Shall we shower now?"


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: This story is so ridiculous it's not funny. I have come up with another random bout of drivel in my head and.. whelp... here it comes! This is AU, but will kind of stick to the current story line in ways. The character are pretty much OOC, because really, what do I know about the real Colby, Joseph, or Jonathan other than what is put on their TV characters. Yes, my character is pretty much the definition of Mary-Sue. If that bothers you, find another damn story! =D This is a Seth/Roman/Dean/OC story and they all intermingle. Polyamory and pansexuality involved!_

 _A/N: So no smut in this chapter, but honest real emotions from Samara and some answers... and more questions! I apologize for the mini hiatus I went on. I don't promise I will update more than once a week, but I really like to usually! I've had family down and pregnancy is taking its toll as I've entered the 3rd trimester. Baby is approximately 7-11 weeks away from being here depending on when he decides to show up! After he is born, I'm sure I'll have a_ bit _more time to write due to being off work._

 _A/N/QUESTIONS!: (Opinions wanted!) Now, I was wondering, I have a few scenarios to add but I wasn't sure if they should be something actually put into the story, or added in a side story of outtakes. Some of these are: Josh (Uso)/Samara/Joseph (Obviously no touching between the cousins haha); Jimmy Jacobs for one or two chapters; Paul (HHH)/Steph/Samara; and last but not least a shot between just the boys and Saraya, but Samara is observing. Give me your opinion please! I'm introducing a slot for Jimmy in this specific chapter, but whether or not it's actually put in this story or outtakes it determined by your opinions!_

 _I OWN NOTHING! I GET NOTHING EXCEPT FUN OUT OF WRITING THIS!_

NESSAANCALIME6913- It would be so fun to tease them!

Flash96- In real life, I am definitely not a fan of Renee. She just gives off a weird vibe when she's on TV but meh. I figure there's gotta be sooome kind of girl drama, considering those three have basically done who they have wanted for a while before Samara came along and there would probably still be urges because of their semi-open relationship. And thank you! I try to make her a little different than other OC's and make her seem realistic in ways.

AJAmbrolleigns- Thanks! Hope you enjoy!

Beckie6661- Thanks! Me too! I love her looks, accent, and personality. She doesn't take shit from anyone! =]

MrsAlyssaSangster- Haha my apologies. ;] Thank you so much though!

Mayaswaggztvdtwilight123- Thank you! I'm glad so many people are cool with the Saraya aspect!

Thecharmedone927- Thanks! I have a little something planned for that because we all know it can't continue forever. Something is bound to happen.

Tatyasdias- Once again you have a great review. You're amazing! There are so many different types of sexuality it's crazy, but it's hard to label exactly what you are because everyone is so different. I just use the terms as guidelines haha. I'm glad the friendship and build up seem natural. I tend to get in a rush and make things go faster than they should.

MsConCon- You are one of my favorite reviews! You never fail to make my day brighter with your responses. It's so funny because I, like Samara, had to stop watching WWE around the time the Shield debuted. I just started back up in January this year and I'm totally in love with those three. I didn't realize how much I would enjoy their performances and become addicted to them. I'm glad, for the most part, people respect their relationship. I know compared to today's beliefs and standards it's hard to grasp that it could work, but that doesn't mean people need to bash. Thank you for you always great reviews and up most awesomeness! P.S. Jon and Renee should never be a thing haha.

Jade (Guest)- Haha yesss! So much goodness between them!

Thank you for the follows and favorites everyone! I am so appreciative of the reviews I have gotten! You all are great!

 _KairiAnneYukari ^.^_

* * *

My breath came out a little louder and more annoyed than I intended, but I tried not to focus on it. Instead I tried to focus on the calm and still of the dark room. Curtain drawn, door shut, and blankets pulled over head provided a perfect dark. As much as I was afraid of the dark, I needed it right now; The tight, almost suffocating embrace of the absence of light and total presence of fear. While it made me a little paranoid, paranoid and afraid was better than falling to the depression. I just couldn't get depressed because then it could last for damn near weeks. This row of sadness was caused by the stupidest thing ever, well, mixture of things. I went shopping with Saraya and of course she got to shop in the size six and eight while I was stuck in the fourteens to sixteens. It didn't bother me at first, not one bit, until today when I decided to get on Twitter, on my first ever official WWE twitter account. I had been blowing up a little bit more since being in the love triangle with Dean and Seth, but of course the majority of women were pissed. According to them, Dean and Seth either needed no woman, or they needed a different woman. Dean needed Renee and Seth needed Paige or Summer. The Paige one didn't really bother me, but the fact the fans caught on to the tension in the others put doubts in my mind. And of course, there were haters of me to top it all off. Apparently I was stringing them on, I was too fat/ugly for them, and I needed to die. It really hurt when I was neither heel nor face in the component of the whole show and was a little blip, and still got so much flack. I let out an aggravated sigh and wiped away the tears that had managed to fall, sniffling gently as not to hurt my nose. I couldn't stop it any longer and my chest constricted as a soft sob escaped. Rolling over, I buried my face in a pillow, hoping to muffle my sobs. The fabric clung to my face almost immediately and I felt the urge to just let it stay there and end the pain. Was it rational? Hell no. But when is depression ever rational? I just knew it wouldn't be long before they all realized what a mistake they made caring for me and taking me in. With their careers higher than they've ever been and them being nearly perfect, they deserved much better than someone like me. Whether it be due to seeing a hurtful tweet and agreeing with it, or Danielle or Layla pressuring them, they were sure to change their minds about me. Everyone always did. Even before Nick, there weren't many good men in my life. I had one serious boyfriend before him and we were great until he realized I was holding him, too, back and left me. The other men basically left when I wouldn't put out or when they realized I wasn't looking to be completely exclusive. Finally my lungs burned and I nearly hyperventilated into the pillow. Jerking back I pulled the delicious air in with all I had. That was all it took and I was back on the bed, trying to silence my sobs with the pillow. I was pathetic, that's all there was to it. Pathetic for letting stupid insignificant people get to me, stupid for believing that this had a chance, and stupid for hoping. If Nick taught me anything, it's that nothing this good ever lasts.

…

Colby nudged me softly and I looked over, surprised by his motion.

"What?" I asked gently.

"You've been quiet this whole meal, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

"I'm just tired," I half lied.

I was tired really, but it was from crying for the last three hours I was supposed to be sleeping this morning. The depression had back off a little bit but now I just felt kind of... empty.

"Are you sure?" Jon asked from across the table.

My eyes flicked over to watch him dump hot sauce on his eggs, making me cringe.

"That's disgusting, and yes I'm sure," I muttered.

"Are you lying to us?" Joe asked simply.

I shook my head and sipped on my sweet tea, hoping to end the conversation with no real reply.

"So, since we're going to Kalamazoo in Michigan after Battleground, I talked to Chris about possibly hanging out up there," Colby said suddenly.

Chris? Who's Chris?

"What's he say? I haven't seen that punk ass twink in a while!" Jon said, smirking.

Wait, who were they talking about? Joe chuckled and shook his head.

"Count me out of that, I see alcohol, fights, and possibly jail time with that mix," Joe rumbled, then motioned towards me with his fork, "You can hang with me while he gets them to be stupid."

Joe gave me a smile and I shrugged.

"Chris who?" I asked finally.

"Ohh, um, Jimmy Jacobs," Colby finally explained, "He lives up there and sometimes we hang out there."

"Oh!"

My cheeks flushed slightly as I remembered the Cyberfights video of Colby and Chris as Tyler and Jimmy. And damn if it didn't make me a little excited, knowing they had actually fucked at one point.

"Yeah, our resident Zombie Princess can be quite the party animal," Jon added.

"He actually wants to meet you," Colby said, looking down at his plate before examining a piece of bacon.

I was confused by his almost shy actions until I saw Jon frozen, looking into space like he was deep in thought and Joe glaring at Colby.

"No," Joe said gruffly, "No way."

"Well it's really her choice," Colby muttered.

Finally he looked over at me and I hesitated, floundering at what I should say. Jim- I mean, Chris, seemed really cool on the few videos I had seen and he, Colby, and Jon apparently got along. Why did Joe seem so against it? Would it cause problems if I did?

"You know we aren't going to let anything happen," Jon said suddenly, "Chris has cleaned up from his ROH days and besides, you gotta remember dude, we all love her; You think we would take her somewhere dangerous?"

"What would the problem be?" I asked finally.

Joe sighed and sat back, crossing his arms with a huff. His eyes were conflicted, slightly hard and slightly worried.

"Two by themselves isn't too bad, but all three mixed, crazy shit happens. They once broke into a pool that was shut down for winter and almost got caught. They have gone sledding drunk and nearly suffocated in a snow bank. Nearly arrested for peeping in motel windows. They-"

"Alright, she gets it, we have made dumb decisions," Colby snapped loudly, dropping his fork and glaring at the Samoan irritably, "We were a lot younger then, and more stupid. We have grown up since then, and you fucking know us Joe."

"Either way, still your decision cupcake," Jon said.

Damn it. I really did want to meet him, but did I want to piss off Joe in the process?

…

The whole ride to the next town was tense. Jon mostly sung to himself and tapped on the steering wheel while Colby looked at his phone next to me and Joe slept in the front seat next to Jon. I was left staring out the window until Saraya finally sent me a Snap, something I had found could be really amusing on this new app called Snapchat. I picked up my phone and opened it, wondering just what she had sent. Surprisingly it was her in a black and blue bikini. The text on it read, 'You ready to swim w/me babe?'

Chuckling I lifted my phone and posed, with a small pout.

'Don't get too naked w/out me doll'

As I sat the phone back down, I saw Colby looking over in confusion.

"Who are you sending pics to?" he asked, sounding honestly curious.

"Saraya, she talked me into getting this app called Snapchat."

He chuckled and smirked.

"You look like you're in a better mood," Jon commented.

"Well, you know, seeing a hot girl in a bikini can do that," I joked, a slight blush crossing my cheeks.

I opened the snap I got in reply and a gasp left my lips as I stared at the picture.

"Holy shit balls," I mumbled.

Saraya had sent a picture of her bikini bottoms pulled down, literally barely covering the bare essentials and had her pointer finger in her mouth, giving an innocent confused look.

'Is this too naked?'

"What the hell are you getting so worked up over?" Colby asked.

"It disappeared but... Mother fuck! Saraya has a bikini on and well, let's just say she was being a little seductive and giving quite a show," I explained.

Jon lifted a brow as he gave me a grin.

"So is this a thing that's actually happening or are you two fucking with us?" Jon asked.

"This should answer that," I replied softly.

Opening a reply to her and bringing up the camera, I leaned back and slid my fingertips just barely into the waistband of my pants, biting my lip and posing the camera.

"Fuck, so this is happening," Colby murmured, sounding a little in awe.

I grinned and showed him the pic before I sent it with the reply, 'Does this answer your ? Love'.

"Sooo, in the whole run of things, do we at least get to watch?" Jon asked.

Nibbling on my lip to keep from bursting with excitement, I shrugged.

"Well, I know Saraya isn't opposed to you all joining."

"Wait, what?" Colby asked huskily.

I met his gaze and the heat there brought wetness between my thighs. With a small groan, I slid forward and pulled him into a harsh kiss. He easily fell into step and his hand sunk into my hair, pulling me closer. I pulled back a bit and our eyes battled in silence.

"Saraya wants to fuck you all," I finally said, "Are you opposed?"


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: This story is so ridiculous it's not funny. I have come up with another random bout of drivel in my head and.. whelp... here it comes! This is AU, but will kind of stick to the current story line in ways. The character are pretty much OOC, because really, what do I know about the real Colby, Joseph, or Jonathan other than what is put on their TV characters. Yes, my character is pretty much the definition of Mary-Sue. If that bothers you, find another damn story! =D This is a Seth/Roman/Dean/OC story and they all intermingle. Polyamory and pansexuality involved!_

 _A/N: SMUT! Also, some dramatics and a little more story progression. By the way, I just have to say thank you guys so much for all your reviews! I honestly feel like I have the best readers in Fanfiction to keep reviewing so often!_

 _I OWN NOTHING! I GET NOTHING EXCEPT FUN OUT OF WRITING THIS!_

NESSAANCALIME6913- Right?! I think they'll be okay with it haha.

Tatyasdias- I will probably put the less popular pairings in a side story, but it seems Saraya is definitely a go for most people! It's always hard having confidence issues, but of course haters will not make that any easier for her. Luckily she has a good support system.

HazelNutBrownies- Thank you! I think I will definitely have Saraya added in here at least a couple times because so many people are replying positively about it.

Shaniquacynthia- Thank you for your opinion! When I do femslash, I will probably italicize it so people who aren't fans of it can skip over that part, or just make it a whole separate chapter on it's own from everything else.

Guest- I will probably not have Daniel Bryan in here because he and Bri seem to be in a great marriage and I don't see Bri being the sharing type. Maybe in a one-shot I could do Daniel but for this specific story I just feel it wouldn't be cohesive.

Calwitch- I'm a little torn about Chris (Jimmy) because I find him incredibly hot but at the same time, I could see it just adding useless drama to their lives.

RachelRose523- I'm glad people enjoyed that little bit haha. I'm considering making just a separate outtake for the one with Chris. What do you think?

Mayaswaggztvdtwilight123- Thanks! I'm going to try to get her in soon!

MsConCon- Thank you dear! Pretty soon things will have a little clearance for all of them. My reasoning behind Samara keeping it all in is that she really doesn't feel it's important. Although she has been with them about five months, she still isn't used to people actually caring about what she is feeling or thinking. It's a learning process. Also, I just see Samara being one of those playfully flirty people who you love to banter back and forth with, especially when she's actually interested. I'm trying to think of why the would ever deny that? Saraya is just completely gorgeous haha. Chris seems to be a mixed reviewed one and I'm debating just putting it in a outtake. What do you think? I feel that there would be varying emotions if anything did actually happen and they don't need extra drama haha.

Jade (Guest)- I'm a mix between 14-18 and it gets terrible sometimes how people can react. Seems like humans just have no tact lately! It must be even worse in the spotlight. I have some plans about things coming into the opening in like 2-3 chapters hopefully.

ChelleLew- Thanks so much for your multiple reviews!

Thank you for the follows and favorites everyone! I am so appreciative of the reviews I have gotten! You all are great!

 _KairiAnneYukari ^.^_

* * *

This depression just wouldn't go away for long. Usually it would come and then go away after a few hours or days, but this was day three. Today I had to cut a promo with Seth on Raw because Battleground was on it's way in a little over two weeks, and I couldn't even focus on the hairdresser doing my hair. She was talking about something but I just could only stare into space, lulled by the feeling of hands playing with my hair and the depression filling my chest steadily.

"Samara, ma'am!"

I jolted out of my thoughts and looked up in surprise at the man holding a letter out towards me.

"Oh, um, thanks," I murmured, then looked at the blonde doing my hair, "Can I go?"

"Sure, feel better," she said, patting my shoulder gently.

I flashed her a weak smile and left off, heading for the nearest bathroom. Finally I found one and ended up locking myself in a stall near the end so I could open the letter in peace. There was nothing written on the outside so it made me a little nervous. Heaving a big sigh, I opened it and pulled out the paper. There was no denying the handwriting. It was from Nick. I felt something still in the envelope and pulled out a few pictures. Some were me and the boys, like one from the club when Josh had walked me to Joe, and then me and Joe dancing and having sex against the car. There were multiple shots that made me really wonder how he got them, but the one that made my heart clench was the one of me and Saraya, arm in arm, walking to the coffee shop not too long ago.

"Mother fucker," I hissed.

I wiped the tears off my cheeks and opened the letter.

"Dearest Samara-

Boy howdy girl you are looking damn fine lately. And with the goth sex pot on your arm? Mmm, I can only imagine the things I could do with you two. She seems like she's fun. Do me a favor, don't get too loose with all those boys okay dear? I need something to fuck when I get you back don't I? Of course I could just use your mouth, or your ass. But now I am getting side tracked. It's amazing how just thinking of your tight ass can do that. My dear, obviously I am closer than you realize, and it won't be too much longer now. I will wait until after the big Battleground show, but then baby, you are all mine. Enjoy your show because I will be watching, closely."

My hands hit my lap as I stared at the paper. It was hard to believe that he was actually close enough to get pictures and it was scary knowing he might try to include Saraya in his kidnapping. I let out a shaky breath and pushed my hair back with a sniffle, wiping tears as I left the stall.

"Hey, whoa, everything okay?"

I jumped in surprise and saw Renee looking worried, if a bit reserved. I guess my lashing out at Summer and Layla wasn't a secret so I'm not surprised.

"I'm fine," I murmured, "Thanks."

She nodded but stood by the door, watching as I tried to put myself back together. I shot her a confused look and she sighed.

"Do you need me to get one of them?" she offered.

Shaking my head gently, I gave her a small smile.

"Thanks but no, I'm good now, just gonna go get ready," I replied, "But really, thank you."

She gave me a weak attempt at a smile and let me pass. I managed to make it through the halls but spotted Saraya talking to Joe, easy laughter floating from them. Chewing on my lip, I debated my next move. I wanted nothing more than to keep things how they were with her, but at the same time, I didn't want to get her involved in my issues and maybe, even worse, harmed. Joe looked up and gave me a smile. When I couldn't give one in return, his brows furrowed. I simply held up my hand and exposed the paper and photographs.

"Fucking asshole!" he snarled.

Saraya looked alarmed and followed his path where our eyes met.

"Samara?" she asked in worry.

I barely managed to stay on my feet as Joe pulled me into a hug.

"Are you okay?" he asked gruffly.

I nodded and sighed as a few tears slipped out. When his arms were around me, I felt like nothing could go wrong, but sadly I couldn't stay in his arms forever. I pulled back and handed him the paper, giving Saraya a sad wave.

"I think we all need to sit down and talk about this, but my fuck head ex is trying to bring you into his plans," I murmured.

Her eyes widened.

"Whoa, you mean that asshole that beat you way back when?" she asked.

I nodded and her features took a darker turn.

"He's been contacting you?" she asked quietly.

"This is the second one, but now he's brought you into it, and I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. He gave me until the Battleground was over. He says he's a lot closer than we realize and- Fuck, this is why I've been so out of sorts. I just _knew_ he was going to fucking try something. Saraya, you know I love you, but we shouldn't be alone together until we know what the hell he will do okay? I mean, with other people sure, but never just you and me because he- He is crafty and will do the most fucked up shit to get to me. He's threatened his nieces and nephews to get me to do what he wants, I wouldn't put it past him to do worse with people he doesn't even know."

I was grabbed and I suddenly realized I had been pacing. Giving Joe a sheepish thank you, he simply nodded in reply and took out his phone.

"Hey, need you and Colby in the locker room now."

He hung up and patted Saraya's shoulder.

"You can come with of you want."

"Yeah, good idea."

We walked to the room and managed to get there at the same time as Colby and Jon. Colby looked worried but Jon was tense.

"Is it-?"

"Yes," Joe said, cutting him off, "We need to discuss a plan of action."

Joe opened the door and I turned to followed, but was hugged hard, being nearly buried in Jon's chest.

"He won't touch you cupcake," he murmured, swaying us back and forth.

Just like with Joe, I felt invincible. Nothing could ever be wrong if I had them, but of course the world liked to fuck with me apparently. Lips pressed against my temple and I heard Colby sigh.

"Come on, let's all talk."

"So just what kind of threat are we talking here? Stalking, black mail?" Saraya asked.

"We're talking kidnapping, raping, and murder," I muttered, finally pulling my face from Jon's chest.

He still refused to let me go and held me tight so I sat on his lap, leaning into him. His hand was tangled gently in my hair and he kept pressing kisses to my shoulder as I told Saraya practically everything I could think of. Her face was grim and distraught when I finished.

"Doesn't he realize if he gets caught doing this after being caught attacking you and Jon in January, he will probably end up in prison?" Saraya asked.

Jon laughed humorlessly and his grip tightened on me.

"He should fucking be in prison now with the shit he did," Jon bit out.

"Hey, do you need me here, like right this second? I gotta-"

I smiled softly over at Colby and extended my hand, pulling him into a soft kiss.

"Go do your promo love, I'm safe here," I said.

"I gotta go too, but can I go with you all after the show and we can maybe talk more about this yeah?" Saraya asked.

I nodded and she came over, hugging me tightly and whispering, "We've got you babe, don't worry okay?"

"Thanks Raya," I murmured.  
"Your bit is in half an hour so if you can be ready? Or I can talk to Paul," Colby offered, looking torn between actually leaving and staying.

"I will be there hun, no worries," I replied.

He sighed but nodded and left with Saraya. I snuggled deeper into Jon's embrace and Joe sighed, rising.

"You okay? I gotta give this to security and warn them, the letter and picture of you and Saraya I mean," he chuckled slightly as I blushed when I looked at the pictures, "And I'll be giving the letter and envelope to police. This is getting ridiculous."

"Thanks," I murmured.

When he left, I let out a little groan and shut my eyes as Jon's hand tightened in my hair and pulled me closer. Our foreheads pressed together and I finally opened my eyes to see Jon's worried blue gaze.

"Jon?" I whispered in question.

He sighed and suddenly kissed me hard, nearly crushing us together.

"He will not take you, because I can't live without you," he murmured, brushing his nose against mine in my trademark gesture.

I blushed slightly but kissed him again.

"I can't live without you either," I assured him.

Our kisses were needy and deep, causing me to actually start shaking slightly due to the lack of air and the debate in my mind. I needed this deep connection, but at the same time I was battling back arousal, and I didn't want to ruin the feeling we had going.

"Just say it," he grunted as we parted again for breath.

"Say what?" I asked, confused.

He smirked slightly and his hands slid from my waist down to my ass, grabbing both cheeks hard and squeezing.

"You need me, and not in the metaphorical sense," he teased.

My gasp was loud as he rocked his hips into my core, his erection proving he was feeling the same way I was.

"Say it," he demanded.

"I need you," I whimpered as his teeth found my neck.

He groaned and reached between us. He popped his jeans open and managed to pull his cock out without stopping our kiss.

"I need to get my-"

"Got it," he murmured, holding me against him as his hand found my underwear.

I blushed slightly as he simply pushed the fabric aside and plunged into my wetness.

"Oh god!" I yelped.

His fingers ignited a fire that traveled fast through my body.

"That feel good babe?" he rasped.

"Y-Yes, please, don't stop please," I nearly begged.

I was distantly aware that I sounded like a cheap whore but the way his fingers worked my gspot and his thumb played my clit, I was embarrassingly close to cumming. Kissing him hard, I tried to convey without words how good it felt. Suddenly he rammed his fingers up hard and made that delicious come hither motion and I broke. Pulling back to breath, I moaned into his mouth.

"Oh my fucking god Jon! Oh- Oh! Yes baby, fuck me!"

He let out a growl and removed his hand fast, grabbing my hips to yank me down. A scream left my lips so hard I couldn't stop it. He moaned and suddenly I was wrapped in his arms, one around my waist the other up my back and his hand grabbing my neck, pinning me to him. I clawed at his back as we moved slowly.

"You feel so good Samara," he groaned into my neck.

"God, I love you so much," I panted.

Everything from the past few days and today combined at once. I felt the mixture of despair and pain wash away as pleasure built in its place. Without thinking, I rolled my hips and gasped at the shock of pleasure the followed.

"Fuck that felt good baby, do it again," he murmured.

His arm directed my body into it again and I felt near the breaking point suddenly.

"I-I'm close."

"Good, cum Samara, let me make you feel good."

His breath washed over my shoulder as he started kissing and biting along my neck, urging my hips faster with his.

"Come on baby, need you to cum," he grunted.

"Cum with me," I begged, "I'm almost there, just- just- fuck yes! Ooh God, right there baby!"

His grip on my back tightened and he growled lowly as he pinned my body completely, fucking up into me hard enough to toss me over the edge. With a cry of his name, I relished the bliss coursing through my body with fervor.

"Fuck Samara!" he gasped not moments later.

As I rode out the last seconds of my climax, I buried my face in his shoulder. He loosened his grip slightly but pressed quick, insistent kisses along my neck and head.

"You're mine, ours, and belong to no one else, I will kill him before he hurts you again," he promised, "Now, I think we need to get ready."

...

I looked up from my laptop and my lips parted in surprise as I saw my boys file in. Seth had a huge heart shaped box that likely held candies while Joe had a vase of what looked to be hand picked flowers and Jon had a giant stuffed dog. Tears flooded my eyes and I jumped up, biting my lip as a smile spread across my lips.

"You all are so amazing," I murmured.

"We thought you needed some cheering up," Joe replied softly, "Come here baby girl."

Fat tears escaped between my lids as I hugged Joe and Jon, and Colby hugged me from behind.

"We are going to make popcorn and watch movies or something all night okay?" Colby asked.

I nodded and sniffled, pulling back to wipe my tears away. Here I was crying and wallowing in self pity when I had three amazing men wanting to help me. I quickly placed a kiss to each one and rushed into the mini kitchen, starting the microwave.

"After tonight, we should just try not to think about it, like don't focus on it," Jon said as he leaned on the counter beside me.

I nodded and looked up, giving him a small smile.

"That would be best, I mean, I don't even know if he's truly close or if he's fucking with me," I murmured.

He agreed and once the popcorn was done, we headed in and laid on the bed. Some romantic comedy was put on and I was wary at first, until I realized it was the Adam Sandler movie 'Click'. I loved this movie, but the nearing of the end always made me sad. What would it be like to have lived an entire life and have your family basically hate you and become estranged because of some bad decisions you made? I bit my lip and looked around discreetly. Joe was against the head board next to me with Jon's head in his lap, and Colby's head in his, with my legs over Colby's abdomen. All I knew is that I would never let this pass me by. I would enjoy and lived the life I had gotten to the fullest, starting with these wonderful men.


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: This story is so ridiculous it's not funny. I have come up with another random bout of drivel in my head and.. whelp... here it comes! This is AU, but will kind of stick to the current story line in ways. The character are pretty much OOC, because really, what do I know about the real Colby, Joseph, or Jonathan other than what is put on their TV characters. Yes, my character is pretty much the definition of Mary-Sue. If that bothers you, find another damn story! =D This is a Seth/Roman/Dean/OC story and they all intermingle. Polyamory and pansexuality involved!_

 _A/N: SMUT! With someone OTHER than our boys! Also, some dramatics and a little more story progression. By the way, I just have to say thank you guys so much for all your reviews! I honestly feel like I have the best readers in Fanfiction to keep reviewing so often! I'm sorry, but I don't have time to thank and reply to each one of you individually. I feel bad but life has been a hellish whirlwind lately and I want to get this out._

 _I OWN NOTHING! I GET NOTHING EXCEPT FUN OUT OF WRITING THIS!_

Thank you for the follows and favorites everyone! I am so appreciative of the reviews I have gotten! You all are great!

 _KairiAnneYukari ^.^_

* * *

As I walked along the halls, I stopped when I finally saw the training room.

"Hey there lass, how's it going? You look great!"

I grinned and hugged Stephen back as he pulled me into his arms.

"Thanks, it's been interesting, but I've been keeping up on the diet very well," I said.

"I have to ask, and please, if it's over the line let me know but, you are obviously losing weight, but your bottom and chest seem to be... growing?" he asked.

Blushing slightly, I shrugged and nodded.

"I'm not sure why. I've gone up a cup size and I still wear size 16 jeans but my waist is a bit smaller, except this little bit in front, and my arms and legs are more toned," I explained.

"It's interesting," he said, looking slightly confused, then he smiled, "I'm sure the men are loving it."

"Actually..."

I bit my lip and he raised an eyebrow.

"They think I'm losing too much weight," I muttered.

"What do you weigh now as compared to the one seventy before?" he asked.

"I'm a little under one forty now, but I mean, is it really that obvious that I'm losing weight?"

He nodded and hesitated before reaching for me.

"It's fine," I assured him.

I was pulled forward as he squatted, running his hands down my sides, eliciting a surprised whimper from me. My face turned red and I looked away, sealing my lips as he went back up, pulling my shirt up slightly.

"Your ribs are going to show soon Samara, I'd say you need to be eating more," he said, "Are you sure you're eating enough?"

Chewing on my lip, I shrugged.

"I might be skipping meals here and there and taking Hydroxycut," I muttered.

He groaned and rose.

"Damn it woman, that's dangerous! You weren't very over weight to begin with and now you're going to waste away if you don't stop. You want to be different from those diva's right?! You want to embrace the big and beautiful? You'll lose it if you don't quit those pills and eat right."

That made me frown. I definitely didn't want to look like the divas, all skin and bone with fake curves.

"Okay, I get what you're saying, I won't take them anymore," I whispered.

He smiled and I bit my upper lip slightly, taken in suddenly by how handsome his smile was.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, been feeling weird lately," I said with a sigh, "Anyway, let's go easy today then?"

"Stretches and treadmill it is," he said, pushing me by my lower back gently.

It felt like his hand was full of electric as he rubbed his thumb over the bit of skin showing. I pulled away and sat down, reaching for my toes.

"There she is! Hey beautiful," Colby called out.

Immediately I was happy to see him and Joe, feeling the need to tell them.

"Hey, how's it going guys?" Stephen asked.

"Not too bad, man, you have to quit working our girl so hard, she's getting thin," Joe teased.

Stephen gave me a look and I sighed.

"Can I talk to you guys?" I asked, rising.

"I'll be here when you get back," Stephen said, heading to the weights.

I grabbed a hand from each man and pulled them into the bathroom, feeling incredibly nervous.

"What's-"

I cut Joe off with a harsh kiss, yanking Colby up behind me and rubbing my ass against his crotch.

"Whoa, not that I mind honey but what's going on?" Colby asked, pulling me back from Joe.

My lips twitched down and I pouted with a sigh.

"I kind of have a confession," I muttered.

They looked at each other then Colby sighed.

"Does this have to do with Stephen?" he asked.

"No, not really," I said with a shrug, going to lean against the sink, "I just told him like five minutes ago."

"So what's so bad that you look like someone died?" Joe asked.

Gnawing on my lip I grabbed my purse and took a deep breath as my fingers wrapped around the diet pills. Hell, I'm a grown woman! I have a right to do whatever I want. Still, I knew I didn't want to disappoint them. Finally I jerked my hand out and showed them the bottle, feeling like a kid telling her parents she was smoking.

"What? Wait, you were taking these?" Joe asked.

The disappointment in his eyes hurt almost more than anger would have. Colby sighed and shook his head, running a hand over his face.

I nodded and said, "I didn't realize how much I've lost until now when Stephen pointed it out to me."

Colby groaned and I was pulled into a deep kiss.

"Don't ever do something so stupid again Samara," he whispered against my lips, "You looked perfect before."

"Not to me, but I am going to stop taking them," I sighed, "I think I'm happy with how I am now."

"Good, I'd miss your curves," Joe growled, claiming my mouth again before pulling back, "What possessed you to do something so damn stupid?"

Gnawing on my lip, I shrugged.

"I'm not stupid guys," I replied softly.

"What do you mean?" Colby asked, eyebrows knitted in confusion.

I huffed a sigh and ran my hand through my hair as if making sure the strands were in place would make this easier. I guessed it was time to come clean about the messages.

"Well, I mean, I've been taking them for a while but I kept on it because of people, like, fans," I started explaining, "I finally checked my Twitter account the company made and it was full of hate mail. Some of the things were simple. I'm sure you guys have seen the things about Seth and Dean not needing a woman and being weak because of wanting one. Those hurt but they were tame. I've gotten private messages explaining how worthless I am either because I'm transparent and a bad actress, or because I'm too ugly to deserve either man, but the worst was that I was too fat to be in the WWE and Seth should have Summer and Dean should have Renee. I guess those are two of the major couples that they ship lately."

"Wait, ship?" Joe asked.

"It's a term that refers to wanting two people to be a couple even if it's not actually happening," Colby explained.

I was slightly surprised but smiled softly and nodded in agreement.

"Joe, you don't exactly have a main female ship partner, maybe OC which is a made up character, although I guess maybe Naomi, mostly Colby and Jon though for males, but Seth and Jon have Paige, Renee, AJ Lee, and Summer, plus you," I replied, "It's a whole weird thing that would take a while to explain."

He nodded slowly then shook his head with a sigh.

"You seriously care what they say?" he asked finally.

My lips quirked into a sad smile as I murmured, "It's hard not to when I had those thoughts before they even said them."

"Hey, Joe, Colby, Paul is asking for you, said he needs to talk to you guys and Jon," Stephen yelled through the door.

I groaned and pulled away, pouting at Joe slightly.

"Do you have to leave?" I asked, turning to grab Colby's hand.

"Yeah honey, but remember we'll all be home tonight together," Colby reminded me.

After giving me a soft kiss, they left and I returned to the exercise area with Stephen, determined to thank him. Rushing at him, I threw myself into his arms, grinning as he chuckled.

"That went well I take it?" he asked.

I nodded emphatically and pulled away slightly, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"You're the best Stephen," I murmured, "Now, get stretching!"

…

*Men's POV*

"She will never admit it to us, and maybe not to herself," Colby muttered as he stared into the room.

"Nope," Jon agreed.

"So what, we're actually debating this?" Joe asked roughly.

None wanted to really share her, it was hard enough at times all three wanting her at once.

"We did it once before with Randy," Colby threw out, "That went well. We just give him rules if he agrees."

"Can't cum in her for sure," Jon said, narrowing his eyes, "That's only for us, and of course we have to ensure he actually wants it."

Joseph smirked and chuckled slightly as he watched Stephen and Samara practically dancing around the ring. They were just playfully wrestling, but Samara had some great endurance apparently. That would be great when she started actually wrestling. It was painfully obvious when Stephen grabbed her waist that she had to fight the attraction; her face and neck would get red and her body instinctively leaned into his.

"How the fuck does she not notice he's already at half mast? I can see that shit from here," Jon snapped, a conflicted smirk on his face.

Colby let out a heavy sigh and the three looked at each other, obviously debating internal fights.

"She did let me sleep with that bartender; Didn't know her and didn't even question anything other than if it was good," Joseph finally sighed.

"So, we're doing this?" Jon asked abrasively.

"She's never strayed from us, well, besides her little flirting with Saraya," Colby said, "We know she would never do anything without asking us."

"Not only that, we're not exactly exclusive you know?" Jon added with a far away look as he watched the two.

At one point Stephen pinned Samara and her whole upper torso turned a deep red while he grinned and rolled off her.

"Yeah, let's do this."

...

*Samara *

My boys were acting weird, being unusually kind and questioning everything.

"Okay, I love all this attention guys, but what is going on?" I finally asked.

Colby looked at Jon and Joe with the corners of his lips curling up.

"Well, we wanted to run something by you," Joe said finally.

Why did this sound bad?

"Er, okay?" I asked.

I raised an eyebrow and Jon leaned forward.

"You know how you always said we could involve other people?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

Then it hit me. They wanted to sleep with someone else.

"Please, tell me it's not Layla or Danielle. Anyone but them! Renee even! She hasn't been a bitch to me!" I groaned.

All three men looked amused.

"So you'd actually okay us to fool around with another woman?" Colby asked.

I had to grin. That was a dumb question.

"Of course! Hell, invite me one day if she's comfortable with it," I said with a shrug, "Who is it?"

"Go in the room and get comfortable okay? We'll tell you after a bit," Colby said, "We have a kind of surprise first."

"You all are acting very suspicious..." I mumbled, eyeing them carefully as I went into the bedroom part of the suite.

I was surprised to see a thin but fluffy blanket on the bed and a letter.

"Dearest Samara, shower and get comfortable, nude. Then turn on the iPod deck and lay on the bed and put the eye mask on. Enjoy this impromptu spa day. Your men," I read softly.

My lips quirked up as I looked at the shut door. They were too good to me. I wasted no time hopping in the shower, washing up and shaving as well as brushing my teeth. After thoroughly covering myself in tea tree and mint scent from hair to toe, I stepped out and dried off, blow drying and brushing my hair, deciding to listen to the letter and stay naked. With a happy sigh I left the bathroom and was surprised to see candles and smell lilac in the air.

"You guys are really out doing yourselves," I muttered, grinning.

I pushed play on the iPod and smiled as relaxing Celtic music poured from the deck. I slid the mask on and climbed into the bed, lying comfortably under the blanket. A few minutes later I was almost asleep when I heard the door open and shut.

"Hey, tha-"

"Shh."

I shut my lips and simply smiled as a hand trailed up my calf. There was a soft popping noise, sounding like a lotion cap, and I felt large hands rub what had to be lotion onto my foot. Groaning I let my head rest again, giving into his amazing hands. It had to be Joe. Colby's hands were slightly smaller and Jon's were a bit rougher. Smiling I felt his hands go up farther to my calf. As he brushed the back of my knee a moan slipped out.

"That feels good," I murmured.

He said nothing but moved to my other leg, giving it the same treatment until he had rubbed up both legs to the bottom of my butt. I giggled slightly as his finger traced over the dip above my bottom, down the crease until my thighs met. Too quickly he took his hands away.

"Tease," I bit out with a smile.

I shivered as the blanket was pulled down but then his hands quickly covered my back with a warm oil. It was heavenly. He worked all my sore muscles and the oil brought all the deep aches away.

"You are a god," I whispered.

That got a short, deep chuckle. My hair was pulled away as lips pressed to my shoulder, then to my neck. I was surprised at the texture of his facial hair, a little rougher than normal. I start to speak but was shushed.

"Lass, this is your one chance to say no."

My heart thumped hard and I gasped as I realized this was not Joe, but the Celtic beast of a man Stephen.

"Tell me, yes or no," he murmured, his lips brushing my ear.

A whimper tore from my throat as his tongue ran up the shell of my ear. I fought the urge to rip the mask off and see him, to ensure this was real.

"I feel like you want to say yes, but I need to hear it."

"Yes, please," I whispered.

His laugh was deep, dark, and arousing. The bed shifted and suddenly his warmth and weight was pressed against my bottom as lips flitted over the nape of my neck.

"Keep the mask on and lie there for now, just let me feel you," he murmured.

I nodded, unable to speak. Electricity shot through my body as his hands worked softer over my back and his lips and tongue trailed behind them.

"You are so magnificent Samara, a beautiful work of art," he purred, "You have no idea the effect you have on men and it's absolutely alluring."

I took in a shuddering breath, preparing to reply, but he shushed me again.

"No need to reply beautiful," he assured me, "Your breaths and pulse are telling me enough."

My lip was trapped between my teeth as his fingertip ran over the dip in my lower back again.

"Oh!" I gasped.

His tongue traced softly down the defined line between my cheeks, stopping once against where my thighs met.

"Open your legs," he said softly.

Without a thought, I lifted my hips and spread my legs. He groaned softly and I was lifted higher onto my knees with my face pressed to the pillows.

"I've heard much about your wonderful pussy," he murmured.

I could feel my face heat at that comment, the need to argue strong but I was silenced as his finger dipped down against my entrance. My breath caught and I clutched the sheets, anticipating the fullness. I was almost disappointed when he moved his finger away, until his hands gripped my ass cheeks hard, pulling me up father to a point that almost hurt. There was shifting and then wonderful wet heat as his tongue shoved in.

"Oh God," I hissed softly, not wanting to break the quiet spell over the room, "Stephen."

His tongue slipped out and he moaned.

"You are delicious," he said huskily, "I want you to cum into my mouth lass."

Before I could respond, his tongue traveled down to my clit, quickly and gently stroking. My whimpers quickly grew louder as bliss spread from fingertip to toes, coiling all at his place of interest.

"Please, don't stop, so close," I whimpered.

I couldn't control my body as I pushed back against his mouth, wanting so desperately to release the storm building. His tongue kicked up a notch as his finger pressed against my entrance again. This time it easily and gently slid in.

"Oh fuck!"

He shoved another finger in, making me cry out, and quickly curled them down, brushing my gspot. It was over then. A warm sensation flooded as I moaned his name, my world loosing balance.

"Stephen! Oh Jesus yes!"

Slowly he pulled away with a groan, nipping on my left cheek gently.

"Please fuck me," I begged shamelessly.

"On your back," he ordered gently.

I easily flipped over and suddenly the mask was pulled off, showing his smirking face. He pulled me into a gentle kiss, his hand running up my belly and cupping my breast. Overload of sensations hit me and I whined, grasping his shoulder tightly.

"Sensitive here love?" he asked roughly.

"Yes!" I moaned as he plucked my nipple.

Within moments he lowered his mouth, sucking gently on my peak.

"Oh my god," I groaned, catching myself on my elbow to keep from falling.

His tongue and lips worked over and over on my nipple until I nearly yanked him off, pulling him to my neglected side. He sent me a smirk before showing the same treatment, leaving me writhing and begging for more.

"Tell me exactly what you want and how you want it," he purred as he kissed me again.

"I need your cock in me, fuck me slow and hard," I whimpered as he bit my jaw line.

"I would be more than happy," he whispered.

He shifted around and I gnawed at my lip as he pulled off silk shorts, exposing short red hair and his huge dick. It took self control not to throw him over and suck him until he came right then.

"You're staring Samara," he murmured, smirking.

Licking my lips I muttered, "I like cocks, what can I say?"

That made him chuckle until I added, "And yours looks delicious."

He groaned and grabbed my thighs, yanking me down so his cock was barely brushing my lower lips.

"Next time," he whispered, "I don't want to wait any longer to get inside you."

My heart sped into over drive as he lifted my legs. I quickly locked them around his back, gasping as he eased in.

"Holy hell," he grunted.

His fingers squeezed my thighs hard, sure to leave a bruise, but I simply moaned, loving the slight pain.

My breathing quickened as he groaned, finally shoving in and ending the torture.

"Oh fuck," I panted.

I almost got impatient but he slowly began moving, thrusting in slow time with the music. Gently he lowered his body slowly to mine, pinning my knees to my chest and my wrists to the bed. Licking my lips I stared through half lidded eyes into his stone hard blue ones as he pressed his nose against mine, exposing just as much passion in his gaze.

"You are amazing," he panted.

I decided against verbally speaking but rolled my hips into his as I captured his mouth for a deep kiss. We groaned simultaneously as he struck that heavenly spot inside, making me clench around his dick.

"I want this to last for hours, but I feel your lovers will want you back sometime tonight," he murmured, a slight smirk on his lips.

A grin lifted the corners of my mouth as I nodded in agreement.

"But as you said earlier, next time," I whispered, "Now, please fuck me with your huge dick Stephen."

"My god lass, you are a spit fire," he growled.

Suddenly he lifted and pinned my legs spread apart, nearly at my sides, pounding into my warmth.

"Fuckin' hell, Samara," he groaned roughly.

I felt his cock throbbing as he slowed his strokes. Sooner than I expected, he powered on harder, reaching down. I barely registered what he was going to do when his thumb brushed roughly against my clit.

"Oh- Ooooh shit! Step-Stephen," I whimpered, "I'm there, right there, just- Oh fuck!"

Wave after wave crashed over my shaking body. His head tipped back in my hazy eyesight and he let out a low almost-howl of a groan.

"Ah Samara, fuck beautiful, get up here!"

He yanked out and sat back on his knees, gripping the base of his cock. I wasted no time, scrambling to my knees and swallowing his cock.

"My lord lass, yes! Oh Samara, god you look so amazing on my cock," he panted, "Do you want to swallow my cum?"

I nodded eagerly, hollowing my cheeks and slurping up his dick. His body tensed and his cock pulsed and jerked as he moaned, cradling my head on his hands as I anxiously drank every drop. I was gently pushed away as he dropped back, breathing heavily. With the last bit of my strength, I crawled up into his awaiting arms, grinning as he wrapped me against him.

"You are an angelic devil Samara," he murmured.

"That doesn't make sense," I said with a chuckle.

He grinned and reached out, brushing hair from my face. I felt my face heat up as he kissed my nose.

"Don't know how to explain this, but you are almost like a little sister to me, maybe like a best friend's little sister," he said softly, "I feel this need to help you, protect you, care for you, and of course fuck you but with permission of course."

With a smile, I kissed him gently.

"I understand. You're like my best friend, but just much sexier and probably a better lay that most guys, besides my boys of course," I said, grinning, "You all are in the same league."

That made him laugh and I felt the need to join. Everything just kept getting better, save Nick's little threat. Besides him, it was as if I was in a Utopia, perfect world, and nothing could ruin it.

"You look tired, get some sleep," he murmured.

"Are you leaving?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, I have to go, but they will be in soon. They just went down to the bar," he explained.

I smiled and quickly kissed him one last time before he got up and pulled a shirt and shorts on. As he left the room, I felt sleep pull me under.


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer: This story is so ridiculous it's not funny. I have come up with another random bout of drivel in my head and.. whelp... here it comes! This is AU, but will kind of stick to the current story line in ways. The character are pretty much OOC, because really, what do I know about the real Colby, Joseph, or Jonathan other than what is put on their TV characters. Yes, my character is pretty much the definition of Mary-Sue. If that bothers you, find another damn story! =D This is a Seth/Roman/Dean/OC story and they all intermingle. Polyamory and pansexuality involved!_

 _A/N: SMUT! Literally nothing but smut this chapter haha. With our resident bad boy Moxley. It's short so I will probably post another tonight or tomorrow._

 _I OWN NOTHING! I GET NOTHING EXCEPT FUN OUT OF WRITING THIS!_

Tatyasdias- Well thank you! And agreed. She knew she would eventually have to come out about it with how they kept asking about her weight.

MsConCon- Sometimes it is a struggle! But it's all totally worth it haha. And writing is like my stress relief at the end of the night; my saving grace when my daughter is asleep! I too fell off the Sheamus band wagon a while back when he became a jerk-face. I also am not a huge fan of his beard decorations, but he is still pretty dang hot and cocky, plus that accent. I have a not so secret thing for accents haha. I think between the three of them they could come up with some pretty good ideas. Joe's stable but hot minded self, mixed with Colby's planning and cunning, and Jon's just all around unpredictability and sexy self, they could be disastrous and take over the world if they wanted! I can imagine in way she put of telling them for so long to avoid their disappointment and fearing they would judge her, even though we all know they wouldn't do that. It's funny how self-doubt lingers for so long. Thank you so so much for your continued reviews!

Jade (Guest)- I honestly and truly wish Nick could just drop off the face of the earth but we all know that can't happen JUUUUUST yet. Saraya will definitely be brought into the mix! She is too gorgeous not too. Sheamus is a mixed review for me. He's attractive and I love the accent, but there are times I just wanna kick his face in haha! I think these four have a great amount of respect for their arrangement so far.

Calwitch- I'm so glad everyone seems on board with her coming clean! I can't see them handling it any better than they did, firm but kind reassurance they support her being happy, but want her healthy more than anything. I think Stephen could be a nice guy in real life. He seems just like one of those guys who are great at playing heel but being a decent guy in real life. I'm sorry about not putting a wake scene in after that, it is a good idea but I totally just did a time warp skip haha. Thank you so much for your support! It means a lot!

Thecharmedone927- It does seem kind of like that doesn't it? We'll just have to keep going to find out!

Thank you for the follows and favorites everyone! I am so appreciative of the reviews I have gotten! You all are great!

 _KairiAnneYukari ^.^_

* * *

"What do you want?" Jon asked softly, kissing my neck.

"I- I need rough, please," I whispered, "Rougher than normal, I want to hurt."

"How much?" he asked huskily before he bit my neck.

"Nyah! Oh God, just go until I say the safe word. Pull out all the stops. Tonight, I want to be your bitch," I whimpered.

He stilled and pulled back, giving me a curious glance to which I blushed.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded and tried to kiss him, but was shoved back.

"Whores like you don't get kissed," he hissed.

My body hummed and I groaned, trying not to smirk.

"Is that funny?"

I said nothing but bit my lip in ecstasy as he smacked my cheek, hard enough to sting but not leave a mark.

"I asked you a question bitch, answer me," he growled as he jerked my hair back.

"Ah, no, no sir, it's not funny!" I whined.

He smirked as he pushed my head away and I caught myself on my hands and knees.

"If you want kissed, you're going to have to do something really special to impress me," he said darkly, "I don't see that happening. Now, up on your knees."

Quickly I sat up on my calves and awaited orders.

"Well, my cock isn't going to suck itself sweetheart," he snapped, then cocked his head to the side with an adorably evil smirk, "Actually, I think you should beg me for it."

I really wanted to but I knew that things got even more fun if I disobeyed.

"I don't beg," I retorted, giving him a sarcastic smile, "Sorry sir."

His eyebrows raised as an evil smirk curled onto his lips.

"You will," he assured me in a raspy tone before stepping back, "Stay there or you will get punished."

Playing along, I nodded in understanding and settled onto my legs more comfortably as he walked a few feet to the bed. My breath caught as I heard his zipper come down, still mostly facing away from me. Then he yanked his pants down and showed off his amazing ass. Subconsciously I licked my lips, enjoying the view.

"Look at you, ogling my ass. You are such a slut," he said crudely.

I looked up, surprised to see his eyes dark and a condescending smile on his face. As he sat down, it became pleasantly obvious that he was already aroused. His cock sat up, touching his delicious stomach. I wanted so badly to come suck him dry but I wanted to prolong this role play a bit longer.

"You look like you want something, just beg and I might give it to you," he said.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, but my eyes were drawn back as I saw movement. He groaned and I almost moaned as I watched his hand jerking hard on his dick. It was mesmerizing; His eyes closed and his lips parted with groans and grunts as he fucked his fist. His cock looked beyond delicious as he jerked up and down over the shaft and swollen head, pulling precum out which called to me terribly.

"If you want any of this before I waste it on my hand you'd better beg me bitch," he growled brokenly.

His hand sped up and I broke my facade.

"Please sir, let me finish you off," I yelped, jolting forward.

He stopped immediately and smirked.

"Beg better," he ordered, "Tell me in full detail what you want."

I dropped to my hands and knees and slowly crawled over, giving him a good shot of cleavage poking over my bra.

"I want to taste your cock and make you cum so bad sir, please, cum in my mouth," I whimpered, biting my lower lip for effect.

His eyes widened as he smirked.

"Use me," I whispered as I reached his legs, running my hands up his thighs.

"You want me to use you, you little slut?" he asked, quickly loosing all surprise in his gaze.

I nodded quickly and yelped as he grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked me forward.

"Open up bitch! You want it so fucking bad, you're going to get it," he snapped.

Eagerly I parted my lips, moaning as he slid his hot dick into my mouth. He groaned and tugged me down farther, only stopping at the back of my throat.

"You're going to deep throat me. Do not gag and do not bite me."

Without any other warning he slammed his hips up, pulling my hair roughly until he was seated almost painfully in my throat. The urge to gag was there, especially when he moved. It was really really hard to breath but I managed shallow breaths. He was deeper in my throat than any man had ever been.

"You are such a good slut when you want to be," he panted, obviously exerting self control, "I wonder how easy it is to make you cum. I bet you're wet already."

Unable to form a response, I simply moaned in reply. He grunted and yanked me back. My lips were sore and my throat a bit raw, but it was a great feeling. I lowered my lids and stared at him through my lashes as I licked my lips.

"Anything you want sir," I whispered, "Just ask."

"Fuck me," I heard him hiss as he rose, "Get on the bed, all fours."

I quickly complied and questioned as I heard the door shut, but waited patiently. I heard the door open and shut again and then soft strands brushed against my ass.

"Remember those toys we bought a while back?"

That was all it took to realize he had the soft whip I had chosen. I whimpered and wiggled my hips teasingly.

"Oh, you want to be spanked?"

"Yes, please sir," I begged.

"I should just skip straight to my hand, make your ass all cherry red, but I'll go easy today."

The velvety strips smacked my cheek and I whined, arching my back for more. It was almost too soft, like a tease. The next slap was harder. Progressively he hit ambitiously until it actually kind of hurt. A surprised moan escaped my lips as his hand connected with my ass.

"Oh there we go, did that hurt?" he asked softly, pretending to be worried.

"No, not at all sir," I bit out as he rubbed my ass gently.

A loud smack filled the room and pain spread across my other cheek. That really stung.

"That?" he asked.

"Harder."

Finally when he struck, pain took my breath away until a squeak of a moan left my lips. Before I could say anything he smacked the other side, making a rapid succession and leaving me panting and moaning.

"You do have a pretty nice ass for a toy," he said musingly, "Looks so much better red. I wonder if it's tight at all. You been fucked in the ass slut?"

Obviously he was using his persona to ask the questions because he had done it before. I decided to play the meek sweet girl and shook my head no.

"No sir, but please don't-"

"You get no say bitch, shut your mouth," he snapped.

I tried not to tense up as his wet cock slid over my rear entrance.

"I suppose I shouldn't hurt you too bad," he mumbled.

Before I could decipher his meaning, his warm tongue started probing my entrance. My head dropped against my hands as a moan tore from my chest.

"Oh- Oh my god!" I cried.

He had done this once before but it was still incredibly surprising. His moan vibrated through me as a finger slid into my warmth. His mouth left my tight hole and his finger roughly began fucking me.

"Fucking wet slut. I bet you'd be turned on by anyone huh?" he said in a mocking tone, "Hmm?!"

His hand roughly smacked my ass and I yelped, somehow managing to move in such a way that he brushed my gspot.

"Oh m- Ngh, fuck no! Only you Mox!"

Heat covered my cheeks as the name escaped my lips because I honestly had no clue if he was okay with it, but all thought left my mind as his fingers pulled out and probed my anus.

"That's fucking right bitch, better only be me!" he snapped.

Instantly his fingers slid in and I hissed slightly at the burning, but a moan followed as his the palm of his other hand found my nub and rubbed in soft circles.

"So fucking tight, how does a whore like you stay so fucking tight in both holes huh? I bet you have a different dick in them ever night!"

"N-No!" I whimpered in reply.

It was a struggle to stay in position as he worked my hole and clit so perfectly; it felt like all my strength was drained out. I could literally only focus on his fingers until he rather abruptly jerked them away.

"Can't wait any fucking longer, deal with it bitch," he muttered.

I relaxed as much as I could when he began sliding in. His fingers dug into my hips and he let out a moan.

"Jesus Moxley!" I whined as he quickly thrust in.

Curses left his lips quietly as his hips started a slow roll and bliss danced through my nerves chaotically, wanting and needing more. Quiet pants and moans turned up as he finally picked up his pace. Lip between my teeth, I rocked against him.

"Shit yeah, like my dick in your ass that much bitch? Mmm, anything to cum right?" he growled.

I nodded and screamed suddenly as his hand came down and yanked my hair back.

"Fucking answer me right or I'll cum now and leave your pathetic ass here in need," he snarled.

"Fuck! Yes! I'll do anything to cum!"

My blush spread slightly but suddenly fingers found my bundle of nerves and I was gone in a blaze of fire and screaming his name. My ass ached as he suddenly jerked out and I was thrown over onto my back. Fingers plunged in my core and I screamed as another orgasm took over, everything except his fingers and moans gone in the haze.

"Fuck Samara baby, god you're so fucking sexy, jesus baby- uh- f-f-fuuuuck!"

I was vaguely aware of warm liquid covering my belly but it was dull in comparison to everything swirling in my body. He fell next to me on the bed with a groan.

"I'm getting too old for this shit," he grumbled.

Laughter peeled from my body as I forced my eyes open and rolled over towards him, being sure to keep my belly away from him.

"What? It's true," he huffed as a small smile curved at the edges of his lips.

"Oh shut up old man," I teased, kissing him softly before adding quietly, "Thank you."

"Never have to thank me for that babe," he replied.

I nodded and slowly rose from the bed, wobbling slightly but finally catching myself on the wall.

"I'm gonna shower, we got an early morning tomorrow right?" I asked.

"Yep, gotta be outta here by seven," he replied.

I groaned but made my way to the bathroom, pausing a moment by the mirror to look at myself. My hair was a mess, my body was tinged red from heat, and I had Jon's cum covering my stretch marked stomach, but honestly I had never before in my life felt more beautiful, knowing I had my loves behind me one hundred percent.


	31. Chapter 31

_Disclaimer: This story is so ridiculous it's not funny. I have come up with another random bout of drivel in my head and.. whelp... here it comes! This is AU, but will kind of stick to the current story line in ways. The character are pretty much OOC, because really, what do I know about the real Colby, Joseph, or Jonathan other than what is put on their TV characters. Yes, my character is pretty much the definition of Mary-Sue. If that bothers you, find another damn story! =D This is a Seth/Roman/Dean/OC story and they all intermingle. Polyamory and pansexuality involved!_

 _A/N: FINALLY! Some more Joe smut! Also, some drama and lots of acceptance. I apologize that I cannot write out an individual thank you to each person right now but thank you all! I'm sorry updates keep getting delayed, but it also doesn't help that I run out of idea steam at times. I have like 3 chapters written up ahead of this one so I'm hoping I can keep going long enough to get back in the flow. While during that time, I am working on another little side project to try to keep my juices flowing and I'll be soon posting a chapter of that one in a whole other story if you guys wanna check it out. Thank you everyone for reading and keeping up my morale!_

 _I OWN NOTHING! I GET NOTHING EXCEPT FUN OUT OF WRITING THIS!_

 _KairiAnneYukari ^.^_

* * *

"Holy fuck! That is what I'm talking about cupcake! No more of those damn one pieces, although some were pretty hot," Jon admitted.

I rolled my eyes as I pulled the knit bathing suit cover on as well as my flip flops. I was totally not in the mood, not that Jon could know that.

"Jon, stop before I throw my shoe at you," I said seriously.

"What, I can't let my girl know how good she looks?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I sighed and stepped back as he reached for me. He looked confused but I shook my head.

"Not now, just- I'm not feeling great okay?"

As I tried to push by him, he grabbed me and pushed me against the wall gently, giving me a serious look over.

"What is going on?" he asked softly.

It took all my strength and resolve not to scream at him. In all honesty, it wasn't him I was mad at. It was myself. Ever since I stopped taking the hydroxycut I was putting weight back on, and it was all in my stomach and thighs, the two worst places. Him pointing out my body made it worse. A door shut in some part of the house as Jon stared at my unwavering with his deep gaze.

"Talk to me Samara, don't shut me out," he murmured.

"Hey, guys! What's wrong?" Colby looked worried as he saw us.

He put down the bags and came over, making me sigh in annoyance.

"Jon is freaking out about nothing; I'm not feeling good and he automatically assumes something is wrong," I said, giving Jon a frown as I spoke.

"You don't usually just snap for nothing cupcake," Jon explained.

He went to touch my face and I flinched back, shaking my head.

"Don't," I murmured.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Alright, maybe we should go sit down and talk about this?" Colby offered.

"Good God!" I shrieked, pulling away from Jon, "I'm fat as fuck! Okay? Does that make it better? Knowing your psycho whatever the hell I am is freaking out over gaining weight? And I'm having a mental break down because of it?! I was down to one thirty eight, and here I am a little under two weeks later back up to one forty two. That's four pounds in less than two weeks! It doesn't add up! I eat healthy, I exercise daily with you all now, and my stomach is still getting fat!"

Jon and Colby exchanged glances and then Colby whispered to Jon, who nodded and left after grabbing keys.

"Samara, calm down honey," Colby murmured.

He reached out and I finally allowed him to touch me. Rubbing my arms gently, he sighed.

"Joe will be here soon, Jon had to get something at the store, but when we're all here I think we need to talk about this okay?" he asked.

"Whatever," I muttered.

I felt childish but it really pissed me off that they would push me so far to yell at them.

"Why don't you go for a swim?" he offered.

"That's what I was going to do until Jon badgered me," I sighed.

With a groan, I went outside and yanked the cover off, not that it was doing any good to hide my fat. Slipping my flip flops off I jumped into the water. The icy coldness felt great on my skin and provided a major relief to my body. Not too much later, I heard water splashing as little waves rocked my floating form. I refused to open my eyes. Embarrassed didn't even begin to cover how upset I was over my reaction.

"Baby girl," Joe said softly.

My eyes popped open and I smiled guiltily at him. He said nothing but pulled me up into his arms. Snuggling into his chest I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him tightly as he rubbed my back, rocking us slowly.

"You have to stop thinking like that sunshine," he whispered, "We love you how you are. Even if you were to be three hundred pounds, or one hundred, we would still love you because you are a wonderful person. You are beautiful inside and out. But thinking you're fat has to stop. I know it was drilled into your mind, but you are not fat baby. You are in credibly beautiful in your heart, earth shattering in your facial beauty, and have amazing curves with that round ass and great tits, but you are far from fat. Please, just listen to us okay?"

Wiping away a few fallen tears I nodded and he pressed his lips to my neck. I let out a frustrated groan at the arousal instantly pooling between my legs.

"I was such a bitch, I hope Jon isn't too mad at me," I whispered as I pulled back, trying to distract myself.

"He's not. He's a little upset you think so badly of yourself. You're human though, we all have bad days. If we didn't all snap at some point we'd probably have a heart attack," he joked.

Nodding, I leaned into his hand as his thumb caressed my cheek. His touch was always to perfect; firm but gentle. A singular reminder that he was a protector and lover.

"Are you going to want to eat soon? Colby is going to fire up the grill," he said with a wide smile.

I couldn't help but glance down over his god-like body, shirtless and gleaming in the sun. I had to bite my lip as the image.

"I'm craving something specific," I said with a slight blush.

"What's that baby girl?" he asked.

Without a second thought, I pulled him into a kiss and rubbed the giant outline of his cock through his trunks. He gasped into my mouth as I parted my lips. Our tongues danced as he lifted me onto his waist.

"I think I can fulfill that craving," he muttered as he kissed down my neck.

Liquid heat flowed through me as he yanked my bikini bottoms down and his swim trunks followed.

"Ever had sex in the pool?" he asked.

Shaking my head, I held tight onto his shoulders and he leaned me back on the top step, the water barely brushing my lower thighs at this level. My legs were forced open as he slid back and lifted them onto his shoulders, his hands sliding under my bottom. A whimper escaped me as he bit up my inner thigh.

"Spread 'em more baby," he ordered.

"Yes daddy," I teased quietly, grinning as his eyes pinned mine.

"That's right baby, and I'm gonna prove to you why you call only me daddy."

With that, his mouth attacked my wetness.

"Oh my god!" I gasped, falling back onto my elbows.

His fingers gripped my cheeks tightly as he worked his tongue over and over my sensitive nub. Clutching my breasts through the fabric, I found my nipples and plucked them eagerly, needing something to do with my hands as he drove me nuts. He latched on and pulled back with a soft pop before sliding a hand from beneath me and introducing fingers into my entrance.

"Ah!"

My quiet moans became loud as I rolled my hips to his mouth; the need to climax came fast and hard.

"Oh- Oh- Oh my. Ooh my god yes. D-D-Daddy oh fuck!"

Cries of bliss reverberated off the house as I fell back, tearing at my hair while my other hand found his hair and pulled him up. I needed him in me now. He easily followed my direction and nudged my thighs farther apart, sinking in quickly. Filled to the brim, I felt like bursting. He groaned and buried his face in my neck as I rocked my hips, dying for more.

"God damn baby girl," he panted, "You're gonna kill me."

"Sorry my Samoan God but I need it; I need you to fuck me hard," I begged, "Please."

He rose onto his knees and yanked my bottom towards him, lifting my legs onto his shoulders as he slammed recklessly into my warmth. He grunted and his head tipped back, his eyes shut tight as he went faster. My hands grasped his thighs tightly as I moaned his name like a prayer over and over. My eyes popped open in surprise as his teeth nipped my ankle.

"Cum for daddy baby," he demanded gruffly.

Fire flitted through my body as he ruthlessly rubbed my clit. I came undone quickly again.

"Joseph, fuck! Yes daddy. Oh my god!"

His hands nearly crushed my ankles as he shoved my knees down beside my belly, ramming like mad as he roared.

"God fucking damn it Samara! Ngh!"

With one last sloppy thrust, he came with a growl. His body relaxed slowly and I pulled him into a kiss, our pants mixing as our lips meshed.

"How the fuck does he get laid at my house before I do?!" Colby shouted.

I jumped slightly and turned with an embarrassed grin as Joe rose, unashamed by his nudity.

"Well, I can fuck you next if you want," Joe teased.

He smacked Colby's ass as he went by and Colby groaned, grabbing the Samoan and pulling him into a rough kiss.

"You keep that promise later fuck head," Colby bit out, then turned to me, "Come on Samara, almost time to eat."

…

So we never had a discussion. Instead we all piled onto the huge sectional couch and put in my most favorite movie series ever.

"I still can't believe you've never seen Nightmare on Elm Street," I sighed as I looked up at Colby, who was doing my hair.

He shrugged and said, "I grew up on action and comedy, horror was rare in my home."

Jon laughed and I looked up at him, being on my left, giving him a smile.

"What did you watch?" I asked.

He sighed and said, "Usually I watched whatever was on TV, didn't have a VCR player and my mom was always gone so I couldn't rent movies anyway. I was a huge fan of Back to the Future, and that Labrynth movie."

My mouth dropped.

"You, Jon Good, like Labrynth?!" I asked.

"Stop moving!" Colby demanded, yanking my hair gently.

I giggled but sat back and let him finish braiding my hair.

"What's so great about a burnt man killing people in their dreams anyway?" Jon sighed.

Shooting him a glare, I replied tersely, "He is hilarious and demented. He is creative in his kills and doesn't discriminate who he kills. Also, I just happen to think Robert Englund is fucking sexy! The thought of... nevermind."

I blushed as I realized I was about to tell them my hidden fantasies of Freddy.

"No, no, you can't stop now!" Joe said, smirking, "Tell us baby girl."

With a groan, I rolled my eyes and muttered quietly, "Well, it'd be hot to screw him, in the fact he is so dangerous and he can make anything happen at his wish. I... I don't know."

"That's why you love Mox huh? The danger?" Jon asked suddenly in the silence.

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I mean, you all know I love being dominated, but it's in all different ways. I like being controlled and used and I like being the sweet submissive to my daddy as you guys know, but I like other things too."

Colby's hand tightened in my braid and he yanked my head back, giving me a curious glance.

"Do tell honey," he said.

"I-I can't just say it all, I mean, there are things that I don't even know if I _really_ like or it's just a fantasy type thing," I sigh.

"Let's drink, maybe you'll loosen up once you have some liquid encouragement," Jon decided, jumping up and running into the kitchen.

Colby chuckled and I looked up at Joe with a frown.

"Do I have to tell you all, really?" I whined.

"We're all open here baby girl, you need to be too," Joe replied.

I pouted but thought for a second.

"Why haven't you guys been screwing as much as usual?" I finally asked.

Joe raised an eyebrow and Colby bust up laughing.

"We do Samara, just usually it's when you're one on one with one of us, the other two do their thing. Why, you wanna watch again?" Colby teased.

Sticking my tongue out childishly, I blushed and pulled away when he let my hair go. Jon brought in some beers and vodka. I wasted no time chugging as much vodka as I could. If I was going to go into this area of my life, I needed to be at least tipsy. After a bit more of watching the movie, I sat up and sighed.

"So, besides just the obvious submissive and slight age roleplay, I'm into a whole boat load of other things. I like rape fantasy, but obviously not actual rape, more just the loss of control to a "stranger" aspect I suppose. I like pet play, pretending to be my masters personal pet to do as he wishes. I like being bound and degraded; Spanked obviously, being called a bitch or whore and being spit on, and some sensory play like blindfolded or bound so I can barely move. I also like being hunted down like prey, kind of like on a more primal, animalistic level," I said quickly, "There are a few things I fantasize about but I don't think I actually want to try like bladder control play and cutting or blood play. So now that you know I'm a sick freak, more so than you thought, what are your thoughts?"

There was silence until Joe sat forward, pulling me against his chest.

"Most of that sounds doable," he said, rubbing my arm, "It's nothing too extreme."

My eyes widened in shock and I looked at the other two for confirmation and Jon shrugged while Colby nodded, a big smile on his face.

"We've been slacking, but we do a lot of that normally," Colby said.

"Really? Well that's reassuring," I sigh with a small smile.

"Relax baby girl, we love you no matter what," Joe reminded me, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

I was so thankful to have these three.


	32. Chapter 32

_Disclaimer: This story is so ridiculous it's not funny. I have come up with another random bout of drivel in my head and.. whelp... here it comes! This is AU, but will kind of stick to the current story line in ways. The character are pretty much OOC, because really, what do I know about the real Colby, Joseph, or Jonathan other than what is put on their TV characters. Yes, my character is pretty much the definition of Mary-Sue. If that bothers you, find another damn story! =D This is a Seth/Roman/Dean/OC story and they all intermingle. Polyamory and pansexuality involved!_

 _A/N: A pure snippet of smut with Colby! I try so hard to give each guy enough screen time, but there are times I just get something with one stuck in my head and it's hard to switch back. Hope you all enjoy! Thank you for all the love and reviews and favorites and follows! You all are the best readers ever!  
_

 _I OWN NOTHING! I GET NOTHING EXCEPT FUN OUT OF WRITING THIS!_

 _KairiAnneYukari ^.^_

* * *

His footsteps sounded loudly behind me, making my pulse race. I tossed a worried look over my face but saw no one. I swear he was just behind me. Not seeing him made me even more nervous. Stopping completely, I turned and looked high and low for the man.

"I know you're here," I said, trying to sound tough.

A curse left my mouth quietly as I realized how scared I sounded. His laugh reverberated around the alley way and I jumped instinctively.

"Leave me alone! I have mace and I'll call the police!" I shouted.

There was no sound after my echo left. The silence was unnerving. Turning to continue on, I ran face first into something- no, someone- hard. Then his chuckle sounded.

"Now now little girl, where are you going alone? You know it's dangerous, don't you?" he said, his voice low and dripping with seductive tones.

With a whimper I stepped back, taking in his form. All six foot one of him was drawn to full height and holy hell did he look menacing. Trying to keep in my persona, I took a step back. He followed.

"P-Please, I don't have any money," I whispered.

"I'm not asking for your money sweetheart," he said darkly, "In fact, I've said nothing except you shouldn't be alone."

"A man doesn't follow a woman just to insure she gets home safely," I replied shakily.

With my next step, a bottle rolled from beneath my foot and I yelped as I almost fell. He reached out quickly and pulled me into his grasp.

"Careful sweetheart," he murmured.

My heart thudded almost painfully in my chest as I took in his familiar musky scent. His hand traveled from my back to my side then up my torso. I gasped and tried to pull away, but he simply chuckled and grabbed my hands, roughly pressing me into the brick wall.

"I think you owe me for saving your ass, and keeping those murderers and thugs away from you and your sweet ass," he muttered, almost to himself, "You owe me big time."

"N-No, please don't. Just- Just let me go and- and I'll tell no one," I whimpered.

Forcing tears into my eyes, I stared into his warm but guarded brown ones. His smirk was bone chilling.

"Let a pretty little thing like you go? I don't think so. You look like a lot of fun. Mmm, those big tits and that round ass," he whispered, leaning down.

My wrists became bound in one of his as he leaned to my ear, licking teasingly up the shell of my ear and tearing an involuntary moan from my lips.

"I'm not a rapist sweetheart, I know you want this," he murmured, yanking my hips to his.

Whimpering at the feel of his huge cock, I refused to admit aloud that I was wanting this.

"Just say it sweetheart, why I should let you go, and I will," he whispered.

I bit my lip and let out a groan as he bit my neck. That was Colby offering to stop the role play, reminding me I had the power to stop it with one word. He groaned when I said nothing and yanked my skirt up, roughly yanking my underwear down.

"Oh I fucking knew it. Whores like you always get wet when men take what they want," he bit out as his fingers ran along my dripping slit.

With a whine, I spread my legs.

"Say you want it sweetheart, you want my cock in you," he ordered huskily.

I shook my head violently and snapped, "No! I don't want it!"

He chuckled as he slipped a finger in, making me cry out in pleasure. His finger ruthlessly worked my sweet spot.

"Your body and moans say otherwise."

At my refusal to speak, he let out an annoyed grunt, pulling out his fingers. I whined at the loss, making him chuckle, but I shut up as he pulled his zipper down.

"No, don't," I whispered pathetically.

"You'll like it, I promise," he hissed.

I was yanked up and he slid easily into my wetness. Our groans mingled as he held my hands again, refusing to let me move.

"No no sweetheart, you're staying til I get mine," he growled.

His eyes pinned me and I chewed on my lip to stop the moans threatening to break. He smirked again before thrusting in hard.

"Oh fuck!" I cried.

I was blinded by pleasure as he pounded into me. He groaned and buried his face in my hair.

"You walk around like you're a high and mighty queen on these streets, but you're nothing more than a whore deep down sweetheart, just accept it, you like this cock fucking you," he hissed.

Before I could reply, his free hand slid up my loose T-shirt, gripping my breast through the lacy fabric. His thumb easily found my nipple and I couldn't stop a whimper as he worked it over into a hard peak.

"Oh yeah, you like this, just fucking say it," he growled.

Then his teeth bit hard into my neck, right on the spot that always felt so good.

"Fuck, yes! I- I like it, don't stop!" I cried out.

"That's it sweetheart, it's so freeing isn't it? Letting out your inner slut? Fuck yourself on my cock if you want."

With his prompt, I rocked my hips onto his as he thrust, creating the sweetest friction on my clit. He slowed and stopped all together, putting a hand over my mouth. He let my hands go but suddenly brought a small pocket knife up, placing it to my throat.

"Someone is coming, don't. Say. a. word," he demanded lowly.

I nodded shakily. Even though the knife was planned if anyone actually came by, it was still a thrill. It almost felt real, this situation, but looking into his warm brown eyes I could see his amusement and love within them. The group of people passed and he groaned, putting away the knife before taking on a furious speed.

"Sorry sweetheart, can't take my time, can't chance someone seeing us."

With that minor explanation he reached between us and harshly rubbed my clit.

"Oh fuck," I gasped softly, my head falling back.

My release wasn't far off and he could tell apparently because he doubled his efforts, becoming incredibly rough.

"Come on sweetheart, I know you wanna cum," he growled.

"God yes, oh holy fuck! I- I'm gonna- Gonna- Colby!"

My body broke with delicious waves. He clamped his hand over my mouth again as I cried his name. His body stiffened and I felt his dick pulse as he moaned.

"God damn Samara honey, fuck," he bit out with his sloppy thrusts.

Finally he slowed as he finished and he set me on my feet. My knees almost gave out and I clung to his shoulders with a laugh. He looked worried for a second. Then his grin broke out.

"You fucked me so hard my legs are jelly," I teased.

He smirked and said, "Good, that was the goal. Should I call Joe or Jon to come pick us up?"

I nodded and leaned against his sturdy frame, very thankful for his strength at this moment. After fixing our appearances, he called one of the boys and told him our location.


	33. Chapter 33

_Disclaimer: This story is so ridiculous it's not funny. I have come up with another random bout of drivel in my head and.. whelp... here it comes! This is AU, but will kind of stick to the current story line in ways. The character are pretty much OOC, because really, what do I know about the real Colby, Joseph, or Jonathan other than what is put on their TV characters. Yes, my character is pretty much the definition of Mary-Sue. If that bothers you, find another damn story! =D This is a Seth/Roman/Dean/OC story and they all intermingle. Polyamory and pansexuality involved!_

 _A/N: Hopefully this isn't as terrible as I'm viewing it. I have edited and tweaked but this is as good as it's going to get unless I take another week or so on it. Sigh. But there is smut... of course haha.  
_

 _I OWN NOTHING! I GET NOTHING EXCEPT FUN OUT OF WRITING THIS!_

 _KairiAnneYukari ^.^_

* * *

"You're so dirty," Jon teased quietly.

"What? I'm innocent," I murmured, blushing with a smirk as I crept down the hall, Jon hot on my heels.

A few minutes ago, Joe mentioned he was going to take a shower and Colby was quick to offer to join in. It was painfully obvious what they were going to do while Jon and I were playing the card game 'bullshit'. We continued the game after they went upstairs but, I kept getting distracted and finally had to go up. I chewed on my lip as I heard a low moan, arousal going straight between my legs. There was a slamming sound and I jumped nervously, making Jon snicker until I smacked him with a playful glare. When we got to the door, I carefully opened it just enough to peek in. The sound of the shower was loud but it couldn't cover Colby's moans and Joe grunts. Never had I been more thankful for glass showers as when I saw them. Joe's back was to us, Colby's legs wrapped around Joe's waist and his head resting on Joe's shoulder. Colby's face was indescribable. It looked like he was in heaven as he clung to Joe who was thrusting slow but hard, his motions tensing up his back and ass delectably. I gasped softly as Jon pressed against my back, erection prodding my ass as his mouth leaned in to my ear.

"Don't they look amazing?" he whispered, flicking his tongue to drag along my ear.

All my focus went into keeping my mouth shut no matter how badly I wanted to moan. Instead I rolled my hips side to side, enjoying his soft gasp.

"You know, we should seize the moment," he murmured.

I started to question when his hand went to my waist, opening my jeans slowly and quietly. With a small whimper, I helped him pull my jeans and underwear down, reaching behind me to do the same to him.

"Oh fuck Joe! Can I please cum?" I heard Colby moan.

Shivering, I quickened Jon's undressing, sighing in relief when I heard his pants his the ground.

"No baby boy, not yet."

"Bend down just a bit babe," Jon ordered huskily.

I did so and clung to the door frame in surprise as he lifted my hips just slightly, sliding in slowly. Fuck it felt so wonderful. So full and warm. I let my head rest against the cool wall and dug my nails into the wood as he rocked into my warmth with a groan. Colby's moans became short whimpers and curses mixed with Joe's name.

"Please fucking let me cum!"

Joe groaned and I opened my eyes just to see him yank Colby's head to the side by his hair, placing a kiss or bite to Colby's neck. This made Colby cry out.

"That's it baby, oh yeah Colby, cum in my hand baby boy!" Joe groaned.

"This is my favorite part," Jon grunted as he slammed in harder, making my body jerk, "You think Colby sounds hot when he cums right? Listen."

It was hard to focus on Colby and Joe as Jon worked me thoroughly, fucking me senseless, but I finally heard what he meant. It started out with little keening moans but quickly ramped up to what could only be described as begging moans.

"Oh- Oh- Yes, fuck, Joe. Oh god, fuck me harder, gonna cum, I need- need you to- Ah!"

Colby's scream was orgasmic as Joe roared, slamming them into the wall roughly.

"There it is, god I love his begging, like yours cupcake, it's so fucking hot. Beg for me now."

"But they-"

"They're done, we're not, beg unless you want me to leave you hanging," he demanded.

"Fuck," I snapped as he started pulling out, "No, please!"

He stopped and slowly slid back in, making me writhe and whine.

"Please Jon, fuck me, please!" I begged unashamedly.

I heard a chuckle and the door swung open. I could barely focus on the two smirking down on me as Jon rammed harder and harder.

"She just had to peek and it made her all hot," Jon explained in a breathless tone, "Our little whore is such a vouyer."

I whimpered and hid my face in the wall as Jon struck that amazingly sweet spot inside, over and over.

"Oh you like that don't you bitch? Hearing me let out your secret? Mmm, but we all know you're a little whore. You always want our dicks, don't you?"

He slapped my ass and I cried out, arching into his touch, making the sweetest friction.

"Oh my god! Yes Jon! Just- Just-"

"Don't worry little slut, you're gonna cum," he hissed, "After you beg for it."

I gritted my teeth but my body was burning with the need to release.

"Please, please, make me cum," I whimpered.

"More, tell me how bad you need it."

"Fuck, I need it so bad. I need your huge cock to make me cum baby, please, god Jon please! I- I-"

Suddenly he moved and crouched and thrust up just right, making my barrier shatter.

"Oh my fucking god Jon!"

He groaned and his short nails dug into my hips.

"That's it baby, fuck yeah," he panted, "Gonna cum baby, right in your tight little pussy. Fuck!"

Another bright wave rolled over my body and he slammed in once more, his cock twitching and pouring his cum in me. I could only lean into the wall as he slid out, both of us panting. Arms wrapped around me and I was lifted up. I easily curled into his arms and looked up to see that it was Colby. He grinned and kissed me softly before settling us down on the bed. Somehow I managed to fall asleep within minutes. When I woke up, there were voices filling the house, obviously from down stairs. I rose and looked out the window, wincing as I saw about seven or eight people swimming and a few more on the patio where Joe was grilling shirtless. I had to smile at that sight.

"Good, you're up, just wanted to check on you."

Turning, I smiled at Colby who was wearing only swim trunks and has his hair down and damp, obviously having swam recently.

"I just woke, um, is that all your family?" I asked, gesturing through the window.

"Mostly, yeah, some is Joe's family like the twins and Trinity," Colby explained.

Groaning I opened my suitcase, trying to decide what to wear. He walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me up and pressing a kiss to my temple. I looked at us in the mirror and had to smile at the understanding, loving look he was giving me in return.

"It's nothing to worry about okay honey? They know we work together, and even if they catch wind of anything, they won't say anything. They know Joe, Jon and I have this little thing going on and basically just ignore it," he explained.

I nodded and spun around, kissing him gently, reveling in the weightless feeling it gave me.

"Get dressed, swimsuit and shawl, or something simple, then come out," he murmured as he pulled back.

Catching the warm look in his eyes, I agreed and watched him leave with a wave. Finally I pulled on my only clean two piece, which was white wrap around strapless top and a high waist-ed wrap around bottom that covered my curves while still showcasing them, and my knit swim suit cover. As I made my way down, I looked in every available mirror to make sure I didn't look too ridiculous. Finally I stopped by the den, running a hand through my unruly red strands, trying to tame them.

"You're not gonna attack me this time if I mention how good you look are you?"

My head snapped up and I gave Jon a small smile.

"No, it'd be welcome considering how many people are out there that I don't know," I murmured.

He crossed the room in a few strides and pulled me into a hug, making me sigh happily. I couldn't stop a pleased groan as he ran his fingers along my back and pressed a kiss to my cheek, pulling back.

"Colby's family isn't that bad, millions better than mine and a little less overbearing than Joe's," he said, "Just be yourself and they'll love you."

With a nervous swallow, I nodded and he gestured to the door. It felt like I was marching to my death more than a bar-b-que in Colby's back yard.

...

"There she is!"

I jumped slightly as I was pulled into a hug. I realized it was Trinity and hugged her back gently, unsure why she was suddenly hugging me. We were friends but I never pegged her as the hugging type. Then she leaned into my ear.

"Joe said you were nervous, don't be," she whispered, "We're here for you."

"Thanks," I whispered back, pulling away.

Colby walked up with a big smile and slid his arm around me, pulling me towards an older woman with dark brown hair much like Colby's.

"Hey mom, this is Samara, she's new but we're all traveling together," Colby explained.

The woman smiled and put out her hand.

"Hi Samara, I'm Pam, Colby's mother obviously," she said.

"Nice to meet you," I replied, shaking her hand gently.

"You're a lot prettier without all that make up on."

My eyes widened in surprise as a blush crossed my cheeks, making Colby snicker at my side. I nudged him roughly before thanking his mom.

"Come on, I want you to meet my cousin Brad," Colby said, pulling me away from his mom, who looked rather amused.

I slid my hand in his and let him pull me around, meeting all sorts of people from cousins to even his grandfather, who was delightful and probably my favorite person. His name was Ted and he put me in mind of what my own grandfather could have been like if he had given us a chance to know each other. I ended up brushing Colby off to talk to Ted for a while.

"Why don't you go join your friends, you probably would rather be swimming with them rather than talking to an old man like me," Ted teased after a while.

His brown eyes sparkled with coquettishly as he gestured to the men. I took a moment to watch them pushing each other around and had to smile. Colby was on Jon's shoulders and Jonathan was on Joe's shoulders while Josh, Trinity, and some of Colby's cousins cheered on from the side lines.

"I like to watch sometimes, instead of being involved," I admitted, looking back at him.

He nodded and leaned closer, waving me to do the same. I grinned and did so.

"I see how my Colby looks at you, the same way I looked at his grandmother Susan; And I see how you look at him. But not just him."

He paused and his smile widened as I turned bright red, coughing nervously.

"Those three men all admire you, and it's painfully obvious you feel the same way. Now, I'm not so hip to how the world works these days, but I know some people would not understand that type of relationship, just like they wouldn't understand Colby, Jon and Joe doing what they have done for the past three years."

"Erm, I- I-"

I couldn't find a fitting response but thankfully he simply patted my hand and brought it to his lips, giving a gentle kiss before returning to speaking.

"As long as you all are happy, that's all that matters. And I see Colby happier than he's ever been. Just don't hurt him little lady, you are quite attractive so I know you'll be having more men biting at you than there are fish in the sea," he murmured.

"I- Thank you," I whispered, swallowing thickly.

Without thinking, I launched at him and hugged him tightly. He chuckled and patted my back.

"Don't go riling me up dear, I may be old but like I said you are beautiful and only an idiot couldn't see that," he teased.

Face red, I pulled back and gnawed at my lip.

"Thank you so much, I was really worried someone would notice and they'd be really rude or mean about it, because honestly the world today is so judgmental," I whispered,

He leaned back and shrugged.

"That's human nature at it's best, but the most important thing is being happy with the ones you love, and that young man is very happy."

In that instant, I wanted nothing more than to hug my boys. I gave him a quick smile and got up as Colby exited the pool, heading inside with a towel wrapped around his shoulders. I quickly followed him in and shut the door behind me, making him turn in surprise.

"Oh, hey honey, I-"

I hurried closer and yanked him into a warm kiss, trying to convey everything through the simple embrace. His arms slid around my shoulders and he pulled me closer as I ran my thumb over his cheek and facial hair. Slowly our lips parted but I kept my nose pressed into his as our eyes met.

"I love you all so much, you know that right?" I murmured.

"We love you too baby," he replied softly, "Are you okay?"

I nodded and wrapped around him, burying my face in his neck.

"Just counting my blessings," I explained, "Your grandfather is very wise and kind."

He chuckled and rubbed my back, kissing my temple as he hmm'd in agreement.

"That he is, did he say something?" Colby asked.

I shrugged but said nothing, simply taking the time to breathe in his soothing scent.

"He said the most important thing is being happy with the people you love, and I just wanted to remind you all how much I do love you."

I nearly screamed as arms slid around my waist, but calmed as lips kissed my neck, tickling my shoulder gently with his scruff.

"You mean the world to us Samara, don't ever forget that baby girl," Joe murmured.

"What the hell? Why didn't I get invited to this little love fest?!"

A grin spread on my face and I turned to look at Jon, who had a pout on his face.

"Get over here you lug," Joe sighed with a chuckle.

Surrounded on all sides by these men made me feel invincible. I felt as if I could take on everything; Haters, rabid fans, depression, weight struggles, it was all insignificant.

"Since it's actually the last day to shoot off fireworks, what should we do tonight? There's a carnival in town if we want to do that?" Colby offered as he pulled away.

"That sounds great! No screwing in the Ferris Wheel this time though," I said, pinning a telling look on Jon.

He grinned and shrugged.

"Hey, got you over the fear didn't it?" he teased.

I stuck my tongue out but Joe was quick to grab it, making me squeal in surprise.

"Hey now, unless you're putting that to good use-"

"Damn it! Not in the kitchen, not when we're here uce!"

We bust into laughter and I smiled at Josh, who was teasingly covering his eyes.

"Oh you know you'd watch perv," Jon teased, smirking.

I felt Joe tense slightly but Josh's laughter seemed to relax him.

"Nah, I'm good, I don't swing that way," Josh replied, "We're out of beers and wine coolers out there by the way, hence why I'm in here obviously interrupting something fun."

He waggled his eyebrows and I blushed slightly as Joe wrapped my waist in his arms.

"Mini fridge in the pool house," Colby said, "Should be like twelve of each in there if you wanna pull them out."

"Sure thing," Josh replied, making himself scarce quickly.

"Hey, I got to talk to you about something real quick," Joe said suddenly, pulling Jon by the arm to the stairs, "You two go on out, we'll be there in a few."

I shot Colby a confused look but he just shrugged, looking as confused as I felt.

"Why do I feel like something either really bad or really good is going to come of that talk?" I asked Colby softly.

"I feel the same honey, but let's not dwell eh? Let's go party," he said with a grin, "It's almost dark enough for fireworks."

I smiled back and grabbed his hand tightly as we went out, joining everyone in the pool.

Within half an hour, it was pretty dark, just a small sliver of orange over the horizon, and bug repelling tiki torches were being set up around the yard as blankets were being laid out to watch fire works. Colby's grandfather and uncle chose to shoot them off while everyone else watched. When it was finally time, Joe pulled me to sit with him, on his lap, and covered us with a thin blanket.

"I love fireworks," I murmured as I leaned into his embrace.

"Me too, especially the big, loud ones," he replied.

I snuggled into his arms and looked over to see Jon holding Colby like Joe was me. I had to smile. The three of them were beautiful together and apart, and practically completed the perfect man without even realizing it. Colby's hands were rubbing Jon's arms gently as they whispered, staring up into the sky.

"What are you looking at baby girl?" Joe whispered softly.

His breath tickled my ear and I cringed slightly with a giggle.

"Our boys," I replied quietly.

He made an noise of approval and suddenly his nose ran along my neck, making my body tense and fill with sparks.

"I love you baby girl," he murmured.

Leaning back into his touch, I whispered, "Love you too big man."

He chuckled and I closed my eyes, simply relishing in the perfection of the moment.


	34. Chapter 34

_Disclaimer: This story is so ridiculous it's not funny. I have come up with another random bout of drivel in my head and.. whelp... here it comes! This is AU, but will kind of stick to the current story line in ways. The character are pretty much OOC, because really, what do I know about the real Colby, Joseph, or Jonathan other than what is put on their TV characters. Yes, my character is pretty much the definition of Mary-Sue. If that bothers you, find another damn story! =D This is a Seth/Roman/Dean/OC story and they all intermingle. Polyamory and pansexuality involved!_

 _A/N: Okay. So here's my list of causes/excuses for why I will not have a regular updating schedule and just get them out of the way right now while I'm thinking about it. (I will try to at least update every 5-10 days, promise!). I'm 33 weeks pregnant, have an almost 3 years old which I'm 90% single mommy to, am currently going to college full time, am working 40+ hours a week, and I've finally caught up to what I had prewritten, thus I am currently writing each chapter as the week goes on rather than updating prewritten chapters. These things all combine to make brainstorming and concentrating on my story hard, but I will PREVAIL! I will get this done! Now if you made it through all of that, you might be disappointed but there is no real smut in this chapter, but some hot kissing I suppose. Loooooooots of drama. Like you might wanna gag at the drama ahaha. Either way, hope you all enjoy!_

 _I OWN NOTHING! I GET NOTHING EXCEPT FUN OUT OF WRITING THIS!_

 _KairiAnneYukari ^.^_

* * *

Walking around back stage at a new arena was always fun. I could always count on getting hopelessly lost.

"There's the cold whore."

I stopped dead and turned in confusion until I saw one of the members of Los Matadores in full wrestling gear.

"Edwin?" I asked slowly.

He chuckled and I shook my head in irritation.

"I don't have time to fuck around with your dumb ass, I have to find Colby and go over our promo an- The fuck do you think you're doing?!"

Stepping back in mild fear, I watched him wide eyed as he came at me slowly, rubbing his hands together in a maniacal fashion.

"I'm just imagining all the things I will get to do to you when you finally become his," he murmured lowly, "You know what kinds of things I have been promised? Oh money obviously, but beyond that, I get you for a full forty eight hours, alone, with no limits."

Shivers of disgust ran through my body.

"I don't know why you think I would let you-"

"Not your choice whore, when Nick takes you as his, I will be there every step and you will be the ultimate reward," he said.

My back hit the wall and I felt panic build up, pulsing so loud in my ears I couldn't hear the rest of what he said. Nick had got him to help? What the fuck?! He pressed up close and took a deep breath in, apparently trying to smell me. I held my breath because he honestly smelled bad; Like stale sweat and alcohol.

"I would back off kid unless you have a death wish."

That voice cut through the attack and I looked up to see Bray Wyatt, or Windham as he was lesser known as, staring hard at Edwin. The smaller man looked like he was debating until Bray gave him a wicked smile.

"I have no problem showing you just how twisted a real man can be boy," Windham rasped.

Edwin physically deflated and then snarled to me, "This is not over."

He then quickly took off and I let myself breathe, finally feeling some normalcy returning to my heart. My head jerked up in surprise as a hand clamped down on my shoulder.

"You okay?" Windham asked.  
"Y-Yeah, thank you for that," I murmured.

"No problem Samara, I have a wife, sister, and two daughters; I would never allow anyone to speak to them like he was you," he assured me, "Where are your protectors?"

I cleared my throat with a slight blush.

"I'm looking for Colby currently, seems like you've helped me out in this type of situation before," I joked.

He grinned and said, "I seem to remember that too, come, follow me."

I easily fell into step beside him and looked at him in interest. I had no clue he was married, nor that he had kids or a sister. I knew Bo Dallas was his brother thanks to people talking but other than that, I knew nothing about him.

"My head is too thick to see into my brain darling, you'll have to ask to find out anything."

Giggling softly, I bumped him gently and said, "I was just thinking that I know next to nothing about you because we don't get to work together often. How old are your kids?"

"My oldest daughter is almost five and my youngest daughter is a little over one year," he replied, "They help keep me going."

I saw the sparkle in his eyes and warmth spread to fill the cold vacancy Edwin's threats left. It's amazing how different humanity could be from one person to the next.

"Here's the locker room, take care Samara," he said, tipping his hat.

"Thanks Windham!" I replied quickly before shuffling into the room.

"There you are! You should really keep your phone on you when you go wandering," Colby scolded gently, grinning to put my worries at ease.

"I know, I know," I replied with a nervous smile.

His eyebrows furrowed as he reached out, cupping my chin to force my gaze back up to meet his.

"What happened?"

Letting out a soft sigh, I shrugged.

"Remember a little while back when Edwin of Los Matadores cornered me in the club? Well, he did it again, just now, but apparently he's teaming with douche of the year," I murmured.

"Douche of the-"

His jaw dropped before anger swiftly covered his face, forcing his expression to become stone hard.  
"I'm going to fucking kill him, stay here," he demanded.

"Col-"

He was gone through the door before I could react and I let out a groan, settling down on the bench. This was just not my night. There was a light tap at the door as it opened.

"Hello dear, Colby said you need some company," Saraya cooed as she slipped in.

"Oh thank God, yes please!"

I jumped up and embraced her tightly, trying to convey all my frustration and sadness to come out in the hug. She held me back tightly and rubbed my back softly.

"It'll be okay, want to talk about what's wrong?" she offered softly.

I shook my head and buried my face farther into her neck, letting her lightly flowered scent fill my nose. It was a welcoming change from Edwin's filthy scent.

"Thank you for being such a good friend," I murmured.

"Eh, you're too cute not to wanna help you," she teased as I pulled back.

Giving her a forced smile, I sat back down on the bench.

"Apparently Edwin is helping Nick to get me kidnapped in return for having me two days alone," I sighed bitterly, "It's ridiculous!"

"That guy always gave me the creeps," she muttered.

I wiped my eyes to get rid of the tears threatening to fall but my hands were smacked away. Suddenly Saraya was in my lap and holding my cheeks. My hazel eyes widened to stare into her brown ones, only drawn down to her lips as she licked them.

"I can distract you," she said softly, "That's all I can really do right now love."

"By all means..." I huffed softly.

She smiled and within the next instant, her mouth met mine. It was gentle, exploratory, and oh so sweet. I reached out and rested my hands on her waist, nearly gasping as I felt the bare skin until I remembered she was in her ring gear. Taking in her warm skin, I let my thumbs run gently up and down. Her lips parted and I followed suit, sliding my hand up her side to capture her cheek in my palm as I ran my tongue against her lips. She gasped into my mouth but wasted no time invading my mouth. Sweet and consuming was her taste and I felt like I needed more. Apparently I was in too deep because the next thing I knew I was hearing gasps and shocked laughter. Saraya and I pulled apart slowly and I looked over to see my boys. Joe had one eyebrow drawn up with a grin while Colby looked like he saw a ghost and Jon was grinning like a kid on Christmas.

"This is most certainly not what I expected to see when we came in," Colby finally said.

"Way to ruin a great first make out session," I said teasingly.

"Great hmm?" Saraya asked.

I returned my gaze to hers and winked, pulling her back down to press a quick kiss to her lips before I mumbled, "Very great."

She chuckled and swung herself off my lap to sit next to me on the bench.

"So Paul and Stephanie have been made aware of the situation and have an in-work restraining order for Edwin to stay at least fifty feet from you unless unavoidable, and he is under a no contact order," Joe finally said, turning serious again.

That put a damper on my mood.

"That's a help I guess, but what the hell are we going to do about Nick? The police can't do anything until they have physical evidence he is threatening me. The shit he sends me holds no return address and no prints so they can't prove he sent them. It can be argued Edwin is just spouting shit to bother me and that Nick is not actually involved. I need some valid proof."

Weight settled on the bench next to me and I was pulled into a soapy clean scented Colby's arms. As he held me tight, I let some of the frustration I was feeling in tears on his shoulder.

"I just want to be happy, be able to live my life without having to look over my back, hoping I'm not going to get kidnapped, raped and killed. Is that so much to ask?" I whimpered.

Burying my face in his shirt to hide a sob, I felt the dam breaking fully. There was no stopping the onslaught so I simply held tighter onto him, like he was a rock in my personal hellish sea.

"We will not let him touch you baby girl," Joe said softly.

I heard moving around over my quieted sobs and a body pressed against my back, presumably Joe by the feel of his stature.

"He's right cupcake, I will cut that fuck head to shreds before he hurts you again," Jon said darkly from off to the side.

"And you've got me too babe, and you know I can put up one hell of a fight should the time come," I heard the beautiful Brit say.

I had to chuckle slightly and pulled away enough to wipe my face clear of any tears, sniffling just in case I had unsightly runny issues. Once I was sure I was clear, I lifted away completely.

"Thanks you guys, it just seems never ending," I sighed softly.

"I know honey, but it will end," Colby murmured.

He placed a soft kiss to my lips and rose, extending his hand to me.

"Ready to film our promo? We're actually in the ring in twenty," Colby said.

I took his hand and managed a small smile, waving at the rest of them.

"See you later, see you in a bit _Dean_ ," I said, letting a teasing edge slip into my tone.

Jon grinned and said, "See you babe."

…

Seth had Dean backed into the corner, punching him with enough force for the ring post to jostle and creak with each hit. I hesitated at the announcers table, unable to simply sit and paced instead.

"You seem rather worked up Amara," JBL said conversationally, "Is there something wrong?"

I tossed him a withering glance and settled back in my seat.

"Nothing is wrong JBL, just a little worried about things are progressing, still not completely used to the matches you know?" I replied, "Of course since Mr. Rollins is my client it is my duty to ensure he is not going out of the box on the acceptable rules."

"Or you just don't want him to hurt Ambrose? Is that more accurate?" Michael asked.

My hazel orbs snapped from the two men beating each other senselessly to the announcers who watched me in interest for a response.

"I worry for every wrestler who steps in that ring Michael, I'm not sure why you seem to be singling Dean Ambrose out," I replied sharply.

"Maybe because Ambrose and Rollins are feuding over you," JBL replied, lifting a brow.

I scoffed and shook my head.

"Both men kissed me without my consent. Ambrose was employing an, obviously effective, brutal intimidation tactic which Mr. Rollins so eloquently fell into. His kiss was simply to prove dominance, nothing more. Both men simply tried using me as a pawn."

I ignored any further questions and focused back on the match. Right at that time, a music I was not too familiar with played loudly, disrupting the match effectively. The crowd began screaming and I heard a name from the announcers that chilled my blood.

"Lesnar! What is Lesnar doing here?!"

Dropping the headset I stepped around the announcers table and watched in confusion, and some horror, as the beast came out at the top of the ramp, becoming the most intimidating sight I had seen in a while. Then Hunter's music played. Hunter and Stephanie walked out and stood beside the beast. At this point, Dean and Seth had stopped fighting and simply stared along with the rest of the world. Then Stephanie raised a mic.

"Oh Seth Rollins, our golden boy," she cooed.

Seth's face scrunched up in confusion as he motioned at them in confusion.

"What the hell?" I heard him yell.

"It's now July 6th, Battleground is a little less than two weeks away, and we have seen little progress out of you. Not for lack of trying Amara," Hunter said, smirking, "But Seth, you seem to need a little more incentive. You see, if by next Monday we do not see a complete one sixty out of you, your title defense will be a three way match."

The crowd erupted and I actually had to wince and cover my ears. Seth and Dean looked pissed beyond belief at that point.

"Not fair!" Dean shouted, "I worked my ass off to get-"

Stephanie cut him off as if he was never speaking.

"Not only will it be a three way match, the WWE universe will be deciding what kind of match it will be."

The screen flashed to a bar graph with three empty bars. There were three matches the fans could choose from.

"No disqualification, TLC, or Hell in a Cell," Hunter read from the board, "That enough to light a fire under your ass Rollins?"

The big screen switched back to them and Lesnar was smirking as if he had already won. He motioned towards the ring and then his waist before his music struck and he left the stage, followed by Hunter and Stephanie. I let out a whimper of disbelief before I looked back at Dean and Seth. In the next instant, Seth attacked Dean. Dean managed to slip out and blindly got Seth into the Dirty Deeds hold. My breath caught and I couldn't stop the urge to run to the mat, nervously patting the ring, unsure of what exactly I wanted to do. Seth suddenly broke the hold and sent Dean running into the ropes across from me. Dean bounded off in his usual fashion, but Seth was apparently expecting that. Seth put out his arm and wrapped it around Dean's shoulders, revolving around to Dean's other side, attempting to take him down, but some how Dean caught Seth and slammed him face first onto the mat, in some sort of odd DDT type maneuver. My heart nearly stopped as I saw the blood on Seth's face. Before I knew what I was doing, I rapidly pounded the mat.

"Stop! Stop! He's hurt! He's bleeding!" I screamed.

Panic rose like vomit in my throat as Seth rose and the extent of the blood was shown, pouring from his mouth. Pain was clear on his face and I hesitated in wonder if I should actually stop the match. Seth was supposed to get hurt, bite his lip when he fell for a little blood dramatics, but this was worse, much worse. Dean looked at Seth in slightly surprise but went back into attack mode. Seth tried to fight but ended up rolling out of the ring. I grabbed his belt and met him on the other side, grabbing his arm in worry.

"Seth, are you okay?" I asked worriedly, trying to stay in character.

Seth said nothing but glared daggers at Dean as we backed up the ramp. He was supposed to yell, taunt Dean, but apparently it was bad enough that he couldn't. We made it behind the curtains as the bell rang his disqualification.

"Fuck," he hissed.

"Are you okay baby?" I whispered, pushing his hair away as he sat on a metal chair.

"Yeah, shit that stings! Go get doc," he muttered.

I nodded rapidly and took off down the hall, until I saw the medic sign on the door and barged in.

"Colby needs help. I don't know how bad it is, but he's bleeding from his mouth and took the hit wrong," I rushed.

"Lead the way please Samara," Doc said, grabbing a small travel first aid kit.

It took all of my strength to remain calm as we weaved through the other superstars, just to find Jon holding onto Colby who looked near tears. I almost cried seeing how much pain he was in. Instead I walked behind Jon and wrapped my arms around his waist, leaning into his back and resting my hand on his which was placed on Colby's shoulder. Could we not have one hour drama free? The holiday vacation seemed light years away by this point in time.


	35. Chapter 35

_Disclaimer: This story is so ridiculous it's not funny. I have come up with another random bout of drivel in my head and.. whelp... here it comes! This is AU, but will kind of stick to the current story line in ways. The character are pretty much OOC, because really, what do I know about the real Colby, Joseph, or Jonathan other than what is put on their TV characters. Yes, my character is pretty much the definition of Mary-Sue. If that bothers you, find another damn story! =D This is a Seth/Roman/Dean/OC story and they all intermingle. Polyamory and pansexuality involved!_

 _A/N: I really wish I had more time when posting chapters to respond to reviews. But thank you everybody so much for reviewing, favoriting, and following! I hate that I am getting writers block. Like I know where I want to go, but getting the words on the paper is getting hard! So here's a little smut to take up some time haha._

 _I OWN NOTHING! I GET NOTHING EXCEPT FUN OUT OF WRITING THIS!_

 _KairiAnneYukari ^.^_

* * *

"So, yay for impromptu vacation, boo for pain," I muttered softly.

Colby's strands were cool and soft in my fingers as we sat in the waiting room of the dentist.

"Mmm," he agreed quietly.

He tilted his head into my touch and I grinned to myself, enjoying the fact I got to pamper him a bit. It was rare that I had any of my boys completely one on one anymore. The last time was with with Jon in Vegas. Now I had Colby to myself in Davenport and even though he was in pain, I was going to make these few days of half assed vacation as good as I could. I felt him nudge my hand and realized that in my wanderings I had stopped playing with his hair.

"Sorry love," I said, returning to my unofficial duty.

I looked over as I felt his head move and melted as I saw him warm brown eyes staring at me through some strands that had escaped my hold.

"You're deep in thought," he said, "Care to share?"

Giving him a small smile, I replied, "Just excited to have a couple days with you."

His smirk was instantaneous.

"Really? You like having me all alone?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a mocking glare, to which he reached over and poked my side. Yelping I smacked his hand away.

"Hey, no hitting the injured," he scoffed.

My lips quirked and I said back, "You're tooth is injured, not your hand."

He shrugged in indifference but the smile crept up on his face.

"I like having you alone too," he said softly, "Not that I don't love Joe and Jon, but it's nice to have some time just the two of us."

"Agreed," I murmured.

I kissed the cheek on his uninjured side gently and we both looked up as the door opened to the hall.

"Mr. Lopez, come on back."

I hesitated as he rose and when he looked back at me, he made a noise of disbelief.

"What are you waiting for? You can come back," he said, tossing me a small smirk.

As we entered through the door, he fake whispered to the male assistant, "Women."

I had to roll my eyes as he gave me a cheeky grin. We were led into a room where I sat in the corner. Xrays were preformed quickly and the assistant left after telling Colby it would likely be a fifteen to twenty minute wait due to the dentist being in surgery currently. As he shut the door, I had a naughty idea pop in my head. Licking my lips in debate, I eyed Colby who was innocently laid back, watching the TV in the ceiling.

"I didn't think it'd be this long, you can come join, watch with me," he offered, not looking away from the TV.

My heart raced as I rose. I definitely wanted to join him, but not in watching TV. As I reached his legs, I trailed my hand softly up the skinny jeans covering his shins, slowing up the slope of his knee, and creeping up his thigh.

"What's on?" I asked in false naturalness.

"Munsters," he replied blandly.

"Hmm, good show, but not what I want to see right now. I might have to find some way to entertain myself," I mumbled.

"They have wifi," he threw out, barely giving me a glance and smile before returning to watching the screen.

I bit my lip and chuckled softly, deciding to go in for the kill.

"Or I could have some fun with you," I whispered.

Before he could really react, I cupped his balls through his jeans and slid my thumb over the slight bulge of his soft cock through the material. He gasped and his whole body tensed. His eyes flicked to mine as I grinned wickedly.

"We do have a few minutes to spare, wanna see how fast I can make you cum?" I murmured.

"We're in the dentist office!" he hissed.

Despite his verbal rebuttal, he didn't stop me as I slipped his belt undone and worked on his button and zipper.

"Yeah, and you know I'm kind of a exhibitionist. How hot is the thought we could get caught at any minute? They could walk in with me sucking your cock dry as you fuck my throat."

My cheeks burned as I realized everything I just said, but I didn't correct myself or take it back because his reaction was instantaneous. His eyes darkened as his cock stiffened in his jeans.

"Fuck honey, you sure?" he whispered.

I nodded and reached into his jeans, helping to free his thick dick. He groaned and leaned back farther, lifting his hips just slightly as my fingers ran along the vein on the underside. I almost asked if he was up for it, but his hand snagged my hair and forced me down.

"Hurry Samara," he ordered, voice calm and low.

He sounded so assured but the slightly tremble in his lower lip gave away his nerves.

"Yes sir," I whispered teasingly.

As my mouth covered just the head, he let out a muffled moan, thrusting hard between my lips.

"Oh honey yes," he hissed.

I cringed slightly as the urge to gag rose, but I focused on the noises he was making as I pushed past the level of comfort. Color me surprised when I was actually able to force my gag away enough for my nose to touch his belly. He gasped and his hand tightened in my hair as I moaned softly.

"Shit, shit, oooh Samara," he groaned.

The need to breathe became too strong and I pulled up quickly, relishing in the burning in my throat and lips and his flavor in my mouth. Wasting no time, I eagerly dove back down over his thick cock, moaning as I took in the taste of his precum coating his head. His thighs and stomach were tense within my view and as his breath hitched, I could tell him was getting close. I decided to enact another little fantasy of my own. Pulling back, I popped my lips off and he let out a harsh breath. Our eyes met as I silently grabbed his free hand fisted on the arm chair, and slid it to his dick.

"Jerk off into my mouth baby," I whispered.

His eyes shut as he let out a shaky, 'Fuck'. Quickly I ran my tongue ring over the head of his dick and suckled gently, enjoying the erotic sight of his hand pumping on his cock. His breaths were heady in my ears as I completely mouthed over his tip, licking up the rapidly spilling fluids. The hand twisted in my hair became almost excruciating as he forced my mouth lower, while the hand on his dick sped up, filling the room with soft slapping noises to rival his groans.

"Fuck, oh baby, almost there, damn your mouth feels so good honey," he moaned.

His body arched and tensed more and more and I felt, as much as I saw, his cock swell. Quickly I knocked his hand away and swallowed as far down as I could until once against my nose pressed into his belly.

"Shit!" he cried.

Humming and swallowing with his dick in my throat caused a chain reaction and his cum came spilling as I lifted just enough to taste it in the back of my mouth. His curses were harsh and barely restrained while I drank his salty sweet fluids down and pulled back. I took into consideration he might be out of it for a minute and did his pants back up, going to sit in my chair in the corner again. Finally when his eyes opened and his breathing regulated, he shot me a huge grin.

"You are fucking perfect honey," he muttered.

There was a knock at the door and we both jumped slightly as the dentist walked in, explaining without much preamble that Colby had dislodged his lateral incisor. While it was painful for Colby, it was thankfully an easy fix with a root canal and he would be cleared to work again in two days as planned, but he will need regular check ups after to make sure everything healed properly. After getting numbing medication, I slipped him a small kiss and told him I'd be in the waiting room as they didn't allow visitors during the procedures. It was a simple procedure that a lot of people I had known had done, but it still made me a little anxious and I knew I would be until Colby came back out.

When the door finally opened to the waiting room, I was thrilled to see Colby with a small smile.

"He knows what to do, but just in case, I've got a sheet of instructions for after care," the assistant said with a smile.

"Thanks so much," I said.

I grabbed the paper, but instantly afterward I was pulled into a warm hug. My senses went into overdrive and I snuggled into his embrace easily.

"Come on, let's get home," he said quietly.

I nodded and happily agreed to drive the fifteen minutes to his home while he rested. As he bedded down into his seat, I turned the radio on low and started on our way. The whole way I wondered what kind of food he would eat with the recent surgery. I knew he couldn't use that part of his mouth to chew but he still needed to eat. Shrugging it off, I decided to focus on that later when I could get his opinion.

...

It was close to midnight and Colby was already passed out with me cuddled into his arm and resting on his chest while I watched some late night horror movie about goop under the stairs or something. It had some scary parts but mostly the acting from the seventies era movie was hilarious. Suddenly there was a ding and I managed not to scream at the surprise, instead I rolled over and grabbed the phone. It took a second to realize it was Colby's phone and the text heading read that it was from Joe. Shrugging I opened it. I was a little surprised to see the text.

-Hey baby boy, you talked to Mara yet?-

There was no way to fill in the context of the text and anxiety started gnawing at my belly. What was Colby supposed to talk to me about? The urge to snoop was so strong and I only battled it by putting the phone back down. I surveyed Colby closely and debated waking him to find out what was going on, but also wanted to leave him to sleep. The need to have closure won out. They could be kicking me out or leaving me, even though it wasn't too likely it was possible. People changed partners all the time. Before my emotions could get wild, I gently shook Colby's shoulder. He grumbled cutely and buried into his pillow.

"What?" he asked crabbily.

A small smile twitched at my lips at his cute annoyed expression.

"Joe just texted and asked if you talked to me yet," I said softly.

His eyebrows furrowed in obvious confusion but then he jolted upright.

"Oh yeah, shit, forgot about that," Colby muttered.

He looked worried and that in turn made my stomach clench. It had to be something I wouldn't like, judging by his expression.

"Is it bad?" I whispered.

His expression shifted to confused again before he chuckled.

"No, not bad honey, promise. We were just a little nervous," Colby said, taking my hand and bringing it up to kiss the back of it softly before saying, "Remember at the BBQ when Jon and Joe went upstairs?"

Shit. This was concerning that? The bad feeling gnawed at my chest as I nodded in understanding.

"Well, they talked to me Sunday morning and we kind of came up with a little plan but weren't sure if you'd be cool with it. You've mentioned it before but it's still untouched ground between the four of us."

That sounded more like they wanted to involve me in something. I gave him a questioning look and he smiled as his fingertips traced the veins on my inner wrist.

"Would you ever want to be a collared sub?"


	36. Chapter 36

_Disclaimer: This story is so ridiculous it's not funny. I have come up with another random bout of drivel in my head and.. whelp... here it comes! This is AU, but will kind of stick to the current story line in ways. The character are pretty much OOC, because really, what do I know about the real Colby, Joseph, or Jonathan other than what is put on their TV characters. Yes, my character is pretty much the definition of Mary-Sue. If that bothers you, find another damn story! =D This is a Seth/Roman/Dean/OC story and they all intermingle. Polyamory and pansexuality involved!_

 _A/N: Sooooo, LOTS of smut guys. And for the first time in, I think, ever... I have written m/m smut! This will be in italics so you can skip if m/m is not your cup of tea, or you can read if you like badly written yaoi haha. Seriously, don't flame me for my first time writing it please. There's no major story progression at all in this. It is literally just smut, because I felt like trying out the m/m scene. Hopefully you all still enjoy!_

 _I OWN NOTHING! I GET NOTHING EXCEPT FUN OUT OF WRITING THIS!_

 _KairiAnneYukari ^.^_

* * *

 ** _Italics are the m/m smut scene! Progress to the non-italics if you want to skip it!_**

 _"Jon, stop moping around and get up before I tie you to the bed," Joe sighed, prompting smacking the smaller man on the ass._

 _He heard an indignant response before Jon finally moved to roll over, leveling Joe with a glare and undeniably cute pout._

 _"They get alone time and here we are waiting for a show tomorrow night," Jon sighed._

 _Joe frowned and sat on the bed, thinking over his response. He felt a little hurt by the comment, but he understood what Jon was saying. It felt weird not being a quartet, and it had been along time since it had just been the two of them, Colby having been around with them since the very beginning._

 _"I'm sorry you're stuck with me then," Joe muttered, "We can go to the bar or-"_

 _A groan cut him off and he turned to see Jon rising. Suddenly he was pulled into a sparking kiss and he immediately cupped Jon's slightly scruffy cheeks, pressing his mouth harder to the other man's. The long kiss quickly degraded into many short, small kisses until Jon pulled away._

 _"You know that's not what I meant big guy, it's just sucks they get to get away alone, and we have to stay in the hotel here until the show is over tomorrow night," Jon said softly, "I'm always happy to have one on one time with you."_

 _Joe easily fell victim to Jon's dimples and intense eyes, and decided to play along as Jon crawled into his lap and settled down. Running his hands down Jon's thighs, he squeezed softly just to earn a gasp and lightening flashing through his lover's blue orbs._

 _"Mm, you like being alone with me? Why could that be?" Joe rumbled quietly._

 _Without waiting for a response he leaned down and took Jon's ear between his teeth and lips, suckling gently but with enough bite that he was squirming in his lap._

 _"Mmmmm Joe," Jon moaned softly, "Keep doing that and I'll show you just why."_

 _Joe chuckled and almost responded to the tease but Jon's firm rear suddenly pressed hard into his growing dick, wiggling and providing amazing friction. Joe groaned and clamped his hands down on Jon's thighs, holding him close._

 _"Damn it baby boy," Joe growled hoarsely._

 _Jon smirked as he pulled back, giving Joe a wink before rocking his hips again, both men gasping at the contact._

 _"Well, you gonna fuck me or do I have to fuck myself?" Jon teased._

 _Joe's eyes flashed dangerously dark before he flipped them over, pinning Jon beneath him._

 _"As much as I'd love to see that, I'd much rather be the one making you scream," Joe muttered as he kissed down the lightly tanned skin of Jon's neck._

 _The smaller man whimpered and tilted his head away, providing more area for Joe to kiss and bite until he came to his shirt._

 _"Shirt off," Joe ordered._

 _He pulled back enough for Jon to sit up and tear the clothing off while Joe worked on his pants. Once the sandy haired man was naked, Joe looked over his body in interest. For years he had seen this body, and it still amazed him. To prove it to Jon without words, he ran his hands up his muscular legs, taking time to press a kiss up each inch of each leg._

 _"Hmph, Joooe," Jon groaned, "Don't fucking tease man."_

 _Joe chuckled and looked up into those captivating blue eyes as he leaned up, skipping the last few inches of thighs and instead licking the leaking precum from Jon's slit. Jon hissed and fell completely on his back, arching into Joe's touch. The Samoan easily slid his mouth over the thick cock and let out a low moan. With the hectic schedules involving all four of them, and being wrapped up in daily life, it had been a while since he had really took the time to please Jon or Seth. Sex came often, but really enjoying their bodies had fallen to the wayside of business._

 _"Fuck Joe," Jon whined huskily, "I've missed your mouth so fucking much!"_

 _Joe made an agreeing sound and got to work, wanting to feel and hear Jon come undone unlike he had in a while. While creating the familiar rhythm with his mouth, he took time to reach up Jon's body and push his fingers into his mouth. Joe pulled back slightly._

 _"Get 'em nice and wet baby," he demanded._

 _Jon groaned and Joe had to moan as he felt lips and tongue wrapping around his fingers. Jon had an amazingly talented mouth. He eagerly got back to work and took his spit slicked fingers out of oral heaven to press against the tight hole._

 _"Shit!"_

 _Joe held back a laugh as he felt Jon's body move in conflict; His legs falling to the side in surrender and his ass tightening. Gently he maneuvered one finger in, and then the second, and in a matter of seconds Jon was bucking into his mouth and against his fingers, nearly begging for more. Joe pulled off his cock with a pop and grinned evilly._

 _"What do you want baby boy?" he cooed._

 _Jon's gaze snapped open and he glared at the Samoan._

 _"Fuck- Fuck you Joe. You know- ooooh- what I fucking want!" Jon growled, interrupted by Joe stabbing his prostate deliciously._

 _It was on purpose of course. Jon was always mouthy and talking, it did some good in Joe to see him stumbling over his words and even more so because he was causing it._

 _"Tell me baby," Joe ordered lowly._

 _"God damn it Joseph!" Jon snarled, "I want you to fuck me, asshole."_

 _With a big grin, Joe gave one last lick up Jon's dick and stood quickly. His cock was achingly hard as he dropped his pants and boxers. He quickly slicked his palm and covered his erection in his spit and precum, trying to get a lubed as possibly without actual lube. That thought made him pause._

 _"Do you want me to get lube?" he asked hesitantly._

 _Jon shook his head quickly._

 _"You know I don't need that shit, like it to hurt," Jon said lowly, "Now fuck me with that fucking stallion dick."_

 _Joe almost laughed but the lust in Jon's eyes overwhelmed him with the need to do just what was said. He promptly topped Jon and lined his thick head with his best friend's tight hole, emitting a low moan as he was encompassed in delicious heat. Jon arched his back into the Samoan and reached up, tangling his fingers tightly in the raven locks while pulling him down. The bliss on Jon's flushed face was almost angelic._

 _"Oh my fucking god Joe," Jon moaned brokenly._

 _Joe took a deep breath and paused to stop the urge to cum right then. Suddenly Jon's hips rolled and shoved his ass farther onto Joe's erection, causing both men to groan._

 _"Fucking tease," Joe grumbled, but his smirk gave away his amusement._

 _"Not my fault your not moving," Jon retorted, giving his biggest smirk._

 _That was quickly erased as Joe snapped his hips, plunging the final inches inside of the Ohioan's ass. Jon's gasp was loud and sharp in the quiet room, and caused an unstoppable reaction. Joe spread the other man's legs farther, allowing them to become planted on his shoulders, and teasingly ghosted his hand up the thick cock straining for touch between them. The Samoan man watched in avid lust as his cock disappeared and came back out of the tight hole, each thrust causing Jon's dick to twitch and jump, begging for attention._

 _"Please," Jon barely uttered._

 _"Please what baby?" Joe asked gruffly._

 _"Fucking damn it, I'll do it myself!"_

 _Joe watched in minor amusement as Jon reached out and gripped his dick hard, moaning wantonly, but immediately smacked Jon's hand away and took over._

 _"Oh shi- fuck yes! Gonna cum!"_

 _Joe's eyes greedily took in Jon's crimson face and chest, the euphoric expression quickly overtaking his face as his cock spilled precum in anticipation._

 _"Leati, c-cum with me," Jon bit out, "Fill my ass."_

 _"Shit," Joe cursed softly._

 _Finally he let himself feel and pay attention to the hot velvet gripping his dick perfectly. Each thrust of his hips and jerk of his hand had the smaller man writhing and bucking with the need to cum._

 _"Oh f- shit, yes, that's it Joe, right- right- fuck!"_

 _Jon's core tightened impossibly around Joe's length and the shuddering of his lover's muscles took him over the edge._

 _"Goddamn Jon!"_

 _Joe barely caught himself with his hand next to Jon's head as he fell, embraced in the tight clutches of Jon's body. The Ohioans pulsing heat had him quivering in delight, his teeth dug into his lip in a resolve not to fall on his partner. As the last flows of his orgasm calmed, Joe carefully removed himself from Jon and laid next to him. Jon easily curled into the Samoan and they began an easy cuddle, the barest of touches and yet oh so close._

 _"I love you, you know that right?" Joe mumbled as he felt exhaustion take over._

 _"Love you too you big jerk," Jon muttered with a small grin._

...

"Colby!" I whined with a small pout.

He grinned and held the spoon just out of comfortable reach.

"Work for it honey," he teased.

My eyebrows furrowed and I gave him a mock glare, crossing my arms over my chest as I sat back. He wanted to play like that huh?

"Hmm, I think I did enough _work_ at the dentist yesterday," I replied coolly, flashing the barest hint of teeth as he choked on his soda.

His cheeks flushed slightly as he looked around to see if anyone was close enough to hear and I had to giggle at his paranoid actions.

"Not funny Mara," he muttered, but the smile on his face contradicted what he said.

We were in the back booth of the nearly deserted diner though and there was no real reason to think anyone would overhear or care. I leaned in while he was distracted and easily stole the lump of ice cream from the spoon. It was a delicious chocolate brownie ice cream with cashews. It was nearly heaven. I blushed slightly as a small moan slipped out.

"That is really damn good," I said softly.

He lifted his eyebrow and lifted another scoop, bringing it close to me again. I couldn't help taking another bite but clamped down on any sounds this time, settling for simply closing my eyes in disbelief.

"I never knew something as uncomplicated as ice cream could be so erotic," Colby whispered.

Suddenly his lips pressed to mine. I gasped in surprise and he swiped his tongue through my lips, giving off a small moan as our tongue met. My eyes opened wide in astonishment and I saw him grinning, licking his lips like a cat who had gotten the cream.

"That is pretty good," he said softly.

When he winked, it was the last straw. I forced his hand down and kept a calm face as my body boiled beneath the surface.

"You okay?" he asked, brow furrowing in worry.

"I'll be okay when you take me back home," I replied quietly.

He looked troubled so to spell it out for him, I dragged his hand into my lap and placed it strategically between my legs. His expression melted into pure lust as his hand quickly cupped my thigh tightly.

"I could go for more dessert," he whispered.

Warm brown eyes staring dead into my hazel orbs had my pulse pounding in my ears as I nodded eagerly. Easily he took his hand back and threw three twenties on the table to cover food and tip, then took my hand and led me out to the car. Once we were settled and buckled in and he pulled onto the highway, I noticed him look over.

"I want you to pull up your skirt and lower your panties," he said suddenly.

My breath caught as I processed what he said. A little hesitant, I hiked my black lace skirt up and slid down my black underwear. He reached over and my skirt was yanked up higher, putting my goods on full display, but I hardly had time to get embarrassed before his fingers dove between my folds and found my clit.

"Oh god," I breathed harshly, grabbing the arm rest to steady myself.

He groaned and took his time rubbing my sensitive nub, making white hot pleasure spill through my body.

"You're so wet honey, is that just from me kissing you?" he asked.

I bit my lip with a slight blush.

"That and thinking of when we get home," I replied.

"What's going to happen when we get home?" he asked.

My cheeks turned dark red and I stuttered, then suddenly he pulled his hand away.

"Come on, tell me or I'm stopping," he said.

"No! Please!" I gasped.

He couldn't stop. I was burning and needed so much more. He smirked and reached back over, easily resuming his previous pattern.

"Then tell me," he demanded.

I took a deep breath and said, "I was imagining you eating me out, because you said you could go for more dessert, and thinking about how good it feels when you lick me got me wet."

My eyes shut in pure discomfort as I felt him staring at me.

"You're right, I'm definitely going to eat you honey, but after that, I'm going to fuck you so good you can't walk straight for the next few days."

Breathing hard, I bit my lip as his fingers slipped down, barely pressing against my core.

"For now, lets see if I can make you cum before we get home."

Instantly his fingers plunged into my wetness and I nearly screamed, holding back so only a frenzied sob escaped. It felt so fucking good to be spread by his fingers. His fingers suddenly withdrew, and I almost complained, but he pulled my leg more to the side, giving him more room. Without him even asking, I copied with my other leg and scooted down just a bit farther, just in time for his fingers to slide back in.

"Fuck," I whispered.

Head tipping back I shut my eyes and focused on breathing as his fingers worked wonders over my gspot and his palm rubbed against my clit. Suddenly his fingers hooked up and I had to cry out at the blinding pleasure.

"Ooh yeah, make that sound again," he demanded.

He repeated his motions again and again and the pleasure coursed harder through my body until any resilience to cumming broke. Gripping his tense forearm and the arm rest on the door, I came with abandon, moaning his name.

"Yes honey that's right baby," he groaned.

His voice was deep and husky, and it only served to turn me on more. His fingers never stopped as I rode through to the very end. Finally, when I was about to push his hand away, he pulled back. My eyes cracked open and I saw him smirk before he licked his fingers, making my face heat up harshly.

"Best dessert in the world, get upstairs so I can have seconds," he ordered.

As I adjusted in my seat, I noticed we were somehow already at the house.

"Wha- Already?" I asked.

He chuckled and nodded, patting my thigh softly.

"We've got here right at the end," he said, "Now, upstairs."

I nodded and nearly jumped from the car, in too much of a hurry to even realize my skirt was still mostly up until I got in the door.

"Well that's great," I mumbled.

But the moment the door slammed behind me and I was shoved against the wall, all embarrassment was gone and I was only able to focus on this beautiful man against me.

"God I love you," I breathed as he pulled back gently.

A smile spread across his face as he bumped his nose into mine, making me grin.

"Love you too Samara," he murmured.

Instantly hands cupped under my thighs and I was pulled onto his waist, giving the feel of almost floating as we ascended the stairs. When my back hit the bed and he crawled over me, he took the time to kiss up my neck, over my ear, across my jaw, and to my mouth where one of the most passionate kisses I had ever received was given.

"I love you so much baby," he whispered.

Then he disappeared from sight, down between my thighs, working his magic.


	37. Chapter 37

_Disclaimer: This story is so ridiculous it's not funny. I have come up with another random bout of drivel in my head and.. whelp... here it comes! This is AU, but will kind of stick to the current story line in ways. The character are pretty much OOC, because really, what do I know about the real Colby, Joseph, or Jonathan other than what is put on their TV characters. Yes, my character is pretty much the definition of Mary-Sue. If that bothers you, find another damn story! =D This is a Seth/Roman/Dean/OC story and they all intermingle. Polyamory and pansexuality involved!_

 _A/N: No real smut this time! Surprisingly haha. Sorry about such a delay, but I'm honestly getting some writers block. I KNOW where I want to go with this, it's just connecting the parts that's a little troublesome but I will get there! Scouts honor... Not there I was ever really a scout in anything... Anywho, hope you enjoy!_

 ** _Also! Would anyone be interested in anything with Brock Lesnar? I'm tempted but I'd rather get a few yes or no answers from my readers first!_**

 _I OWN NOTHING! I GET NOTHING EXCEPT FUN OUT OF WRITING THIS!_

 _KairiAnneYukari ^.^_

* * *

It had been almost a week and a half since Colby asked me about becoming a collared sub, and even though I had consented, we haven't moved on to actually doing it. It was something that required complete trust, submission, time, and understanding, and they explained that they wanted everything to be perfect when it happened. I was surprised to find out that at Joe's house in Florida, he actually had a submission room. Not like that '50 Shades' thing, but similar in some aspects. That story had no sane BDSM quality to it! The room was used specifically during scenes of domination and submission, and Joe and Jon _actually_ had a collar for Colby. Jon absolutely refused to have one, maintaining his role as a switch only in Joe's presence, otherwise completely dominant.

…

" _Wait... really? You actually have a collar?" I asked softly._

 _Joe grinned and nudged Colby, who was slightly red as he cleared his throat._

" _Yeah, I'm Joe and Jon's collared sub," he said, "We just only live that part of our life in that room specifically."_

" _He's quite the good pet when he wants to be," Jon added, giving a toothy smirk._

 _I held back a giggle at the glare that Colby sent to said friend._

" _Anyway," he said in annoyance, "This is not something any of us take lightly. It's much like a promise ring in ways."_

" _So, not that any of us have the issue, but it's going to be a guarantee of sorts. Subs don't sleep with anyone out of the group without the dom's permission, and said permission can be taken back at any point before or during the act. In turn, when in that room, every fantasy you enjoy or have wanted to try, will safely be exploited and the doms respect all limits and wishes" Joe explained._

 _As he spoke more in depth, he leaned closer, his gaze intent and smoldering. I was getting goose bumps just imaging the things that could happen if I agreed to join in this dom sub relationship._

" _There's one little catch," Jon threw in._

 _My eyes flicked over to him as he leaned back, putting on a show of extreme nonchalance._

" _That is?" I asked._

 _Colby snickered and said, "You're a sub to each one of us. In order of course. Joe has ultimate power, then Jon, and then I. You will be the bottom sub unless there is an agreed upon arrangement."_

...

Color me shocked on the whole aspect. In the beginning of our little relationship when they had said there was an order to their partnership, they were serious. Jon only submitted to Joe, and Colby submitted to both of them. If I was to really be brought into that part of the life style, I would be under all three. It would change nothing about our daily life or any other times we had sex, but once we were in that room, it was dead serious personas. The only way to get out was to use the colors and the safe word upon emergency, which was apparently always 'banana'. I don't think I had ever laughed harder, remembering the Doctor advising Rose to always bring a banana to a party, and the guys had looked at me like I was nuts when I quoted such. There were just some things they would never understand.

I looked up as I heard a knock on the room, and called to the person that the door was open. I was surprised to see Paul and Stephanie walk in.

"Hey there Samara, how are you?" Paul asked.

"I'm doing pretty well, and you guys?" I replied politely.

I had to bury a giggle behind my smile. It was still hard to believe I was working for them. Reality had become such an amazing thing.

"We're good. We wanted to come say what a wonderful job you are doing," Stephanie said with a smile, "But there was also something we wanted to run by you."

"Of course, is everything okay?" I replied hesitantly.

What could they want to talk about? I felt butterflies storm my stomach as Paul sat on the bench across from me.

"You are so involved in this feud, and you are doing very well with training. Stephen and Saraya have told us how much better you've gotten, and although you are not ready for full length matches, we wanted to know if you'd like to be more involved," Paul said.

My brows furrowed as I pondered over just what he meant, but I couldn't really understand it.

"What do you mean?" I asked finally.

Stephanie smiled widely.

"How would you like to interfere in the Battleground match? This can be the revealing moment that you are finally having more than a work relationship feeling for the two, and it can be a pivotal moment in turning Seth Rollins back to face in the long run. Creative has come up with the idea that you will jump in the way when Brock goes after Seth who is badly injured from a chair shot to the back while Dean is out on the outside. If you agree, we're going to go over with Brock getting in your face and intimidating you, which will cause Dean and Seth to team up together for the moment. I know we were going to go with the Diva angle, but I think at the moment, until you get better acquainted with the ring and your own moves, this is the wisest option," Stephanie said.

When she finished speaking, I felt kind of like a fish out of water. My lips opened and closed, trying to form words but I really just couldn't. What could I say? It was like the opportunity of a life time! Finally I snapped out of my ridiculous state and nodded.

"That sounds amazing! I do have a suggestion though," I said softly.

"By all means," Paul said with an agreeing smile.

I took a moment to calm my pulse then said, "I'd totally be okay with Brock 'hurting' me, with a spine buster or back breaker seeing as those are the two lesser damaging moves."

Paul and Stephanie exchanged unreadable looks so I quickly added my reasoning.

"I'm thinking that for two reasons. One, no man wants to see a woman he likes harmed, much less by a beast of a man like Lesnar, but two, because in the Shield they were all about justice correct? The two could totally have a momentary cease fire in the name of justice."

The silence was deafening but finally Stephanie broke into a grin.

"Your mind is a wonderful thing Samara," she said.

A blush crossed my cheeks as Paul reached out and tapped my knee.

"You sure you don't want to come into creative as well? We originally hired you for part of that too," he said.

I shrugged but shook my head.

"No thanks, I'm enjoying the little bit I do now," I replied, "But thank you!"

He chuckled and said, "We'll send for you later, we can have a meeting with Brock, Jon, and Colby about how this will all go down."

"Yes sir," I replied happily.

When the door shut behind them, I could no longer hold in the squeal of absolute excitement. I was getting thrust even farther into this feud, and I was going to be put into a 'dangerous' move! My feet tapped eagerly as I thrust my fists into the air excitedly,

"Well that it definitely a welcome sight."

Turning with a small scream of surprise, I stared at Stephen in shock.

"You're back!" I cheered.

"Well of course, gotta make a big entrance for Battleground," he said with a grin.

He easily caught me as I launched myself into his arms. He had left on vacation just before the fourth of July and it had felt like years rather than weeks. His arms tightened around me and I let out an excited giggle before pulling back, tugging on one of his beaded beard strands.

"Tonight just can _not_ get better," I said, "I just talked to Stephanie and Paul, and at Battleground I have a huge spot, well, huge for me!"

His eyebrows quirked up.

"Really? Diva match?" he asked.

I shook my head and bit my lip to stop the huge grin from breaking out on my face.

"You'll find out with everybody else, just be watching Jon and Colby's match," I said.

A growl of frustration left his lips and I blushed slightly at the feeling it gave me, shuddering up my spine deliciously.

"That's not nice Samara," he said sternly.

"Yeah, well, I'm not always a nice girl," I teased, biting my lip suggestively.

He groaned and stepped back slightly.

"Don't do that to me lass, I just started dating this lady back home and I don't cheat," he said with a small frown.

A small inkling of sadness at hearing he was taken flitted through my heart, but I pushed it away with the knowledge he was probably happy about it.

"Oooh, tell me about her!" I said eagerly, "What's her name?"

He chuckled and said, "Later, I'll tell you all about her and you can even meet her if she decides to come to our next Pay-Per-View."

There was suddenly another knock at the door and we looked up. I was thrown for a loop when I saw Paul Heyman stick his head in.

"Miss Evans, I need to speak with you for a moment," he said.

I fought the emotion off my face, but the excitement was bubbling inside my chest as I patted Stephen's shoulder.

"I'll catch you later, you can tell me all about your new boo," I teased.

He nodded and left, only after tossing me a confused look. Heyman stepped in as I waved him in.

"Stephanie and Hunter have just whispered something interesting in my ear and I came to the source to see if it was true; Are you really wanting Brock to preform a move on you?" Paul asked.

I felt a little nervous as his eyes narrowed on me, as if he was assessing me.

"Yes, I brought the idea up to them because I feel it would be a great addition to an already amazing match. Brock gets to display his ruthless behavior and it can cement the revival of Colby's face turn," I replied.

His eyes narrowed even more before he spoke up, "Are you sure you can handle it? You're not far into training as a wrestler."

Fires of determination licked my insides as I nodded.

"But if you want to be sure, and Brock is okay with it, let's do some test runs. I would need to be well versed on the move itself if we're going to do it," I said, "If you two don't think I could handle it, then we'll stick with the original plan. We've got three days to work on it."

He stared at me for a few seconds longer before a small smirk came on his face.

"You make a convincing argument miss Evans, I think it would be okay to at least try the move, see how you and Brock work together," he said.

I nodded and bit my lip to stop from grinning, but a small smile still came on my face as he rose.

"Come," he simply said before ducking out through the door. The walk to the training area was silent, but not awkward thankfully. As we entered the training room, I stared at the "Beast" in wonderment. He was doing some MMA moves with a random trainer and he was moving with such precision that I was awed. I had mostly seen him as a powerhouse wrestler in the few times I had seen him wrestling, but here he was, grappling and taking down the trainer with ease. Joe was fast for his size, but Brock was much bigger around wise. Joseph was tall, muscular, and powerful, but his frame was a bit leaner than the MMA fighter. I had to bury a small whimper in my throat as stupid, unwanted thoughts crawled into my mind. The images of being pinned between the two powerhouses slipped through my defenses and I wiggled slightly, playing it off as stretching. Not to mention, I was a bit star struck. I rarely got to see other big names in the WWE, especially one like Brock with such a huge following and aura.

"Brock, I have Miss Evans here, if you'd like to take a break and meet her," Paul finally said aloud.

The big man in the ring paused and released the trainer, looking over in our direction and I felt intimidated immediately. Could I really handle a man of his size preforming a semi dangerous move on me? My attention was caught again as he strolled over, sipping water while staring at me intently.

"Samara Evans, Brock Lesnar; now Brock, Samara has come with the idea of a test run. If she can take the damage in a controlled setting during training, it would be feasible to do it during the Pay-Per-View. Is that enough of a compromise?" Paul said, motioning between the two of us.

I gave Brock an small, slightly awkward wave, and he smirked suddenly, making my cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"You're adorable, you sure you want to be slammed into the mat?" he asked.

"I think I can handle it," I replied confidently, "I have some minor training under my belt and a high pain tolerance. What do you say?"

He put the lid back on his water and appeared deep in thought as he looked over me. As he did such, I realized what he had said previously. He called me adorable! Brock Lesnar said I was adorable! He shrugged before nodding.

"As long as we have precautions, then I see no issue with it," he said, "You need to stretch and limber up. It's going to probably hurt the first few times because I'm used to men twice your size and have to adjust the force."

He continued rattling on warnings as we got into the ring, and I listened intently to all his advice. As he spoke I began stretching, going through simple exercises all while running through all the things that could go wrong in my mind.

"Okay, lets go through the set up. You're supposed to be protecting the guys and mouth off to me. From there I will grab you. Are you familiar with the set up of the move?" he asked.

I nodded and swallowed thickly.

"I will basically be pulled up kind of around your waist and slammed down onto my back," I replied.

He nodded and reached out, motioning me closer.

"Maybe it'd go a bit smoother if you try to slap me, from there I can pull you in to do it," he decided.

"Yeah, okay, that makes sense," I agreed.

He smirked that menacing smirk he gave his opponents and I actually felt nervous. He had a good foot on me. Nibbling on my lip, I forced myself to be brave. Without giving it a second thought, I stepped in quickly to slap the beast of a man. Before it connected he caught my wrist and jerked me forward, giving a death fearing glare.

"Oh shit," I whispered as he stared me down.

Suddenly he knelt down and I was jerked up. Fighting the urge to scream, I clung to his shoulders when he got me in position around the lower part of his chest, my belly flat against his face.

"Brace yourself," he warned.

We went airborne and I held onto him as tightly as I could. Too soon my back came in contact with the mat and a shock of pain ran up my spine, but it went away leaving only a dull burning pain. Chest heaving, I stared at the ceiling.

"That was terrifying," I mumbled.

"It tends to be, now, can you release my head?"

Flushing a dark red, I released him and saw him smirking.

"Not bad, usually my opponent is supposed to release which causes a more dramatic landing, but due to your lack of training and our size difference I think it's a good idea that you hold on," he said, "How is your back?"

I shrugged and tested rolling side to side, and started to sit up but he quickly grabbed my arm and slid his free hand behind me. Giving him a questioning look, I finished sitting up with his help.

"Wanted to make sure you weren't injured or gonna fall on your way up," he explained.

"That looked pretty good for your first time miss Evans," I heard Paul say.

I looked over and asked, "Really?"

He nodded in affirmation and a- probably dorky- smile came across my face, an excited squeal as I realized the true magnitude of the situation.

"Sorry," I said to Brock's amused glance, "I just really realized that not only am I being involved in my first ever Pay-Per-View, it's with someone as awesome as you," I paused and continued in a quieter, most nervous tone as I blushed, "Safe to say I'm a little bit awestruck at the moment."

"As you should be," Paul said.

A quick roll of my eyes and snicker, and then I was back in business mode.

"Are we going to try it again?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'd say a few more times plus go over safety measures, and if we work on it until the day of, we will have a decent chance of pulling it off," he said.

My breath caught slightly but I gave him a smile and nod.

"Sounds good."

Damn. Working with him for three days, especially actually going through moves and touching him. I really hated having crushes.


	38. Chapter 38

_Disclaimer: This story is so ridiculous it's not funny. I have come up with another random bout of drivel in my head and.. whelp... here it comes! This is AU, but will kind of stick to the current story line in ways. The character are pretty much OOC, because really, what do I know about the real Colby, Joseph, or Jonathan other than what is put on their TV characters. Yes, my character is pretty much the definition of Mary-Sue. If that bothers you, find another damn story! =D This is a Seth/Roman/Dean/OC story and they all intermingle. Polyamory and pansexuality involved!_

 _! **This is very important! This chapter can be a very strong trigger for anyone who's ever lost a baby. Please read with caution, please! Having an angel baby of my own this chapter was hard to write, and yet it has been in my plot the entire time so I wrote it as planned.**_

 _A/N: Okay guys, shit gets serious here. I mean, tear jerking serious. I hope you all are able to enjoy and feel along with the characters involved, and I promise there will be brighter times ahead before it gets dark again. I have had two children, and miscarried early on, but nothing to this extent so there may be medical inaccuracies._

 _KairiAnneYukari ^.^_

* * *

We had practiced so much that nothing could go wrong. It just couldn't. It was my first ever involvement in a match, in a PPV, in front of thousands.

"Shit," I muttered, scrubbing my face in despair.

Who was I kidding? I was terrified something was going to go wrong. It was just my luck. That's how the rest of my life went, why wouldn't it happen now? With kisses from my guys before we went out, I steeled my nerves. Thing were going well for the first ten minutes. Seth and Dean sold their wounds perfectly to the point I got really nervous that they were actually hurt. It finally got to the point I was to intervene and I dropped the headset from my ears.

"Where are you going Amara?" Jerry called.

"To put a stop to this!" I yelled over the crowd.

There was so many chants and jeers as Brock knocked Dean out of the ring. He seemed to be down and out for the count. Seth was heavily injured in the ring from a failed attempt at a pedigree getting him slammed into the mat by Brock. I ascended the steel steps as quick as I could in heels and slid between the ropes, looking up at Brock who eyed me curiously.

"Stay away. This is overkill!" I shouted.

A toothy smirk crossed his face.

"Do not try to protect the weaklings Amara," Brock warned.

I could hear the crowd chanting my name and the commentators yelling about my sudden involvement.

"I know you're a beast Brock, but please try to use your head," I snapped, "There is no sport in this!"

"It is not my fault they are push overs."

I balled my fist as he jeered and taunted. Tossing a look at the two men, seeing them worse off than I ever had, I glared at him.

"You heartless ape!" I screamed.

As I swung my arm to slap him, it was caught just as planned. The look on his face was murderous and I didn't even have to pretend to be scared. He was not a guy to fuck with and I'd piss my pants if he was ever actually angry with me. All to quickly I was snagged up and put in position.

"No! No!" I screamed, clinging to him, "Put me down!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone rush the ring.

"Hey Samara! Run bitch! Nick's coming for you next!"

The blonde woman was promptly tackled before she made it completely over the barricade but in the amount of time, I lost my focus and upon impact, pain blossomed rapidly in my back and hips. I could only manage a strangled cry as he stood. While his face held no emotion, his eyes were cloudy and dark. Something had gone wrong and it hurt so fucking bad.

"Amara!"

Unable to continue exactly as planned, I just laid there, eyes shut and trying to will the pain away. The noises of the match went on around me while I gathered up the courage to move. The crowd went wild before I heard and felt a huge impact. They must have done the team powerbomb. As I went to roll over, excruciating pain zapped through my back and belly.

"Fuck!"

Yeah, I wasn't supposed to cuss in a WWE show, but this was more pain than I had felt in a long. Not even anything asshat had done to me had rivaled this. The bell was rang and Seth was pronounced the winned, and then I heard voices saying my name but it was too much to try to focus on replying. I had to keep my attention on not screaming. My body was rolled and all of a sudden there was a gush of fluid from my legs. Warm fluid. Fuck, did I just pee myself on TV?! Could this night get any fucking worse?!

…

Turns out I hadn't peed. Instead it was blood, which was terrifying to think about. The back pain was gone for the most part. Now it was just a dull aching pain, but the stomach pain kept coming back sporadically. They had given me some tylenol after drawing blood but refused anything else until they knew what was going on. It had been about an hour since they left with promises of knowing something soon. Colby and Joe were on my right, Jon was sitting at my feet, lying on them and just rubbing my legs gently. All four of us looked up suddenly when the door opened.

"Miss Evans, I apologize for the lack of tack here, but due to time constraints, did you know you were pregnant?" Dr. Field asked as he came in, pulling a cart with an ultrasound machine.

Wait, what did he just say? The room was deadly quiet as I stared at him in disbelief.

"I'll take that as a no, okay, please lie back and lift your shirt, we need to check on the fetus," he said.

I could only blink at him.

"I-I'm sorry, what?" I whispered.

He sighed and offered an apologetic smile as he rolled his chair over.

"You are pregnant and with the impact along with the pain and blood, we need to see if the fetus is still living."

He flicked out the light and came back with only the screen showing my stats illuminating the room. A hand took mine as he pushed the button to lower my bed. Panic took over and I clutched onto the hand in mine.

"Should be warm," he said as he pulled out a bottle and squirted some gel on my belly.

It wasn't possible. Something had to be wrong with their tests.

"There it is Samara, now I'll look for a heart beat," he said quietly.

Looking at the screen, I had to whimper. There was no doubt a baby there.

"Oh my god," Colby whispered.

Tears clouded my vision as the wand moved over my belly and we all watched and waited tensely. What felt like hours later, but was probably only about twenty minutes, he let out a sigh and took the wand away.

"No."

"I'm so-"

"No! Look again!" I snapped.

"Samara, I'm so sorry, but the fetus has no heart beat."

That sentence broke my resolve. I had to cover my face as I felt it crumple. How?! Why?! That was more important. Why? Why was I pregnant without knowing? Why did the impact kill.. fuck I killed my baby.

"The fetus is measuring just about 24 weeks and is large enough that you will have to give birth."

Swallowing thickly I glared at him.

"He or she is a baby, not a fetus! And of course I will! I wouldn't allow a D&C anyway."

Then I thought about the fact I was still having pains.

"Am I having contractions?" I asked, quieter.

"It would seem so, but they are very mild. Now I want to inform, and stress to you, the reason that your baby is no longer living is related to the impact, but there were other factors. During the ultrasound, it was prominently clear there was a large tear in the placenta, this made oxygen transfer to the baby slow down to the point of being damaging. The impact made the placenta become fully abrupt and between the time of the fall and now, the baby was not able to make it through."

"How was it not obvious?" Colby asked suddenly.

"How was the pregnancy not obvious?" Dr. Field asked for clarification.

"Yes," Colby replied.

"Some women have no sign of pregnancy. There can be minimal to no weight gain, no abdominal swelling, and some can even still bleed so that the woman thinks she is having her period as well," he explained.

As he talked more, I thought back on to the past months. Rapid weight gain once off the pills, no period even though I (stupidly) had forgotten to get my Depo shot, some swelling. I looked down to my belly as another small contraction hit and watched the muscles tense up. My abdomen became blurry as tears fell.

"Baby girl," Joe murmured.

I was pulled into a bone crushing hug as the other two pairs of hands rubbed at my legs and feet.

"I killed her," I whispered.

"No, no you didn't baby," Joe replied gently, "Nobody knew. It's not your fault."

"You'll be moved and they're going to go get the medication to start your induction and we'll measure your cervix to see if there's any dilation and thinning."

Unable to reply I simply nodded. When he left, I heard a chair slamming into the wall. I jumped and looked up to see Jon pacing.

"Calm down Jon," Colby warned.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Calm down?!" Jon snapped.

"Yes, calm down before you get your ass thrown out," Joe demanded, pulling away, "This is not the time or the place if you want to stay here with Samara. Because they _will_ cart your ass out and you won't be able to come back in if you pose a threat."

Jon made a frustrated noise and tugged at his hair, but slowed his feet. I watched him mumble to himself and tap his fingers on his collar bone, staring at the floor. Then it hit me. One of them, no way to really know, had lost their baby as well.

"I'm sorry."

"What? Why are you sorry?" Colby asked, moving closer.

"Not only did I kill my baby, but she or he was one of yours," I whispered.

Pain flooded my chest and I just wish I could make it physical. Never had the urge to harm myself been so strong. A sharp sting brought my from my thoughts and I licked at my lip, grimacing at the taste of blood. The door opened again and a nurse came in.

"We're going to move you up to Labor and Delivery, then you'll get started."

The trip was quiet and I wasn't sure if there was anything I could say to fill the silence. I was at a loss for words on everything. There was a knock about five minutes after we got in.

"Hi Samara, I need to get an IV started and then I'll check your cervix," a nurse said.

As she got the fluids and everything sat up, I noticed her glancing over.

"Which one is daddy?" she asked gently.

When there was silence as her only replied, she cleared her throat and got busy again. Colby pressed a kiss to my hand as she came over. She hooked monitors up to my belly before pulling out an IV kit.

"Alright, let's find a good vein then dear."

After everything was set up, they started the pitocin and checked my cervix before another doctor came in.

"Hello there. I'm Dr. Moore, I'll be with you since you do not have a chosen OB. You're two centimeters dilated, which is good as it is more favorable than if you weren't at all. Your cervix is slightly thinned but not much which is to be expected as the baby isn't far enough along to be pressing on it. We have the pitocin on its lowest setting to get started because you're already contracting and we'll turn it up about every thirty minutes. Now, you can get an epidural if you'd like and-"

"No."

He nodded but his face looked curious.

"May I ask why? Pitocin contractions are more severe on the body than natural. It is going to be very painful," he warned.

I winced as a contraction hit, just in time to prove his words because it was already hurting more.

"I want it to hurt. I can't just sit here and birth the baby I killed without hurting. It's not right."

"Samara honey, you don't have to be in pain," Colby said.

"Yeah, I do," I replied in a clipped tone, "The least I can do is physically feel a fraction of the emotional pain I'm having."

"Cupcake, just get it," Jon said.

"I said no!" I snapped, glaring at every male in the room, "Leave it at that! Mom's give birth to ten pound babies every day without an epidural, I can- I can do this."

"Okay baby, no epidural, but if you need it, say so," Joe murmured, pressing a kiss to my hair.

I nodded and brought my gaze to my belly, which was still it's normal not flat but not pregnant-round size.

"H-How big will she be?" I asked quietly.

"A baby around 24 weeks still has a lot of developing to be done. You can expect a little over a pound and close to a foot long probably. The skin will be nearly translucent but red and wrinkly, and the baby might have hair but it's hit or miss. Even full term babies can be born nearly bald. Of course, you do not have to see the baby if you'd rather not," he assured me.

He was trying to make me feel better but I really just wanted to smack him for it.

"I want to see her."

"You keep saying her, how do you know?" Colby asked softly.

"I don't. I just feel like she is a girl," I replied, "Plus I don't like calling baby an 'it'."

He nodded and the doctor spoke back up.

"I'll be back when it's time for the baby to come, until then the nurses will be with you and checking on you. You cannot have any food in case of the small chance that surgery in necessary but you can have ice chips and sips of water."

I nodded that I understood and let out a breath as he and the nurse left. As soon as the door closed, Colby moved to the other side of the bed and he and Joe both sat. Jon stood awkwardly at my feet and I lifted my eyes to meet his.

"What happened anyway?" Joe asked softly, "I was in the shower when they came to get me."

"I fucked up my landing cause of some woman," I muttered, thinking back to just a couple hours ago, then anger hit me hard.

Fucking Nick! That woman was screaming he was coming for me, and it caused this. He had yet caused more pain in my life without even being there physically. I was startled from my thoughts when Jon sat on the bed.

"What was that lady yelling anyway?" Colby asked.

"She was telling me to run because Nick is coming for me next. He must have sent her as a messenger. That fucking prick just can't back the fuck off. He's fucked my life over and now he's taken something so precious and- and I hope he fucking dies!"

"Let it out honey," Colby whispered.

Another wave of pain hit me and I hissed. They were already a lot stronger and I was only on number three. The computer showing my contractions said they were growing closer. The first two were eight minutes apart, then six, now five. When the pain waned away, I leaned into Joe's arm and was promptly scooted over towards Colby so Joe could sit on the bed and I snugged into his side while holding Colby's hand. Looking towards my feet, I saw Jon move with a loud shaky breath and he climbed up to lie next to my legs. I think Joe and Colby were just as shocked as I was when he laid his hand and face on my belly.

"I love you Samara," he said quietly.

"I love you too," I murmured, then gave Joe and Colby a weak smile, "I love you two too."

"Love you baby girl," Joe rumbled, tightening his grip on me as Colby kissed my cheek.

"Love you."

…

Seven hours of nearly unbearable pain and I was at the point of pushing. It didn't hurt as much as I expected, nor as much as it should have. I should have been dying from pain for this, for unintentionally harming my own child. Hands clutched both of mine as I heard the doctor say the baby was crowning quickly. Two pushes and baby was there.

"Oh my god," Jon whispered.

His face was shocked when I looked up, and he was staring at the tiny, doll sized baby now being wiped off and put in a white blanket while I was able to sit back up in a normal position.

"Do you want to hold the baby?" the doctor asked.

"Please," I whimpered.

"It's a girl," he added gently and a sob escaped my lips.

I was right. The nurse went to bring her, but Jon reached out. She handed baby over and I watched with a mixture of absolute adoration and heart breaking devastation as he carried her to me. He paused when he got to the bed and ran a finger down her face with pain on his own. When I took her, I saw the light hair dusting her head and it was like a dark brown color. Only one of us had that color. Jon's was a light auburn, mine was a ginger red, and Roman's was black. I swallowed thickly and steadied my hands as I took in her still body. It didn't look right, seeing a baby this tiny, chest not moving to breathe. Her hand was no bigger than half of my thumb.

"Hi beautiful baby girl," I whispered before breaking into tears.

A hand rubbed my back as I rubbed the back of my hand across my eyes to clear them. I wanted to see her as clearly as I could.

"Mommy loves you so much."

"I- Is-"

I looked over through my tears and saw Colby looking on with his face white and fearful. Trying to push away my own pain, I reached out and grabbed his hand.

"She has your hair," I finally forced myself to say.

His eyes flicked to mine as tears finally fell down his cheeks. It hurt me almost as much just to see him crying. His hand was shaking as much as mine when he lifted to brush the minuscule strands.

"We have a photographer if you would like pictures of her," a nurse said as she came over.

"Yes, please," I replied emphatically.

Even though I wasn't able to save my baby, I at least wanted a way to see her every day. While incompletely grown, she was still perfect. Her eyes were closed but they were built wide like mine were as a child, and her nose was definitely forming like Colby's. I had to blink back the tears again when Colby leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Suddenly he butted his forehead against mine and I shut my eyes, reveling in the comforting touch as I tried to quiet my sobs.

"She's so beautiful," he murmured, voice cracking, "Like you."

I shook my head and forced my eyes open to look into his.

"She looks a lot like you."

"She's beautiful either way," Joe said with a coarse chuckle.

"What's her name?" Jon asked suddenly.

Caught off guard, I gave him a confused look.

He blushed slightly and shrugged.

"She still needs a name."


	39. Chapter 39

_Disclaimer: This story is so ridiculous it's not funny. I have come up with another random bout of drivel in my head and.. whelp... here it comes! This is AU, but will kind of stick to the current story line in ways. The character are pretty much OOC, because really, what do I know about the real Colby, Joseph, or Jonathan other than what is put on their TV characters. Yes, my character is pretty much the definition of Mary-Sue. If that bothers you, find another damn story! =D This is a Seth/Roman/Dean/OC story and they all intermingle. Polyamory and pansexuality involved!_

 _A/N: Guys, I have to admit, I cried a bit writing this. Nick is an asshole. While we all know this, it's a warning I suppose. The main warning here is some depiction of **blood, self-harm, and severe depression**. _

_KairiAnneYukari ^.^_

* * *

Our daughter was buried almost a month ago now. I ran my finger along the grooves of her name and read the letters carefully.

"Danielle Samantha Lopez-Evans

Beloved daughter gone too soon, but in our thoughts forever more

07-20-15"

Her name was taken from Colby's middle name Daniel and Samantha came from Samara. The only reason Evans was added onto the end is because Colby insisted. In a way, I was glad, and yet it was unnecessary. Had she been born alive, there was no reason I would have given her any other last name that her father's. Hands slid over my shoulders, interrupting my thoughts, and I grabbed them, squeezing a silent thanks.

"Are you going to be okay Samara?" Pam asked softly.

I nodded and rose, giving her a small smile. Colby's mother had been amazing during this time, somewhat taking up the role my own mother could not.

"Does it ever get easier?" I asked softly.

"I don't know personally, but I am sure in a way it will. It will always hurt but I'm sure it won't be as painful as it is now," she replied.

With a groan she pulled me into a tight hug. I was quick to wrap her up and cling to the comfort.

"Come on, the boys will be expecting your call soon won't they," she said questioningly.

I nodded and turned to blow a kiss at the grave stone before we walked to her car. After buckling up and taking off, I sighed and leaned my head back, wondering how to bring up the subject in my head.

"I'm thinking about going back to work soon," I said quietly.

"What, why?"

Tapping my fingers on my thigh, I stared out the window as I explained.

"I'm driving myself crazy in the house, I'm physically healed up and medically cleared, I miss the work, but most of all, I miss my boys. I never realized how terrible it is to stay home without them."

"You may be physically healed, but honey you're not mentally or emotionally healed," she murmured, "Please just talk to them about it at least, before you make any rash decisions."

I nodded in agreement and unbuckled as we pulled in the driveway.

"Thank you Pam," I said quietly.

"You're welcome hon, please be careful and tell Colby to call me soon."

Agreeing quietly, I got out and headed inside. The guys weren't home yet but they would be in two days, on one of their rare three consecutive days off. I figured it'd be nice to have dinner ready for them and thus went rummaging through the fridge and freezer, deciding on what should be made on their first night. I was startled from my task when my phone rang. Sliding it out, I saw it was Joe and answered it with a small smile.

"Hi my Samoan god," I said.

I was surprised when Colby began talking.

"Samara, listen, I want you to go lock all the door and windows. Lock the basement door too just in case. Do not answer the door for anyone unless we call you first."

My brow furrowed as I went and clicked the lock on the basement door.

"What's going on Colby?"

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door and the door bell rang, giving me chills.

"Colby, someone's at the door," I muttered, "What in Batman's underwear is going on?"

Cautiously I made my way to the front room as Colby yelled not to answer the door.

"Fucking tell me what's going on! Why should I not answer the door? It's a UPS man," I bit out lowly, feeling fear creep into my heart.

What were they not telling me? Why did he sound pissed and as terrified as I felt.

"There's been a note left in our locker room from Nick, and let's just say it's not kind. They're letting Joe come back to my place since he's not needed tonight. He's packing and taking the first flight back."

At the name Nick, my blood went cold and I flinched subconsciously.

"What did it say Colby?" I whispered.

Brushing the curtain back, I stared out at the man in the brown uniform as he knocked on the door again, looking impatient.

"I will not tell you that over the phone. Joe can tell you once he's back," he said, "Just, make sure to lock everything, get up in the bedroom, and go in my closet. There's a solid wood bat," he sighed and added, "Just in case."

I swallowed thickly as terror climbed up my gut.

"I'm fucking scared no- Ok, the guy is leaving but he left the package on the door step."

"Leave it," Colby ordered, "Have you locked everything yet?"

"No, I'll start on that," I assured him.

I heard voices talking in the background and Colby said something that went right by me as I worked on the windows on the first floor. As I headed up stairs, I heard Joe cough.

"Hey baby girl, I'm on the way okay? I should be there around one because the flight leaves here at nine."

"O-Okay," I mumbled.

"You'll be okay Samara, we just want to be sure you're safe, okay baby?" he asked.

Hearing how sure he sounded, I said, "Okay, I love you."

"Love you too baby, be there as soon as I can."

I finished locking all the windows up stairs, and locked myself in the bedroom, finding the bat quickly and settling on the bed. Tapping the bat on my shoes, I could only stare into the distance. It has been seven months since I'd actually seen him. The thought of him coming here now was terrifying, and yet in a way I wanted him to.

"Smash his fucking brains in," I uttered under my breath, eyeing the bat in my hands appreciatively, "I would make that prick fucker pay so he would beg and realize just how painful something can be. Make him wish he was dead."

Sniffing, I realized I had started crying and wiped the tears away, laying back on the pillows. I had a little over four hours until Joe got here and I knew it would go by slowly.

I must have fallen asleep because I was suddenly forced awake to the sound of my phone ringing. Jumping, I answered it quickly.

"Hey, I wanted to let you know I'm coming in with Colby's key now, okay?"

The calm tone of Joe's voice had me feeling almost ten times better as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Yeah, okay, I'm up in the bedroom, I'll unlock the door."

I hung up and got up, stretching with a wince as my back popped painfully. Ever since the fall my back was hurting worse than normal. When I opened the door, I heard the front door shut.

"Coming up baby girl."

Before he could even make it half way up the stairs, I threw myself down them and into his arms. Once he was holding me, I felt safe enough to break down.

"Shh baby, it's okay Samara, come on, let's go sit down," he cooed gently, leading me back up the stairs while I clung to him.

I felt the bed dip underneath my legs as he sat beside me. Instantly I curled into his lap. Kisses were pressed along my hair as I stared blindly at the lap beside the bed.

"He will not touch you. I'm here, you're safe," he whispered.

Nodding, I swallowed thickly and blinked rapidly, trying to dry the wetness in my eyes.

"What did the note say?" I asked, voice quiet and scratchy from crying.

His hand froze in its comforting rubbing as he breathed in sharply.

"It's disgusting, I don't know if you should-"

"Tell me," I demanded, pulling away, "If he's saying shit, I wanna know because it's his fucking fault everything happened."

Joe frowned and reached out, but I shook my head, pulling back farther.

"Just tell me."

"Can we at least look at the box first?" he offered, "I promise afterwards I'll tell you."

With a sigh, I nodded and stood, following him downstairs into the front room where he had placed the box. It had no return address, just Colby's as the receiving. My heart pounded in my ears as he cut the tape with a key and barely pulled it open.

"Mother fucker."

At Joe's hushed curse, I dropped down and tore it open wide. It felt like I had been gutted open when I saw the contents. Fighting tears, I ripped through the clothing until I found a small paper with a note.

"Keep these Samara. While Colby's baby may have died in you, one day you will need them when you have mine. Love you doll."

Bile rose quickly and I shoved away the baby clothes, barely made it to the small waste bin in the corner before I emptied the contents of my stomach.

"Fuck," Joe muttered.

His feet pounded over quickly and my hair was pulled back as I retched again, followed by sobs.

"Get it out baby, let it all out," he murmured.

His hand was rubbing my back and it took all my strength not to push him off. It wasn't his fault. When I could finally breath and not heave, I grabbed a tissue and wiped my mouth off. My eyes stung as I stared at my shaking hands.

"Do you want to go up and go to sleep?"

"No, what- what was the other letter he wrote?" I asked quietly.

He sighed and I looked up to see his steel gray orbs swimming with conflict.

"It said that the time was nearing to when he would come get you, that hiding at Colby's house would not help and he make you his pet again. He said he would make you his forever or you would die trying, and then your body would at least be his..."

Disgust registered on his face as he spoke, his hands clenching on his thighs while he knelt beside me. I nodded and swallowed hard.

"Please take me to bed and hold me?"

"Of course baby girl," he murmured.

I was scooped up easily before he took us up. Once we were in bed, I curled up into his side and tried to let his presence soothe the ache in my chest. For the first time in a long time, it wasn't working.

…

" _Oh isn't she beautiful Samara? She looks just like you doll."_

 _I kept my eyes closed. I wasn't sure why, but something felt off. Nick wasn't supposed to be here. Not only that, but he was talking about a baby. I was 95% sure of that._

" _Open them Samara, or I will cut your fucking throat."_

 _Self preservation forced my eyes open, and when I saw him, my heart plummeted. He grinned maniacally and let out a cackle as his hand played with dark brown hair on the tiny head._

" _Wh-What did you do?" I rasped._

 _Before he had time to respond, I was jumping to my feet. I tackled him and ripped her out of his grubby arms, holding her to my chest._

" _I figured you'd want to see her again. Don't you love your baby?" he sneered._

" _Fuck you! Fuck you you fucking psycho! Go to hell!"_

" _Only if you come with me," he said, his smile turning demonic, "Come. Me, you, and Nikki can forever live on together. You would never have to be without her again."_

" _Her name is Danielle," I bit out._

" _Oops, while you decided to fight and argue, you ran out of time doll."_

 _Brows furrowed in confusion, I glared at him and asked, "What?"_

 _He pointedly looked down and I felt anxiety bubble in my gut. As I looked down to the baby in my arms, I screamed when my eyes saw her body. Her skin and muscles were now gone, everything was gone except the bones of her skeleton._

" _Come on now you big baby, it's not like you haven't killed her before."_

…

My heart felt like it stopped as I jerked up in bed. It was dark and I was alone, Joe nowhere to be seen. Shakily running my hand through my hair I forced back tears. Nick's words from my dream repeated in my head like an unwanted mantra.

 _'It's not like you haven't killed her before. It's not like you haven't killed her before.'_

It wasn't until the stinging pain of a fresh wound shot through my palms that I realized I was digging my nails into them. Blood dotted along the cuts and my heart beat wildly at the sight, feeling the tiniest bit of relief at the sight. Biting my lip, I got up and rushed to the bathroom. I could make it go away. All it took was something sharp. I had done it before, but those times seemed petty compared to now. Frantically I tore through the medicine cabinet until I found a shaving razor, breaking the plastic easily to dislodge the blade.

"Never be without her again," I mumbled.

Steeling my nerves, I held the tiny blade and pressed it to my wrist. The first slice brought a stinging pain, but it had barely nicked the top layer of skin. It wasn't enough. It didn't hurt enough. Even if I couldn't bring myself to finish it to the end, I could instill the pain I needed. I could pay some of the enormous debt of guilt I felt. Deeper and deeper I managed until it got painful enough that I cried out. Bracing my hands on the sink, I felt a wall tumble down. That one sound of pain was all it took. I looked up through the tears and saw my blurry reflection. Pushing my frizzy hair back, I tried to still my wobbling lip but couldn't. My face looked distorted when I squinted my eyes and tried to focus. Instead it made me dizzy, making me fall down. Wanting comfort that I didn't deserve, I wrapped my arms around my knees.

"Samara? Where are you baby?"

Maybe if I kept quiet, he wouldn't notice. He'd look else where.

"Baby girl?"

I realized my hopes were for naught when the door swung open, smacking my toes briskly before he jerked it back.

"What are you- Oh baby."

I felt rather than saw him kneel but couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"Please talk to me."

His hand neared me and I jerked away instantly, seeing irrational red.

"Don't touch me!"

"Samara-"

"Don't! Just- Just don't," I whispered, toying with the razor blade outside his view range, "I don't deserve pity or sympathy, I don't deserve comfort, I don't deserve more than pain. Fuck, at this rate if that prick showed his face, I'd kill him for sure, but I'd let him take me down with."

"Don't say that shit Samara!"

Astonishment flooded my veins before rage took it over. Glaring into his stern gaze, I smacked his outreaching hand.

"I was her mother! I was supposed to protect her. The one person in the entire world she should be able to trust, and I killed her! Fuck, you don't even know what it's like! I have to live knowing I lived and she died."

His eyes softened and I wanted to scream at him, make him hate me as much as I did myself, but suddenly he snatched my arm, gripping hard as he turned it over. I could see his jaw ticking as he took in the cuts. Shame was added onto my list of emotions. As if I needed more negative feelings swirling in me.

"It's nothing," I muttered, trying to pull away.

His fingers tightened, making me hiss and try even harder to get away.

"The fuck it's nothing Samara! These are deep. Do you realize you could do permanent damage if you cut too deep?! You could die! Are you that damn selfish?!"

With that I tore away from him and stared at him, open mouthed.

"How dare you," I bit out.

I shoved him back, not staying even long enough to see him get up, and rushed out. Snatching up my phone, I ran as fast as I could to the door.

"Samara! Baby-"

The door slamming cut him off. My legs couldn't move fast enough in the cool night. There wasn't near enough space between us. Suddenly I was grabbed and spun around, pulled forcefully into a tight embrace. Of course my struggling did nothing to loosen his hold except irritate myself. When I finally accepted I wasn't going any where, I relaxed and just stared at the side walk.

"Please forgive me Samara. I didn't mean for it to come out like it did. I'm just at a loss," he whispered.

I couldn't form a response, not really sure what I could say. Overwhelming depression was most prominent in my brain but I tried to wade past it.

"I- I saw Nick holding her d-dead body and I took her. And then she- she turned into bones in my arms. And he fucking taunted me that I could be with her forever if I was dead. That I shouldn't get upset over her disintegrating because I had already killed her before."

"I am so sorry baby," he murmured, "I wish I could take it away. If I could take ever bit of pain you were feeling, I would."

Biting my lip, I felt tears rolling out. Even after everything he was going beyond the call of duty as a partner.

"I don't deserve you or Jon, and I don't see how Colby doesn't hate me," I whispered.

"None of this was your fault baby. I know you can't see that now, and it could take a long time until you do, but it really isn't. It was unnatural circumstances and Colby doesn't blame you. No one does," he assured me.

Exhaustion began drawing my eyelids down and I pressed farther into his hold.

"Take me in please?"

"Anything you want baby," he said softly.

I wrapped around his neck once in his arms and it was dark before I knew it.


	40. Chapter 40

_Disclaimer: This story is so ridiculous it's not funny. I have come up with another random bout of drivel in my head and.. whelp... here it comes! This is AU, but will kind of stick to the current story line in ways. The character are pretty much OOC, because really, what do I know about the real Colby, Joseph, or Jonathan other than what is put on their TV characters. Yes, my character is pretty much the definition of Mary-Sue. If that bothers you, find another damn story! =D This is a Seth/Roman/Dean/OC story and they all intermingle. Polyamory and pansexuality involved!_

 _A/N: I'm so sorry this one has taken so long to get written. This story.. I know where i'm going but I'm connecting the dots to get there. This chapter is filler smut with Mox, but after this, the action starts. Consider this your warning lol._

 _KairiAnneYukari ^.^_

* * *

Hushed voices drew me from my slumber and I furrowed my brow, concentrating on the talking. Who was Roman talking to? They drew closer and I was able to make out some of it.

"I don't know what I would have done if they had said no. She needs more than just me. She really needs you most of all."

"I just can't believe it came to that." That was Colby.

"You know what I can't believe? That this god damn fuckhead is still alive, and this fucking close. I'm going to kill him. No doubt. I will fucking skin him alive and feed him his own-"

"Alright Jon, calm down," Roman demanded.

They were coming closer, possibly to the room.

"I ain't calming down! Not when he's hurting her so bad! Enough is enough."

"Fine, we get that. But right now, she needs us to be loving. You of all people should know that," Colby muttered.

The door swung open and I lifted slowly, noticing the worried frown on each face.

"How are you feeling baby girl?" Joe asked cautiously.

Forcing a weak smile, I said, "I'm better. I'm not going to attack you again."

His face relaxed and he came and sat by my feet. I looked over Colby and Jon.

"How'd you get here so fast?" I asked.

"It's almost four in the evening honey. We just told Paul and Steph we had an emergency and they let us go early. We only had radio interviews today so it's not a loss," Colby explained.

I nodded and honestly felt better knowing I hadn't ruined something for the business.

"Care to explain what you were thinking cupcake?" Jon asked.

Nibbling on my lip, I looked at my wrists, surprised to find them wrapped.

"I had a nightmare, and this shit with Nick just dredged up hidden feelings and it became too much," I explained simply.

"Please don't ever do that again," Colby said as he sat by my side.

When his hand slipped into mine, I avoided his eyes in favor of the blanket.

"How do you not hate me?" I voiced quietly.

"I love you more than anyone in the world, except these goofballs," he said gently, "Nothing would ever change that. What happened was a freak accident and should have never happened, but it was no ones fault."

His hand squeezed my gently and I looked up into his eyes finally. His free hand came up and pushed hair from my face, making me almost cringe at the kind gesture.

"B-But she was yours, ours, and I-"

"You had an accident. It was out of your control. You can't control what you don't know."

My breathing became a little broken but I nodded and swallowed coarsely to keep the tears at bay.

"We all feel that way," Jon spoke up, coming to my other side and taking my free hand, "Love you like crazy, but that doesn't mean we won't be pissed. How could you think leaving us would make anything better? Samara, I'd go fucking nuts without you. You know that? And knowing you took your own life because of something no one could change would be even worse."

I went to open my mouth but kept silent.

"You know what? Whenever I got down and shit, these two would whip me in shape," Jon said suddenly.

I eyed him curiously as he pulled his leather jacket off, exposing those beautiful arms of his.

"Hey, wanna show me how to use that Nutri Ninja thing of yours?" Joe asked suddenly, tapping Colby's arm to get his attention.

"Sure, sure."

While they left the room, I watched Jon pull his belt off. I still wasn't sure where this was headed.

"Okay, stand up, pants off," he demanded.

"W-What?" I gasped.

He lifted one brow before pouncing forward, gripping my chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"I didn't stutter, pants off Samara."

Shakily I nodded. Part of me was afraid, but the logical part of my brain knew he would never actually hurt me. As if going along with my thoughts, he rubbed the coarse pad of his thumb over my cheek and winked with his smug grin as I shuffled my pants off.

"Now lean over the edge of the bed, arms straight over your head."

I almost questioned him but one glare had my mouth shutting. Instead I simply nodded and awkwardly laid down as he said, blushing slightly as my ass was exposed brazenly.

"I'm going to spank you because I won't hit you like those fucks do to me when I get a little crazy. Twenty should be enough. A good round number. I want you to count each one. If you miss one or count wrongly, you will start over. Do you understand?"

"Yes Jon," I said quietly.

"Mm, you can call me Mox now."

A sharp thrill rushed through me right before the first lash of the belt hit my bottom. Hissing, I clenched and gripped the blanket.

"O-One," I stammered.

Another two came quick and I counted them. Then came four and five, and they progressively got harder until I felt tears pooling behind my lids and the heated sting persisting on my cheeks. When he hit ten, he paused. A hand gently rubbed my ass and I whimpered in relief at the touch. His hand was much cooler than my skin.

"Do you know why I'm doing this?" he asked.

"Not- Not exactly," I replied.

"You are entitled to pain and sadness, but that does not mean you can let it overwhelm you. You want pain? I am more than willing to give it to you, in a much better way. I will spank you, cane you, scratch you, choke you, but you do not ever harm yourself. It's selfish and hurts us more than hurts you in the long run. If we lost you, we would lose part of us. If you ever feel the need to do it again, come to me. Got it?"

Now the tears came out fast, but not because of pain. That was a distant memory. These were because of him, them. He played to my naturally submissive mind set, and let me know in no uncertain terms he wanted to.

"You want to be loved up and treated like a princess, you go to Joe. You want to be on the borderline of rough you go to Colby. You want to be fucked up beyond all question, you come to Mox."

A cry ripped from my lips as he suddenly smacked the belt on my bottom again.

"E-Ele-Eleven!" I whimpered.

"Good. Now do you understand?"

"Yes Mox," I cried with the next whip, "Twelve!"

"I just love how red your ass gets. Only eight more."

The next eight went by slow but the burning on my skin mixed with the harsh stinging made for a blissful ache. I loved him even more for this. Having no control, being able to freely cry from a mixture of relief, sadness, and utter bliss was incredible. I was torn from my thoughts when one hand began caressing my cheeks and the other dipped between my thighs.

"You took your punishment well. What did you learn?" he asked.

Whimpering, I bit my lip, unable to do much more as his fingertips found my clit. When I didn't answer, he swatted my wet lips.

"Ah! Fuck!"

He chuckled and his hand began gently rubbing where he had smacked, slowly dulling the pain.

"I- I learned not t-to hurt myself, to not be s-selfish and to come to you all when I need som-some-something. Oooh fuuuuck."

Pleasure coiled in my body as he kept up his movements. I arched into his touch but his arm came across my back, holding me to the bed.

"Relax, let go. You need to just clear your mind and let me help you babe. Got it? Let go of all control."

His lips came across one stinging cheek in a gentle caress. It took a few minutes of doing nothing but whimpering as he touched me so carefully, but I began to feel everything float away, being replaced by undeniable pleasure.

"I want you Mox," I whimpered.

"This is not about anything other than making you relax Samara, now shut up."

Fingers clutching the blanket, a gasp flew from my parted lips as fingers dipped into my core. He kept his thrusts slow and deliberate, the same as his strokes on my sensitive nub. I wanted so badly to have more, the gentle feeling torturous but also bringing me close fast.

"I-I-"

"You what Samara? Are you going to cum?" he rasped.

"Mm-hmm, yes!" I whined.

Tears welled up in my eyes as he brought me to the edge, making me teeter there mercilessly. I arched in his hold, needing more, begging with moans for him to make me cum. His thumb sped up on my clit and he curled his fingers in perfect timing. Burning pleasure burst across my body as I whimpered and actually cried at the feeling.

"There baby, that a girl," he murmured.

Blood pounding in my ears, I managed to turn and see him smiling as he pulled his fingers out.

"Jon?" I murmured.

"Yeah cupcake?" he asked.

He came up next to me on the bed and I kissed him with as much passion as I could manage.

"I love you so much, thank you," I whispered.

"I love you too Samara, and no need for thanks. You needed it."

I nodded and curled up, resting on his chest comfortably.

"I know you just woke, but try to nap baby," he muttered.

"Can- Can you have Joe come in here?"

He nodded and rose to his feet, leaving the door cracked as he left. Soon enough Joe was in and shutting the door. He was obviously restraining himself as his eyes roamed over my partially exposed naked body.

"Would you lay down with me?" I asked quietly.

"Of course baby girl," he replied.

He toed off his shoes and climbed into the bed, opening his arms and drawing me in. Once curled up in his arms, I felt more of my distress leave. Even when I fucked up, I still had them. They loved me, even though I had done the most horrible thing in the world. It was hard to fathom.

"I love you," I whispered.

"Love you too baby girl, now didn't Jon tell you to rest?"

I smiled against his chest and wrapped my leg around his waist, sighing at the warmth he produced. It wasn't long until I was out.


	41. Chapter 41

_Disclaimer: This story is so ridiculous it's not funny. I have come up with another random bout of drivel in my head and.. whelp... here it comes! This is AU, but will kind of stick to the current story line in ways. The character are pretty much OOC, because really, what do I know about the real Colby, Joseph, or Jonathan other than what is put on their TV characters. Yes, my character is pretty much the definition of Mary-Sue. If that bothers you, find another damn story! =D This is a Seth/Roman/Dean/OC story and they all intermingle. Polyamory and pansexuality involved!_

 _A/N: So much is packed into this one chapter. But guys... we're nearing the end! I'm sad to say it's kind of a relief, only because I wasn't sure I'd even make it this far. Maybe one or two more chapters and we're done._

 ** _Warnings: Mentions and details of rape and abuse!_**

 _KairiAnneYukari ^.^_

* * *

It was decided we would go back to using the tour bus off and on. This way I could stay with them at the arena without being actually around people. My character was off due to injury, and they went no further into detail than a back injury. When I came back, if I came back they said, I would debut as a full blown diva in a tag with Paige. So here I sat in the bed, watching the big screen TV with RAW on, feeling a mixture of emotions.

"What Seth? You feel so fucking guilty about what happened that you can't even face me?!" Dean yelled.

Seth looked royally pissed and clenched his fist, but tilted his head to the side as if thinking.

"You know what? Just this once, I think I'm going to listen to Amara. Go be an idiot else where Ambrose," Seth snapped, walking off.

Dean looked rather shocked, but smirked and walked off. He had a plan and it was completely obvious.

The rest of RAW was filled with little interesting bits here and there. My favorite part was when Lana attacked Summer. Sure, Lana was not a diva, but it felt good to see Summer take a hit.

"Bitch," I muttered, looking over at my phone.

I picked it up as I saw a text message.

-Hey girlie. Wanted to check on you. The boys refused to tell me anything, said I had to ask you?-

That made me smile. It helped to remember I had good friends here. I quickly opened a reply.

-It's too much to explain over text but I will have Joe explain it to you. It's a doozy, so be prepared to be shocked.-

I sent Joe a text and told him to inform Saraya of what was going on. Suddenly there was a knock. I didn't reply, hoping the person would go away but it persisted.

"God damn it!" I hissed as I rose.

It was annoying, but I needed to answer the door before the knocking got out of hand.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Me!"

"Me who?!" I yelled back in exasperation, "Never mind, I'm almost there."

Once I pushed the hair out of my eyes I saw Danielle and Layla, looking as peachy as can be.

"What's going on?" I asked, trying to be a civil as possible.

"Oh, you see, someone was looking for you and we, being the kind women we are, assisted him and I think he's relieved to see you!" Danielle said, sneering as a tall figure stepped around.

"Oh fuck," I whispered.

Fear filled my stomach and I almost vomited. I tried to slam the door but he grinned as he pushed it open.

"Thank you girls, you have been _very_ helpful finding my wife," Nick said sweetly.

His eyes pierced into mine as he smiled that fake smile which made women have weak knees. It had worked on me too, before I truly knew him. Now it made me want to spit in his face.

"Oh it's no problem Nick! Just take her back like your promised and-"

"You fucking dumb ass bimbos! Do you know nothing?! He raped and b-"

Nick's hand clamped around my mouth and I stared at him in fear. He removed his hand and gave me warning look. For a moment Layla looked concerned.

"You have no clue what you've done," I whispered.

To not provoke Nick to harm me, I took his hand and followed him around to his truck. The same truck I had been raped and beat in many times. Nick let out a wicked cackle and I looked over at him in disgust, just to see him grinning maniacally and pushing his long blonde curls from his face.

"Well, you're all mine now Samara, what shall we do?" he asked.

I scuttled back until I hit the truck, wincing at the hard metal. He smirked and boxed me in, putting his hand on the truck bed and leaning until his face was a mere inch from mine.

"I like this new submissive side to you baby," he purred, "It's quite the turn on. What say you that we get in the truck and go camping?"

I simply nodded and he kissed my cheek with false care and opened the door, even helping me in. As he climbed in the drivers side, my phone rang. I wanted so bad to answer it, but he put his hand out for it. Handing it over, I watched him answer it as he started the truck, putting the phone on speaker.

"Samara? Where are you? You know you're not supposed to leave the bus without us!"

Nick smirked and nodded at me to reply as he drove.

"Joe, I'm sorry," I murmured.

The tears started and I couldn't hold back a sob. What if I never saw them again? I couldn't leave them. And after everything we'd gone through as of recent, it felt so anticlimactic. I could die with Nick. Never have a real chance at having a baby with one of my loves.

"Samara? Baby girl, what's going on?" he asked, a little less stern and more worried.

"I- I answered the door and-"

"And she found me!" Nick cut in.

"Who is that Samara?" Joe demanded.

"I love you Leati, Colby and Jonathan too, so much!" I cried.

"Mother fucker! Is that Nick?!"

"Bingo," Nick replied, "And if you want everything to stay copacetic here with little miss Mara, then you'd better not be cursing nor threatening me."

He laid his hand on my thigh and I cringed in disgust. He had gained weight in the past six months. Not just fat. He wasn't Joe status, but he was muscular enough that he could hurt me probably ten times worse than he used to.

"Just let her go man, she doesn't want you," Joe said gently, "No need to hurt her okay?"

Nick looked over and squeezed my thigh hard, making me yelp and dig my nails into his hand to which he only chuckled. It felt like a vice grip on my leg and he refused to let go as he spoke.

"There are plenty reasons to hurt her. She left me after she got me thrown in jail. She obviously shacked up with you and Dean, and even charmed Seth with her skank ways. Probably slept her way around so she could be on TV. She is a slut and she needs to be treated as such. You remember the black room right baby? Where you go when you're bad? Well, I've got it all ready, and you've got a friend waiting."

That stuck a chord as I remembered the man different _friends_ he brought there. None of them were good; they were all like him. They wanted to hurt me. And not in the good way. The hurt where my pleas didn't matter and the more blood better. At that thought, I retched and covered my mouth to keep from puking.

"Leati! We're in a silver Ford F-150, on Highway 73, headed-"

A resounding smack shut me up as pain flared up on my face. I could taste blood as I gasped and held my cheek. Blood poured from my mouth as I screamed at him.

"You fucking dick! Don't you ever put your hands on me again!" I shrieked.

"We're coming baby girl!" Joe yelled through the phone, "Nick, you better hope police find your before us."

There was a shuffling on the phone as Nick laughed loudly.

"You are fucking dead."

Nick stopped laughing and even my body shook at Jon's tone.

"You got that you inbred pig fucker? You are going to be so disfigured no one will ever be able to identify your remains. I will cut your dick off and shove it down your throat and laugh as you choke your own tiny cock," Jon hissed, "So you better fucking run while you've got the chance. You will never see daylight again."

The line went dead and I gaped at the phone. Nick was actually pale and shuddered as he put my phone down.

"He's right Nick. Jon has a bad past. He can do-"

I was smacked again, making me scream as blood flew out and covered the dashboard in red droplets.

"They are never getting you back, and if I can't have you, I will take you down with me."

That sobering thought made me curl up with my knees to my chest, instinctively protecting myself. I had to get out of here alive, or at least take him down with me.

*The boys*

"And just where the fuck was security?!" Colby snapped, pointing a threatening finger at the group of uniformed men, "You were supposed to have at least one man on patrol near the bus at _all fucking times_!"

"We did Colby, but-"

"But nothing!" Joe roared.

He smacked an empty trash can over and security watched it in fear, the metal dented in half as a warning to them.

"You call the local police, the state troopers, and every fucking uniform in this city to get them on his ass. Silver Ford F-150. It will have Missouri plates most likely," he stopped and turned to Colby who's face was beet red from yelling, "Come on, let's go."

Colby and Joe ran out of the building and found Jon leaning against a black SUV, smoking and looking rather calm. Joe and Colby exchanged nervous looks as they approached him.

"Get in. Saraya lent us her ride. Let's find a man to kill."

He was deadly calm.

 _Deadly_ , Colby thought in dread, _That's how serious this is. Samara could be killed if we don't get there in time._

Colby groaned and smacked his fist into his thigh in irritation. There was so much riding on finding him in time.

"Don't worry Col, we'll find them, we'll get her back, and then we will give him what he deserves," Joe said darkly.

Jon let out a short chuckle and said, "Good a time as any to mention to you all I worked once as a butcher, know some pretty sweet techniques."

Colby blanched slightly and Joe shook his head with a grim smile.

"Good lord man, you are sick."

"And he deserves every bout of sickness I put on him," Jon muttered as he stared out the windshield, biting his thumb as the car went silent in agreement.

…

*Samara's POV*

My sobs were silenced by the fabric on the mattress as he pounded into my warmth. It hurt so bad because I wasn't the least bit turned on. While he was at least two, if not more, inches smaller and much thinner than my loves, anything could hurt when used with such ferocity and violence. All I did was stay as quiet and relaxed as I could. The least bit of fight could make him fly off the handle, and I needed to keep on his good side.

"Oh yeah Mara, tight as ever. Those pricks must have small dicks if you're still so tight," he said raggedly as he chuckled.

I simply closed my eyes and let a sob escape. He groaned and pulled out, cumming on my ass.

"Don't need no kids til you're completely mine," he said.

He did a piss poor job of wiping me off before he let me up to dress. As I sat down on the bed, I was feeling the effects of his violence.

"Can I take a shower?" I murmured, afraid to look up at him.

"Yeah, get cleaned up, we're going out for dinner," he said, "You have some clothes in the red bag on the wall, wear something decent."

With a small nod, I climbed up and dragged the bag into the bathroom, shutting the door, wishing there was a lock to keep him out. He was smart enough to keep my phone and took the side of the bed by the door after pushing my side against the wall. Things were looking bad at this point. I was gone about five hours or so now; it was closing in on seven. The fact they hadn't found me yet, made me worried. I finally decided to start the shower and let it heat up, bracing myself as I looked in the mirror. My reflection was pitiful. Dried blood and tears covered my face while my hair was matted with a whole number of things including the previous mentioned, cum, and sweat. My red strands were basically brown now. Once again I looked like the old me, who was sheltered in the basement and never got out. I was thankful for now it was just Nick, and none of his other friends. With one last disgusted look at my face, I got in the shower. The water stung my open wounds but it provided some relief to my aching muscles. If only my boys were here, they'd give me a massage and hold me. That prompted a sigh. My boys... I didn't even know if I would ever see them again. Hell, I didn't know if I'd live to see myself out of here. I did know one thing though. I would kill him if I was going down. Tears pricked my eyes at that thought. To avoid falling, I slid to my bottom on the shower floor and rested my chin in my knees.

"God, I know you and I haven't had the best relationship, and I hardly ever talk to you, but please, whatever happens here, please do not let him live to hurt another person. If you can, save me too."

…

I was dressed in a blue dress that was a little too snug across my breasts that hadn't really gone down since I lost my baby and white flip flops. I had done my hair into a smooth ponytail to appease Nick. Now we were at McDonalds. Yes, McDonalds was his idea of a romantic dinner. No wonder why I left this jack ass. As I ate my grilled chicken salad and stared blankly at the wall. The swirls of brown and green were more interesting than Nick's prattling on about his new job as a maintenance man at some store and his little hints of Jerry ready and waiting for me when we got back.

"You better look at me and join this conversation or there will be consequences tonight," Nick snarled quietly as he kicked me under the table.

I had to drop my head into my arms as I stifled a scream. His steel toed boots were sure to leave a bruise on my shin if the pain was any indication.

"Are you okay baby?" he asked a little louder.

"Yeah, headache, you know how fluorescent lights make me hun," I muttered loud enough for neighboring tables to hear.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey, do you want to go home?"

My body tensed as fire rushed my veins. All I could think of was Colby. I looked up at him and he looked surprised to say the least.

"Do not call me honey," I hissed, then dropped my head back down, "Yeah, let's go hun," I added louder.

He rose and put out a hand to help me. Suddenly someone rammed into my back hard. I yelped and spun around, surprised and a little pissed, until I saw bright blue eyes staring back at me.

"We're right behind you cupcake," Jon whispered as he rushed past into the bathroom.

"What was that?" Nick asked, glaring at Jon's back.

"I don't know, some rude guy," I sighed.

Inside I was bubbling. They found us. I was going to live!

"Come on dear, let's go," he said, rubbing my shoulders.

We climbed into the truck and I felt a mass of emotions crossing my mind. I needed to stay calm, submissive, with no hope, so now I really needed to pull on my acting face. I leaned back and buckled up as he started the truck.

"We can watch a movie before you give me my nightly suck off," Nick offered.

"That'd be nice," I replied, giving a fake small smile.

He nodded and the rest of the ride was silent. When we got to the hotel, he brought me in quickly.

"Get undressed, I'm going to play with you while we watch the movie," he ordered.

Holding in a sigh and look of disgust, I pulled my dress off. It took a few tries to unhook my bra because it was so tight. This was my old 40D compared to the now 42DD I was wearing before I was taken. It actually kind of hurt. I sigh in relief as it finally came off and he chuckled.

"You and those damn tits, always growing; can't say I'm complaining," he said, "Shoes off and come lay down."

I hid my grimace as I did as I was told, lying next to his shirtless form. He pulled me into his lap and played with my hair while messing with my right breast, trying his hardest to get me turned on.

"Ow," I mumbled softly as he pinched my nipple with his nails.

"Oh you big baby," he grunted, pushing me up, "Fuck the movie, you got me all hot and bothered with-"

Suddenly the electric cut out.

"What the fuck?!" he yelled, jumping up, "Stay on the damn bed Mara."

Wondering if it was the boys coming to save the day or just a really good timing black out, I held in my excitement.

"Nick?" I whispered, pretending to be scared.

"I got it, calm your ass Mara," he spat back as he maneuvered through the dark.

I could barely make out his figure heading to the door when there was a knock.

"Pizza," a man yelled through the door.

"Didn't order no pizza!" Nick yelled back.

"I got a pizza here for Mark, is Mark in there?" the man replied.

Nick let out a frustrated grunt and I watched nervously as he opened the door.

"No, there is no fuc- Oh shit!"

My mouth dropped open as I saw the man yank his hat off and Nick backed away, revealing the rather large handgun in the man's grasp. That's when two more men walked up and I knew instantly it was them.

"You see, _Nick_ ," Jon said his name with distaste and a humorless laugh, "You took someone that belong to us. That just doesn't fly where I'm from. You know what we do to men like you back home? Hmm? Little dick fucks that hurt women?"

"L-Look man, she's right there, take her back, but leave me be," Nick said, cowering as Jon moved closer.

I jumped up and Jon tilted his head, making Joe and Colby rush in. I wasted no time and jumped at them, crashing hard into them with a sob.

"Shh baby girl, we got you," Joe whispered.

"It's okay Samara," Colby murmured.

I buried my face farther into Joe's chest when he let go and I was jerked into Jon's body. His kisses were wild as his hands frantically searched my body.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Fine, as far as I know," I whispered, trying not to let out the choked sobs brewing.

"It's okay baby," Joe murmured.

He quickly helped me dress, without that damned bra.

"Go on out to the black SUV," Jon instructed, "We'll be out in a bit."

With a nod, I left the room and headed to said car. As I opened the driver side door, I heard a high pitched scream. Chills rolled down my back as I gazed back at the room. I could hear their speaking but not make out many words, until I heard a bone-chilling cackle.

"You have no fucking clue who you've fucked with pig fucker; You think Colby and Joe were bad? Let's just say... I hope you've enjoyed everything you've done with your dick up til now cause you'll never feel it again!"

I cringed and jumped into the SUV, shutting the door. As glad as I was that he was getting what he deserved, I couldn't listen to it. Swallowing back bile as I heard the pained screech through the closed doors I spotted Joe's phone in the console. I picked it up and dialed Saraya's number.

"Joe! Have you found her?!"

"Hey Raya," I murmured.

"Oh thank God!" she cried, "Are you okay Samara? When will you be back here, unless- You don't need a hospital do you?!"

I couldn't stop a gentle smile and chuckle.

"I love you Raya, I'm... okay, I guess. I'm physically fine except a few bruises, cuts, and burns; I'm sure he's not going to fare so well," I said gently.

"Good, that fucker deserves to lose his dick!" Saraya snapped.

"I think he did..."

There was silence until she snickered.

"I'm not surprised, they were so pissed," she finally murmured.

I looked up and saw Joe open the door.

"Get in back baby," he murmured, "You need to lay down."

I nodded and spoke into the phone, "I gotta go Saraya, love you."

"Love you too dear, be safe."

I hung up and got out with Joe's help. He climbed in the back, pulled me in and onto his lap, and pulled me to lie on him. I snuggled into him as we lied chest to chest and he petted my hair, saying nothing. It was silent for a while until Jon and Colby climbed in front. As Jon drove the car out of the lot, Colby picked up and dialed his phone.

"Hey, he's in Sunset hotel, and he's in bad shape, some druggies got a hold of him before we could stop them," Colby said stiffly.

There was silence and he chuckled humorlessly.

"Thanks."

It went quiet again and he turned around. I gazed up and when our eyes met, broke into tears again. I almost lost them forever. Without speaking, I buried my face in Joe's neck, letting go silently of all the pain, fear, and sadness.


	42. Chapter 42

_Disclaimer: This story is so ridiculous it's not funny. I have come up with another random bout of drivel in my head and.. whelp... here it comes! This is AU, but will kind of stick to the current story line in ways. The character are pretty much OOC, because really, what do I know about the real Colby, Joseph, or Jonathan other than what is put on their TV characters. Yes, my character is pretty much the definition of Mary-Sue. If that bothers you, find another damn story! =D This is a Seth/Roman/Dean/OC story and they all intermingle. Polyamory and pansexuality involved!_

 _A/N: Guys... this is the last chapter. I might post a sequel eventually but for now, it's done. It's not the best ending in the world but I've struggled getting this far and I'm at the stopping point I think. I hope no one is let down and you all enjoy!_

 **Warning: Slightly graphic depiction of m/m sex. It'll be in bold.**

 _KairiAnneYukari ^.^_

* * *

"Danielle and Layla are being booked for aiding and abetting Nick. They are accessories to kidnapping, sexual and physical assault, and attempted murder. He had it planned out to the very end Samara. You would not had made it out had those... druggies... not stopped him and your lovers found you," the older lawyer said.

I had to sit back at that fact. He had it all decided. I had no chance had things gone differently. That was a chilling thought. How close I had come to death.

"We have your testimony, his written evidence, and his physical evidence from the sexual assault. You will be needed in court throughout the proceedings, but we will keep you separated from him. You will not have to see him. That's if he makes it through recovery, seeing as his wounds were... substantial to say the least."

"Thank god," I sighed "I mean, not seeing him. Not the injuries.".

A hand took each of mine and I smiled at Joe and Colby. Jon wasn't in here because he was still on edge and afraid he'd flip out hearing what they had to say.

"Thank you Mr. Lopez," I murmured.

He smiled, a smile very similar to Colby's, then winked and said, "It's Eric, Samara, and no need for thanks. You're basically family, just like Joe and Jon, even if my nephew never puts a ring on your finger."

Blushing, Colby spluttered out, "Hey! What is that supposed to mean?!"

"It means you're a fool at times," Eric replied, rising and patting Colby's shoulder, "I'm going to get a coffee, do you guys need anything?"

"Water," I requested.

"Sure thing, you guys?"

"No, we're good," Joe spoke up.

The door closed behind Eric and I felt safe to relax again.

"So, does he know?" I whispered.

"Mm-hmm," Colby murmured, "Warned him ahead of time. He has to know everything to protect us."

"Even if something falls through, and I'm sure it won't, you won't be in trouble at all," Joe muttered.

I wasn't worried about myself. I wouldn't survive without them at this point in my life. They were my life lines. I owed them much more than I could ever give. They had literally saved my life, probably multiple times over by now.

"You okay baby girl?" Joe asked.

Nodding, I pulled both of them closer. Arms wrapped around me and I let out a shuddering sigh.

"I wish Jon was in here," I whispered, "Then we'd be complete."

"Wish granted cupcake."

I jerked my head up and saw him shut the door. He had cleaned up apparently, as the blood that had been on him before we got to the precinct was gone. Probably a good thing.

"Get over here you dork," Colby said.

He joined the hug circle, pressed against my back, and I rested my head back, closing my eyes.

"Rest honey, you need some more sleep," Colby whispered.

A hand started stroking my hair and I succumbed to the exhaustion in my body.

…

I was wrapped up in Joe's arms in his bed, just listening to him breathe as he slept. I wasn't really able to sleep because of the nightmares I still had randomly, and if I slept, it was very fitful. Three days since he was put in the hospital and he was still in critical condition. Things between the four of us were better than ever, except I felt like they were babying me a little too much. Even that wasn't a problem though, because who could really complain about being doted on by those three? I was jerked from my thoughts as I heard a moan. Lifting my head, I focused on the silence and wondered if I had imagined it until I heard it again. Then Jon's name was moaned loudly. I was torn. Jealousy and humor tore at my heart. I carefully untangled myself from Roman and crept down the hall towards Colby and Jon's room next door.

 **"Fuck, fuck, right there Jon," Colby whined.**

 **I bit my lip to hold in a whine at the aroused tone of his voice.**

 **"That's it baby boy, take this dick like a champ. You love it don't you? Riding this dick? Bet you'd beg me if I made you."**

 **"Sh-Shut uuuup Jon," Colby whined.**

 **"Oh you just know I'm right. You'd worship my dick if I told you too huh? Like the good little cock slut you are?"**

 **Colby cursed and I moved closer to the cracked open door. The lamp beside the bed was on and illuminated their activities when I peeked in.**

 **"Say it," Jon rasped.**

 **"N-No."**

 **My eyes widened in surprise when Jon reached up and smacked Colby across the face.**

 **"Fucking say it or I'll leave your ass empty and needing."**

 **Colby's head fell back, his mouth open in obvious pleasure, and he moaned loudly.**

 **"I-I'm a cock slut," Colby whined.**

 **"No, say it- _right_ ," Jon demanded, thrusting up roughly.**

 **"Shit, ah! I'm _your_ cock slut Jon. I- I- Oh fuck I'm gonna cum," he crooned.**

 **I watched in delight as Jon took hold of Colby's dick and started jerking.**

 **"That's right, cum for me baby, milk my cock with that sweet ass," Jon growled.**

 **Colby's sounds became almost pained until he literally squealed and arched into Jon's hand, ropes of cum shooting from his dick.**

 **"That's it, fuck yes. Ngh!"**

 **Jon let out a low moan to join Colby's and slowly they came to a stop.**

"I love you," Jon murmured.

"Love you too," Colby whispered.

Arms came around my waist and I jolted in fear until Joe whispered my name.

"You left the bed," he murmured.

"I heard them," I admitted shyly, "I wanted to watch."

"Mmm, our girl getting a little voyeuristic again?"

Blushing, I shrugged and nodded.

"Well, let's go join them," he said, pushing me forward.

"Hey guys," Jon said, "Thought you were asleep."

"Baby girl heard you and had to watch."

Colby offered his hand and I took it, happily climbing between the two. Joe climbed behind Colby as he and Jon fitted around my body. It felt so great to be between the three of them again.

"We got a call earlier," Jon said suddenly.

"Oh yeah?" Joe asked.

Colby nodded and started playing with my hair. I was curious about the call but thankfully he spoke up.

"He died."

There didn't even need to be a name said. It felt like my heart, lungs, and everything froze for a millisecond. He was gone. For good.

"This is our chance. Our new beginning with no crazies," Jon said.

"Well, unless you count said crazy speaking," Colby teased.

"I will spank you, you dick," Jon muttered.

Emotions rushed quickly into me and I had to giggle as tears broke forth.

"Thank you guys."

"No tears. This is a happy time right?" Joe whispered, reaching over Colby to wipe my cheeks clean.

"It is, very much so," I agreed, then sighed happily and bit my lip looking between the three of them, "I'm ready to start anew."

"Just the four of us," Jon concluded.

"Well, unless I bring in Saraya," I teased, getting a smack on the ass and sensual stares in response.

"You're lucky we love you," Colby joked, kissing me gently.


End file.
